The Shapeshifters
by Noisy Jenn
Summary: contains: new powers, friends, abilities, dangers, adventures, love, near death experiences and more! check it out! Harry is an elemental! More adventures to come UPDATED!!.
1. AS

Hey everyone! This is my first fic. Please: NO FLAMES!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP but I own the rest of the people you don't recognize as well as the ideas and plot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's been one day since he arrived back home from Hogwarts. Away from his true home. Away from his friends. The friends that no one else could hope for. But now he's stuck in a small, stuffy house with no one to talk to but his beautiful companion, Hedwig. At least he was allowed to have his books with him. Homework kept his mind off things, but not for long. Harry James Potter was laying on his so-called reading a book he had bought on one trip to Hogsmead. It was called Special Abilities for Special People. He didn't know why he bought it but he did. Once he saw the book, he couldn't think of anything else and felt as if he had to buy it, so, he bought it. He started reading it a few minutes ago but was having problems keeping the pages still.  
  
In the room, he had his window wide open. Ever since he was born, each year later, he gets more and more claustrophobic. When having to live in the cupboard under the stairs, he usually passed out from his claustrophobia. Since his horrid uncle locked him in there and he couldn't get out, he's fear swept over him as he passed out. No one knew about it of course. He wouldn't tell any one his fears or problems.  
  
Harry looked around the room and out the window. Looking at the driveway, he saw that there was no car there. His aunt and uncle have left the house once again. Dudley has been going to summer classes for failing practically all of his subjects during the school year. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon both have to attend the classes with Dudley and attend classes to teach them how to help the small whale with studying. More than willing not to go, Petunia and Vernon were going to stay home until they learned that they had to attend. (Boy did they throw a fit. Especially when they didn't have anywhere to put Harry but to leave him home.)  
  
Happy to get out of his small room, Harry made his way downstairs and out the door into the yard. Walking over to a huge oak tree on the side of the house, Harry sat down by its trunk in the shade. After a few minutes of enjoying peace and quiet as well as the soft, refreshing breeze, he closed his eyes and rested his back along the tree. He was relaxing until he heard a hoot from an owl coming from the fence in the front of the property. Opening his eyes, Harry looked towards the noise and saw a girl standing there with a beautiful snowy owl sitting on her shoulder. The girl smiled at him, her blond hair blowing in the breeze and her light blue eyes sparkling. After a nod to her owl, the owl spread it's wings and flew towards Harry. Looking at the owl, he saw a small piece of parchment within its claws. Taking the paper, he unfolded it to find a sentence written in neat print.  
  
Keep safe until we meet again, Harry, and await my owl. ~ A.S.  
  
He looked up but the girl was nowhere to be found. Harry sat there with his mouth open not even realizing that the owl too had left him. Taking the message and his book, he headed to his room to write a letter to Sirius. Sitting at his desk, he took a piece of parchment from his trunk as well as a quill and ink and started his letter to his beloved Godfather.  
  
Sirius- How are you? I'm fine actually even if you might not believe it. My aunt and uncle have to go to Dudley's school everyday and they leave me alone for about eight hours. It's great because I can do whatever I want (as long as my aunt and uncle don't find out). Today was really strange though. I was outside reading a book when I saw this beautiful girl. She had blond hair and sparkling, light blue eyes. She had this owl on her shoulder that gave me a message. She wrote ' Keep safe until we meet again, Harry, await my owl. A.S.' Do you have any idea who she is? She has to be a witch to have a mail-carrying owl right? I just want to see her again. How is Professor Lupin doing? I hope you are safe. Don't worry about me. I like this freedom. Keep safe. ~ Harry  
  
Finishing his letter, Harry turned to Hedwig and noticed how much she looked like the other owl earlier before. Hedwig took the letter and soared out Harry's open window into the sky. Harry walked over to his trunk and pulled out his Potions book and started his homework. A few minutes later, an owl soared into his room. Harry turned expecting to see Hedwig but saw the snowy owl from before. This time, the owl had a package within its talons. Carefully taking the package, he noticed a note on top with the message showing which read:  
  
Harry, I suggest that you read these and memorize a little of each. I'll explain when I see you and I truly hope that it's soon. Keep safe, Harry. A.S.  
  
Harry put the package on his desk and carefully opened it. Inside were four books titled: 'So You Can't Choose Your Animigus Form?', 'Wandless Magic: Impossible?', Fairies and Other Magical Creatures', and 'Do You Control an Element?'. Tossing his books aside, he started reading. These books seemed to have the same effect on Harry as the one he bought in Hogsmead before summer started. He read not even realizing when his aunt and uncle arrived back home or even that midnight came and passed. Finally getting tired, Harry fell asleep and had dreams about what he had read in the books.  
  
Within a few days all of the books have been read. Going back to and finishing his homework, another owl swooped into his room but this time it was Hedwig carrying a letter. After Harry took the letter, Hedwig went over to her cage and drank some water happy to have accomplished her task. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Harry unfolded the letter.  
  
Hey kido. I'm fine so don't worry. Remus is fine as well. Well, about this mysterious girl, she seems beautiful but I don't know who she is. I wouldn't know if to tell you to stay away from her or look for her. I'd look for her but be careful; when you do. She is probably a witch if she uses owls to carry her mail. Did she send you anything else? I don't know who would belong to the initials A.S. I hope you see her again. In her message, she did say that she'll see you again so wait for that time. Hey, its great that the Dursleys aren't home a lot. Have fun with your freedom. Don't get into trouble and be on your guard. Stay safe! ~ Sirius  
  
Harry sighed in relief that this A.S. girl wasn't dangerous (well, as they know). He started to write a response when another owl flew through the window. It was the same owl that has been visiting with news from A.S. This time, there was a blue piece of paper in its talons. The owl dropped it on Harry's lap and disappeared. Picking up the paper, Harry unfolded it. It was a flyer to a teen center just around the block. It showed pictures of sports and activities available there to play free of charge. At the bottom was a message that read:  
  
Harry- Please go here tomorrow at 9 in the morning. It's early but I need to talk to you. I'll be sitting in the front. Please come down. - Ashley.  
  
Ashley! So that's what A stood for. Looking back at the time she wanted him to meet him there, he sighed again in relief. The Dursleys left at 8, which gave him a chance to go there. Placing the flyer on his desk, he wrote back to Sirius and impatiently waited for the next day to come.  
  
"Get down here!" his aunt called from downstairs the next morning. Her screech woke Harry up. He quickly dressed and headed downstairs.  
  
Down in the living room, Uncle Vernon gave him the normal threat of killing him if he broke or ruined anything in the house before leaving. Leaping for joy as soon as the car pulled out of the driveway, he made his way to his room and dressed in something that wasn't oversized. On some Hogsmead trips, he bought some muggle clothes. Quickly dressing and running downstairs, he headed to the kitchen to make himself breakfast. After a few pancakes, Harry washed the dishes and dried them so his relatives wouldn't know what he was eating. By the time he was done, it was almost 9. Running to his room, he quickly decided to put the books he received from Ashley in a backpack and placed the flyer in his pants pocket.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
I've been thinking about this story for a while and I've finally put it down on paper. Expect a lot of chapters. If you have any ideas for the story, review to tell me and you might see it in a chapter. Remember to review!! 


	2. shapeshifters?

Hey everyone! This is my first fic. Flames welcomed but tell me how to make it better, please.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hp but I own the rest of the people you don't recognize as well as the ideas and plot.  
  
Walking out the door, Harry speed-walked down the block to the teen center. Reaching a tall building, Harry looked up and saw Teen Center on one of the walls. It was a tall, brick building in a large amount of land. All around there was a huge amount of land used for sports such as football and basketball. In the front were gardens of flowers as well as benches and tables set around. Some people were sitting around and reading or talking. Many teenagers were playing sports on the many courts. Looking around at the teenagers sitting on the benches, Harry looked for Ashley. He finally saw her sitting at one of the benches near the courts. She was rubbing her hands together as if she was nervous Harry wouldn't show.  
  
Harry walked over to her, adjusting his backpack. When he reached her and stood in front of her, she looked up and smiled.  
  
"Ashley?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hey Harry. Hold on a minute," she answered before turning to the basketball court behind her and shouting to them. "Hey! He's here! He's here!" She turned back to him. She looked so excited. Four other people walked over to them from the courts. Two girls and two boys. The boys were sweaty from playing basketball.  
  
One of the boys stepped forward and extended his hand, which Harry took. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. They weren't as bright as Harry's eyes, but they were green. "Hi. I'm Jake Malon but this group here calls me Bear, which you'll learn why later."  
  
Harry exchanged greetings when the other boy extended his hand. "So your Harry Potter? We've been trying to find you for awhile but you'll learn more about that later. I'm Matt Keper by the way. Shark is what some of my friends call me." Harry shook his hand. Matt had dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was slightly taller than Harry was. Jake was a little taller than Matt.  
  
"My name's Caroline Andrews," one of the girls said. She had bright red hair that reminded Harry of his best friend Ron. Her eyes were dark brown. "My friends call me Cat. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"I'm Liz Peterson," the other girl said. "My nickname is Seal." Liz had blond hair and light blue eyes.  
  
"And finally, as you know, I'm Ashley," Ashley said standing next to Harry. "My last name is Strone. My nickname is Eagle. I was really nervous that you wouldn't show up."  
  
"It's a pleasure meeting all of you," Harry said. "Why did you want me to come down here?"  
  
The others looked at each other until Ashley spoke up. "Right here isn't the right place. How about we go up to our room?" The others nodded.  
  
"You live here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not really. We live around here you might say. You'll understand when we get there," Jake explained as he turned to head toward the front doors.  
  
"Come on. Let's go inside," Ashley said wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders and leading him toward the doors. Before reaching them, a screech of an owl stopped them. Turning around, they saw the snowy owl heading to them and landing on Liz's outstretched arm. In one of its claws it held a piece of paper. Taking it off, Ashley unfolded it and read it to the group.  
  
Shapeshifters- when Harry arrives, bring him home. There is much explaining to be done. - Stacy  
  
"Shapeshifters? What's that and who's Stacy?" Harry asked looking at the small group.  
  
"That's what we need to explain. Matt, do you have a pen?" Liz asked. Matt nodded and took a pen out of one of his pockets. Liz took it and scribbled a message on the paper.  
  
He's here already. We'll be there in a few. - Liz  
  
"Snow? Take this back to Lisa for us. We'll be there shortly" Liz said to the owl who took the paper and soared off.  
  
"Snow?" Harry asked.  
  
"That's our owl's name," Caroline explained.  
  
Harry was thinking about how only witches and wizards use owls. At least that's what he knew. He wanted to ask them if they were magical but was debating on whether or not to. If they weren't, he would sound stupid. He went with a first instinct. "So, you use an owl for mail? Are you witches and wizards?" he asked.  
  
The group smiled back at him. Some nodded while some said, "Yes". They started again heading for the front door. Harry was confused but decided to follow anyway. Shapeshifters kept repeating itself in his head. He didn't know what that was or why this Stacy person was calling them that. Being so deep in thought, he didn't even realize where he was going until the group stopped in front of a door. Looking around the area, Harry couldn't see anyone around.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked.  
  
"We have to go through this room to get home," Jake replied carefully opening the heavy door. As soon as it was open, Jake walked in followed by Caroline, Liz, Matt and finally Ashley. Harry stayed out, thinking. 'Were they dangerous?' he thought. After all, his scar wasn't hurting. Didn't it usually hurt when trouble was near? Ashley turned back to him and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Are you coming?" she asked softly and kindly. Thinking a little about if they could be dangerous, he decided to go in anyway. If his scar didn't hurt, they must not be dangerous. Well, at least he hoped.  
  
Once inside, Harry could fully see the room. It looked like a classroom he was in when he used to go to a muggle school. There was a chalkboard to one side as well as desks and tables. He could tell that it hasn't been used in a while due to the amount of dust laying on everything and the cobwebs in the corners.  
  
"Where are we now?" he asked still looking around.  
  
"This is just a vacant classroom. This is not only a place for teens to hang out but it's also a place where some teens live and learn. We go through this room to get home," Matt answered looking around the room himself.  
  
Jake led the group through another door in the classroom. It was most likely the storage room. Once everyone was inside, Ashley closed the door. "Hold on to something. You might want to take off your glasses Harry," she warned. Harry looked at her confused but took them off. "The Gifted," she shouted very clearly. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Harry felt himself spinning. Tucking his arms to his sides, he felt as if he went through the fireplace with floo powder. The travel seemed to take awhile until he stopped spinning. Opening his eyes he saw a beautiful mansion looking back at him. His jaw dropped.  
  
"This is where you live?" he asked.  
  
They shook their heads. Jake, who was standing next to Harry put his arm around his shoulders and said, "Welcome to the house for the gifted."  
  
How was that for my second chapter? Please review. Thank you for the first two that reviewed. You are the best. I was sooooo happy that you reviewed. I thought no one would. Because u reviewed, this chapter is dedicated to you. See what happens when you review?  
  
Stewart- you're the best and this chapter is for you.  
  
Artemis Fire mage of Golin- This chapter and the next one are for you. I felt bad when you wrote your review so these are for you.  
  
Satans fox- I wasn't going to do the whole heir thing because I totally agree with you. The order of the Phoenix is also outdone. Look for more powers. This is what I had in mind before you wrote. It might take some time though. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
PheonixMan- Thanks for reviewing. I wasn't going to make him a heir or order of the phoenix member either. More powers are coming up soon. Thanks for reviewing! 


	3. taking time to talk

Harry looked up at the mansion with his mouth wide open. It was huge building with a forest to one side and a Quidditch field on the other. There was also a garden and plain fields all around. It reminded him of Hogwarts.  
  
"This is where you live?" he asked still eyeing the house.  
  
They nodded. "Come on, let's go inside. I think Stacy is expecting us," Matt said starting to walk toward the house. Caroline, Liz, and Jake started to follow him leaving Ashley and Harry behind. Ashley slowly followed the group with backward glances and smiles at Harry. Instead of following her, Harry stayed where he was, thinking. He was thinking about if he should follow them or not. He didn't completely trust them and right now they were trying to get him to go into a strange house.  
  
Harry looked down at the grass. He suddenly felt someone's arm around his shoulders. Looking up, he saw Ashley looking at him.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked softly. Everyone else had gone into the mansion leaving the two alone.  
  
"I don't know what to do," he responded sighing.  
  
"That's what I was like the first time I came here about a couple of weeks ago," Ashley said. Harry looked at her.  
  
"You came here a couple of weeks ago?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
Ashley smiled and nodded. "I know how you feel just so you know." She looked around at the surroundings as if looking for something. Seeing a bench, she said, "Come on, let's talk over here."  
  
They walked over to the bench and sat down. "What exactly am I doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
Ashley looked down at the ground before responding. "Your very special, Harry. Very special. Special enough to kill Voldermort himself in just a wave of your hand."  
  
Harry was silent for a few minutes taking in the new information. "What do you mean?" he asked confused.  
  
"There are people in the world called shapeshifters. Most shapeshifters are people who hate wars and who hate to fight. They have more abilities than the most powerful witches and wizard on Earth. They have abilities that live up to their name. Shapeshifting- to be able to change one's appearance and body into anything living." Ashley looked into Harry's eyes. "Harry, you are a shapeshifter."  
  
Harry looked at her amazed for a minute. "I-I'm a shapeshifter? Why? How?" Harry asked amazed and confused.  
  
"Probably just because of traits that you have. Shapeshifters are born as regular witches and wizards, but as they get older and develop the traits or special abilities, such as photographic memory, that belong to shapeshifters, they might become one," Ashley explained.  
  
"Are you a shapeshifter?"  
  
"Yes, and so is Jake, Matt, Caroline, and Liz. Shapeshifters are very rare. Shapeshifting is fun though. I enjoy being one. The only problem is that it changes your appearance if you become an elemental."  
  
Harry looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
Smiling, Ashley replied, "Would you believe that I had brown hair and eyes?" Harry shook his head. "Me and the others are elementals, and so are you. You read the books I sent you right?"  
  
Nodding his head, Harry took off his backpack and showed her that he brought the books. Harry remembered exactly what an elemental was. It was someone with powers to control and element of Earth. There isn't an elemental for every element but the major elements can be controlled. Elementals are rare as only one person can control an element. There have only been five elements that could be controlled and they were Earth, Air, Fire, Ice, and Water. They were very powerful themselves but to also be a shapeshifter?  
  
"A person changes to match their element. Take Jake. He controls Earth. He had brown hair, like the dirt or ground, and green eyes, the grass. Matt is water. He has blond hair and dark blue eyes to match the water. Most of us look alike but Caroline and Jake stick out. Caroline is fire, which is the reason why she has red hair and brown eyes. Liz controls the ice. People think that ice doesn't exist and that it's the same as water but that's not true. Controlling ice is why Liz has blond hair and light blue eyes. I match my element with my blond hair and light blue eyes. I match the air. You are a little different. There is an unknown element. It's the element of the mind. That would be you. You would be specializing in telekinesis." Harry's jaw dropped. "You would most likely be like me with light blond hair and light blue eyes. Only you won't have to wear glasses again or have that mark on your forehead."  
  
Harry's hand went up to feel his scar. "It would disappear?"  
  
"Yes. It's not part of your element so it will disappear."  
  
Harry thought about what it would be like without his famous scar. A smile appeared on his face when he thought about no one pointing at his scar or it hurting him when Voldermort came to close. If his appearance does change, he won't have to deal with people staring at him wherever he went. Harry's smile brightened. "I could live a normal life," he thought allowed.  
  
"Exactly," she said beside him, smiling. "Harry, how would you like to sneak past everyone and up to my room where you can write a letter to your friends and Godfather?"  
  
Harry was just about to agree and go with her when he realized something. "What about my Godfather?"  
  
Ashley smiled. "I hate when they put innocent men in Azkaban. It was obvious that Sirius Black was innocent. He never killed Peter Pettigrew. You do keep in contact with him don't you? I was thrilled when he escaped from that place."  
  
Harry looked at her. "You know he's innocent?"  
  
"Of course. So do the others. You can tell him that. He can visit if he wants."  
  
They started to walk up to the house when Ashley stopped him again. "Harry, if you'd like, you can send a letter to those horrid relatives and tell them that you won't live there anymore. We all live here and you can also if you'd like. You can even have your Godfather live here if you want. I'll show you to the rooms so you can decide if you want to live here, but please think about it and stay."  
  
Harry looked at her. "I would do anything to move away from the Dursleys!"  
  
Ashley smiled and laughed. "Alright then. Let's head up to my room where you can write to everyone and then we'll go speak to Stacy. She'll tell you more about you." The two continued their way up to the mansion and disappeared inside. 


	4. classes and a room

Once inside, Harry looked around at the main entrance. It was huge with a colorful round rug on the floor in the center. The walls were brick. On the walls, there were pictures around with people in them that moved. Harry smiled up at the portraits.  
  
"Ok, that door there," Ashley said pointing to the far wall, "leads to the eating quarters. This place has the best food. You'll love it. That hall there, leads to all of the classrooms."  
  
Harry looked at the hallway where she was pointing. "Classrooms? What do you mean classrooms? You don't go to school?" he asked.  
  
"We learn everything we need to know here. There's a classroom for everything we need to know. It keeps our learning organized. I think we're attending a regular school this year. I just came here a few weeks ago so I don't know." Ashley responded. "Come on. This way is a staircase we'll take up to the bedrooms." Ashley took his hand and led him toward the stairs.  
  
"What school are we going to?" Harry asked walking up the stairs. The stairs weren't moving. Harry was happy about that. He didn't like moving staircases especially after what happened in his first year. He didn't fully trust staircases, unless there muggle of course.  
  
"I don't remember the name of the school we're going to but I heard the headmaster is really great. I think his name was Albus something. I don't quite remember his last name or the name of the school."  
  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her in surprise and excitement. "Was the last name Dumbledore?" he asked.  
  
Ashley thought about it. "I think that was it. Yeah, it sounds familiar."  
  
"Was the school perhaps Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"  
  
Ashley's eyes lit up. "That's it! I remember now. That was definitely it. We're starting in September and I know I'm beginning in my fifth year."  
  
"Ashley, that's my school!"  
  
Her eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked excited. "Fifth year?" Harry nodded. "That's great! Now I don't feel so bad about going into a new school."  
  
The two started climbing the stairs again. "You'll love Hogwarts. It's the best. I love it."  
  
"Can you tell me about it?" Ashley asked as they reached the top of the long staircase. Harry started explaining about the four houses, what it looks like, his friends and enemies, Quidditch matches, classes, and teachers when Ashley stopped in front of a door. At the top of the door said her name. "This is my room. You might be surprised when you see it but it's the best." Ashley said opening the door and stepped inside. Harry followed her in and shut the door after him. He looked around her room in surprise. It was so unusual. The bedroom looked as if it was in the clouds. The walls, ceiling, and floor were covered with clouds that moved around the blue sky. Her bed and furniture looked like it was floating on air.  
  
"Do you like it?" Ashley asked laughing at Harry's face. "You can walk around you know. You're not going to fall." Harry slowly put a foot in front of him and stepped. His foot stepped on solid ground.  
  
"This is amazing!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks. I love this room. It has no walls so I could walk around for as long as I want just thinking. This room suits me a lot because of all of its open space. I'm claustrophobic so I hate small spaces," Ashley said taking paper, a quill and ink out of her desk.  
  
"You're claustrophobic? So am I," Harry responded walking over to her carefully.  
  
"Really?" she asked surprised. Harry nodded. She handed him several sheets of paper as well as the quill and ink. "You can write to your friends with this. If you want, you can write to your relatives," she said letting him sit at her desk.  
  
Harry was about to write to his aunt and uncle until he realized that he would have to return there to get his things. "Ashley, I have to get my stuff there eventually. Do you think it would be better if I told them then?" he asked.  
  
Ashley thought about it. "That way you can see their reaction first hand. I like it." Ashley looked at her watch and whistled softly. "You know what? Don't write the letters now we don't have time. We need to meet with Stacy. She teaches us what we need to know even though she's not a shapeshifter herself. She's really great though. She wants to talk with us and you." The two of them headed toward the door. Ashley walked out but before Harry did, he put his hand up to try to feel the wall until he discovered that there wasn't a wall there. Confused, he walked out and down the hallway to the stairs but not before feeling the solid walls on the other side of her room. Harry followed Ashley down the stairs and through the hallway that held the classrooms. They stopped in front of a door that said Conference Room on the top. Opening the door and walking in, Harry saw Jake, Caroline, Matt, and Liz sitting at one of the several chairs seated around a desk. At the desk was someone who Harry didn't recognize. The woman was older than they were. She was perhaps in her mid to late 20's. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She smiled as Ashley and Harry walked in and took a seat.  
  
Standing up, she walked over to Harry and held out her hand. "My name is Stacy Miller. I will be teaching you everything you need to know." Harry shook her hand. Stacy walked back to her desk and sat down. "This year is going to be a little different then other years that I've been teaching. Harry, you will learn a lot in a short time. I need to get you up where everyone else is, but don't worry. It's not as hard as it seems. I have a schedule made for you that I will give to you at the end of the meeting. I also want to talk to you alone after the meeting. I take it you know everyone else in the room?" she asked Harry. Harry nodded his head. "Good." Stacy turned to face the whole group. "As I said, this year will be a little different. This year, even though you have learned everything here, on September first, we will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is because we can add more protection to the castle. We need as much protection as we can get now that Voldermort is back." No one flinched when they heard the Dark Lord's name.  
  
Harry thought about what she just said. "Wait a minute. We're just going to Hogwarts to provide protection?" Harry asked.  
  
"That's right. You learn everything they teach you in school here as well as what you need to know due to special abilities, which I'll explain later." Stacy answered.  
  
"Will we be at Hogwarts the whole school year?" Harry asked practically sitting at the edge of his seat. He had to go back to Hogwarts. It was the only home he had. It was the only place he could see his friends. Well, except for seeing the Weasley's and Hermione at the Burrow at the end of summer.  
  
"Yes, we will be at Hogwarts all year. You attended Hogwarts right?" Stacy asked. Harry nodded. "Well that's great. Now we have someone to help us make our way around the castle."  
  
"Castle?" some people asked surprised.  
  
Harry looked at them confused. Didn't they ever go to a magical school before? "Yes a castle. You've never been to a magical school?" he asked.  
  
"We've been to schools but I guess they weren't castles," Caroline said. "What does Hogwarts look like?"  
  
Harry started to answer her but Stacy cut him off. "Later you can tell them about it. I've never been there myself so I'd like to hear about it also. Maybe during dinner." Stacy said looked off into space. Finally looking back at the group, she continued. "Okay, now back to the original topic. This year, you will be learning techniques that will help you in the battlefield. You might not like the idea, but dark times are ahead. We are going to Hogwarts to provide protection and it wouldn't be smart not to know much about fighting. Everyone will be learning techniques in dueling, martial arts, and sword fighting as well as your regulars."  
  
"Will we have that much time in our schedules?" Liz asked.  
  
"This summer, you will be learning what you need to know being shapeshifters. Once we get to Hogwarts I'll start teaching you those extras. Any questions?" Everyone just looked at her confused. After no one asked a question she said, "Okay then. Go back to your rooms or where ever you want to go. Lunch will be in half an hour." Everyone started to get up and leave. Harry stayed behind. He remembered that Stacy wanted to talk to him. Once everyone left the room, Stacy motioned him to pull up a seat in front of her desk.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked.  
  
"I take it that Ashley told you that you were a shapeshifter?" Stacy asked. Harry nodded. "Do you know what shapeshifters can do?" Harry shook his head. "Shapeshifters can do a lot. They can turn into any animal they want at any time. They can even change their appearance. Shifters have the gift to do wandless magic as well. Most develop photographic memory, which is why I told you that you wouldn't have problems learning the material needed in a short amount of time. And this might make you happy. I don't give tests."  
  
Harry looked at her in surprise. "Why?" he asked. It was strange for a teacher not to give tests.  
  
"Well, I know you'll remember everything and why should I waste valuable time with tests?"  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders "That makes sense" he said.  
  
"I knew it would. Did Ashley mention to you anything about elementals?"  
  
Harry nodded his head. " Yeah. She told me what everyone is and what I was. She said I controlled the element of mind and that I could do telekinesis. What does she mean?"  
  
"You are very unusual. You can do telekinesis, which is moving things with you mind. You can also do a lot more such as teleporting, flying, and empathy, which is knowing emotions of people and animals. Its very helpful in normal life actually." Stacy said leaning back in her chair. Reaching into her desk, she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Harry. Harry looked at it. "That is your schedule. I'll be working with you on Mondays. I have to split up the days so I can teach all of you.  
  
Harry looked down at it and saw:  
  
Mondays:  
  
9-11 telekinesis/ empathy/ telepathy  
  
11:30-12:30 teleporting  
  
1-2 flying  
  
2:30-3:30 shapeshifting  
  
4-5 wandless magic  
  
"These are all of my classes?" Harry asked after reading them.  
  
"That's most of them. Extra classes might be offered after dinner. Breakfast is from whenever you wake up to 8. Lunch is 12-1. Dinner is from 5-7. After that is free time or extra class time. There's no homework to do because I trust you will practice and know what to do. The classes that are covered in a regular school are covered on Wednesday nights at 7-11. Is that clear?"  
  
Harry nodded his head still a little confused. "I think so."  
  
Stacy got up from her desk and looked out one of the windows overlooking the Quidditch field. "Just as I expected. They're playing Quidditch. Or should I say trying to play. Take a look," Stacy said motioning Harry over.  
  
Harry walked over to her and looked out the window. He saw Matt and Ashley in the air on their broomsticks. Caroline kicked off the ground to join them and Liz was picking up her broom from where it was laying. They seemed to be arguing with Jake about something. Jake kept on waving his hands in the air as if he was refusing something. It seemed as if Jake wouldn't go up on a broom and the others were trying to persuade him to play. "Jake doesn't like to fly?" Harry asked looking up at Stacy.  
  
Stacy shook her head. "Sometimes they act so much like their element. For instance, Ashley is great with flying and loves it while her element is air. Jake, on the other hand, hates flying and his element is Earth. Ironic huh?" Harry shrugged and looked back at them. "Come on. I can see it that you want to play but first I'll show you your room to get that done with. Ashley didn't show you yours right?" Harry shook his head.  
  
Stacy then led him out the office door and up the stairs to where Ashley's room was but instead of stopping, they kept going. On the other doors, Harry saw the names of the other shapeshifters before finally stopping in front of a door with his name shinning in gold letters.  
  
"This is your room. If you decide to live here," Stacy said before opening the door and letting Harry walk in first. The walls and ceiling were plain white and the room looked really boring until Harry took one step into the room. Instantly the walls and floor changed colors. When the walls stopped, it looked like Harry's room was in the middle of a dream world. It had the blue/pink/purple fog surrounding the place.  
  
"Think about Hogwarts," Stacy suggested and so Harry did and was amazed by what happened. The walls changed colors again to reveal the grounds at Hogwarts. "Just what I thought. Since your element is the mind, so is your room. IF you think about something, such as Hogwarts, it will appear. Best of all, there are no walls stopping you so you can go anywhere you want here but still be in your room. Just remember that you're in your bedroom. I think this room can actually teleport you to places that you want with your room, just be careful," Harry nodded his head while staring at his room. "Oh and two more things, Harry. First, don't tell anyone that you're a shapeshifter until Hogwarts. We need to keep you and everyone else a secret. Secondly, here, all you have to do is think about what you want to wear and snap your fingers. It's that easy to change clothes in a short amount of time. Now come on, I have an idea. I believe that you need to get back your things from the Dursleys?" Harry nodded again still looking at his room. "You can take the others and head out there to collect your things. Well, that is if you decided to stay."  
  
Harry's head snapped to Stacy. "Are you crazy? I would trade for this place in a heartbeat! I'm going to definitely live here."  
  
Stacy laughed. "I thought so." She led Harry this time to the Quidditch field and in no time Harry and the others, except Stacy, were making their way to the Dursleys. 


	5. the Durleys

I'll happy that everyone is enjoying the story and I thank everyone who reviewed. You are the best! Here's the next chapter! Remember to review! Now on to the story! ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** Harry and the others, except Stacy, made their way to the Dursley's house. They started walking away from the mansion but Harry noticed that they weren't walking to the same area where they appeared before to get to the House for the Gifted.  
  
"How are we getting there?" Harry asked.  
  
"Since we can't apperate yet, we're going to walk there," Jake answered. They came to the forest in the area and followed a dirt path. Harry looked around at his surroundings. He looked into the forest for any signs of wildlife. Ever since his any experiences in the forbidden forest at Hogwarts, Harry was always on the look out for dangerous creatures.  
  
"What sort of animals live in this forest?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing dangerous if that's what you mean," Caroline answered. "Dangerous creatures aren't allowed in here and Stacy makes sure that they stay out. She does a lot to protect us, but to answer your question, I don't know what creatures live in here."  
  
They continued walking in silence until Liz begged Harry to tell them about Hogwarts. None of them could wait till dinner to find out so Harry told them everything he could. He told them about what it looks like, Quidditch matches, the four houses, the teachers and everything else he could think of. By the time he was done explaining, the path in the forest came to a stop along a street. They all walked out of the forest and turned right to follow a sidewalk.  
  
"Where are we?" Harry asked.  
  
Matt answered. "We're in the magical world right now. There's a way to your uncle's house from here but we need to walk." Looking around at the houses, Harry saw some witches and wizards outside. Some witches were using magic to water their plants or remove weeds. Many were talking to each other and some were even waving to the group as they walked by.  
  
"Ah, here we are," Jake said before taking out his wand. They stopped at a brick wall. Jake took his wand and started tapping bricks. It reminded Harry of when he first went to Diagon Alley with Hagrid. The bricks opened up to reveal Muggle London. They all stepped through before the bricks rearranged themselves and closed off the entrance.  
  
"Where are we now?" Harry asked. He didn't see the Leaky Cauldron anywhere.  
  
"Your uncle's house is a few blocks from here," Matt said before they continued walking. In no time, sure enough, Harry stopped them in front of his former house.  
  
"This is where you lived?" Liz asked looking around. Harry nodded.  
  
"I'm so glad to be leaving it," Harry responded before going to the front door. Before opening it, he turned to the others. "My aunt and uncle hate magic. They think we're abnormal so don't use magic, don't talk about it, or show you wands," he said looking at Jake. He was about to open the door until he stopped again. "That is unless you want to make them mad. Then it's fine with me," he added with a grin. The other grinned back as Harry opened the door.  
  
Once inside, Harry found Dudley on the couch watching TV. He heard snickering behind him as the others tried to control their laughter from seeing a boy, as fat as a whale, sitting on the couch eating more food. Harry and the others walked right past Dudley, as Dudley took no notice to the presence of six witches and wizards in the house, and into the kitchen where Aunt Petunia was looking out the windows at the neighbors and Uncle Vernon was reading the paper. No one took notice to Harry's arrival. Harry coughed to get their attention, which worked well. Aunt Petunia's head left the window and looked at Harry in disgust until she saw who was with him. Then she crowded behind Vernon. Uncle Vernon looked up from his paper and look at Harry as if he was dirt on his shoe.  
  
"What do you want boy?" he asked shooting glances from Harry to the others.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm moving out and never coming back. I'm just here to get my things," Harry said casually as if nothing was new.  
  
Uncle Vernon's eyes opened wide and Aunt Petunia walked out from behind him. Everyone was quite a moment. No sound could be heard besides the TV and Dudley saying, "Mum, make Harry be quiet. I'm trying to watch TV."  
  
Uncle Vernon broke the silence. "You're moving out for good?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah for good. You'd actually think that I'd come back here? Now I'm going to up my room and grabbing my things," Harry said before winking at Matt, Caroline, Jake and Liz. He and Ashley left them to talk to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia while they grabbed his things. Walking up the stairs they could hear the others making them mad.  
  
"You know," Jake began. "You should get some house elves. Their dead useful."  
  
"You should use some magic to clean this dust. Look at it! Not one thing is not covered!" they heard Caroline exclaim. They could practically hear Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia getting mad.  
  
They reached the top of the stairs and walked to the small bedroom. After undoing a couple of locks, Harry opened the door and walked inside. Opening his trunk, he ran around his room dumping his stuff inside that was on his desk and bed as well as under the floorboard. Ashley stood by the doorway listening to what was going on downstairs. Harry heard her snicker.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked closing his trunk.  
  
"The others are doing magic tricks. It's hilarious," Ashley answered before walking over to Harry who was trying to drag his trunk. "Don't try to drag it you'll only hurt yourself. Let me help." With a wave of her hand, the trunk levitated off the ground and soared out the open window with Hedwig's cage right behind it. "The wind will take it to our house. Your owl can come with us," Ashley said noticing the snowy owl on the bed.  
  
Harry turned to Hedwig. "Come on Hedwig. You can follow us. We're going to a new home," he said as Hedwig hooted to show her agreement.  
  
"Hedwig? Is that your owl's name?" Ashley asked as Hedwig flew over and landed on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. I got her as a present the first year I went to Hogwarts," Harry answered.  
  
"It's a nice name," Ashley complemented before heading down the stairs with Harry. When they reached the Kitchen, they almost died of laughter. Vernon was a neon shade of green and Petunia was a neon shade of pink. They looked scared beyond their wits.  
  
Catching his breath, Harry managed to ask, "What did you do?"  
  
Through hiccups, Liz replied, "Jake was doing some tricks and turned them different colors."  
  
Matt took out a camera and quickly said, "Say cheese!" before snapping a photo making the group laugh harder. They finally stopped laughing enough to wave goodbye and walk out the door. Harry looked back at the house and smiled to know that he would never return back.  
  
Walking for a little while in silence besides the few snickers from people remembering what just happened, Harry asked Jake, "How long will they stay like that?"  
  
"Just for a few minutes," Jake answered. "It'll wear off soon."  
  
"That was hilarious," Caroline remarked.  
  
"That it was," Matt said before taking out his camera. The camera already processed the picture. Matt held it up to show the group. It was a magical picture with moving people. Everyone had to stop walking because they were laughing so hard. Hedwig took to the sky and landed on a branch until the group stopped laughing. After a few minutes, Hedwig landed back on Harry's shoulder as they continued their path home. 


	6. Hogwarts at last!

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry worked hard in his classes and learned as much as possible. He used his free time to learn more and work on what he already knew. He practiced his new powers everyday with everything he did. Many times, he and the others would fight each other so they could practice. They didn't fight to hurt each other though as Stacy made sure of it.  
  
Harry grew close to the others and they became really good friends. They did a lot together. Harry learned more about each of them as they learned more about him. What Harry liked the most was that they treated him like a regular person and not like The Boy Who Lived, which Harry appreciated a lot.  
  
He often exchanged letters with his friends and told them that he was fine but he kept his promise to Stacy not to tell them that he was a shapeshifter. He didn't tell anyone.  
  
Through out the weeks, Harry's appearance changed just like Ashley had said the second he used one of his elemental powers. His hair changed to a light blond but his eyes, which he was happy about, stayed green if not becoming more emerald or bright. Harry often played with his looks by changing his hair back to black but mostly he left it blond liking the new look and receiving complements from the others telling him that his hair looks better messy as blond. Harry had also earned a nickname. The other's nicknames had come from the first animal they changed into. Harry earned the nickname Wolf. Although his nickname's Wolf, Harry can do every other form as well as magical animals. His second form was a dragon, which he loves to change into often.  
  
His birthday came and passed but not without the best party ever. The others gave him a party with food, music, presents and a lot more. For his birthday, Jake gave him a book on how to play chess. Harry had always talked about his friends from Hogwarts and mentioned that Ron always beat him so Jake decided to do something about it. Liz gave him a new photo album. Harry had needed one ever since Matt began taking pictures of everything. Harry didn't mind it because they weren't all of him but of the funny memories as well as events like Quidditch matches. Matt gave him a camera so he could take his own pictures. Caroline gave him a few picture frames to display some of his pictures in his room. All Harry had up was the one taken at the Dursleys, a picture of his parents, a picture of him, Hermione and Ron, and another of him, Jake, Matt, Ashley, Caroline, and Liz. Ashley gave him a silver chain to wear around his neck. She said that all the muggle boys wear them and said they looked good. Ron had sent him candy. Hermione sent him Hogwarts: A History and Harry had promised to read it, which he did. Hagrid sent him some rock cakes. Dumbledore sent them all their supply lists and the group went to Diagon Alley the next day. The best present was from Sirius. Sirius sent him a piece of paper that said Surprise. Harry stared at the paper in confusion before the doors of the eating quarters opened and a figure dressed in robes walked over to them. Everyone looked at the figure as it approached. The figure reached up and pulled off his hood revealing a well-groomed Sirius. Sirius gave him a box of things that he had found in Remus's house that had once belonged to Lily and James. Inside were more pictures, books, clothes, journals and a lot more. Sirius stayed with Harry for the rest of the summer until finally September first came.  
  
****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ******  
  
"Wolf get up! You'll miss the train!" Jake yelled through the door.  
  
Harry woke up and sat up groggily. Looking at his alarm clock he saw that it was only 10:00. The train was at 11. Stretching and getting out of bed, Harry quickly took a shower. Getting out of the shower, he snapped his fingers as new clothes appeared on him. Finally all dressed, he put on his watch (he'd gotten a new one that's not broken) and his silver chain. Quickly combing through his messy hair, Harry turned around to his trunk and shrunk it with a wave of his hand and put it in his pocket.  
  
"I can get used to this," he said.  
  
More banging was heard from the door. "Wolf, are you up yet?" he heard Caroline ask.  
  
"Yea Cat, I'm up," he answered using her nickname.  
  
"Then hurry up. We're leaving in a few minutes!" she said. Harry could hear her excitement.  
  
Harry walked over to the door and opened it up so he and Caroline didn't have to scream through a door. "Why are we leaving so early?" he asked.  
  
"Stacy wants us to get there early," she responded.  
  
"The train leaves at 11. Why are we leaving at 10?" he asked walking back into his room. He quickly grabbed Hedwig's cage and looked around the room for anything else he wanted. Whatever he found, he just shrunk and put it in his pocket.  
  
Walking into the room, Caroline answered, "We aren't going on the train. Remember? Stacy said we're going there a different way and we're getting there before the students." Harry thought back and remembered Stacy saying something to that effect. He was tired at the time so Harry wasn't surprised that he forgot about it. "And remember that you need to wear your elemental robes today. Stacy said we needed to wear them but I don't remember why," Caroline said mumbling the last part to herself as she walked out the door.  
  
"Hey Wolf!" a voice said from the door. Harry looked up and saw Ashley smiling happily.  
  
"Hey Eagle. Happy to be going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked sitting down on his bed.  
  
Ashley walked over to him and sat down. "I've been waiting for this day for the longest time," She responded.  
  
"Do you know why we need to wear our elemental robes today?" he asked.  
  
Ashley thought for a moment before saying, "I think I might know. She wants us to show up in them with our hoods up so no one could recognize us, or should I say you, before we tell them who we are."  
  
"So we're to hide from everyone under the hoods until we introduce ourselves?" Harry translated back. Ashley nodded. "We've changed our appearances. Wouldn't they be unable to recognize us?"  
  
Ashley shrugged her shoulders. "Just in case, I guess. We'll I'm going back to my room to see if I left anything." She stood up and headed for the door until Harry stopped her.  
  
"You've never seen Hogwarts have you?" Ashley stopped at the door and shook her head wondering what Harry was up to. "Now I'm wondering whether to show you or have you wait." Ashley's eyes lit up as he said this. Seeing her face, Harry started laughing. "Ok, ok. Come here," he said pointing to a spot on the bed. She came over and waited for Harry to show her Hogwarts.  
  
Suddenly the colors of the room changed and in no time Hogwarts could be seen in the distance. Ashley's mouth dropped. "That's Hogwarts?" she asked quietly. Harry nodded. She let her look for a few more seconds until he changed his room back to it's dreamy color. Ashley looked at him disappointed.  
  
"I have to change it back or you wouldn't be surprised when you saw the real thing. If you weren't surprised the others will know that I showed you and Jake will dump me in the lake," Harry explained. Ashley nodded her agreement and stood up.  
  
"Now I have to see if I forgot anything," she said leaving the room. Harry took one more look around until he made his elemental robes appear on his bed. Grabbing them, he ran out of his room and down the stairs to the eating quarters.  
  
Walking through the doors to the eating quarters, he saw Jake, Matt, Caroline, Liz, Sirius and Stacy already sitting down and eating. They looked all excited, as they talked to each other most likely about Hogwarts and what they will see. Stacy sat at the head of the table reading the Daily Prophet. Sirius was looking through a magazine. Harry walked over to the table and sat between Sirius and Jake helping himself to some toast. A few minutes later, Ashley walked in and sat on the opposite side as Harry and helped herself to pancakes.  
  
After more talking and eating, Stacy put down her paper and addressed the group. "In a few minutes will we be going to Hogwarts. I want everyone to be wearing his or her elemental robe with the hood up at all times. That is until I tell you to take them down. Albus Dumbledore would like us to talk about different things that a shapeshifter can do to educate the students. He will probably also announce that I'm the new DADA teacher." Everyone looked at her surprised that she never mentioned it. "This will take place in the Great Hall during the feast. I want each of you to talk about something different from each other. You can pick what you want to say there," she said before sitting down.  
  
Sirius looked at his watch. "It's 10:45. Ready to go?" he asked everyone. They all got up quickly.  
  
"Everyone, go out the main doors and walk to the front gate. We're taking a train. It will bring us to Hogwarts fast," Stacy yelled over the noise. "I hope you all have your luggage and supplies!"  
  
While everyone ran ahead, Ashley stayed with Harry who stayed with Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, are you coming to Hogwarts with us?" Harry asked noticing that Sirius was walking with them.  
  
Sirius smiled down at Harry before looking up. They walked out of the eating room and walked out the main doors.  
  
"For awhile yes. I'll be staying as a dog, of course, but I'll be there." Sirius responded before looking up ahead at the others running onto the train.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go as a dog," Harry remarked gloomy.  
  
"Me either, kido, me either," Sirius responded.  
  
"At least Sirius will be there for all of the Quidditch matches," Ashley added. "You play seeker for Gryffindor right Harry?"  
  
"Yea. I can't wait until the first game," Harry answered wanting to play a real game so much. When he played with the others, they had just enough people for one team so they couldn't play a real game.  
  
"I can't wait for Quidditch. I love playing," Ashley said.  
  
Harry suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Eagle. I think there's a position open on the Gryffindor team."  
  
Ashley eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked. "Which one?"  
  
"Keeper," Harry responded remembering that Oliver Wood graduated two years before leaving the position of keeper open.  
  
"It would be fun to play," Ashley remarked before they finally reached the train. As soon as they hopped on board, the train started to go. They quickly found a seat and continued talking. Harry noticed how fast they were going. The trees and fields were going by faster than usual on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"So Harry," began Sirius. "There's a position open for Quidditch captain. Think you'll get it?" Harry didn't even think of being captain.  
  
"I really don't know, Padfoot. Maybe but I don't know."  
  
"It would be really cool if you were captain," Ashley remarked before taking out a book on her element Air. She always tried to learn more about everything she could do. Harry and Sirius continued talking, especially about what Harry was going to say at the feast, until Stacy came by telling them to put on their robes. They would be arriving soon.  
  
"I think the train was charmed to go faster," Harry said noticing how short of a time it took them to reach Hogwarts.  
  
"I think so too, Wolf." Harry quickly put on his robes over his clothes as Sirius changed into a dog. Once the train came to a halt, they each walked off the train with their robes on and hoods up. Getting few glances at their faces Harry could tell who was who. Caroline was wearing robes of dark red. Jake was dark green. Matt was dark green and blue. Liz was white with some hints of blue. Ashley was a shimmery blue. Harry had robes of light blue. Stacy was in robes of dark purple. Looking up, he saw that the train had dropped them off in front of the castle before leaving.  
  
"Let's hurry and get inside," Stacy said before walking up to the front doors and knocking.  
  
A few moments later, the door opened revealing Professor McGonagall. She looked at them with a smile before moving aside and rushing them in. Once inside, Stacy removed her hood but ordered the others to keep on theirs. She greeted the professor until they heard more steps to the side of them. Looking around, they saw Professor Dumbledore walking up to them.  
  
'I wonder if he knows I'm here,' Harry asked the others in the heads using telepathy. At first he was rewarded with everyone jumping ten feet in the air and curious looks from the teachers. Harry saw a few of them shrug their shoulders to Harry's question.  
  
"It's a pleasure to have you here at last," Dumbledore said addressing the shapeshifters. "If you would follow me, I would like you to be sorted into houses. At Hogwarts, you will be staying in houses although I have a feeling in which one you will all fit into," he said looking at each of them, especially Harry. His eyes were sparkling behind his glasses. He led them all to the Great Hall where McGonagall set a stool down and grabbed the sorting hat. "That shorting hat won't sing it's song till the other students arrive," she said. "There are four houses. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I don't know your names so just come up one at a time and I'll put the hat on your head. Harry shot a glance at Stacy and secretly asked if he should put on the hat. She nodded slightly. He then asked her if Dumbledore knew about him being here. She nodded slightly again. Harry turned back to the sorting as each of his friends stepped forward and tried on the hat. They all ended up in Gryffindor.  
  
Still with their hoods up, Professor Dumbledore described what it meant to be in a house and what was expected of them. He just finished talking when the doors opened and students pilled in. Dumbledore ordered them to sit next to him at the staff table. As the students pilled in, he saw many of the looking at them.  
  
"Their staring at us," Ashley remarked quietly.  
  
"Well we look like Death Eaters," Matt responded.  
  
"Not really. They wear black. We have colored robes," Harry said back. Harry looked around at the students and saw many he recognized. He then saw two people rushing toward Dumbledore. It was a red head boy and a girl with brown hair. It was Ron and Hermione. They rushd up to Dumbledore with fear on their faces.  
  
"Professor. Harry wasn't on the train-"  
  
"We couldn't find him anywhere-"  
  
"What if those muggles didn't let him come-"  
  
"What if something bad happened-"  
  
They said at once. Dumbledore silenced them with a wave of his hand. He smiled at them. "I believe that Mr. Potter is fine. I can assure of it. Now go back to your tables. The sorting is beginning." Hermione and Ron turned around and headed back but not without a look in the direction of Harry and the others.  
  
"They care about you," Ashley said.  
  
"That they do, Eagle, but I feel bad. I can't tell them that I'm safe," Harry responded.  
  
"You can tell them in a little while," she said back quietly. "Do you know what you're going to say?"  
  
"Yea I think so."  
  
"Good. So do I." The two of them stopped talking and listened to the sorting. They listened to the hat sing and they waited for the first years to be sorted. There were a few in each house. Finally Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall got quiet.  
  
"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. This year is very special. This year we have special guests joining us. We also have a new DADA teacher," Dumbledore said. People shot glances at the robes figures. "I would like to introduce the new DADA teacher, Professor Stacy Miller." There was applause. Stacy stood up and faced the students.  
  
"Thank you," she began. The clapping stopped. "As Professor Dumbledore said, this year is very special. For a long time I was given the job and opportunity to teach and become friends with some very special and talented teenagers. I've taught them everything they needed to know about themselves as well as everything else. I was given the DADA job in hopes that I could teach others what to be ready for and teaching ways to help over come bad and dark times. Today I've brought with me some very talented teenagers that I've taught for many years. Two have had weeks of dealing with me but some have had years," she added with a smile. She looked at the shapeshifters. "These group of people have been taught everything they needed to know about being who they are. About being a shapeshifter. Now I'll let them tell you about what they can go as well as their names." She nodded to the teenagers and sat down. They went in a line. Jake stood up first and removed his hood.  
  
"I've been taught by Stacy for the longest time. Shapeshifters live up to their name. They are shapeshifters. They can change into any animal them want to at any time during the day or night. They can turn into magical or non magical animals easily with just a simple thought." Jake looked around at the group. "My name is Jake Malon," he said before sitting down. This time Caroline stood up and removed her hood.  
  
"Not only can shapeshifters change into animals but also things not classified as animals such as creatures like Vampires. My name is Caroline Andrews." Caroline sat down. Harry looked around at the students. Some were confused while others were amazed. The Slytherin table looked bored while the Gryffindor table looked interested. Harry saw Hermione looked at them in amazement.  
  
When Caroline sat down, Liz stood up. Removing her hood she said, "All shapeshifters have things in common. I think the most important thing we have in common that really helped us with our learning is our photographic memory. We learned everything that is learned in school as well as everything we need to know being what we are. My name is Liz Peterson."  
  
Liz sat down and Matt stood up taking off his hood. "All of us have the ability to use wandless magic. We still all have our wands and at times might use it but not all the time. Most of the time we can do things easily with just a wave of a hand. Most of the time without saying a charm. My name is Matt Keper." Matt sat down and Ashley stood up. Harry was after her.  
  
Taking down her hood, Ashley looked around at everyone before saying what she wanted to say. "It's rare but all of us have been give an element. We all control a different element, which makes us elementals. We can all use different elements that would really help us in whatever we do. We all have personalities that go with our element. My name is Ashley Strone."  
  
It was finally Harry's turn. Slowly, he stood up and faced the students. He saw many faces of the people he knew. He slowly lowered his hood and began to say what he was preparing to say. He had told Stacy what he was going to do and she okayed it. Taking a deep breath, Harry began. "Not only has being an elemental shaped our personalities but it also changed our appearances. The first time that any of us used an element power, our appearances changed to one that suited that element." Harry paused. That was all he was going to say. Now all he had to say was his name but it wasn't as easy as it seemed before. "My name," he began, "is Harry James Potter."  
  
Harry heard everyone gasp as well as some chairs fall to the floor especially from the Gryffindor table. Looking over to the table, he saw Ron and Hermione stare at him in disbelief.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked just above a whisper. Harry nodded and decided to change his appearance. His hair slowly changed to black, his scar appeared on his forehead and his glasses appeared back on his face. Hermione rushed over to him and hugged him so hard he couldn't breathe.  
  
"Hermione! He can't breathe!" Ron yelled. Hermione let go just before Ron hugged Harry.  
  
"You weren't on the train! You scared me half to death!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry laughed and changed his appearance back to the way it was.  
  
"Now I will ask you all," Dumbledore interrupted looking at the shapeshifters, "to tell us what element you control." They all looked over to Stacy who nodded back. They then looked at each other. Harry had an idea. He had the group huddle and explained what they were going to do. Each person will one at a time display something they can do and it was up to the students to figure out what they control.  
  
Jake went first. He made the whole room shake as if it was in the middle of an Earthquake. Everyone guessed Earth right away. Caroline went first and lit a bunch of candles that weren't lit yet. Everyone knew what she was. Liz went first by freezing all the flames from the candles. They all knew she was ice. Caroline had to melt the ice on the candles. Matt went next and made it rain. Ashley made wind blow. The students were able to guess everyone's element easy but Harry's gave them trouble. At first Harry made items float and move through the air. He then teleported around the room. Harry even flew around the room. For his final demonstration, Harry used telepathy to talk to everyone in his or her mind. It was Hermione who shouted out "The element of the Mind!" She earned house points for that.  
  
After the demonstration, the shapeshifters sat with the Gryffindors as it was their house also and chatted. They were asked a lot of questions and answered all of them leaving them all tired. Dumbledore soon sent them to bed. They all went up to Gryffindor tower. Matt and Jake had been put in the same room as Harry and Ron. Finally they all fell asleep. 


	7. more classes

Thanks reviewers! You are the best. This chapter was suppose to go on for longer but I was away for five days with no computer and couldn't type. I felt bad for not updating so this is early. Sorry for the delay and keep reviewing. Sorry for the bad cut off.  
  
***** This is just a revised chapter. Thanks reviewers who caught my mistakes. You are the best. Thanks a lot!!  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
"Hey Wolf! Wake up. Breakfast time!"  
  
Harry opened his eyes to see Jake over his head. Ron was beside him. Harry heard Ron ask, "Why do you call him Wolf?"  
  
"It was the first animal form he took," Jake responded to Ron. "Hey are you going to get up or lay there all day?" he asked noticing Harry was awake.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Harry asked groggily.  
  
Jake thought for a moment. "No, not really. You don't."  
  
"Then I'm going back to sleep," Harry said turning over. He nearly jumped out of bed when the whole room shook. "Bear I'll kill you for that!" Harry exclaimed trying to calm his racing heartbeat. Jake had made the whole room shake to wake him up. Harry glanced at Ron and saw that he too was scared.  
  
"Now that you're awake, we need to get to the Great Hall. Our schedules are being handed out," Jake said before leaving the room.  
  
"Does he always do that?" Ron asked.  
  
"What? Make the room shake?" Ron nodded. "Yea. Every morning. I'll tell him to stop if it scares you."  
  
"It was actually pretty cool. It's so weird with you being a shapeshifter and all," Ron responded.  
  
"Yea it is. You'll get used to it like I did," Harry said sitting up and stretching. He got out of bed and snapped his fingers to get dressed. Ron gasped as Harry's clothes changed from pajamas to the school uniform. "Like I said, you'll get used to it." Harry said before he and Ron headed out the door down to the common room.  
  
"Hey Wolf. Good night sleep?" he heard someone ask.  
  
Harry looked around and saw Ashley sitting on one of the couches with Caroline and Liz. "Hey Eagle, Cat, Seal. Yea good night's sleep but bad morning awakening."  
  
"Bear woke you up again?" Liz asked trying to loosen up her tie. They were dressed in the school uniforms. "Black is not my color," she said looking at the outfit in disgust.  
  
"I don't think anything is your color, Seal," a voice remarked. Liz turned around and saw Jake walk by. Without thinking she threw an ice ball at him. It hit him right in the chest. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked. Liz rolled her eyes and walked out of the common room.  
  
"What did I do?" he asked the others. They rolled their eyes.  
  
"Come on. Let's go to the Great Hall, I'm hungry," Ron said. They walked out through the portrait of the Fat Lady. Right outside they found Liz.  
  
"I knew you'd be out soon. I didn't know how to get to the Great Hall," she said. They finally made it to the Great Hall and saw Hermione and Matt talking. They walked over to them and sat down. As soon as they sat down, Hermione handed Ron his schedule and looked at the others.  
  
"I looked for your names but I couldn't find them. You should ask Professor McGonagall," she said.  
  
"Potions first thing!" Ron cried out louder than he had intended. He was looking over his schedule. Everyone stared at him. "This is horrible! It's still with the Slytherins!"  
  
"I'll go get our schedules," Caroline said before leaving and walking over to Stacy.  
  
Hermione saw where she went. "That's Professor Miller, the new DADA teacher right?" she asked.  
  
Harry looked where she was looking and nodded. "Yea. She taught us everything about being a shapeshifter," he said while spreading butter on his toast. He was about to take a bite when he felt something on his leg. Looking down he saw Snuffles. "Hey Snuffles. What do you want? Toast?"  
  
Hermione and Ron's head snapped up. "Snuffles is here?" they asked at the same time. Harry nodded as Snuffles walked under the table and greeted them.  
  
"Here! I got our schedules," Caroline said handing each of them their schedules. Harry looked down at his confused by what it was.  
  
"Confused Harry?" he heard someone ask. Looking up, he saw Stacy looking at him. "Ok everyone listen up. The only classes you need to attend are the martial arts, sword fighting, and the other classes that I told you about before. You each have the schedule that the other fifth years have. The time that you don't have the classes that I'll be teaching you, you have free time. During that time, you can go to the classes on your schedule for that time or work on anything else. It's your choice. If you don't attend any of the classes, don't worry. I already taught you everything." Stacy left leaving confused teenagers behind.  
  
"Harry, do you have a class first thing?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry looked down at his schedule. "Nope. I have sword fighting after potions."  
  
"Great!" Ron exclaimed. "Can you go to potions? You know how much Snape gives us trouble."  
  
"I guess I can go. I can impress him by what I already know," Harry responded. "What are you going to do?" he asked the others.  
  
They looked at each other and at the same time smiled and said, "Potions class, here we come!" before laughing.  
  
"This Snape person is the mean one right?" Ashley asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"Not after today," Jake said mysteriously.  
  
Liz looked at him. "Oh no you don't. This is our first day here. We don't need to get expelled!"  
  
"Seal, face the facts! We're here for protection. They can't get rid of us!" Jake explained. Liz couldn't argue with it.  
  
"Seal?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yea. It's my nickname," Liz answered. "We each have one. It's after the first animal we changed into. I'm Seal, Caroline is Cat, Jake is Bear, Matt is Shark, Ashley is Eagle and Harry is Wolf."  
  
"Oh," Hermione responded before looking down at her watch. "Oh no!" she cried. "We'll be late for potions if we don't quickly get our books now!" Hermione rushed to get up before Harry grabbed her around the arm.  
  
"Don't have a heart attack Hermione," he said letting go of her once she stopped. "I'll get the books. What do we need?"  
  
"We need our potions and transfiguration books," Hermione answered wondering what Harry was up to.  
  
"Is everything in your trunks?" he asked everyone. They nodded. "I'll be right back," and in an instant he was gone.  
  
Hermione and Ron's eyes were wide as well as anyone else's who saw Harry disappear. A few seconds later Harry appeared back carrying eight bags. "Here you go," he said handing the bags to their owners. Inside were their books, parchment, ink, and quills as well as anything else they needed.  
  
"How did you do that?" Hermione asked speechless.  
  
"I teleported. I can do that. Like I told Ron earlier before, you'll have to get used to it," Harry answered laughing at the faces of his friends.  
  
"Can you do that to get us to potions quickly?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, sorry mate." Ron looked disappointed. "I can only do one person at a time. Well, I can do a bunch of people at a time but it takes away a lot of energy which I need right now, but since I saved us a lot of time, we can get their on time if we leave now." Without any more words, everyone was up and out the Great Hall. They quickly ran to Potions. Five minutes before the class started, they walked into the classroom and took their seats. Ron and Hermione sat together, Harry sat with Ashley, Jake sat with Matt and Caroline sat with Liz. The shapeshifters sat in the back because they really didn't need this lesson.  
  
"Potter, 20 points from Gryffindor!" Snape said the second he walked into the door. Harry was confused why he lost points but knew not to talk back. Too bad the others didn't know.  
  
"Twenty points? Why?" they asked.  
  
"We were on time-"  
  
"We were sitting down-"  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
They asked at the same time.  
  
"Silence! 20 more points off for calling out," Snape yelled. The others shut up instantly but not without death glares to him. "Today we will start right in with potions that can remove a person's memory with one drop." Snape droned on for half an hour until they got into making the potion.  
  
"Weasley! 20 points from Gryffindor for your poor excuse for shavings of a unicorn horn." The rest of the class went on like that for the rest of the class until finally the bell rang. Students rushed out of the room and walked to their next class.  
  
"Ron, you and I have transfiguration next," Hermione said looking at her schedule.  
  
"We have sword fighting next," Caroline said.  
  
"This will be fun," Jake remarked sarcastically. "Nothing like killing each other with deadly swords."  
  
"Doesn't it sound like tons of fun?" a voice asked next to them. Spinning around they saw Stacy. "I'm here to bring you to where I will teach you sword fighting. It will be outdoors on the Quidditch pitch. Follow me," she said. Ron and Hermione waved good bye as the others followed Stacy.  
  
"We won't be starting with swords are we?" Ashley asked scared.  
  
"Why not? We don't have a lot of time. If we don't start soon, you won't be ready to fight if necessary," Stacy said. Once at the Quidditch field, they saw a box in the center. "Your swords are in that box." They all gulped. Stacy wouldn't let them hurt each other would she?  
  
Once they were in the middle of the field, they stood in front of Stacy while she went over to the box. She looked in and moved things around until taking about a long and sharp sword. "I want each of you to come to this box and take a sword that you like," she said stepping aside. They each went up and picked out a sword. Harry picked out a sword with an emerald colored handle. It was long and looked sharp.  
  
Stacy went on with the lesson by teaching them striking techniques as well as blocking techniques. They worked through the period without a break. Before they knew it, the period was over and they began martial arts. They finished the sword fighting class without anyone getting hurt.  
  
In martial arts, they learned punches, kicks, moves, and blocks. They worked hard learning everything and started trying them on each other. Harry was fighting Ashley. The fight went on forever until Stacy told them to stop. Quickly the period ended and lunch began. They started to walk away from the pitch until Stacy stopped them.  
  
"That was a very good class. Now if you'd like, After lunch I can teach you to use gymnastics in with your fighting to help, but that would just be extra. Think about it. I'll teach you that after lunch here at the pitch. You're dismissed," she said. Harry thought about it. He really didn't know if he wanted to take the extra course. He didn't know gymnastics.  
  
Instead of heading right to the Great Hall, Harry headed for the Gryffindor common room to change books.  
  
"Hey Wolf!" a voice called from behind him. Turning around, he saw Ashley waving to him and trying to get through the crowded hallway to him. Finally she reached him. "Are you going to the common room?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Good. I'll come with you."  
  
They began walking to the common room. "Crazy class huh?" he asked referring to the sword fighting and martial arts classes.  
  
"Yea. I was afraid that one of those blades were going to hurt me!" Ashley exclaimed.  
  
"Me too," Harry responded. "I didn't think Stacy would make us start to fight each other the first class!"  
  
"That's because we have limited time to learn things," Ashley said. "We can't take the whole year learning these things if we're here to provide protection."  
  
"Yea I guess you're right. What did you think of the potions master?"  
  
"Snape? He was horrible. I can agree when you said you hated him. He really hates Gryffindors doesn't he?"  
  
"He does but I don't know why," Harry said. They reached the Fat Lady.  
  
"Dragon's Blood," they said to the Fat Lady as the portrait swung open.  
  
"Are you going to do that class after lunch with Stacy?" Ashley asked before heading up to the fifth year girl's dormitory.  
  
Harry thought about it for a minute. "I don't know if I will. Are you?"  
  
"Definitely. It might be really useful. It might also be fun. Please join with me?" she asked giving him puppy eyes. "I don't think any of the others are joining. They didn't seem too interested in it. Please join!"  
  
Harry thought about it for a little while until he smiled and shook his head. "You're very good at convincing people what to do," he said.  
  
Ashley looked at him in happiness. "So you'll join with me?" she asked hopeful.  
  
Harry looked at her and said, "Yes I'll join with you."  
  
Ashley practically jumped for joy and ran to hug Harry. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. This will be great," she cried. She finally stood up straight and wiped hair out of eyes. "I have to go and prepare for the afternoon classes now. What do we have?" she asked composed.  
  
Harry took out his schedule. "Divination, and History of Magic but we have the class with Stacy instead of Divination." Harry answered.  
  
Ashley looked at Harry in disgust. 'We have divination? The horror!" she exclaimed putting a hand to her head making Harry laugh.  
  
"I hate divination. The professor always predicts my death every class."  
  
"Oh wait I see it now!" Ashley exclaimed closing her eyes and moving her hands around in front of her. "I see your head on the ground as the result of a badly aimed sword." She opened her eyes and laughed.  
  
Harry laughed with her while walking to the stairs leading to the boy's dormitories. "Let's just hope that that doesn't happen," he said.  
  
"Just stay away from Bear with a sword and you'll be fine," she responded walking to her own dormitories.  
  
"That's true," Harry mumbled. He put his potions book in his trunk and took out his History of Magic book. After making sure he had everything, Harry headed back out of the dorms and down to the common room. Sitting on one of the couches, he waited for Ashley to come out of her room. A few minutes later, Ashley came down the stairs with different robes on. Instead of the school uniform she was wearing a shirt and shorts that she could do gymnastics in and her elemental robe.  
  
"You're not going to wear that are you?" she asked coming down the stairs.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"We're going to a gymnastics fighting class. You need to wear something that you can move in. You can't wear the school uniform. Plus, you'll get hot in that easily," she said.  
  
"Then what should I wear?" Harry asked looking down at his uniform.  
  
"A tee shirt and shorts of course. Wear your elemental robe too. Stacy said we can wear the school uniform or our robes."  
  
Harry looked at her. "Since when did she say that?"  
  
Ashley thought for a moment. "Maybe during a time when you were tired and you forgot. I think you were tired. You can never remember anything when you're tired because you don't concentrate on it. It goes in one ear and out the other," she answered smiling.  
  
"Okay ok," Harry mumbled standing up. In one snap, his clothes changed. His clothes changed to a dark green sleeveless shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. On top was his robe. "Ready?" he asked Ashley.  
  
"Yea. I'm hungry. Let's go to lunch," she responded putting a hand to her stomach.  
  
"Hey Eagle," Harry started. "If we're so powerful, why are we busy learning sword fighting and martial arts?"  
  
Ashley was quiet for a moment. They headed out through the portrait and headed towards the Great Hall. "I don't know, Wolf. It doesn't make sense does it?" Harry shook his head. "You think Stacy isn't telling us something? Something we need to know?"  
  
This time Harry was quiet for a moment. "I really hope if she isn't telling us something, it's not really important. Maybe we really don't need to know it."  
  
Ashley gave Harry a sideways glance. "Why do I get the feeling that you are doubting yourself?"  
  
"Because I know it must be important," Harry answered scratching the back of his neck. Reaching the Great Hall, they opened the doors and walked in. The tables were full. Seeing the rest of the group, they made their way over to them. They sat down in between Matt and Hermione.  
  
Matt looked at them when they sat down. "Change of clothes?" he asked eyeing their clothes.  
  
"Yea. Black uniforms make me hot," Ashley answered.  
  
"Why were you two late?" he asked finishing what was on his plate.  
  
"We had to switch books." Harry said putting some things on his plate.  
  
At the staff table, Professor Dumbledore stood up. The Hall instantly quieted down. "I just need to interrupt this feast for a minute to make a very important announcement," he said. The students looked at him worried. Was it good news or bad news? "This year we will be resume playing Quidditch. The only problem is, the team captains have graduated. The heads of the houses have picked a person and voiced their opinion to others on the team. The team and head of house have agreed to the person to be captain. In Slytherin, the Quidditch captain is Draco Malfoy." There was applause from the Slytherins. "For Hufflepuff, Michael Stevens is captain." Applause from Hufflepuff as well as polite applause from other houses. "For Ravenclaw, Cho Chang is captain." Applause was heard from the tables. Next was Gryffindor. Harry was nervous. Professor McGonagall never talked to him about who would be captain. Harry wanted Fred and George to be captains. They played longer. "And for Gryffindor," Dumbledore said. "The new team captain is none other than Mr. Harry Potter." Harry's jaw dropped. Dumbledore smiled at him. So did Professor McGonagall.  
  
The rest of the team came up to him. "No. I can't be captain," he stated.  
  
"And why would that be?" Fred asked surprised by Harry's reaction.  
  
"Because I haven't played as long as you have," Harry said.  
  
"Yea and next year all of us will be gone except you. We need a captain with experience to direct the new team next year," George said. Harry thought for another reason why he couldn't be captain but couldn't think of any.  
  
"Please be captain Harry," Alicia pleaded.  
  
"Come on Wolf! It would be great!" Ashley exclaimed next to him. Harry looked around at the faces around him. The team was smiling and urging Harry to take the position. Hermione was even smiling. The shapeshifters were excited and wanted him to be captain. Ron was smiling and yelling at Harry for even thinking about whether or not he wanted to be captain.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say except, "Fine, I'll be captain." The crowd around him went wild.  
  
"Now that we have our new captains," Professor Dumbledore began making everyone quiet down and take their seats. "The first match will be this Friday. It will be Gryffindor against Slytherin and we can all expect a good game," he said looking at Harry. "You may all go back to your lunch."  
  
"So the first game is on Friday," Fred said sitting down.  
  
"I can't wait till next year," Ron said to Harry. "Then maybe I'll have a shot at Beater."  
  
Harry looked at him. "Didn't you want to be keeper?" he asked.  
  
"I used to but I like Beater now. Or maybe chaser," he answered in thought.  
  
"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said behind him. Harry turned to look at her. "You need to pick when you want practices. The first game is early in the year. You also need to pick a new Keeper," she said. She had a sparkle in her eyes as if she was happy that Harry took the position.  
  
Harry thought about the days. "Maybe practice and tryouts tomorrow after classes end," Harry suggested.  
  
McGonagall thought about it. "A practice and tryout during the same time? That's a great idea. I'll quickly put you down so the field is reserved. I wish you the best of luck. I want to see the look on Severus' face when we win the cup again," she said before walking away.  
  
He told the team when practice was and made a point to tell Gryffindor in the common room when tryouts were. He didn't want anyone else at their practice. Harry just might have some tricks up his sleeve. Well, he will when he thought of them.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Thanks for all of you who told me my mistakes. Sorry I made them but I changed them. Cho Chang is now captain of Ravenclaw. I also changed another part. Harry can teleport many people at a time but it takes a lot of energy away from him so he'd rather not do many people. Thanks to those who reviewed! Keep reviewing!!! 


	8. the annoucement

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Harry was in thought until someone patted him on the back. Looking up, he saw Ashley beaming down on him. "Hey captain," she said smiling. "You've daydreamed the whole lunch and its time for the next class."  
  
Harry sat up. "It's time for more classes already?" he asked surprised. He looked down at his watch and confirmed that it was time for the next class.  
  
"Yea daydreamer," Jake said from behind him. He threw a bag over his shoulder. "Next is divination. This will be fun," he remarked sarcastically, before waving goodbye and heading out the Great Hall.  
  
"We have to get to the Quidditch field again," Ashley said.  
  
"You're not going to Divination?" Ron asked as he walked to the side of Harry. Hermione appeared on his other side.  
  
"Of course he's not going to Divination!" Hermione exclaimed. "You really should drop it and join Muggle Studies. Its a lot more useful."  
  
Ron looked at her. "Why would I join a class where I have to actually work to get a good grade? In Divination all I do is make up things and put it onto paper and I pass. Why would I give that up?" he argued.  
  
"Because you should actually learn something that you can use!" Hermione snapped. "Why waste your time with a useless class?" They both walked away still arguing.  
  
"Are they always like that?" Ashley asked taking her place beside Harry. They started walking out of the hall and to the field.  
  
"Pretty much. It drives me crazy. They've been like this ever since they met in our first year," Harry replied.  
  
"That long huh?" Ashley asked before they reached the edge of the field. They saw Stacy over by where the swords were. She looked like she was thinking something over. Harry and Ashley walked over to her. When they were five feet away, she looked up at them.  
  
"How did I know that you two would be the ones to join me?" she asked smiling at the two. Harry just looked between Ashley and himself. He looked around them and noticed that none of the others joined them.  
  
Stacy stood up faced them. "In this class, I'll teach you to use other methods of fighting by adding moves that can be used by people who are flexible." Harry looked at himself. He wasn't flexible. Not that he knew of.  
  
"Doubting yourself already Harry?" Stacy asked looking at him.  
  
He looked up at her. "Definitely," he responded.  
  
Stacy walked up to him and walked around him. "So you don't think you're flexible?" Harry nodded. "I think you are." Harry's head snapped up at her.  
  
"Really?" he asked surprised.  
  
Stacy stopped in front of him. "You look like you are flexible. Let's see." She stepped back from him and folded her arms in front of her chest. "I want you to stand up straight and bend over to touch your feet or farther," she said.  
  
Harry looked at her strangely. How ever strange it was, Harry stood up straight and bent over without bending his legs. He touched his feet with no problem.  
  
"Now try to go farther," he heard Stacy say. Harry reached down and touched the ground without any problems. When he heard Stacy clap, he rose. "That was perfect. Now lean backwards as far as you can," she instructed.  
  
Harry looked behind him before bending back. His hands touched the ground.  
  
More clapping was heard and Harry tried to get up until he realized that he couldn't.  
  
"You can't get up can you?" He heard Stacy ask.  
  
"No," Harry answered trying to get up.  
  
"Don't try. I want you to kick up your feet to go over you head. Get a good grip on the ground with your hands."  
  
"What will that do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just do it." Harry kicked up with his feet. His feet soared over his head. He landed on the ground on all fours. Standing up he saw Stacy beaming down on him. Ashley was next to him.  
  
"What did I just do?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"This is what you just did," Ashley said before leaning back herself. Her feet soared over her head as she did a backward flip but instead of landing on all fours, she landed on her two feet perfectly. "But with a few differences," she remarked.  
  
"And you said you weren't flexible," Stacy mumbled.  
  
"I did that?" Harry asked flabbergasted. Ashley nodded. "Cool."  
  
For the rest of the class, they continued with flips. Harry was doing a lot better and was learning fast. He learned to do a few flips in a row and was beginning to learn how to do a random of combinations of flips and cartwheels when a figure dressed in the school robes walked over to them. Harry stopped what he was doing and watched as the figure approached. Ashley, who just finished up doing her flips stood next to him and looked where he was looking.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked panting.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know." As the figure approached the outlines of the person came into view. It was none other than Draco Malfoy. "It's Malfoy," Harry sneered.  
  
"Would that be your enemy?" Ashley asked. Harry just nodded.  
  
AS the figure came into voice range, Harry called out, "What are you doing here Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy just continued walking towards them, not saying a word. Stacy came up beside Harry. "Can I help you Mr. Malfoy?" she asked politely.  
  
Draco continued walking to them before stopping a few feet from them. He looked a bit nervous. Facing Stacy, he said, "Professor, I thought that maybe you could help me with something." Harry continued to watch him.  
  
Stacy looked back in surprise and asked, "What could I help you with?"  
  
Draco looked at his feet. "I heard that you teach people and I need your help." He paused for a few minutes until glancing at Harry who didn't remove his gaze from Malfoy. "If I turn to anyone else for help, I don't know what will happen. I don't trust anyone else."  
  
Stacy looked at him and looked at Harry and Ashley. Harry looked back at her confused but heard Ashley say, "Oh!" and grab his shoulder leading him away. Stacy wanted them to leave and give Draco privacy.  
  
"It's okay. They can stay," Malfoy said. Harry and Ashley stopped walking away. Harry looked at him confused. "They can see this." He looked around the ground before bending over and picking up a stone. "Watch," he said throwing up the stone. Harry watched the stone go toward the sky before it started falling down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco wave his hand. The stone stopped in mid air. Harry's jaw dropped. Looking around, so did everyone else's.  
  
"How long did you know that you could do that?" Stacy asked looking at the stone. It was still suspended in the air.  
  
"This summer," he replied. "I can freeze things. I don't know what it means but when I heard that you trained Harry and the others, I thought that I could turn to you or them for help." Harry looked at Malfoy strange. He just called him Harry.  
  
"Why are you turning to us? How do we know that you won't turn on us?" Harry asked more harshly than intended. Stacy gave him a disapproving glare and Ashley nudged him in the ribs.  
  
Draco looked at him. His expression was blank. He rolled up his sleeve to show a long cut on his arm near his elbow. "To become a Death Eater, the person must be at least fifteen. I turned fifteen in May. During the summer, my father, being who he is, ordered me to go to a meeting with him. I knew what he was going to do. He wanted me to join the dark side. I refused to go. Since I refused to go, he cut my arm," he said looking into Harry's eyes. "I'm nothing like my father, Harry. I'm nothing like him." Harry stared into Draco's eyes for a few seconds until something made him believe him.  
  
"For some strange reason I believe you," Harry remarked.  
  
Draco smiled. "And I thought persuading you would be the toughest thing I had to do," he said. Clearing his throat, he said in a quiet voice, "Listen Harry, I'm sorry for giving you trouble before but I had people looking out for me and writing back to my father with how I was and how I was treating people. Now, I can't fear him. Not with me training with this power. So, can you forgive me?" he asked sticking out his hand.  
  
Harry looked at it. Ashley softly nudged him in the ribs encouraging him. Harry stuck out his hand to grasp Draco's. "Forgiven." Draco smiled brightly. Ashley shook his hand and introduced herself to him. Beside them, Stacy was in her own little world thinking.  
  
"I think I know what you are, Mr. Malfoy," she said. "You can stop time. I think you may actually be an elemental. You control the element of time. It's a very small element that just consists of stopping and restarting time. You could also go into the future and past but it takes a lot of energy." Everyone's mouth opened.  
  
"But his appearance didn't change," Harry noted. Him and the others changed to match their element.  
  
"He's not a shapeshifter. His appearance won't change. He'll just have the power of his element." Stacy said. Everyone was speechless. "I'll have to train you. Let's keep this a secret. No one can know about this." Everyone agreed. Stacy looked down at her watch. "Mr. Malfoy, you need to go to your next class. Ashley, Harry, I have DADA now but you can come with me and help me with the class if you'd like. It's a bunch of sixth years but you can help." Ashley and Harry looked at each other. It was either History of Magic or DADA. DADA won.  
  
"We're in," they said in unison.  
  
Stacy smiled. "I knew you would be. Help me with these swords will." While Ashley and Harry each took a side on the box, Draco was already half way to the castle. They dragged the box of swords across the grounds and through the halls of Hogwarts. Stacy had walked ahead to make it to her class. By the time they had reached the class, all of the sixth years were already there. As they walked the sword box into the room, several sixth years gasped.  
  
"Don't worry, we aren't working with swords today," Stacy confirmed. Groans and sighs of relief filled the room. Ashley and Harry sat on chairs in the front of the room as Stacy stood up and faced the class.  
  
"My name is Professor Miller. I will be teaching you DADA this year. This year, we will be learning about several different types of groups. In Care of Magical Creatures, you will learn about magical animals but this year, here in DADA, you will learn about different types of people." One hand went up. Stacy nodded to him giving him permission to ask his question.  
  
"What types of people will we be learning about?" the boy asked.  
  
Stacy thought about the question for a second then answered, "I will be teaching you about sorcerers, mages, vampires, werewolves and others like it."  
  
"Will we be learning about shapeshifters?" called a girl in the back.  
  
Stacy, Harry and Ashley smiled at this. "You can learn about shapeshifters if they would like you to know about them," she said looking at the two sitting in the front. They shrugged their shoulders. The rest of the class went on. Stacy agreed to teach them about shapeshifters but only in their spare time. The rest of the time, they learned about Vampires. At the end of class, they had a few minutes to ask Harry and Ashley things. They even showed off some of their powers. Finally when class was over, they made their way to the common room.  
  
Giving the Fat Lady the password, the two stepped into the room, walked over to the couches and collapsed on them. They were tired from the day. Everything they did was tiring. Harry closed his eyes and before he knew it, he fell asleep.  
  
A few hours later, Harry woke up to something licking his face. "Snuffles! Get off!" he exclaimed moving the dog aside with his arm. He rubbed his eyes and opened them. He saw Jake and Matt looking at him smiling.  
  
"Good nap sleepy head?" Jake asked smiling.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and sat up. He stretched. Snuffles put his paws on the couch and Harry scratched behind his ears. He saw Caroline and Liz playing chess on one side of the table while Ashley was writing in a notebook on the other.  
  
"What are you writing?" Harry asked. Ashley looked up and smiled. Ashley closed her notebook, stood up and approached Harry. She sat down next to him.  
  
"It's just a letter to my parents," she said. Harry's stomach growled. "Hungry are you?" she asked laughing.  
  
"Harry looked down at his stomach. "I guess so," he responded sleepily. He was still tired.  
  
Ashley looked at her watch. "It's six o' clock. Time for dinner!" she exclaimed. They were about to get up when the portrait opened and in stepped Ron and Hermione. They were talking about something. As soon as they saw Harry awake they quieted up.  
  
"Hey Harry," Hermione said as soon as they were closer.  
  
"Hey mate," Ron said. "I came here before to challenge you to a game of chess but you were sleeping. I was going to wake you up but crazy girl over here," he said pointing to Ashley, "turned into a lion and nearly bit my leg off." Harry laughed as Ashley blushed. "It wasn't funny!" Ron exclaimed. Harry continued laughing.  
  
"Come on, its dinner time," Hermione said. They all headed out of the portrait and down to the Great Hall. When they reached the Great Hall, they walked inside and took their normal seats at the Gryffindor table. They piled their plates and began eating until Dumbledore rose from the staff table and everyone in the hall fell quiet.  
  
Harry looked up at the headmaster. The headmaster looked out upon the students. There was no sparkle in his eyes. As soon as he had everyone's attention, he began talking. "As you may know, just a few hours ago, a wizarding town not far from here was attacked. Some people were killed but many got away." Harry felt anger rush over him.  
  
'He said this when I was sleeping didn't he?' Harry asked telepathically. Some of the others nodded. Snuffles looked down at the floor ashamed that Harry had to find out this way.  
  
"We know that Voldermort," Many people flinched at the name, "will stop at nothing to get people to join the dark side putting everyone in danger. Letters have been sent home to your guardians about something we are planning here at Hogwarts. At Hogwarts, there is a lot of protection," he said looking at the shapeshifters, "so here is the best place to keep safe. The Great Hall will be expanded as well as the bedrooms where teachers sleep. The parents will live here." Many people groaned. Dumbledore put up his hands to gain silence. "It's either having them here or going home to no one." Everyone was silent after that.  
  
"Will all parents be living here?" Caroline asked.  
  
"Not all parents. I don't believe any of yours will be living here. It's just for the people who live in the areas of danger. We can expand the school a lot but it means more wards. The wards are also stretched out over a bigger area. If the area is too big, the wards will do nothing. We're stretching them to their limit just to make room for the parents," Dumbledore said. There was anger and fear in his voice.  
  
"When will our parents arrive?" a Ravenclaw asked.  
  
"They should be arriving Thursday evening." He then smiled a small smile. "And I believe that it will be just in time for the Quidditch game Friday morning. We can show them a real game between Slytherin and Gryffindor. I expect a great game as always." Harry smiled. He loved playing Quidditch. He especially loved beating Slytherin. "That is all. Eat up!" He sat back down as conversations arose once more.  
  
Back at the table, Ron and Hermione looked nervous and scared. So did the others. They remained quiet as they ate a little.  
  
"Now we're actually here to provide protection," Caroline mumbled.  
  
"I just wanted to be here for fun," Liz said. As she reached across the table for a dish, Harry saw her hands shaking. She was terrified.  
  
'Are you ok Seal?' he asked her only telepathically. She jumped a little as his voice entered her head. She nodded. 'Then why are your hands shaking?' She looked down at her hands and took a deep breath. Harry looked into her eyes and saw the fear in them. She was terrified. They have all trained for this moment but not emotionally. They've never been in a real battle before where it was life or death. 'Everything will be fine,' he said trying to comfort her.  
  
Across the table, he saw Matt notice her hands. 'Shark,' Harry called to him telepathically. 'Comfort Liz. She's terrified.' After a slight, barley noticeable nod, he rose from his seat and walked around the table. He offered Liz his hand, which she took. He then led her out of the Hall.  
  
Looking around the Hall, Harry saw a few people who looked terrified. The Hall was definitely quieter than it was before Dumbledore spoke. Ashley noticed where he was looking. "This is terrible," she said. There was fear in her voice.  
  
"Yes, but we'll get through it," Harry responded.  
  
Ashley nodded before looking up at a screech of two owls. Into the Hall flew Hedwig and Snow. Snow had a Daily Prophet in her claws while Hedwig had a letter in hers. Ashley took the Daily Prophet and gasped at the front page before slamming it down on the table, face down. Harry took the letter off Hedwig and saw that it said,  
  
**Harry- I know you. Don't go looking for danger. This goes for everyone. Don't be left alone for even the shortest amount of time! Even if it's just for a second, be with someone else. Keep safe.  
  
~ Sirius**  
  
Just then, Harry noticed that Snuffles wasn't under the table like usual. He passed the note to Ashley who nodded in agreement before passing it to the rest of the group. Harry then picked up the Daily Prophet before Ashley stopped him from looking at the front cover.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked worried.  
  
Tears were in her eyes. "It's terrible," she responded while removing her hand. Harry looked at the front and gasped. It was a picture of a burnt down town. There were bodies lying everywhere.  
  
*Tragedy Strikes Again: Will This Be the End?*  
  
Not to long ago, a lone wizarding town was attacked by none other than You-Know-Who. Many people died and many were injured before Aurors could get there to help. By the time the Ministry Aurors did arrive, You- Know-Who was gone along with his followers. The Ministry can only give people one piece of advice: Be on your look out. Will this be the end of the threat of the Dark Lord? Will he win? Aurors have begun to train harder to prepare while even students are training to defend themselves-  
  
Harry couldn't read more. He slammed the paper down on the table. Ashley took it and handed it back to Snow and waved her hand. Snow took to flight and flew out of the Great Hall with the paper in her claws.  
  
"So Harry, when's the Quidditch practice and tryouts?" Ron asked changing the subject.  
  
Harry looked up. "It's suppose to be tonight after Dinner. I don't think a lot of people are going to tryout. This is going to be our only practice before the game."  
  
"Well, dinner's almost over so I'll going to get my broom and meet you at the pitch," Ashley said standing up and leaving.  
  
"She's trying out?" Ron asked surprised.  
  
"Yea. She's really good. You should go to the practice and see how good she is," Harry responded. Fred and George walked up to Harry and announced that the captain should leave to go to the pitch. Harry got up along with Ron, and Caroline. Hermione was going to go back to the common room to read and Jake didn't want to watch. He was going to practice with Stacy. Harry and the others walked out of the Great Hall and down to the Quidditch pitch. The only person on the stands was Ashley.  
  
"I don't think anyone remembered tryouts after Dumbledore made his announcement," she said shrugging.  
  
Harry smiled. "That just means more practice time." When the rest of the team arrived, Harry introduced Ashley and they took to the air. They were very impressed by Ashley's skills and told her that she would probably get picked even if there were others trying out. They continued the rest of the time in the air. The chasers were practicing throwing the Quaffel to each other fast and trying to get it through the hoop while Ashley stood guard. No matter how many times they tried, no Quaffle went through. Fred and George were practicing away from the chasers. They were hitting the Bludger back and forth hard. Harry was high above them. He was using telekinesis to throw a golf ball far distances before he flew to get it before it hit the ground. He used a golf ball because it was getting dark and he didn't want to risk actually loosing the snitch. When he was getting tired, he flew to the ground and looked up at the players still practicing. He could see that they were getting tired also.  
  
"Okay everyone! Come on down!" Harry yelled up to them. They quickly came down. Once they were around him, he said, "I think that went well for the first practice and I know we'd do great against Slytherin. This practice is finally over." They walked back to the castle and up to their common room. Harry took a shower up in his room before walking back down to the common room. He found most of his friends sitting and talking around the fire. He noticed that Liz looked a lot calmer than she did at dinner.  
  
When Harry approached them, he heard them quietly talking about their parents coming to Hogwarts and the recent attack.  
  
"How was the practice with Stacy, Bear?" he asked Jake when he came close to him.  
  
Jake looked back at him. "It was boring. All I could do were things that I already knew."  
  
"She didn't teach you more of sword fighting or regular fighting?" he asked sitting down next to Ashley.  
  
"She wanted to wait. She wants to teach all of us at the same time," he replied.  
  
Harry turned to Ashley and saw he looking at the fire in though as if she was pondering over something. "What's the matter?" he asked her.  
  
She looked back at him. "Isn't it strange that it's not really hot in here when there's a fire lit and it's warm outside? We're not even getting hot talking next to it."  
  
"Like everything else in the castle, it has to be magical," Harry replied.  
  
"That's what I thought." Over at a table nearby, Matt was playing Ron in a close game of chess and Hermione was going her homework while looking at Ron and rolling her eyes. She didn't approve of playing games when homework needs to be done. Snuffles came up to him wagging his tail fast. Harry gave him a questioning glance but the dog didn't reply back. He scratched behind the dog's ears for a while before yawning. Ashley caught the yawn.  
  
"Tired?" she asked softly.  
  
Harry nodded. "I don't know why I'm so tired though."  
  
Ashley thought back on the day and said, "Well, the day could've been tiring in it's self, you had sword fighting, martial arts, gymnastics, you teleported in the beginning of the day which took a lot of energy, and you just had Quidditch practice," she summarized.  
  
Harry nodded his head. "Yea you're right. I'm going to bed before I fall asleep on the couch again," he said before saying good night to everyone else and heading up to the boy's dormitories. Ashley said good night and headed up to the girl dormitories.  
  
Once in his room, Harry quickly changed his clothes in a snap of a finger before climbing into bed. Snuffles jumped right onto the bed and laid down by his feet. With a simple good night to his godfather, Harry fell asleep. 


	9. Fudge and the Aurors

Hey everyone! I have 32 reviews!!!! YAY. Thanks everyone. E-mail me or review me your ideas and questions or guesses to what might happen. If you guess or I use your ideas, the chapters will be dedicated to you. You could even get my ideas for other parts of the story. Thanks to my reviewers and my beta reader Skaradox who has great ideas! My story is to you!!! Keep reviewing everyone.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Harry slept through the night but woke up to Snuffles licking his face. He quickly got dressed and headed down to the common room. He met up with Matt and Jake who were talking about something near the fire. Harry approached them. They looked up and motioned him over.  
  
"What's your plans for today?" He asked sitting down next to them.  
  
Matt said, "We're planning to check out the forbidden forest today or just hang out by the lake. Want to come?"  
  
Harry's eyes went wide as he remembered all the close encounters he's had in the forest. "You know, there is a reason why it's called forbidden!" he exclaimed.  
  
"We can beat anything that comes up to us!" Jake said.  
  
"Like ten foot tall spiders who want to eat you?" Harry said back.  
  
Matt looked at Jake frightened. "Now hanging out by the lake is definitely starting to sound good," he replied.  
  
Jake looked at him. "Scared?" he asked laughing.  
  
"Bear, I've been caught in the forest many times and I'm lucky I came out alive!" Harry hissed.  
  
Jake put up his hands defensively. "Fine. What are we going to do today?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "How about going to Hagrid's Hut?" he asked.  
  
"The half giant?" Matt asked. Harry nodded. "That sounds a lot better than the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"Yea sure," Jake said. "Wanna go now?"  
  
Harry looked at his watch. "It's breakfast time now. He'll be in the Great Hall. We can follow him back to his hut afterwards."  
  
"Unless he has a class," Matt interrupted holding up his schedule. Harry took it and saw that the fifth years had Care of Magical Creatures after breakfast.  
  
"Ok, maybe after that." Harry replied handing back the schedule.  
  
"We'll attend that class," Matt said. "We can talk to him afterwards." They stood up and started walking out of the class until the portrait opened and in stepped Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Boys, you are just the ones I was looking for," she said. "This year, the seventh years will be doing Animagus transformations and I thought that you would like to help me. I already spoke to the girls and they have agreed."  
  
"What could we help with?" Matt asked the professor.  
  
"I just need a few people to show what different animals they can pick from to change into and what advantages they might have."  
  
"When would you need us?" Jake asked.  
  
"After lunch I have the seventh years. Would you be available?" she asked anxiously.  
  
They thought for a moment before Harry replied. "We should be professor. In the Transfiguration classroom?" Professor McGonagall nodded and thanked them before heading out through the portrait. They stared after her before heading out of the portrait themselves. They reached the Great Hall a few minutes later and sat down at the table.  
  
Harry grabbed some pancakes and began eating when the doors of the Great Hall opened and in ran The Minister of Magic himself, Fudge. He looked furious as he ran up to Dumbledore. Dumbledore didn't look surprised to see him. He just continued with his breakfast. Harry could hear what he was yelling. He was sure that the whole hall could hear what he was saying.  
  
"Having the parents at Hogwarts?" he yelled. "Honestly Albus, it's not necessary. You know that You-Know-Who is not alive! That attack the other day was simply by mad Death Eaters wanting revenge for the practical downfall of their master. I demand that the parents stay home and not come to Hogwarts." He rambled on while Harry rolled his eyes. No matter what happens, Fudge just can't admit that Voldermort is back and alive. Very much alive.  
  
Harry wiped his mouth and stood up from his seat. As he walked towards the headmaster and the minister, he quickly changed his appearance. His blond hair changed back to its black unruly style. His eyes remained their color but black-rimmed glasses took their place on his face. On his forehead, his trademark scar appeared. His appearance changed all by the time he reached the two arguing people gaining many gasps from students who saw it.  
  
"Mr. Fudge?" Harry called out as he got closer. When the minister turned around, Harry stopped in his tracks.  
  
He looked down at Harry. "Harry potter?" he asked confused.  
  
Harry nodded and held out his hand. It looked like a friendly greeting until the minister shook it. As soon as the minister shook it, his vision changed from the Great Hall to a dreadful graveyard. It was the same graveyard that Harry had visited at the end of the third task in his forth year. Harry channeled his memories to the minister of everything that happened. The minister saw it as if he was Harry. He saw the trip by the portkey and landing. He saw Cedric's death. As the memory was being sent to the minister, Harry realized something. At the graveyard, Wormtail was there. When he reached that part, he kept replaying it over and over. He also played the time when the Dark Lord was resurrected and the strange duel. Harry soon let it end.  
  
The minister looked at him and took his hand back staring at Harry. "Now do you have enough proof?" Harry asked. His voice was so cold that it sent chills through anyone's spine if they heard it.  
  
The minister looked at Harry in disgust. Harry's normally sparkling emerald eyes weren't sparkling at all but were dull and looked haunted. They weren't the eyes for a fifteen-year-old boy. At the corner of his eyes, he saw some of the teachers rise and start to walk toward them not sure what just happened until Dumbledore looked at them. They stopped in their spots. The only one who continued to carefully walk closer was Stacy who had a clue of what Harry did. She knew everything about the elements her students' control as well as their shapeshifter abilities. Harry used a different form of telepathy. He sent some memories that he had to Fudge when the minister of magic touched his hand.  
  
"What did you do, Potter?" he asked. Fear was in his face.  
  
"Remember what I showed you. That was what happened at the third task. Think back upon the people. Tell me who you see," Harry said in the same cold voice. Fudge looked away from those eyes but missed the signal to the other shapeshifters from Stacy who had stopped behind Fudge.  
  
"What does it matter?" he asked harshly starting to walk out of the Great Hall. Harry watched him leave. Fudge was near the door until the doors opened and in stepped a large golden lion. A few hawks flew into the Hall. The lion showed his teeth and the hawks circled around. They made the minister back up until he was back where he began.  
  
He turned to the headmaster. "This is uncalled for! Who is this? Unregistered Animagi?" he asked.  
  
Dumbledore, who looked as calm as before just shrugged and shook his head. "This isn't my doing," he said calmly. "Why don't you ask Mr. Potter?" Fudge turned to Harry but with a look into his eyes, looked away. "What do you want?" he called to the animals. He swore he heard the hawks and the lion laugh.  
  
"Maybe they want you to answer Mr. Potter," Stacy said from behind him. Fudge jumped, not knowing she was there. He rounded up on her.  
  
"So you're behind this!" he yelled at her.  
  
Stacy kept her cool and answered back. "Maybe you should answer Mr. Potter. If you don't remember, he asked you to name who you saw in the memory." Harry's eyes shot to her, surprised that she knew what he did but quickly went back to the minister.  
  
"Why should I do what these animals tell me?" he asked in disgust. The lion growled making the minister jump in fear. The hawks landed all around the lion and in a split second, there were different animals in the room. The lion stayed the same but the hawks changed to a jaguar, cougar, bobcat, and a tiger. They all showed their teeth and started circling the group. The minister jumped up on the table in fear making some dishes fall and break onto the floor. Several students gasped as the hawks changed to cats while others laughed when the minister jumped onto the table.  
  
"Name the person in the memory that you thought was murdered fourteen years ago," Stacy said impatiently. Dumbledore and most of the staff as well as students looked at her in surprise. No one knew what the minister saw. Dumbledore didn't know but had an idea now. "Either answer or these cats will attack."  
  
"What are they?" the minister asked. Animagi can only change into one animal but he saw the hawks change into cats in front of his eyes.  
  
"Answer the question and then we'll tell you," Stacy said.  
  
Fudge closed his eyes trying to remember what happened until one person stayed in his mind. The minister's eyes shot open as he realized who it was. "No, it can't be," he said to himself.  
  
"Who was it?" Harry asked his voice as cold as ever yet anxious. A black dog that was hiding under the Gryffindor table appeared and looked up at the minister and Harry.  
  
"It couldn't be but it has to be. It was Peter Pettigrew." Several people gasped. Harry, Stacy, Dumbledore, Hermione, and Ron smiled. The cats looked like they even smiled.  
  
Harry's cold voice broke as he smiled. His eyes sparkled. "And what does that mean?" he asked. The black dog came closer.  
  
"Sirius Black didn't do it," Fudge said quietly forgetting his fear of the cats that have stopped circling and were sitting down.  
  
"Then you promise to free my Godfather?" Harry asked. The animals showed their teeth.  
  
Noticing the animals again, Fudge quickly said, "Yes. But one question, who are they?" Harry looked down at the cats and smiled.  
  
"Minister," Dumbledore said smiling, "this is why the parents are coming to Hogwarts. This year we have added protection." He nodded to Stacy who nodded back.  
  
"Minister, may I introduce you to the shapeshifters," she said pointing to the cats and Harry. The minister looked at the cats not realizing that Harry was included in the group.  
  
"Shapeshifters?" he asked not knowing what she was talking about.  
  
"Shapeshifters," Stacy repeated. "They have the amazing ability to change their appearance and change into animals."  
  
"The five of them?" he asked looking down at the cats.  
  
"Not five but six," Stacy clarified.  
  
He looked at her. "Six?"  
  
Stacy nodded. "May I introduce my students. The lion there," she said pointing, "is Jake Malon." The lion, in front of his eyes, changed into a human shocking him. "The tiger is Matt Keper. The cougar is Liz Peterson. The bobcat is Caroline Andrews. And that jaguar over there is Ashley Strone." They all changed back once their name was called.  
  
"That's-that's five. You said six," the minister remarked.  
  
Harry heard Jake mumble, "Congratulations, you can count," before someone, probably Caroline elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"Yes that's only five of them." She walked over to Harry. "Let me introduce you to the last member of the group. Harry James Potter." When his name was mentioned, he smiled and changed his appearance. Fudged looked amazed as Harry's jet-black hair turned blond, his glasses disappeared and his scar disappeared.  
  
"How do I know that they're strong enough to protect everyone who'll be in this castle?" Fudge asked finally finding his courage.  
  
Stacy was taken back. "What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"These shapeshifters you called them, are mere children. How can they protect the people in this castle?"  
  
Stacy stepped away from Harry and looked him in the eye. "I've trained them. Put them in a duel against your top Aurors and I know they can show you that they are highly capable of fighting," she said. Fury rose in her voice. Behind her, the minister saw the faces of the shapeshifters. They looked at him mad that he would doubt their strength.  
  
"That's right," Jake said coming closer. "Challenge all of us to a duel with your best aurors and well see who's the best here." At that time, some of the professors came closer objecting the idea of putting 15-year-old kids up to fully-grown and trained aurors. They started to voice their objection until Dumbledore put his hand up.  
  
"Minister, if you'd like, bring your best aurors here as soon as possible and be ready to challenge Stacy's students," Dumbledore said calmly. He had a small smile on his face. The tension grew in the room.  
  
He looked at the headmaster like he was off his rocker. "Fine. I'll bring them. What will happen if I win?" he asked.  
  
Dumbledore looked up at the ceiling in thought until he said, "If my team wins, the parents come to Hogwarts and Sirius Black is freed and given custody of Harry Potter. If your team wins, the parents won't come, and you get to deal with the situation your way." Fudge thought about the deal before nodding his head and making his way to the open Great Hall doors.  
  
"You know what this means right?" Stacy asked.  
  
"We better win," Matt answered.  
  
"Yea but a good thing came out of this," Caroline said. The others looked at her. "He looked like he was ready to wet his pants when we were cats." Everyone laughed at the memory.  
  
"I suggest you eat breakfast and do what you can before you beat his team," Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
"It's about time we got a decent opponent. Beating Stacy gets annoying and boring," Jake remarked. Stacy gave him a glare. "What? It's true." She rolled her eyes. They walked back to their table and sat down. Hermione immediately started yelling at them.  
  
"How could you challenge fully-grown and trained aurors like that? They'll kill you!"  
  
Harry's look shut her up. "We'll be fine. We've trained a lot," he said.  
  
While Hermione was worried, Ron was amazed. "That was bloody brilliant! Did you see the look on his face?" Soon breakfast was over. The guys walked down to Hagrid's hut with Hermione and Ron while the girls headed back to the common room.  
  
They made it down to Hagrid's hut in time for the class. He told them about centaurs until he stopped when he saw someone walking toward the group. Students turned around to see who the visitors are. Harry rolled his eyes when he saw Fudge walking fast toward them.  
  
"He's back already?" Matt asked.  
  
"Of course," Jake answered. "All he had to do was grab a few Aurors. None are pretty good so it was easy rounding up a few."  
  
"I didn't expect him back this early," Harry remarked. He thought they'd have a few days to rest up and practice. They were just given over an hour instead.  
  
When Fudge reached them, he looked at Harry, Jake, and Matt. "I've brought my best. They're ready and are at the Quidditch field. Albus has instructed the teachers to bring the students to the field," he said in a rush. He was angry. Harry could tell. The class walked to the pitch. Once at the pitch, the students went to the stands that they normally occupy during a match while Harry, Jake and Matt walked over to Stacy who was standing in front of some of Gryffindor stands.  
  
"Why is he here so soon?" Harry asked Stacy.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't expect him so early." She looked at all of them. "You didn't use a lot of your magic today have you?" she asked in a stern voice.  
  
They all replied no. Harry could tell she was getting nervous but it passed when they told her they haven't used any magic. Magic takes away energy, which they needed.  
  
Harry turned and looked at the field. Fudge and six other adults were all wearing scarlet robes. They had to be the Aurors. Harry looked at them. They all seemed strong and very powerful. He was looking at them when the girls joined them. They all changed into their element robes.  
  
"We can do this!" Caroline exclaimed.  
  
"This should be a piece of cake for you," Stacy said with a mischievous look in her eyes.  
  
"Why is it a piece of cake?" Liz asked noticing the look in her eyes.  
  
"I didn't tell them everything that you can do. I just told them that you could change your appearance and change into animals. I never said anything about wandless magic or your elements," she said smiling. The others joined her in smiling.  
  
"It will be great to see their faces when they challenge us," Matt said.  
  
"We should start out small," Ashley said. "We don't want to begin with our toughest things. Give them time to cast some spells and block them. It will make them furious." Harry was just about to respond back to her when the headmaster's voice filled the pitch.  
  
"Thank you for joining us today," he said, his voice magnified. "Today the minister has challenged some of the students here to a duel. The winnings stand as so. If the Hogwart's students trained by Professor Stacy Miller win, the parents will be arriving at this school. Sirius Black will also be released as well as given custody of Harry Potter. If the Aurors win, they get to deal with the situation themselves. There will be one match at a time. They will be as follows. First off are Jake Malon and Michael Stevenson. Second are Caroline Andrews and Kyle Roberts. Third are Matt Keper and Thomas Buss. Forth are Liz Peterson and Patrick Harris. Fifth are Ashley Strone and William Moder. Last are Harry Potter and Peter Addler. The match is determined when the an opponent is knocked out or unconscious. I wish the best of luck to both of you. When ready, will Jake Malon and Michael Stevenson please take their places on the field."  
  
"So I'm first?" Jake asked smiling. "This will be fun." He took out his wand from his pockets and headed towards the center of the pitch. As soon as both opponents were in the center, Professor McGonagall approached them with the box of swords. She placed the box on the side of the pitch. She then stepped in between the two wizards before conjuring up a flag. Raising it over her head, she looked at both of them in turn before waving it towards the ground. The duel has begun.  
  
Jake kept a smiling face as he and Michael circled around the arena. The Auror smirked before quickly throwing a disarming spell at Jake. It was easily blocked. They circled more until Jake came up with his first spell.  
  
"Visidio!" he cried. The Auror's eyes went unfocused as he started screaming and backing away. He shot unaimed spells everywhere. Jake quickly destroyed them before they made it to the audience. Everyone was looking at the Auror in confusion. After a few more seconds, Jake said "Regulares." The Auror's vision cleared but not before Jake said the stunning spell and the match was over. Jake walked back still smiling to cheering from his friends and all the students at Hogwarts.  
  
Dumbledore stood up after Michael Stevenson was removed from the field. "Congratulations. Jake Malon won that match. He won it with a fantastic visual spell. The spell made the opponent see what he was scared of making it easy to attack. Congratulations. Next up is Caroline Andrews facing Kyle Roberts." Dumbledore sat down smiling. His eyes were sparkling. Everyone looked ecstatic.  
  
Harry looked up at the stands and saw where Ron and Hermione were sitting. Ron was enjoying the show but Harry could tell that Hermione was nervous.  
  
'Don't be nervous, Hermione' Harry said to her making her jump a few feet in the air. He watched her eyes grow wide and search the stands for the person who said that. 'Jake didn't even use half of what he's capable of doing.' If possible, Hermione's eyes grew wider as she searched. Looking down at the ground, she saw Harry looking up at her.  
  
*Harry?* she mouthed. Harry nodded his head. He turned back to the pitch when Caroline rose from her seat and headed towards the center, wand in her hand and posed. Her opponent was already on the field waiting for her. He had a smirk on his face. He looked confident that he could beat her. McGonagall came into the center of the field and waved the flag again.  
  
"Scared?" Kyle asked sneering at Caroline.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Caroline yelled disarming her opponent. "Not anymore," she said smiling. She gave the wizard a chance to let it sink in that a 15-year- old girl just took his wand away. He picked up his wand and shot a disarming spell at Caroline who didn't bother to use the energy to side step it. Her wand flew from her hand into her opponent's. He didn't give it back. Kyle looked at her and said the stunning spell. The spell shot off towards Caroline who raised her hand in front of her calmly. The spell hit a red barrier before it disappeared. She smiled at the shocked expression on Kyle's face.  
  
He began aiming spells at her but a barrier stopped all. Caroline stood in her spot the whole time not moving. Finally after a few minutes, Kyle began to get tired so without saying the incantation, a red light came from her hand and hit her opponent knocking him unconscious. She won by using the stunning spell with wandless magic. She quickly got her wand back and headed over to the others who were standing and clapping congratulating her.  
  
"Congratulations Caroline Andrews," Dumbledore said. "She's the winner by using wandless magic. It was a great technique. The ministry team has no wins while the Hogwarts students have two. Now onto our third duel. The duelers are Matt Keper and Thomas Buss."  
  
Matt stood up from his seat next to Harry and walked to the field. He met Thomas in the center. He drew his wand just before the flag was waved. As soon as they were able to fight, they both shouted, "Expelliarmus!" at the same time resulting in both of their wands flying out of their hands. Thomas ran to look for his in the grass while Mat stayed put. He thought about what to do. Wandless magic and magic with a wand was already used. Looking around the field, the box of swords caught his eye. He quickly retrieved the sword he practices with from the box. In the corner of his eye, he saw that Thomas had found his wand. He was approaching it in the grass and was about to pick it up until the blade of a sword crashed down between his hand and his wand. His hand recoiled and he looked up. He saw Matt with the sword in his hands. He kicked the wand farther away and made his opponent stand up and approach the box. Thomas quickly grabbed a sword and tried to bring it down on Matt but failed. Matt blocked it easily. Matt tried a few easily and slow blows with his sword. They were easy to block but some were cutting the Auror's robes. After a few minutes of easy striking, the Auror got impatient as he tried hard and fast blows trying to get anywhere on the teenager's body. Matt worked hard to block them but lost his patience. He threw some hard blows to the chest area knocking the Auror to the ground.  
  
Matt smiled at the look of fear in the Auror's eyes before using wandless magic to stun him. Everyone applauded him as he walked back to the others panting.  
  
"That was excellent Matt!" Stacy exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks," he said banishing his sword back to the box and taking his seat next to Harry who relaxed and studied how the Auror's were fighting.  
  
"What a wonderful defeat by Matt Keper!" Dumbledore commented. "That was an exciting match to watch." Harry looked over to where to minister and the Auror's were. Fudge looked furious and embarrassed. Harry had to laugh at the site. "Next up we have Liz Peterson verses Patrick Harris."  
  
Liz stood up and headed out towards the middle of the pitch. Her hands were clenched on her wand. She met her opponent in the middle. He looked at her furious. Liz gulped as McGonagall's flag was waved. Liz expected to be hit with the disarming spell but instead, the Auror charged at her, fists up. She quickly banished her wand to her pocket before ducking and kicking his feet out from under him in a flawless move. He tripped. Liz stood up and raised her hands ready for his next attack. He looked at her in fury and quickly charged her again. She turned and ran but as she was running, see- through walls appeared right in front of her. Stopping before she hit them, she turned to see the Auror with his wand raised. He said the disarming spell as Liz's wand flew over to him, which he caught and stuck in his pocket. He stuck his own wand in his robes before running towards Liz again. Liz ran away in a different direction. She ran towards one of the corners of the walls. He kept following her, keeping close on her tail. Reaching the corner, Liz jumped, put her left foot on the right side of the wall, twisted herself and kicked her right foot off the left side. This made her able to aim her left foot right onto Patrick's head. She hit his head directly as he slumped down to the floor unconscious due to the powerful and unexpected blow to the head. The walls instantly disappeared.  
  
Liz caught her breath before heading back to the others clutching a stitch in her side. She didn't check if he was okay. He scared her. Before taking her seat, she cried, "Accio wand." Her wand flew from one of the pockets in the Auror's robes to her hand. She exchanged high fives with everyone before taking her seat.  
  
Jake grabbed her arm turned to the students. "Did you see that? Now you know. Never make her mad or this could be you! You have be warned!" he yelled embarrassing Liz. Harry quickly stood up and grabbed Jake's arm and made him sit back down.  
  
Dumbledore stood. "Thank you for that advice Mr. Malon." Several people laughed. "That was an excellent move by Miss Peterson. That type of fighting I believe is very popular among muggles. Anyway, next up is Miss Ashley Strone against William Moder."  
  
Ashley stood up from her seat and looked out upon the field. Harry could tell that she was nervous. He walked over to her and took her hand in his own. "You'll be fine," he reassured her squeezing lightly. Ashley looked up into his eyes and smiled. She squeezed back before letting go. She took a deep breath. She saw her opponent already in the center. He looked at her threateningly.  
  
"I can't do this," she said, her voice shaking.  
  
"Yes you can," Harry said.  
  
She looked at him. "How?" she asked. Harry thought for a moment before whispering something in her ear. She nodded and headed off to the field.  
  
Sitting back down, Caroline asked him, "What did you tell her Wolf?"  
  
"Just a little hint and some advice," he responded smiling. He missed Stacy smiling at him. He watched as Ashley stopped in the center. Professor McGonaglall waved her flag. As soon as the flag was removed, the Auror opened his mouth but stopped as the wind picked up. Ashley's robes blew in the breeze but it's beautiful blue color changed to black as the wind blew it. Suddenly the wind stopped. Ashley wasn't the scared girl anymore. The Auror looked at her in horror.  
  
"What happened?" Liz asked.  
  
"You'll see," Harry said.  
  
The two of them started circling. Everyone gasped as Ashley's face came into view. It didn't look like her at all. Her clothes changed to clothes of all black. Her skin was white. Her eyes were a bright blue. Her blond hair stood still on her shoulders. She had two sharp fangs in her mouth. Ashley had changed into a vampire. The Auror stumbled back not wanting to get her mad.  
  
Finally remembering a spell, he cried, "Vampirus," Black smoke came out of his wand and surrounded Ashley. When the smoke cleared, Ashley was back to her old self. They exchanged a few spells until Ashley shapeshifted again. She changed into a lion, then to a wolf, then a dragon. She was confusing her opponent. She spit fire at him making his robes catch the flames. He tried to put it out while Ashley returned to her human form. While he was occupied with his burning robes, she stunned him. Applause rang out as she smiled and started to walk back to the group.  
  
As she returned, Harry stood. "I told you that you could do it!" he exclaimed. She ran over to him and embraced him in a hug.  
  
"Thank you so much! I really did do it," she said hugging him. She pushed herself back and looked up into his eyes. 'And you know what?" she asked.  
  
"No what?" Harry asked still holding her.  
  
"It felt really good," she replied smiling and laughing. Harry laughed along until he released her when Dumbledore announced that he would be up against Peter Addler. Harry took his wand from his pocket and looked at it. He banished it to his room. Harry took a deep breath and looked at his opponent who was already in the center. He was about to head to the middle when someone held him back. He turned to look Ashley in the eyes.  
  
"I have advice for you," she said smiling. She had excitement in her voice. "If you have been paying attention, you would realize that we each beat everyone we came up against. We have five points more than they do. No way will they win. That also means that the parents are coming to Hogwarts and," she paused, "Sirius Black is released." Harry smiled as it set in. "Now here's my advice. Have fun with this one," she said pointing to Peter. "Do it for Sirius. Show off a little." She looked at his opponent again. "Or a lot," she added smiling. Harry nodded before heading to the center.  
  
He met Peter in the middle. McGonagall walked over to them. A smile was on her face. "Ready? Fight!" the flag came down but before it was removed, the Auror aimed a disarming spell at Harry then laughed as no wand flew away.  
  
"Forget something Potter?" he sneered. He started circling Harry.  
  
"Not a thing," Harry replied calmly. He watched as the Auror circled him. Soundlessly, Harry put up an invisible barrier around himself.  
  
"You know Potter," Peter said. "Your group is pretty powerful for kids. It's too bad that I'm the best from my group. The minister kept me just for you. Just for famous Harry Potter. You should feel honored."  
  
"Oh believe me I do," Harry replied. "It would be my pleasure to beat you."  
  
Peter laughed. "You think so?"  
  
"I definitely think so," Harry replied. He took his hand out from his robes and held it in front of him. "Want to see a magic trick?" he asked. The Auror stopped in front of Harry. Harry teleported Peter's wand to his hand. "Here's your wand," he said holding it in his hand. He took his other hand and waved it over the wand. When Harry's hand went over it, the wand disappeared. "And there it goes,"; he said calmly.  
  
The Auror looked at him in shock. "What did you do to it?" he asked worried.  
  
"I hid it," Harry replied. He then began searching the skies. Suddenly he gasped and pointed. "There it is!" Peter looked up and saw his wand floating in the air.  
  
"Now to get it back," Harry mumbled. "I guess we have to fly there." Peter looked at him confused. Harry looked back and smiled. He held his hands out at his side. He raised them. As he raised them he heard many people gasp as he and Peter raised into the air. Peter looked scared as he watched the ground get farther and farther away.  
  
"Put me down!" he yelled scared. Harry could hear his voice shake.  
  
"Put your wand is up there," Harry said pointing about 10 more feet higher.  
  
"Put me down now!" he demanded.  
  
Harry looked hurt. "Fine. Keep your robes on." The ground came rushing up at them. Harry landed perfectly on his feet while Peter practically hugged the ground. "Your wand is still up there," Harry pointed out. A mischievous sparkle shown in his eyes as he had an idea. "I can get it down. Hold on." Harry raised his arm and pointed it to the wand. Concentrating, Harry made the wand flow down toward him slowly. He finally grabbed the wand and held it in his hand for awhile. "I have an idea! Let's play a game. I'll throw priceless items into the air and you try to break them with spells."  
  
"No!" Peter screamed standing up.  
  
"Ok, maybe replaceable items. Not priceless ones. Ready?" Harry asked giving the Auror back his wand. Harry made a few glass balls appear and float in a line next to Harry. "On the count of three. One, two, three!" Harry waved his hands and one by one, the glass flew into the air. He noticed that Peter wasn't shooting at any of them. "I hope you realize that if you don't destroy them, they'll come back and hit you. But you knew that right?" Harry asked smiling.  
  
The Auror looked frightened as he saw the glass fly towards him. He covered his head and kneeled to the ground expecting to be hit. When the impact didn't happen, he opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Harry above him with his wand drawn. You're no fun to play with you know that?"  
  
"You're just like your father. Prankster at heart and mischief maker." Peter said just before Harry stunned him. Peter slumped down stunned. Harry had just enough time to turn around before he was embraced by his Godfather.  
  
"You did it! You did it!" he cried. Tears streamed down his face. Harry was able to hear that Sirius was free before being engulfed again by Sirius and also Ashley. He couldn't remember when it ended but there was a huge party afterwards. Many people wanted to learn how to fight how they did. Many people were even questioning Sirius what pranks he pulled once they learned that he 's Padfoot. Classes were cancelled the rest of the day. All day long there was a huge party in the Great Hall and the common room of Gryffindor. They stayed up the whole night. All Harry remembered was laying next to his Godfather who was still answering questions before he fell asleep right there on the couch. .************************************************  
  
Hey everyone! Thanks to those who reviewed. This is the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!!! Please review with your ideas! I use most ideas. Just review or e-mail me at NOANGEL3@aol.com. I'll be happy to answer questions or use ideas. 


	10. The parents have arrived!

Hey everyone! I have 32 reviews!!!! YAY. Thanks everyone. E-mail me or review me your ideas and questions or guesses to what might happen. If you guess or I use your ideas, the chapters will be dedicated to you. You could even get my ideas for other parts of the story. Thanks to my reviewers and my beta reader Skaradox who has great ideas! My story is to you!!! Keep reviewing everyone.  
  
***************************************************  
  
************************************************  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes. Opening his eyes, he saw that he fell asleep on the couch in front of the fire in Gryffindor Tower. Someone had put a blanket over him. He laid there looking into the fire until he heard a voice behind him ask, "Are you up yet Wolf?" Harry sat up and turned to look who asked the question. He saw Ashley standing behind the couch.  
  
"I just woke up," Harry replied yawning.  
  
Ashley smiled. "I see that. Come on. It's breakfast time." Harry remembered the events of the other day. Smiling, Harry stood up to stretch. The blanket fell off of him. He saw that he was wearing the same clothes as before.  
  
"Go take a shower. We'll go down when you're done. I'll wait right here." Ashley sat down on one of the couches and called a notebook to her. It came flying from the girls' dormitories right into her hand. She then called a quill.  
  
Harry headed to the showers. After a quick shower he put on his element robes and headed back down to the common room. Ashley was on the couch writing in her notebook. She didn't seem aware of Harry's decent. Harry walked up to her.  
  
"What are you writing?" he asked. Ashley jumped. "Scared?" he asked laughing.  
  
"Yes you did scare me!" Ashley said. She laid her quill down and gave Harry her notebook. "It's a letter to my parents." Harry looked down at it.  
  
"You write to them a lot don't you?" he asked.  
  
"Everyday," she replied softly. "I miss them."  
  
"I miss mine too," Harry remarked softly. There was awkward silence between the two.  
  
"Ready to go?' Ashley asked breaking the silence. Harry nodded. He handed her back the notebook, which she banished to her room. They then walked out through the portrait and down to the Great Hall. Arriving to breakfast, they took their seats and ate before being rushed to classes. The Gryffindors had Herbology first then Transfiguration after that. Harry attended the classes for a lack of anything else to do. He sat in the classes and offered his assistance in anything as well as answering questions correctly by himself earning Gryffindor points. The day went by quickly. The whole day, Harry didn't see Sirius once. When he asked where he was, people said that he left Hogwarts. They didn't know why but that's what they heard.  
  
Harry was in the common room reading up on defense spells, ignoring Ron who kept on complaining that he was turning into Hermione. Hermione was across the table working on her transfiguration homework and giving Ron glares. Ron eventually left.  
  
"Hey Harry," Hermione said. Harry looked up from his book and saw Hermione holding a cute gray kitten. "Isn't she the cutest?"  
  
Harry laughed. "Does that mean that you did your homework?" Hermione nodded as she admired her kitten.  
  
"This used to be a feather. I was going to change it into an owl but I liked the kitten."  
  
"You could always make it an owl," Harry pointed out going back to his book.  
  
"Oh no! Not another one!" they heard Ron yell. Harry turned around and saw him walk down the rest of the stairs. "Enough with the bloody cats!" he yelled.  
  
"I suggest you make it into an owl," Harry said quickly. Hermione nodded but turned it back into a feather.  
  
Ron walked over to them and sat down next to Harry. "Learn anything interesting?" he asked. Harry nodded smiling. He conjured up a goblet of juice and took a sip. "I can't believe my parents are coming to Hogwarts in a few minutes," Ron said. Harry nearly choked on his juice.  
  
"That's today?" he asked.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at him surprised by his reaction. "Yea mate. In a few minutes," Ron repeated slowly. Harry looked at his watch. It was 4:55.  
  
"When are they arriving?" Harry asked. Ron was just about to answer until the portrait opened and in stepped Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Gryffindors," she called. "Go to the Great Hall now please. And Harry Potter," Harry looked at her. "The headmaster asks that you appear with your original appearance." Harry smiled and changed his hair black, and made his glasses and scar disappear.  
  
"Apparently now," Ron answered. Hermione stood and ran up to her dormitory to put away her homework. Then she, Ron and Harry headed out the portrait and down to the Great Hall. When they entered the Hall, their mouths opened by the amount of people. The parents already arrived and were all over the place hugging and kissing their children.  
  
"Oi Mum!" Ron called. Harry looked to where he was looking and saw Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. Fred, George and Ginny were already there. They turned and looked in their direction and waved. They waved back and headed over to them.  
  
Mrs. Weasley embraced them all in a hug. "I was so worried about that attack," she said. Tears were forming in her eyes.  
  
"I was surprised the other day when a letter from Dumbledore came," Mr. Weasley said. "He said there was added protection but didn't mention what it is." Harry, Hermione, and Ron smiled.  
  
Hermione looked around and saw her parents looking around. Hermione waved to get their attention. Seeing their daughter, they came over to where they were gathered. Hermione hugged her mother and her father before introducing her friends.  
  
"These are my best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," Hermione said pointing at them. They shook Mr. and Mrs. Granger's hands.  
  
"Can everyone take their seats, please?" Dumbledore asked from the staff table. Harry walked with them to the table. "I ask Stacy Miller's students to please sit at the staff table." Harry looked up and saw the others walking to the staff table.  
  
"Harry, come sit down," Mrs. Weasley said already sitting down.  
  
"I have to sit at the staff table," he replied walking away leaving a very confused Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Harry walked to the table but before he could sit down, someone grabbed him from behind. Harry jumped and turned to see Sirius smiling down on him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked surprised to see him.  
  
Sirius' smiled disappeared. "I thought the parents and guardians were suppose to be here," he responded putting his hand to his chin in thought.  
  
Harry looked at him confused. "They are," Harry answered.  
  
Sirius' eyes lit up. "Oh good. So I'm suppose to be here. I believe my child is around here somewhere. He could have blond or black hair, green eyes, sometimes has a scar on his forehead and sometimes wears glasses. He goes by the name Harry Potter. Do you know him?" Sirius asked.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" he asked.  
  
"That's my name," Sirius answered laughing as he looked at Harry's face. "Yes I am serious." He reached into his robes and took out a packet of paper. "It's all here." Harry took it and flipped through it. "The whole summary of what that means is that I am free and I have full custody of my Godson/son Harry James Potter." Harry stopped flipping through and looked up at him. Without any warning, he jumped into his arms and hugged him.  
  
"Finally! This is great!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"We finally got it. It took a year but we finally did it," Sirius said letting go of Harry. "I think it's time that you go sit in your seat. I'll be sitting at Gryffindor table if you need me." Sirius walked away after Harry handed back the packet. He sat down in his seat.  
  
"What was that all about?" Jake asked. He was Harry sat between him and Ashley.  
  
"I now have a father," Harry said.  
  
"That's great!" Ashley exclaimed hugging Harry who returned it. Harry could see Sirius over her shoulder. Sirius was looking at him, smiling as he raised his eyebrows. Harry slightly shook his head as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yea. He signed a few hundred papers it looked like but he's free and has custody of me," Harry said letting go of Ashley.  
  
"That's terrific!" she said.  
  
"Congratulations Harry," Jake said smiling. Harry looked out at the Hall and saw that the tables were packed. Most of the parents had made their way to their seats. After the last couple of people were seated, Dumbledore stood and addressed the Hall.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts! I hope you enjoy your stay here in the castle. Just to mention, we have the first Quidditch match tomorrow morning for all of you who'd like to attend. It will most likely be a very entertaining game as they always are when we play these two houses. It will be Slytherin against Gryffindor. Both have new captains. Slytherins new captain is Mr. Draco Malfoy. Gryffindor has the honor to have Mr. Harry Potter as captain." Harry looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's reactions and saw that they were excited. "Now that I've said that, let's get back to why I've invited you all here. This year, we have the honor to have Ms Stacy Miller as DADA teacher. She also brought her students. These students are the reason why we are able to have many people in Hogwarts because these students are providing protection. I now introduce Stacy Miller." Dumbledore sat down as Stacy stood. She was sitting next to Caroline.  
  
"Thank you professor," Stacy began. "I've taught my students many skills needed to survive in the world now as well as about their powers which are very special and powerful. I call them shapeshifters simply because that's what they are. These teenagers have the amazing ability to change their form and appearance to anything they want as well as others."  
  
"Teenagers?" one parent asked interrupting Stacy.  
  
"Yes teenagers," Stacy answered. "Six fifteen year olds actually."  
  
"Teenagers are the form of protection?" another parent asked.  
  
"Let me introduce my students before you doubt them. Right next to me is Caroline Andrews." Caroline stood and bowed her head slightly. "Next to her is Liz Peterson. Then there is Ashley Strone. There is Harry Potter," Harry stood up when his name was called. As he bowed his head, he changed his appearance back to his elemental looks earning gasps from many people. "And Jake Malon. On the end there is Matt Keper."  
  
"How are they able to protect us? They can change their appearance, so what? So they can hide?" a mother asked.  
  
"They can do a lot more than that. Just yesterday they did something incredible. They beat six Aurors. I'll show you." She reached into her bag by her chair and produced a tape. Harry looked at her.  
  
"She recorded it?" he asked Jake. He just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Guess so," he answered. Harry watched at she conjured up a white screen on one side of the Hall. Pointing her wand at the tape, she muttered a spell. The tape disappeared but images appeared on the screen.  
  
"First up is Jake Malon," Stacy said. Harry looked at the screen and saw Jake dueling with his opponent with the visual spell and won. Next up was Caroline. They watched as she used wandless magic. They watched Matt use his skill with swords. They saw Liz climb the wall and kick her Auror in the head. They were amazed when they saw Ashley as a vampire and a dragon. They gasped when they saw Harry floating in the air and attack his opponent with the glass. Harry saw several of them look at him. He noticed some of them glancing at Sirius. Since Sirius was able to walk into the Hall without anyone cursing him, Harry suspected that his freedom was displayed in the Daily Prophet. The video finally came to an end as the images disappeared. Stacy made the tape and screen disappear before turning to the group.  
  
"Any questions or doubts that these people can't defend us?" Stacy asked smiling when no one raised their hand.  
  
"That was incredible," someone said. Harry and the others laughed. "How did you learn to do that?"  
  
"I've been teaching them everything they know," Stacy replied. There was silence in the room. No one moved.  
  
After a few more seconds of silence, Dumbledore stood as Stacy sat down. "Now on to the feast!" he said as the plates filled with food.  
  
"Stacy," Harry called down the table. "Why can't we eat with the Gryffindors?"  
  
"Because we needed to introduce you. You can sit there now or just stay up here. It's probably better up here. The table's packed. More chairs will be there tomorrow," she answered. Harry went back to his dinner.  
  
"So, first Quidditch game tomorrow huh?" Ashley asked picking at her food. Harry noticed it.  
  
"Nervous?" he asked. Ashley stopped moving her food around her plate and looked up at him.  
  
"What would make you think that?" she asked. Harry pointed to her plate. Her food was in the shape of a broom heading to the ground. "Ok fine. I'm nervous," she answered sighing.  
  
"I remember my first game," Harry said pushing his own food around his plate.  
  
"What happened?" Ashley asked excited.  
  
Harry laughed as he remembered. "I swallowed the snitch."  
  
Ashley laughed. "At least you caught it!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yea. I guess so," Harry said. "A pretty weird way to catch it."  
  
"Don't know why you like flying so much," Jake said. "It's horrible and boring."  
  
"Hey Earth-boy," Matt said next to him. "Just because your element is on the ground doesn't mean that we can't fly."  
  
"Isn't your element on the ground?" Jake asked.  
  
"It's called rain, Bear," Matt answered smiling.  
  
"I thought that was in Ashley's department," Jake answered.  
  
"No, I can control clouds, wind and sometimes thunder and lightning but not the rain," Ashley answered hearing them.  
  
"Oh," Jake said. "The only one who doesn't belong on the Earth is Wolf," he said laughing. He was awarded with his scoop of mash potatoes flying into his face and a smile from Harry.  
  
"Hey Prongs Jr." Sirius called walking up to them. "What was that for?"  
  
"He said I didn't belong on Earth," Harry answered smiling at his Godfather. Sirius looked at his strangely. "I mean my element doesn't belong on Earth. I'm the mind remember?"  
  
A few people down, Stacy threw down her fork. "I knew I forgot to tell them something. You're elementals!" She said angry.  
  
"It was probably better that they didn't know just incase some Slytherins are Death Eaters," Sirius pointed out.  
  
Suddenly Harry's head snapped up. "Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Draco?" Stacy asked.  
  
"No, his father. His father's a Death Eater!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry. I didn't see him here. If I did, I would've told Stacy to limit what she says. We can't let the Dark side know about you lot yet. I don't think Voldermort knows yet and I want to see his face when he does find out. It would be a Kodak moment as muggles might say. I just wish his face didn't have to be in it."  
  
"Padfoot, what are you going on about now?" a voice said from behind him. He turned and saw Remus Lupin walking up to the group. "Shapeshifters huh?" he asked. "What an honor. Your father would've been proud." Harry thought about that until he asked what's been on his mind.  
  
"Why am I a shapeshifter? Is it because of my blood line?" he asked. Stacy answered.  
  
"When I first saw you, I told you that it was because of certain traits you have remember?" Harry nodded. "I think it's because you're all determined, confident, have a good heart, strong, loyal and more. It really has nothing to do with a family line. I don't know who chooses who to be a shapeshifter. All I do is try to find them and train them," Stacy finished. Harry slowly nodded his head.  
  
"Professor Lupin, what are you doing here?" Harry asked changing the subject.  
  
"Well for one thing, call me Remus and second, I heard there was protection here so I thought that I would come," Lupin replied. "Plus why would I want to miss the first game that you're the captain for?"  
  
"He's going to get clobbered," Jake remarked before Harry and Matt elbowed him in the sides at the same time.  
  
"You're lucky I'm not next to you," Ashley said. "You would've gotten more than just an elbow in the ribs."  
  
"Oh really?" Jake said back. "Let's see!" Ashley stood up and made the wind blow making things fly in Jake's face. Several people looked around in confusion at the mysterious wind.  
  
"Hey!" Stacy yelled. "No magic on each other. The swords are in my office. Use those."  
  
Everyone looked at her in surprise before looking at each other and saying, "Ok!" at the same time. They stood and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Come on Moony," Sirius said. "This is going to be wicked to watch. They're really good." Remus looked at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"And I thought you would be the first one to oppose the idea of having them trying to attack each other with swords. And you," he looked at Stacy. "I can't believe that you're letting them do this!"  
  
"Don't worry about it. When the swords are not in use, I put a spell on them to make them dull. When I'm with them and the students are trained enough, I put a spell on them to make them sharp. Right now if they hit each other, they'll be lucky to draw blood. It will even be amazing if they break the clothing. Don't worry about them. I'm heading out there now." Stacy stood and led the two men out of the Hall.  
  
They headed right to the Quidditch pitch where they saw that they had already started. Ashley was facing Jake, Matt was facing Harry, and Liz and Caroline were on the side watching. They watched as the swords met in the air making loud clashing noises. Ashley and Jake were trying hard to hit each other but each swing was blocked. Remus, Sirius and Stacy would see that both of them were panting.  
  
A few feet away, Harry and Matt were fighting but not as desperate to hit each other. They seemed to be teaching each other new moves and improving what was wrong or weak. Eventually Ashley and Jake gave up as they threw their swords in the box. Harry and Matt followed suit and headed over to Remus, Sirius and Stacy. Caroline and Liz joined them.  
  
They talked for a while and even made a game of Quidditch with everyone, except Jake, and played until it got dark. When it darkened, they headed back towards the tower. The students headed to the common room while the adults headed to their rooms near the teacher's quarters. They said good night and separated. Once in the common room, they talked until they got tired and went up to bed. ************************************************ Hey sorry is this looks rushed and is smaller than usual but I'm going camping till Sunday so I won't be able to type. Just be thankful that I did post it. Please review with your ideas! I use most ideas. Just review or e- mail me at NOANGEL3@aol.com. I'll be happy to answer questions or use ideas. I'll start writing who reviews and responces next chapter! Keep on reading and reviewing! 


	11. Quidditch isn't always safe

Hey everyone! I have 40 reviews!!!! YAY. Thanks everyone. E-mail me or review me your ideas and questions or guesses to what might happen. If you guess or I use your ideas, the chapters will be dedicated to you. You could even get my ideas for other parts of the story.  
  
My new reviewers:  
  
Mikel: You...are...the...best. I'm so flattered! I love you so much! Thanks for reading and your review! You made my day!  
  
Abstract426: Thanks for pointing that out. Thanks a lot. I'll add him later on though. He'll be a bigger part soon.  
  
Kara Star: My beta reader strikes again! You go girl. I'll definitely use your idea. I think I have a way to put it in. Thanks for everything. You are the best beta reader ever!!!!  
  
***************************************************  
  
************************************************  
  
Harry was dreaming. He was dreaming about one of the times he as practicing with Stacy. It was one of his first. He was learning how to use telekinesis. Stacy was showing him examples of what to do. All Harry had to do was concentrate on moving the pillow across the room. Stacy did it a couple of times and let Harry try. Harry tried and tried until he eventually got it.  
  
In his dream, Harry looked around the room and at the people. He watched Stacy wave her hand as the pillow went flying. Suddenly Harry put the dream on freeze frame. Stacy used her hands? No wand? How can she use telekinesis if only one person can control an element? Harry suddenly felt as if he was floating. The room changed to the ocean. He was in the water and floating in the waves. He slowly woke up but realized that the movement of the waves didn't stop. He slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Finally you're awake!" The movement stopped. Harry looked and saw Ashley standing on his bed.  
  
Yawning he said, "What are you doing here? No girls are allowed in the boys dormitories." Ashley jumped down.  
  
"Good morning to you too captain!" she said. "I can't wait till the game!" She started walking around the room.  
  
Harry remembered the game in the morning. "Weren't you the one who was scared yesterday?"  
  
"We gave her a happiness potion this morning to stop her from shaking. That was a mistake," Matt said walking out of the bathroom and to his bed. He laid down and turned to Harry. "Boy, was that a mistake. She won't shut up!"  
  
"I heard that!" Ashley exclaimed as she stood on Matt's bed and started jumping. Harry rolled his eyes and turned back over to sleep.  
  
"I get carsick and this doesn't help!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"You're a wizard, Shark. How would you know if you're carsick?" Jake asked walking in. Ron was right behind him.  
  
"I live in the muggle world so we drive places," Matt responded. His voice was messed up because of Ashley's bouncing. Harry put the pillow over his head.  
  
"What's up with her?" he heard Ron ask.  
  
"They gave her a potion to make her happy," Harry responded. His voice was muffled.  
  
"Yea," Jake added. "Who knew that giving a cheerfulness potion to a girl would have a bad effect?"  
  
"It wouldn't have had a bad effect if you didn't make it and screw it up!" exclaimed another voice from the doorway.  
  
"Cat, you're not allowed in here," Harry replied.  
  
"Technically, Wolf, I'm not in the room," Caroline replied. "I'm outside the door. I'm just here to tell you something. Stacy said to tell you to talk to Draco." Harry pulled the pillow off and looked up at her.  
  
"Why?" he asked confused.  
  
"You need to tell him to meet Stacy in her classroom after the game," Caroline answered.  
  
Harry nodded his head to say that he'll do it when he remembered his dream. "Did Stacy ever use elemental magic during any of your practices?" he asked. Everyone thought for a moment.  
  
"Yea I think so. But only a few things," Jake answered. "She only made the ground shake a little for me."  
  
"For me all she did was light a small flame," Caroline added. "She had to tell me how to create heat."  
  
"All she did was pour water on the floor and move it around," Matt remembered.  
  
"She made the wind blow," Ashley added staying still.  
  
"Potion wore off?" Harry asked. She nodded. "For me, she used telekinesis. What do you think it means?" Everyone thought for a few seconds until Ashley's eyes lit up.  
  
"She has to be an elemental!" she exclaimed.  
  
"But there's only one person who can control each element," Caroline pointed out.  
  
"She can't control a whole element. Just parts of it," Ashley clarified.  
  
"So she can do small elemental magic?" Jake asked sitting on his bed.  
  
"I'm confused," Ron said.  
  
"We're all elementals because we can control an element but only one person can control an element," Harry responded. Ron nodded.  
  
"So what element could she be?" Matt asked.  
  
"The element of the soul," Ashley said. "She can do a little bit from each element but not all of it. It makes perfect sense."  
  
"What's going on here?" Liz asked coming into the room.  
  
"We figured out the Stacy controls the soul element," Caroline answered. Liz looked at her and thought about it. Suddenly her eyes lit up.  
  
"I read about that. It fits her perfectly!" Liz exclaimed before turning to Harry. "You really need to get up, Wolf. You need to eat before the game. It starts in half an hour! You need to get down also Eagle," she added to Ashley before she and Caroline left the room. Jake, Matt and Ron said good bye and left the room.  
  
"Still nervous about the game?" Harry asked pushing blankets off himself.  
  
"Not as much as yesterday but still scared," Ashley replied. Harry stood and stretched before snapping his fingers to change his clothes. Ashley rolled her eyes.  
  
"You really need to change your clothes the other way," she said.  
  
"I know but if I do it the normal way my clothes don't fit!" Harry said.  
  
"You need to gain weight. You're very skinny, not that it shows a lot, but you are."  
  
"All the time that I have been with you, I haven't gained anything even with all I eat!" Harry exclaimed looking at himself in the mirror. He was skinny. It was all due to his starving during the summer.  
  
"Ok fine," Ashley said. "So, who will win today captain?"  
  
Harry smiled and said; "I don't know Eagle. How about the Gryffindors?" Ashley smiled and thought about it.  
  
"They better," she said.  
  
"We shall see," Harry said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and heading down to the Great Hall. They entered the Great Hall and took seats at the Gryffindor table between Mrs. Weasley and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley immediately started to pile Harry's plate with food as well as Fred and George's. She couldn't reach Ashley.  
  
"You all need to eat," she said. "You can't be hungry for the game. You all need to be careful also." She went on and on throughout the whole breakfast.  
  
"She's really nervous," Ashley commented.  
  
"She treats Harry like one of her sons," Hermione replied.  
  
"That would explain what she's doing." Ashley and Hermione watched as Harry's plate was filled with food. He kept on arguing that it was enough and if he ate it all, he wouldn't be light enough to catch the snitch.  
  
"Hey, Ashley," Hermione said quietly. Ashley turned to her. "Do you fancy Harry?"  
  
Ashley thought for a moment. "What would make you say that?" she asked nervously.  
  
Hermione looked back at Harry before responding. "Just the way you act around him and he acts around you."  
  
"I really don't know," she said also looking at Harry. He was still fighting to keep his thin frame. Others around him were laughing. Sirius was helping Harry by trying to talk Molly out of stuffing Harry. When that didn't work, he transformed into a black dog and hid under the table, eating the food Harry was sneaking him.  
  
"You should think about it," Hermione said smiling. "You look great together. He's a great person."  
  
"Yes he is," Ashley responded. "I like being with him. Did you know that I was very shy before Harry joined us?" Hermione shook her head. "I wouldn't talk to anyone but with Harry, I felt as if I could talk to him about anything. I don't know why."  
  
"You do fancy him," Caroline said from across the table. " I could see it as soon as you both saw each other."  
  
"You'd be great for each other," Liz added.  
  
Ashley looked at her in surprise. "Can everyone at this table hear our conversation?"  
  
"No, not unless you're close," Liz answered smiling. Before they could carry on the conversation, Dumbledore interrupted them.  
  
"In about ten minutes, I ask those of you who wish to watch the Quidditch game please make their way to the stands." Harry and the rest of the Quidditch team rose from their seats. The rest of the team had gone up ahead to get to the locker room while Ashley and Harry made their way to the common room to grab their brooms. On their way down the halls, they bumped into none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco started to walk away until Harry stopped him.  
  
"Hey Draco," he called. Malfoy stopped in his tracks and turned to them. "I just wanted to tell you that Stacy would like to meet with you in her classroom after the game today." His eyes went wide.  
  
"You mean it? She can train me?" Harry nodded. "This is great!" He started to walk away until he turned back to them. "Hey, thanks and good luck on today's game." He held out his hand. Harry shook it.  
  
"Good luck." They headed in their separate directions.  
  
"That was nice," Ashley remarked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked. They reached the Fat Lady and said the password before entering the common room.  
  
"He wished you good luck," Ashley answered before running up to her dorm to grab her Firebolt while Harry grabbed his.  
  
"Yea," Harry said as they headed out through the portrait and down to the locker rooms. They reached the locker rooms a few minutes later and quickly changed into their Quidditch robes.  
  
"Now those are the only clothes you put on the muggle way," Ashley remarked.  
  
"Only these and sometimes my Hogwarts ones," Harry replied. The group gathered in the middle of the room.  
  
"Come on captain," Fred said. "We're all ready for your big speech."  
  
Harry looked at them confused. "I wasn't going to make a speech," he said.  
  
The others looked at each other before chanting, "Speech, speech, speech, speech," over and over. Harry held up his hands to silence them.  
  
"Ok fine, you'll get your speech," he said as cheers erupted. Harry thought for a moment about what he was going to say. "This team has been together for many years and just recently we've added on an excellent keeper. It's terrible to know that this is the last year for many of us. It's simple to know what we have to do. We have to win the Quidditch cup!" Cheers erupted. "But it's not that simple. We've trained a lot and played a lot. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie, you know exactly what to do. Make the other team confused. They'll never know who has the Quaffle. Fred and George, concentrate on the Bludgers. Ashley, I know you can do it. Just play how we did at home. I'll try to find the snitch as well as help out. Is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Then lets go!" They walked out of the locker room and onto the field.  
  
The stands were more packed than usual. He saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Caroline, Liz, Matt, Sirius, Remus and even Jake in the Gryffindor stands waving to them. Harry, Ashley, Fred and George waved back.  
  
"And here comes the Gryffindors!" Lee Jordan was saying. "They have a new captain and keeper. We have the new captain Harry Potter. The new keeper is none other than Ashley Strone. Returning Beaters, Fred and George Weasley and also Chasers Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell. They're meeting the Slytherins in the center now."  
  
Harry and the team stopped in front of the Slytherins who were already waiting in the center of the field. Harry stood in the middle of his team facing Draco. Madam Hooch came up to them.  
  
"I want a clean game as always," she said. "Captains shake hands." Harry and Draco shook hands lightly. "Take your positions." She went over to the chest of balls and released them all but the Quaffle, which she held in her hand. She walked back over to the group. As soon as she threw the ball high up in the air, the teams took to the air. Katie grabbed the Quaffle first.  
  
"Look at her go!" Lee Jordan said. "She's flying really fast. She's putting her broom to the limit. Talking about brooms, now not only does Potter have a Firebolt, but also the new keeper Ashley Strone." McGonagall silenced him.  
  
Harry soared above the game and watched. He smiled as the chasers practiced Harry's plan during practice. They were close together and quickly passing the ball between them confusing the other chasers and keeper. Katie hid the ball under her robes as the three separated and headed to the goal posts. Alicia looked as if she was going to throw the Quaffle making the keeper concentrate on her instead of Katie who flew behind the Keeper making an easy goal.  
  
"That was incredible!" Lee exclaimed. "10-0 Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry looked over in Ashley's direction and saw her sitting on her broom in front of the goal posts. She was smiling. Looking around she saw Harry looking at her. She winked and turned back to the game. The Slytherins were in possession. They came close together and exchanged a few words before separating. They started passing the Quaffle around but not as fast as the Gryffindors did. Harry flew down close to them. Being the seeker, he was able to watch the fastest of things. He watched as the ball was passed as they approached Ashley. When they hid the Quaffle, Harry knew exactly which one had it. He flew behind the chaser. Ashley was looking between the three trying to see who has it. Once she saw Harry, he pointed down at the chaser who had it. Ashley nodded getting the message and made an amazing save.  
  
"Ha! Potter was on to you from the start. You can't just take a Gryffindor tactic without it failing! That was spectacular teamwork between Potter and Strone. Nothing can escape the eye of a seeker. Gryffindor in possession leading 20-0," Lee commentated.  
  
The rest of the game went on regularly. No goals went to the Slytherins. Harry took his spot high up looking around at his team and for the snitch. He didn't worry about the Bludgers because Fred and George were right on them. They decided to each watch their own and know where it was making it easier for them to protect their team.  
  
"Great tactics," a voice said coming up to him. Harry turned and saw Draco fly up to him.  
  
"Thanks," Harry replied looking down at the game.  
  
"Good luck," Draco said before flying away. Harry watched him go confused. Draco wasn't following him like he always did. He looked around the field confused while he caught Ashley's eye. She wasn't doing anything. The Quaffle was down by Slytherin posts.  
  
'What?' she mouthed sensing his confusion. Harry just shook his head to say, 'nothing' when his eyes went wide. Ashley looked at him confused before he mouthed, 'snitch'. The snitch was right behind Ashley. Harry waited to hear the score, which was 110-0, before heading after it. He flew right down towards Ashley who stood in her place afraid to scare the gold ball away. As soon as Harry got closer, she ducked but the snitch took off. Harry stopped right behind Ashley.  
  
"Almost," she said.  
  
"Yea," Harry said looking around.  
  
"I think you should've completed that dive," Ashley said quickly checking where the Quaffle was before turning back to Harry. "It would've been great for the parents to see. They've never seen one of your crazy dives." Harry shrugged his shoulders before locking his eyes on the new position of the snitch. It was a foot above the ground near Gryffindor stands.  
  
"Wish me luck," He said before flying after it. He dived down. He was ten feet away before the snitch disappeared. Taking Ashley's advice, Harry pulled out of the dive a foot from the ground gaining shouts of amazement with also shouts of people yelling at him not to scare them again. That was mainly from his friends in Gryffindor.  
  
"An excellent dive from Potter!" Lee said. "Gryffindor still in the lead 150-0" Harry rose back up past Ashley and up to his spot above the game. Harry faced away from the Slytherin posts looking for the snitch. He barely heard his name shouted before something hard hit his head.  
  
The impact made Harry almost lose consciousness as it made his vision go fuzzy and he became dizzy. His dizziness made Harry let go of his broom as he started to plummet towards the ground. He knew he was falling as his vision blackened. He was just conscious enough to feel him hit something before completely blacking out.  
  
**** You readers are very, very lucky. I was going to leave it here but said to myself that I'm not someone to put cliffhangers. Be very lucky. I'll continue now. Enjoy!****  
  
When Harry came through, he heard many people sobbing. His arms were propped up as people held his hands. Harry slowly opened his eyes but shut them quickly when he became dizzy.  
  
"I think he's waking up," said a voice next to him. It sounded like Sirius.  
  
"Please be okay," another voice sobbed.  
  
"He will be," said another one. "He just has to be."  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes. He closed them again as dizziness washed over him. He felt someone kiss his hand. He squeezed back very lightly.  
  
"Poppy, please dim the lights," another voice commanded. Harry recognized it as Dumbledore.  
  
"I can't believe he did this. I honestly didn't know about it," said another voice. Harry groaned disappointed with this unsuccessful attempts to open his eyes. He tried once more and was able to open them more than before.  
  
He heard someone saying, "Please be okay," over and over again. Harry's eyes opened enough to see figures in the room. His eyes took a few seconds to focus before he could see properly. He saw that he was in the hospital wing. He looked around at the faces around him. Ashley and Sirius were both holding his hands. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as Ron, Hermione, Caroline, Liz, Ashley, Jake, Matt, Stacy, Ginny, the Gryffindor team, Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Remus, McGonagall and Draco were all around his bed.  
  
"What happened?" Harry whispered. His head was throbbing. It hurt worse than it did when he was near Voldermort when he had his scar.  
  
"The bats of a Beater are a lot more powerful than we thought," Alicia said. Harry looked confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
Sirius answered after a small pause. "One of the Slytherin Beaters went behind you. Everyone thought he was chasing a Bludger until the bat came down upon your head."  
  
"You scared us when you fell of your broom," Hermione sobbed.  
  
"It was lucky that Miss Strone was quick enough to catch you before you hit the ground," Dumbledore said. There wasn't a sparkle in his eyes. Harry looked to his right at Ashley who looked down at the floor. Tears were in her eyes as well as running down her cheeks. She and Sirius were still holding his hands.  
  
Harry lightly squeezed the hand that Ashley was holding onto. Fresh tears appeared and fell down her cheek. She still looked at the floor.  
  
"Ashley?" he called quietly. She looked up at him surprised. "I think you have something i your hair. Move closer towards me," he said. Ashley looked at him confused until she slowly moved her head toward Harry. When she was close enough, he kissed her forehead. "Thank you," he said quietly.  
  
She was shocked but smiled and said, "You're welcome." She pulled back realizing that she didn't have anything in her hair.  
  
"Harry," a voice called. Harry looked towards where it came from. It was from Draco. "I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know he was going to do that. I yelled at him before. Honestly I didn't know."  
  
Harry looked at him. He looked straight into his eyes. "I don't know how i know, but I know you didn't know. Don't worry about it," Harry said to him. Draco looked as if a million pounds have been lifted off of his chest before McGonagall led him out of the room and to his class.  
  
"How are you feeling Harry?" Sirius asked. He looked worried.  
  
"My head hurts like crazy," Harry replied closing his eyes.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came over to Harry and made Sirius let go of his hand, which he did angrily. "Harry, please squeeze my hand as hard as you can." Harry tried squeezed her hand very lightly but it was the best he could do. "Ok dear, I'll let you talk to your visitors but if you get dizzy or tired, I want you to go right to sleep. Understood?" Harry nodded. She left his side and Sirius grabbed his hand again.  
  
"What's wrong with my head?" he asked quietly. He barley had any strength.  
  
They looked at each other before Sirius responded. "The bat hit you pretty hard. We were fearing the worst. You might get severe headaches and dizziness. We were afraid that you would forget things or have amnesia but that doesn't seem the case. You are very weak now but Poppy's brewing potions to help you. You will also be most likely tired a lot from now on until you are back to normal. You could be out of here in a few days. Your skull is mostly healed by now."  
  
"Skull?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
"We did say that the bat was harder than we thought," Liz said. Harry looked around at the people in the room. Many had stopped crying but looked at Harry sadly. Ashley was the only one still crying.  
  
"Hey," Harry said quietly to her. She looked up at him. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I'm just scared," she replied.  
  
"Of what?" Harry asked slightly squeezing her hand. She looked down at it.  
  
"Of what happened today," she said.  
  
"I'm fine," Harry insisted.  
  
"No you're not," Ashley pressed. "You're in a bed and I could've kept you out of it."  
  
"You helped me like you couldn't imagine. I was just hit in the head. I don't have injuries from hitting the ground and I have you to thank for that," Harry insisted again.  
  
"But you still have an injury."  
  
"One injury."  
  
"One injury," Ashley repeated. Harry yawned.  
  
"I believe it is time to let Mr. Potter get some sleep," Dumbledore said from the doorway. With looks and good nights to Harry, most left the room. Before leaving, George set Harry's returned broom next to Harry's bed. Sirius kissed his hand and told him to get a good night's sleep before getting up and leaving. Ashley was still in the room. Dumbledore looked back into the room before smiling at the two and leaving them in the room.  
  
"Here's a potion for your dizziness," Madam Pomfrey said setting a goblet next to Ashley on a table next to Harry's bed. "Take it if you get dizzy. Just take a mouthful if you'd like." She left the room.  
  
Harry snuggled into his blankets without letting go of Ashley and closed his eyes. He soon fell asleep. He woke up in the morning to someone singing next to him. It was a girl and she had a beautiful, soprano voice. Still with his eyes closed, Harry listened to the song.  
  
| | |Hush bye bye, Don't you cry | |Go to sleepy little baby | |When you wake you shall have | |All the pretty little horses | | | |Hush bye bye Don't you cry | |Go to sleepy little baby | |When you wake you shall have | |All the pretty little horses | | | |Blacks, and bays, dapples, and grays | |All the pretty little horses | |Blacks, and bays, dapples, and grays | |Coach and six a little horses | | | |Hush bye bye. Don't you cry | |Go to sleepy little baby | |When you wake you have sweet cake | |And all the pretty little horses | | | |A brown, and gray, black, and bay | |And a coach and six, little horses | |A black, and bay, brown, and a gray | |And a coach and six, little horses. | | | |Hush you bye, don't you cry | |Oh, you pretty little baby | |Go to sleepy little baby | |Oh you pretty little baby |  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes. "Where did you learn that?" he asked when she was done. She looked at him in surprise.  
  
"You were awake?" she asked surprised. Harry nodded. "Sorry if I woke you."  
  
"I don't think you woke me but if you did, I was glad. That was a beautiful song. You are a great singer. Where did you learn to sing that song?"  
  
Ashley blushed. "I could sing like that for as long as I remember. My mother used to sing that to me every night when I was little and I memorized it. I just thought about it a few minutes ago so I started singing it. I didn't think that you were awake and were listening."  
  
"I love that song. It was beautiful. What is it called?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's called The Little Horses. It's repetitive but beautiful. It's one of my mother's favorites."  
  
"It was beautiful," Harry remarked.  
  
"Thank you," Ashley said.  
  
"Did you sleep at all last night?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yea. I fell asleep a few minutes after you but awoke about an hour ago," Ashley said.  
  
"What time is it?" Harry asked looking around for a clock.  
  
"About 10:30 in the morning," Ashley answered looking at her watch. "How's your head?"  
  
"A lot better than yesterday," Harry answered. Once Madam Pomfrey saw he was awake, she gave him a bunch of potions and a check over. Then to his surprise, she released him.  
  
"That was weird. Why did she release me so early?" Harry asked a few minutes later after walking out of the hospital wing. Ashley banished his broom to his dorm.  
  
"Stacy said to release you. She was here when you were sleeping. She checked you over. I don't think she really trusted the nurse. She didn't know how potions would react to us. Sometimes they could react to our powers badly. Stacy was able to get a potion that would help heal you quickly and have no side effects," Ashley answered.  
  
Harry suddenly remembered something. "What were the results of Quidditch game?"  
  
"They called it off. It was over as soon as you fell. You should've seen Dumbledore's face when he saw what happened. He was furious," Ashley answered.  
  
"I bet he was. Where are we going now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" Ashley asked him.  
  
"I have no clue. How about just hanging gout down by the lake?" Harry suggested. Ashley agreed so they headed to the lake. On the way, Harry started to hum the tune Ashley sang that morning.  
  
"Look who has a good voice also," she said.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked sarcastically looking around. Ashley hit in playfully on the arm. "Ok fine. But I don't have a good voice. Never did and never will."  
  
"Oh really?" Ashley asked. "Just keep on humming and listen to yourself. You'll see it my way soon." Harry just shrugged as he sat down beneath a tree around the lake. Ashley sat down next to him. He put an arm around he shoulders and pulled her close and kissed her forehead. They stayed like that talking for awhile until Harry fell asleep.  
  
**************************************  
  
Hey how was that? Review. Here's a contest. Can you guess who sings the song in this chapter? Review your guess. Good luck! 


	12. Death Eaters in Hogwarts

Hey sorry if I confuse you but I forgot to put a part in teh story. If you already caught it and told me, thanks. I just remembered my mistake.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers. Thank you Wolfmoon, A-man, coconut-ice agent h/h, Ranma, ace, star crystal and all you others who reviewed. Feel free to send in your ideas for me to use them.  
  
Thank you Kara Star for giving me ideas for Harry's new form. You go girl!  
  
************************************************  
  
  
  
Harry awoke an hour later to silence.  
  
"No more singing?" he asked. His eyes were still closed.  
  
"Not this time. Maybe next time," Ashley answered. Harry opened his eyes. His head was resting on the tree trunk. Ashley still had his arm around her shoulders as she wrote in her notebook.  
  
"How long was I asleep?" Harry asked yawning. He removed his arm from Ashley to stretch.  
  
Ashley checked her watch. "A little over an hour," she answered.  
  
"I can't believe I fell asleep," He said looking out over the lake.  
  
"I'm glad you fell asleep. You need rest. All your energy is being used to heal your head."  
  
"I thought you said that Stacy healed my head," Harry recalled.  
  
"She gave you a potion to help your healing process. Mostly to help you heal faster. You still need to be very careful," Ashley answered closing her notebook. She took her notebook, quill and ink and threw them into the air. She waved her hand towards the castle and the items immediately flew towards it and through an opened window. "Are you hungry?" she asked Harry.  
  
"Yea a little" Harry answered putting a hand to his stomach.  
  
"It's lunch time. Come on." Ashley stood and helped Harry up but when Harry stood, he immediately became dizzy. Ashley set him back down.  
  
"Maybe that wasn't the best idea," Harry exclaimed closing his eyes. Ashley sat next to him and reached into her robes. She took out a bottle. Opening it, she put it into Harry's hand.  
  
"Drink a mouthful of this. It'll help," Ashley said taking Harry's hand in her own and directing it up to his mouth. Harry took a sip and immediately his head cleared up.  
  
"What is that?" he asked opening his eyes.  
  
"Stacy gave it to me this morning. She told me it was a painkiller. It would help you if you get a headache or dizziness." Ashley put the bottle back in her robes. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"A lot better actually," Harry answered.  
  
"Ready to try to get up again?" Ashley asked standing up.  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "Yea." He stood up expecting to be dizzy but his vision stayed straight.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ashley asked.  
  
"I'm fine," he replied surprised. Ashley held onto his arm to help him as they made their way towards the castle. They walked through the halls gaining surprised looks by students passing by seeing Harry out of the hospital wing. They finally reached the Great Hall and entered gaining more glares. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. After explaining why he was out of the nurse's care he started to eat his lunch. He went on his day relaxing. He learned that the seventh year Slytherin who hit him in the head was expelled from the school for practical attempted murder. He could've killed Harry easily.  
  
Weeks went by and Harry became fully healed and was back to regular, which consisted of mainly joking around with his friends and completing his training in sword fighting and martial arts with Stacy. Things were going great for most of them until Dumbledore made an announcement.  
  
"Since the success of the ball last year, we are to have two balls this year. We will have our Snow ball in the winter but we'll add on a muggle type party. It will be on All Hallows Eve. We will celebrate it the muggle way. I suggest to the students and parents if desired to dress up as muggle children usually do. Dressing up in costumes will be a great experience all wizards and witches from the wizarding world."  
  
"Not another ball!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"It will be a great learning experience for people who haven't experienced how muggles celebrate Halloween," Hermione said. Ron glared at her.  
  
"This will be great. Now we get to decide what to wear!" Caroline exclaimed excited.  
  
"We should go shopping in muggle London on our next Hogsmeade trip," Liz suggested.  
  
"This will be so much fun!"  
  
"Who are you taking Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think I know exactly who I'm taking," Harry replied.  
  
"I don't know who I'm taking," Ron said.  
  
"How about Hermione?" Harry asked quiet enough so Hermione couldn't hear him.  
  
"No," Ron said quickly. "Maybe someone else."  
  
"Just don't wait until the last minute," Harry remarked.  
  
"Who are you taking Matt?" Jake asked.  
  
Matt was silent for a minute. "I don't know," he answered. "I'll ask someone soon though."  
  
"Harry? What does Dumbledore mean by costumes?" Fred asked.  
  
"Muggle children dress up like things such as other people or animals for the day," Ashley answered. "They then go around to houses to get candy."  
  
Fred and George looked at each other surprised. "Too bad they only go to the muggle world," George remarked.  
  
"If they did go to the magical world, we would but a sign on the door that said 'Stay Away'," Ginny said. Several people laughed.  
  
"I think it will be fun," Ashley said. "I haven't done this in so long."  
  
"I've never done it," Harry said. He usually didn't dress up for the holiday. It's not like the Dursleys let him dress up.  
  
A few minutes later, lunch was dismissed as the students left to go to their next class still talking about the upcoming ball. Harry and Ashley headed to the common room and sat down on armchairs in front of the fire. They were alone. The other Gryffindors were at their classes.  
  
"Harry?" "Ashley?" They looked at each other. They called each other's names at the same time.  
  
"You can go first," Ashley said looking relieved.  
  
Harry choked. "Well, I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go to the Halloween Ball with me," he said. Ashley smiled at him.  
  
"I'd love to!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What did you want to ask me?" Harry asked happy that she agreed.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing!" she exclaimed laughing. The rest of the time, they talked about what they would wear until the portrait opened and in stepped Jake and Matt.  
  
"I did the unthinkable," Jake said sitting on the couch next to Harry.  
  
"Pass a test?" Harry joked. Jake hit him in the arm.  
  
"No, Wolf. I asked a girl to the ball," Jake replied.  
  
Harry was shocked. "Who?" he asked.  
  
"Our good friend Caroline," Matt answered.  
  
Harry and Ashley's mouths dropped open. "Did she say yes?" Ashley asked. Jake nodded.  
  
"Hey don't go wide mouthed on me. Matt's got a girlfriend also," Jake said. This time Harry and Ashley looked at Matt with their wide mouths.  
  
"You're catching flies," Matt said. They closed their mouths.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked.  
  
"The other girl in our little gang," he answered.  
  
"Liz," Harry and Ashley said together. Hermione walked into the common room with her arms full of books. Harry ran over to help his best friend.  
  
"Why do you have so many books?" he asked taking some of the books.  
  
"They looked interesting in the library," she answered setting the books down on the table. Harry set the others next to them. Hermione was panting with the effort of carrying the books. She sat down and pulled one close to her. She opened it and started reading.  
  
"What book are you reading?" Ashley asked walking over to them.  
  
"'Vampires and Their Way of Life'," Hermione answered.  
  
"I read that book," Ashley said. Hermione looked at her in surprise. All her friends normally don't read.  
  
"Was it good?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Full of information. It's amazing what's in that book. You wouldn't think of vampires the same way again," Ashley answered. Harry left the two of them talking as he joined Matt and Jake on the couches. The room was beginning to fill up with people as classes ended. Sirius walked into the common room and spotted Harry. He walked over to where he was sitting.  
  
"Hey kids," he said sitting on one of the armchairs.  
  
"Hey Padfoot," Harry said.  
  
"So, there's two balls this year?" Sirius asked. Harry and the others nodded. "I remember my first ball. It was a disaster. I was fourteen. I couldn't dance for my life." Everyone was laughing when Caroline and Liz walked over.  
  
"What's so funny?" Liz asked.  
  
"Sirius' first ball," Matt answered still laughing. Caroline and Liz looked at Sirius. They sat down next to him.  
  
"Okay continue," Liz said smiling.  
  
"Let's hear it," Caroline added.  
  
Sirius laughed and put up his hands. "Enough about me. So tell me, who are you taking to the ball and what do you plan to wear?" Everyone was silent as they looked at each other.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to speak until the portrait opened and in stepped Ron screaming, "I actually did it!" Harry cheered under his breath for being interrupted.  
  
"Honestly Ron," Hermione said. "How could you possibly think a person can study while you're screaming who knows what?" Ron glared at Hermione.  
  
"I don't see anyone else studying here but you, Hermione," he exclaimed. "You're the only one I know that studies all the time!"  
  
"Maybe I study so I can do good in school and do something I want in my life!"  
  
"OK!" Harry yelled shutting the bickering students up. They looked at him as well as many others in the room. "Everyone who is now in the common room as well as out of it knows exactly what you two just said!" Hermione and Ron stayed quiet after that. Ron approached Harry and the others.  
  
"What did you just do?" Jake asked him as he sat down.  
  
"I got a date for the ball," Ron answered proud of himself. Harry's mouth dropped remembering how it was like getting dates the following year.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked.  
  
"Lavender Brown," Ron answered.  
  
"Who?" Jake asked.  
  
"She's a Gryffindor," Harry said looking around. A few minutes later Lavender came through the portrait. She smiled at Ron before heading up to her friends in a corner of the room.  
  
"That's her," Ron said smiling back.  
  
"Congratulations Ron," Jake said giving a whistle. Caroline hit him in the head.  
  
"Forget someone?" she asked.  
  
"No one, dear" he joked smiling.  
  
"So now that Ron answered one of my questions," Sirius said. "Who are you all going with?"  
  
"I'm going with Jake," Caroline said smiling at Jake who smiled back.  
  
"I don't know what we're going as though," Jake replied.  
  
"It should be something that is hard to do," Ashley said walking up to them. "Something that normal wizards and witches can't do. Show off your powers a little. Have fun."  
  
"It sounds like you have an idea," Sirius said.  
  
Ashley smiled. "I know exactly what I'm doing as well as my date." Sirius shot a glance towards Harry who missed it.  
  
"So Harry, do you know who you're taking and what you're wearing?" Sirius asked.  
  
Harry looked up. "You already know," he said simply.  
  
"Oh do I?" Sirius asked laughing. "Ashley, what are you and Harry wearing to the ball?"  
  
"That's a secret," she answered smiling. Harry nodded.  
  
"So Matt, who are you going with?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Liz."  
  
"You said that so simply as if you're not grateful for me going with you!" Liz exclaimed.  
  
"I'm more grateful than you will ever know," Matt replied. Liz smiled at his response.  
  
"Matt, you're out of the hot seat," Jake remarked. Liz and Caroline gave him a look. "What?" he asked. They rolled their eyes.  
  
"Matt, what are we wearing to the dance?" Liz asked.  
  
Matt shrugged. "I don't know. We'll talk about it later." Liz nodded.  
  
"Sirius, are you going with anyone?" Harry asked. Sirius gave a forced laugh.  
  
"No way. I'm fine the way I am," Sirius replied.  
  
"Then what are you going to the dance as?" Ashley asked.  
  
"A big, black dog," he replied.  
  
"But that boring! Come on Sirius, dress up a little," Harry complained.  
  
"You sound like your mother when you do that!" Harry smiled. "She could make anyone do what she wanted. Very creepy. I don't have anything else to go as. Plus, I can't think of anything at all."  
  
"Maybe you could be a muggle," Caroline suggested making everyone laugh.  
  
"A muggle in robes," Sirius corrected. Everyone laughed harder.  
  
"Boring," Harry remarked.  
  
"Hey Prongs Jr., I can't wait to see you in your costume!" Sirius said defending himself.  
  
"At least I will be creative!" he shot back.  
  
"So what are you going to be?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You'll have to wait. You'll see the night of the dance!"  
  
"I miss shopping," Liz said out of the blue. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Our next Hogsmeade trip is soon," Caroline said. "Shop then. Maybe we can go into muggle London for our costumes!"  
  
"That would be nice. I need to get my costume there anyway. I have to get yours also," Ashley said looking at Harry.  
  
"I can get what I need," Harry said thinking about his costume.  
  
"I might have to make a part of it," she said mysteriously.  
  
"During any of this time, do you plan to tell us what you are going as?" Jake asked.  
  
"Not at all," Harry replied smiling.  
  
"So we really do have to wait till the dance to see it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Exactly!" Ashley said. They continued talking about their costumes until bedtime.  
  
Days passed until finally the day of the Hogsmeade trip came. The shapeshifters, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Sirius and Remus headed out of school and right into Hogsmeade. They're first stop was the bank and then they headed out through the Leaky Cauldron and into Muggle London. They walked down the streets looking and stopping in stores.  
  
"Let's go in here!" Liz exclaimed looking in a big department store. They all headed in and separated into separate places. They decided to keep their costumes secret. A few minutes later they walked back out.  
  
"Still didn't find anything?" Ashley asked Harry. He came out bagless.  
  
"Nope," Harry responded. Ashley was carrying a few bags. She had said that she was making her costume but no matter how much Harry asked, she wouldn't tell him what it looks like. They stopped off in more stores and also a place to get lunch.  
  
"This is boring!" Jake exclaimed sitting down in a booth at the local pizza place. Ron, Sirius and Remus haven't had pizza so they decided it was the perfect place to stop.  
  
"This is shopping," Sirius said.  
  
"What did you expect?" Remus asked sitting down next to Sirius.  
  
"Something more exciting," he replied.  
  
"I think I have mostly everything for my costume," Ashley said looking in her bags.  
  
"I had mine from the start," Caroline said. She still had a few bags with her.  
  
"I have mine!" Liz said holding up a bag.  
  
"You need to take this," Harry said giving a bag to Ashley who looked in it and nodded. Harry still had another bag with him.  
  
"I had mine," Matt said.  
  
"I need to get mine still. I just don't want to wear it!" Jake exclaimed looking at Caroline.  
  
"Don't look at me!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I have mine," Hermione said happy. Everyone looked at her. Especially Ron.  
  
"So you're going?" Ron asked.  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Hermione said. She looked into her bags.  
  
"Who are you going with?" Ron asked. He was surprised that Hermione had found a date to the dance.  
  
"You'll just have to find out that night," Hermione said. She wasn't going to give any clues to who asked her out. Ron was silent after that. They ate their pizza before heading out once more. They stopped at a few more shops before heading back into Hogsmeade. An hour later, they returned to the castle carrying many bags.  
  
Once inside the common room, they headed up to their rooms to put their packages down before heading off to dinner. The Great Hall was filled with students who came back from Hogsmeade. Many were sharing what they had bought. Dinner was served as conversations arose.  
  
"Did you have fun?" Mrs. Weasley asked. This time Harry wasn't sitting next to her. He was sitting next to Sirius. Harry learned not to sit next to Mrs. Weasley if he didn't want to gain 25 pounds in one sitting.  
  
"I'm going to make you're costume tonight," Ashley said to Harry. She was sitting on the other side of him. They had to be careful on what words they used if they didn't want the others to know what they were planning on. "Does it fit all right?"  
  
"It's perfect," Harry answered.  
  
"When I'm done, you might have to try it on again just in case it became bigger."  
  
"Are you sure that you can do it tonight?" Harry asked thinking about what she needed to do.  
  
"I'm very creative and can use magic. Remember that," Ashley said smiling. Harry nodded at his forgetfulness of her being a witch. "I can do it quickly. I need to spend some time on mine though. That's going to take awhile."  
  
"Should I meet you anywhere tonight?" Harry asked finishing his dinner.  
  
"No. I'll give it to you another day. Maybe tomorrow, but not tonight. For all I know, I might not finish it," she replied wiping her mouth.  
  
"Do you have any ideas for your costume?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yea. I have all the materials I need I think," she answered. There was a hoot from above. When they looked up, they saw Snow flying up to them. She had a letter in her claws. Snow dropped it right in front of Ashley. "Hello Snow. Have a nice flight?" The owl hooted a 'yes' in response. Ashley took the letter off her plate and started to read it. She smiled after reading it and handed it to Harry.  
  
Ashley,  
  
Your father and I think it's a great idea to have a Halloween party at school. It will be tons of fun. Take a lot of pictures! You can never have enough pictures.  
  
So you have a date? Congratulations. I tried visualizing what your dress looks like. It seems beautiful. Save it for future needs. It would great just to show it off as something that you made. Take tons of pictures and send them to us even if you think they're embarrassing. Yes, we do know you too well. Make sure there is tons with you and your date. But most of al, have fun!  
  
Keep up your singing. You have a wonderful voice, don't ever forget or doubt that. Did you sing to your boyfriend yet? He'll enjoy it. Keep recording your singing and send it over. Your father and I listen to it all the time. We even brag that it's you! Don't worry about it. They think it's unbelievable. Well, have fun. It's great to hear from you again!  
  
Mom  
  
"Your mother sounds nice," Harry remarked giving Ashley back the letter.  
  
"She's the best," Ashley answered before taking out a piece of paper and a quill with ink. She took the quill and was about to write until she paused and looked at Harry. "You write to them," she said simply. Harry looked at her if wondering if she was serious.  
  
"What should I write?" he asked taking the quill and paper.  
  
"Anything. Introduce yourself." Harry looked at the paper thinking until he wrote his letter.  
  
Mrs. Strone  
  
My name is Harry Potter. I'm taking your daughter to the Halloween dance in our school. She's a wonderful person. She really is extraordinary and surprises me with something new everyday.  
  
Ashley did sing to me. At our first Quidditch game, one of the opposing teams Beaters clobbered me in the head while I was high in the air. The blow hurt my skull and made me almost loose consciousness while I slipped from my broom. Ashley, being the best flyer there is, caught me before I hit the ground. She stayed with me in the hospital wing until I was better. One time when I awoke, I heard her singing. You were right, she does have a beautiful voice. I would ask her to sing more but it seems to embarrass her. Ever since that day, Ashley is always by my side. She watches out for me as I watch out for her. It's important especially for this time.  
  
The dance is a few days away. Ashley is making my costume as well as her own. She's super creative. She can really keep things from me as well. I keep asking her what her dress looks like but she never tells me. Maybe you could give me a hint?  
  
It's been a pleasure writing to you.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
"There, done," Harry said putting the quill down. Ashley reached for it put Harry grabbed it away from her reach.  
  
"Can I see it?" she asked holding out her hand.  
  
"Nope," Harry answered holding the letter away from her. She reached over and tried to grab it. Harry jumped up and started to run away but she was close behind.  
  
"Let me see!" she yelled laughing. They were running around the Great Hall receiving glares from the other tables as well as bits of laughter.  
  
"No way!" Harry yelled back. He was running in between the tables laughing.  
  
"But it's to my parents!" Ashley shouted from behind him.  
  
"But I wrote it," Harry shouted. They ran around for a while until he heard a roar from behind him. He turned and saw a lioness looking at him. The lioness jumped at Harry who side stepped it. It landed a few feet away. Harry took a few steps back. He quickly put the letter in his pocket. Looking at the lioness, he started to run to it before jumping into the air to jump onto it. In mid jump, he changed from a human to a white tiger. It was one of his favorite cat forms. He landed his jump a few feet in front of Ashley. They circled each other for a while until she attacked. Harry knocked her to the ground. After a few intense moments, the attacking was reduced to playing. It looked like two kittens playing. They played until a shadow appeared over them. They stopped and looked up. There was a huge grizzly bear on its hind paws looking down at them.  
  
'Bear,' Harry said to Ashley. In their animal forms, they could talk to each other through their heads. Harry's the only one who could do it as a human.  
  
'No duh,' Ashley responded.  
  
'I mean its Jake,' Harry explained. He quickly looked up at the staff table. Dumbledore looked amused. Looking at the students most looked excited and amazed.  
  
'I know,' Ashley said back. Suddenly the bear roared and stood on all fours. He looked ready to attack.  
  
'What are you doing?' Harry asked Jake.  
  
'Seeing who's better,' he replied.  
  
'Oh no,' he heard Ashley say.  
  
'We need different animals,' Harry said back. He knew just how powerful a grizzly bear is. Without warning, the bear attacked Harry sending him a few feet back. Harry landed on his side but quickly arose as the bear approached again. The white tiger showed it's teeth and claws. The bear came up to him and stood on his hind legs making himself eight feet tall and towering over the tiger. The bear swung his claws and hit Harry right in the head. Something clicked in Harry's head. They've done this many times but not to hurt each other. Harry looked down and saw blood on the ground. Jake had struck to hurt.  
  
'What's wrong with you?' Harry asked angry. He saw the lioness behind him. It seemed to notice that something wasn't right either.  
  
'Absolutely nothing,' was his response. The bear rose again. Harry looked around at the students. They weren't amused anymore. Stacy stood and approached the animal with her wand raised. The other shapeshifters were around her. They didn't look happy. Harry watched as Stacy approached leaving the others behind. She walked but soon stopped as if she hit a barrier. The barrier gave her a shock. A very powerful shock. Harry looked at her in fear. Why was there a barrier up? Harry was so distracted that he forgot about the psycho bear and was brought back by a hit in the face again, drawing more blood.  
  
'Stacy!' Harry called. She looked at him in fear. 'What's wrong with him?!' Stacy shrugged her shoulders. He saw Matt transform into powerful lion and run to them but was stopped fifteen feet away by a shock shooting through his body. He changed back in pain. Stacy said a spell and revealed a barrier around the white tiger and bear. It was powered by lightning as bolts moved along the barrier.  
  
Another smack hit Harry only this time in the side. Ashley went to rush up to him until Harry screamed in her head. 'Stop!' The lioness stopped right in front of it. Ashley turned back. Her eyes showed how angry and afraid she was. Harry saw Sirius next to Stacy.  
  
The bear went to strike again but Harry moved just in time. The bear might be big but the tiger was fast. It jumped right onto the bear and left claw marks in its back before jumping off. The bear looked at Harry before trying to attack again. This time Harry couldn't move as fast as he was picked up and thrown across the room.  
  
Harry stayed on the ground. The last impact broke a few of his ribs. Harry could barley breathe. He thought about what he should do next. If he returned to his human form, he would be no match for the bear. He saw the bear looking at him. Waiting for him to attack. Waiting for him to do something. Harry suddenly had an idea. Using his human telepathy skills, Harry called out after trying out a new power. He made it able for someone to talk back to him.  
  
'Jake?' he asked. Pain was in his voice. A small voice answered back.  
  
'Wolf?' it said. It sounded like Jake.  
  
'Where are you?" Harry asked. He still kept his eye on the bear.  
  
'I really have no clue,' he responded. 'Someone put me here after knocking me out.'  
  
'Describe where it is quickly. The power I'm using that enables you to talk back only lasts a small amount of time. I can't hold it for long.' Sensing the problem, Jake described his surroundings.  
  
'A tower of some sort, huge window overlooking the pitch, small area,' he said. Harry searched his mind for the place. The Astronomy Tower!  
  
'Get down here quickly. Someone is attacking us and pretending he's you. They put up a barrier and I can't get away.' Harry told Jake how to get out. Jake followed them. In the mean time, Harry concentrated on his next form. He wanted something fast and powerful but isn't hurt easily. Something that could do damage. Suddenly he felt pain leave him as his body switched forms. He was able to hear a few gasps as he changed. He felt an immense amount of energy leave him as well. He opened his eyes and almost screamed out in surprise as he saw himself. He saw a horn of a unicorn pointing out from the top of his noise but had the body of a wolf. A mane was sprouting from his neck. It was the mane of a golden lion.  
  
Getting over his shock, he looked toward the bear. It looked at him in surprise right before attacking. Harry quickly moved out of the way. He fought back using his teeth and horn. Soon the bear was too tired to do anything but lay down. The bear was defeated. It transformed into a unicorn and tried to attack again. Harry quickly sidestepped it and was out of the way. He used his horn to hurt the unicorn enough that it was unable to attack. When the unicorn was down, it transformed into the form of Jake.  
  
"Enough with the animals, Potter," he sneered. Harry cautiously changed back. When changing back, he made sure that he changed back to his original appearance. His appearance with glasses, black hair and a scar. 'Jake' brought his wand up to attack just before his body blurred. It must've been a polyjuice potion. It regained the image of a Death Eater Harry never saw before. Harry sighed in relief. The Death Eater must've known about shape shifting but nothing about elemental magic.  
  
Harry looked at the Death Eater with a cold glare. He reached into his pocket to take out his wand. Pointing it at the Death Eater, they both shouted the disarming spell at the same time. They met in the air and disappeared. A stunning spell was sent to Harry who dodged it but didn't see the disarming spell sent his way. His wand flew out through the barrier. Harry watched as it soared out. He wasn't worried. He had wandless magic. Suddenly, a pain ripped through his entire body from his back. Harry fell to the floor in pain. Looking up he saw Lucius Malfoy standing above him with a dagger in his hand. Blood was dripping from it.  
  
"That didn't hurt did it Potter?" he sneered. Harry bit back a cry of pain when he tried to stand up. With one quick spell, the unknown Death Eater flew across the room and onto the floor. Suddenly the barrier disappeared but reappeared when the Death Eater gained his footing. He was the one controlling the shield. When the barrier disappeared, it reappeared quickly but not before Ashley got in, wand in her hand. She made Malfoy fly through the air before running over to Harry. She knelt down by him and helped him up. They turned to face the Death Eaters until they were grabbed roughly. Harry was wondering why the others didn't warn them until he realized that the barrier blocked sounds coming in.  
  
The Death Eaters grabbed the two of them roughly and held a dagger up to their throats. Harry couldn't break free of their grasp. He tried to blast the Death Eaters away. They moved a few inches before laughing. Harry's eyes went wide. He used up most of his energy while talking to Jake and doing animal transformations. Since they are all only 15, the smallest things take away the most amount of energy. Too much energy that a 15 year old doesn't have. Harry looked up at Ashley frightened. She tried to make the wind blow but couldn't do much. She and many others had been using spells to try to break through the barrier but were unsuccessful.  
  
"It's finally the last of Harry Potter!" Malfoy yelled. Harry glanced at Draco. He looked furious. He was doing something that Harry couldn't recognize until he realized what was happening. Draco was trying to stop the time through the barrier but his attempted were unsuccessful as well.  
  
"Master will be happy," the other one said. He was holding a dagger close to Ashley's throat.  
  
"Maybe we should kill them now," Malfoy suggested. He was holding Harry. A dagger was placed close to his throat. "It would be a pleasure to do. Wouldn't it be, Ken?" he asked the other Death Eater.  
  
"Let go of Ashley! She's not part of this!" Harry yelled still trying to get out or Malfoy's arms but getting weaker with his attempts.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Malfoy asked holding the dagger so close to Harry that it made a small cut along his throat. They laughed as it bled.  
  
"Let us go!" Ashley screamed. She was furious. She tried to kick Ken. She kicked and moved so much that Ken couldn't keep a hold on her. She slipped away. She grabbed her wand and pointed at Ken. She stunned him and turned to Malfoy. "Let him go," she said coldly.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Malfoy sneered. "If you cast a spell, your boyfriend here will be hit instead." He lifted Harry up so that he couldn't touch the ground. "Don't waste your breath." Harry started struggling again but was awarded with a bigger cut on his throat. The top of his shirt was beginning to get soaked. "Stop struggling!" Malfoy screamed before taking his wand and pointing it at Ashley. He tried to stun her but she did a back flip to get out of the way. She landed perfectly on her feet. She did a sweep at Malfoy's feet to knock him to the ground. She was successful. He fell to the ground and let go of Harry who tried to quickly gain his ground. His throat hurt like crazy and he was getting lightheaded. Ashley quickly did a charm to stop the blood flow.  
  
"You'll pay for that," Malfoy said standing up. He awoke his partner who also gained up on them. Ashley was pushed back with no where to go. They disarmed her and threw her wand across the floor. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly he heard a yell as the Death Eaters were lifted into the air. Harry used less and less energy to keep them up as Ashley contributed what she could. It was a bit more than Harry. On the count of three, they threw the partners right into the barrier. They were shocked unconscious before the barrier disappeared.  
  
Harry felt the world slowly disappear before he was lifted up. He looked up and saw that Sirius had picked him up. Harry changed back his appearance. He struggled to keep awake. Next to him, Remus had Ashley in his arms. She looked terrible. She had passed out. Harry figured that they both looked terrible. Harry managed to put his arms around Sirius' neck. Sirius, Stacy, Remus, the rest of the shapeshifters, the Weasley's, Hermione, McGonagall, Snape, Draco, and Dumbledore all headed out to the Hospital wing. Along the way, Harry heard Snape and Dumbledore talking.  
  
"He didn't tell me anything," Snape said. "I didn't know he was attacking tonight. He said tomorrow night."  
  
"He knows," Harry said weakly. Everyone looked at him surprised he was still awake. "He caught us off guard. He knows."  
  
Dumbledore looked grave. He saw Harry's eyes unfocus for a minute until they appeared normal. He was falling asleep. Too much energy and blood lost. "Indeed he has found out," he said looking deeply at Harry. "We need to be prepared for anything. I don't know how Voldermort found out but he did." They arrived at the Hospital Wing. Immediately they put Ashley onto a bed. Sirius went to lay Harry down on a bed but Harry refused to let go.  
  
"Come on. Let go, Harry," Sirius said trying to get Harry into the bed. Even though he was tired, Harry wouldn't let go. He would fall asleep if he laid down. He didn't want to do that, not now. He needed to stay awake.  
  
"Go into bed Harry," Dumbledore said surprised by the child's behavior. Harry didn't do anything. When they tried again, Harry still wouldn't let go.  
  
"Come on dear, you need sleep," Mrs. Weasley said trying to get Harry to sleep. He looked dead in Sirius' arms. Everyone thought that. He looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks or months. Still Harry wouldn't let go.  
  
Harry didn't let go for the fear of falling asleep. If Voldermort attacked, Harry had to be up. Even if he didn't have any energy, he could gather what he could and use that but most of all, he was scared. Out of nowhere, Harry was almost killed. Harry wasn't prepared. He didn't want to be left alone right now. Even if they would be at his side, Harry felt better with his Godfather. Harry wasn't going to let go for anything.  
  
The whole time that people tried to get Harry into bed, Stacy stood studying him. She was scared about what just happened. She knew exactly what happened but next time her students must fight together. And they must be prepared for it. Stacy stood studying Harry. She knew how her students reacted to things. She knows how they act.  
  
"Leave him be," she said simply. They were all scared and the best place to be was where they felt safe. Stacy understood that. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Harry looked at her in relief. "If he wants to stay with Sirius, then leave him be. He has his reasons." Everyone left Harry alone after that.  
  
They all carried on conversation about possibly training the other students to fight and duel while Harry drifted off to sleep. Sirius felt Harry's body relax. He smiled down at his Godson's form. Harry had fallen asleep with his head on Sirius' shoulder. He looked up and saw Stacy watching him. He nodded to her as if to tell her that Harry had finally given in to sleep. She smiled and nodded back. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Ashley still asleep in her bed. The beds in the wing were given up to the people in the room. The other shapeshifters were going to sleep in Gryffindor tower until Stacy reminded them that they should remain together. Without any objections, they claimed beds around the room and had fallen asleep a few minutes earlier. The Weasley children as well as Draco, and Hermione were sent back to their rooms.  
  
Sirius looked down at Harry. He saw a small cut across his neck where it was cut. Madam Pomfrey wanted to heal it but Stacy didn't let her. She was very protective over the shapeshifters. Especially now. A few hours later they had all fallen asleep in their chair.  
  
Sirius awoke the next morning with Harry still in his arms. Harry as well as Ashley were still sleeping. The others were all awake. They crowded around a table with Dumbledore, Stacy, Snape, Remus and McGonagall. They seemed to be discussing something. Sirius slowly stood up and walked over to the group with Harry in his arms.  
  
"He's still sleeping?" Stacy asked as Sirius approached.  
  
"Yea. This reminds me of when he was a baby. He used to fall asleep in my arms all the time and I would get stuck carrying him around," Sirius recalled.  
  
"Do you know why Harry didn't let go yesterday?" she asked. Sirius shook his head. "He was scared. I was scared. We were all scared. Harry felt safe in your arms and that is what he needs to feel right now. The safer he feels, the better." Sirius smiled down at Harry. He was still sleeping with his head on Sirius' shoulder.  
  
"What are you planning?" he asked quietly.  
  
"We think that all if not most students in this school should be trained to deal with something like this when it happens again," Remus answered. Sirius looked down at a piece of parchment spread out upon the table. It held a list of things such as self-defense, animagus training, and dueling.  
  
"Is this all that will be trained to them?" Sirius asked looking over the list.  
  
"It's not all," Dumbledore answered. There was no sparkle in his eyes. For one of the first times, he looks old. He looked tired and worn down. "We still need to add a lot more. Anything that could be taught that might help, they need to learn."  
  
"You should welcome them to boot camp," Sirius remarked receiving small smiles from those who understood what he meant.  
  
"Lunch starts in a few minutes," Dumbledore said. "I must get down top the Great Hall."  
  
"Lunch?!" Sirius asked. "What time is it?"  
  
Remus looked down at his watch. "11:40."  
  
"I didn't know it was that late!" Sirius exclaimed. He never slept that late. It must've been the 'excitement' from yesterday.  
  
"You needed the sleep," Remus remarked. "When you don't get enough sleep, you're very grumpy." Sirius was going to push Remus but reminded himself that he couldn't if he didn't want to drop Harry.  
  
They continued talking for a while until Jake walked into the room.  
  
"Stacy?" he asked. Stacy turned to him. The rest of the shapeshifters were around the school. Stacy had told them not to use any magic. The attack might still be on that day and they needed to be prepared.  
  
"What is it Jake?" Stacy asked kindly.  
  
"I have just a question," he replied. "Yesterday, Harry used his skills to talk to me in my mind but I was able to talk back. He said that it was another power he developed. What happened?"  
  
Stacy thought about what she was going to say. "You are all very young," she began. "When you get older, you'll develop more energy. With this energy, you can do harder spells or even, in your case, learns more abilities dealing with your element. When you get older or have enough energy, you can start doing things like rearranging and creating mountains and volcanoes. That is what happened last night. Harry must've been old enough to learn something new. He learned to give someone the ability to use telepathy and also take it away. It's very energy draining. He could only hold it for so long. You'll all learn many things and become very powerful. It's just that you're young now. Try to see if you can do a tougher ability. Just not now. You all need your energy."  
  
"We'll all learn new things?" Jake asked. "I thought we could only do what we could now."  
  
Stacy gave a small laugh. "What you can do now is nothing compared to what you'll be able to do next year and the year after that and so on." Jake smiled before looking at the sleeping forms of his friends.  
  
"Will they be okay?"  
  
Stacy walked over to Ashley's bed. "They should be. They just need to sleep for a while. Let's hope there isn't an attack tonight. They used almost all of their energy last night." Jake nodded with her answer and started to walk away but stopped.  
  
"What was that shield that was up?"  
  
Stacy sighed. "I don't know. I've never seen one like it. It was a shield composed of all lightning. It was easily destroyed with defeating the caster though. I looked into it but have had no luck." Jake started to head back again but stopped in the doorway.  
  
"What did Harry transform into last night?" he asked referring to the unicorn, wolf, and lion mix.  
  
"That is what happens when you concentrate on something hard enough. Harry must've wanted to be an animal that had some qualities of all of them. They must've been compatible and mixed themselves together. My guess is that you can all do it because it has nothing to do with Harry's element." Jake nodded for the last time before walking out of the room.  
  
"How powerful do you think Harry will get?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I don't know. He's a rare element. He'll figure them out on his own," Stacy replied before sitting in a chair.  
  
"We should get down to lunch," McGonagall said. She gave Ashley and Harry a last look of encouragement before walking out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
"I guess I'm staying here," Sirius said looking down at Harry. Just when he said that, Harry began to stir. He let out a moan of pain as he moved. "His back!" Sirius remembered. "We never healed that did we?" Stacy shook her head before walking over to them.  
  
"Harry, it's okay," she said before trying to look around for where Harry had been stabbed. Finding it, she healed it. His moaning stopped.  
  
"You okay now Kido?" Sirius asked. Harry remained still but opened his eyes. He nodded before looking around the room. His eyes fell on Ashley.  
  
"I'm surprised that you're awake," Stacy said. Harry looked at her.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Sirius asked. Harry shook his head slightly. He closed his eyes and rested his head against Sirius again.  
  
"He's tired," Stacy stated. "Harry, its lunch time now and Sirius has been with you all day. Would you like to come down to eat or stay here and sleep? You'll have to go into a bed if you want to sleep because Sirius has to eat. He hasn't eaten all day."  
  
Harry thought about his options but kept his eyes closed. He didn't feel like going to the Great Hall. He wasn't hungry and he definitely wasn't going to get much sleep there. While Harry was thinking, he felt himself being put down. They took his silence as wanting to stay and sleep. For the first time, Harry let go of Sirius' neck.  
  
"Get some sleep," Sirius said ruffling Harry's hair. Harry heard his footsteps leave the room. Harry fell asleep as few minutes later.  
  
******************************************  
  
There you go! I was going to end this a while back but I decided to keep going. Hope you like this! Send your ideas and comments to me. Question: Do you think Sirius and Stacy should go together? Yes/ No? review you're answer. 


	13. the dance and a returned crush

Here's chapter 13. Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************  
  
Harry groaned and opened his eyes a few hours later. He saw that he was sitting in a bed in the Hospital Wing. Looking around, he saw that Ashley was awake in the bed next to him. She was sitting up and reading a book.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked yawning. He sat up in bed and propped himself up with his pillows.  
  
"About 5 o'clock," Ashley answered. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I was hit in the head with a bat," Harry responded rubbing his head.  
  
Ashley smiled a little but said, "That's not funny, you know."  
  
"But that's how I feel," Harry said.  
  
"How's your throat and back?" Ashley asked remembering where Harry was cut.  
  
"My back is fine but my neck is bothering me." He got out of bed and headed towards a mirror on the other side of the room. He was still wearing the same clothes. Once at the mirror, he lifted his head. "No wonder why it's bothering me. It's still there!" Harry saw a cut run along his throat. It wasn't bleeding but it was there. He looked down at his clothes. His shirt had blood on it.  
  
"There's more clothes in the bathroom," Ashley said sensing what he was looking at. Harry turned to her and saw that she was dressed in a pair of black pants and a cranberry tank top.  
  
"Muggle clothes?" Harry asked heading to the bathroom. He saw a pair of khaki shorts and a dark blue T-shirt by the sink. Harry changed into them. "Where's the nurse?" Harry asked. Usually Madam Pomfrey was always by them.  
  
"She went out. I don't know where," Ashley responded. "See? You don't have to use magic to make clothes fit!"  
  
Harry looked down at himself. His clothes weren't baggy but weren't tight. "I guess not," he said smiling. "What do we do now?"  
  
"What do you want to do?" Ashley asked getting out of bed. She stretched before putting on a pair of black shoes that were lying by the bed.  
  
Harry's stomach growled. "I guess to dinner."  
  
"I'm glad you picked that. I'm hungry myself." They started to pack up their things to leave when the nurse came in. She quickly checked over Harry's wounds before letting them go. They walked to the Great Hall and walked in. Several people looked up. They sat at the Gryffindor table like normal. They had to answer millions of questions. The most popular one was, 'Are you okay?'. Stacy made Harry show her his cut along the throat. She checked it out to make sure it wasn't terrible before letting Harry go back to his dinner.  
  
From then on the days went by fast until finally, to the horror of some people, Halloween had arrived as well as the dance to take place that afternoon, which started in a few minutes.  
  
"Harry, how do I look?" Ron asked. He changed his hair to black and his eyes to blue. He was going as an Auror. He was wearing a long blue robe.  
  
"You look fine Ron," Harry responded. It was the tenth time Ron had asked. Harry quickly put on his costume. It was a big tan shirt with a V-neck. It was made to look like a pheasant's shirt. He wore brown pants and shoes.  
  
"That's all?" Jake asked walking into the room. He was in long black robes. He looked the same except for his piercing silver eyes and long fangs. He transformed into a vampire.  
  
"No," Harry answered. "Not really."  
  
"This looks strange," Matt said from the mirror. Harry turned to him. He was wearing a tan shirt but a green vest and pants. He was going as an elf. Many people thought they were short people but they really were as tall as regular people but held powerful magic.  
  
"It looks fine," Jake said before heading out the door. They had agreed to meet the girls in the common room. Ron, Matt followed him. Harry was about to follow them when something caught his eye. It was a picture of his parents and today was the anniversary of their passing. Harry started at the photo for a while until he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked up to see Ron looking down on him.  
  
"You okay, mate?" he asked worried. Harry looked once more at the picture before nodding and heading down to the common room.  
  
They all sat on the couches talking until they heard someone walking down from the girl's dormitories. They looked up to see Hermione. She was wearing a long shimmering blue dress. Her hair was smooth and laid at her sides. It was cut at an angle. She wore a beautiful necklace on her neck and a few bracelets on her wrists.  
  
"Wow, Hermione," Ron said.  
  
"You look great Hermione," Harry replied. "What are you going as?"  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "I don't know. It was just an idea to dress up. Its just something that I don't normally wear."  
  
"Nice choice," Jake remarked.  
  
"Well, if you'll excuse me, boys, I have to meet my date," Hermione said as she started to head out through the portrait.  
  
"Who is it?" Ron asked. Hermione turned back and smiled.  
  
"He's name is William Herald and he's a sixth year Hufflepuff."  
  
"You're not taking a Gryffindor?" Ron asked surprised.  
  
"I don't have to only pick from my house," Hermione said sternly.  
  
"We'll meet you there, Hermione," Harry said. He knew they would start fighting again if he didn't break them up now. Hermione walked out through the portrait. A few minutes later, Lavender walked down the staircase. Like Ron, she was an Auror. She was wearing long, deep red robes. Ron and Lavender headed down to the Great Hall. The next one to come down was Caroline. When she walked up to them, Harry saw her silver eyes and fangs. She too was a vampire.  
  
"You didn't change your hair color?" Jake asked.  
  
"No, I liked the red color," she replied. They headed down to the Great Hall, receiving glares from many of the other students.  
  
"Ah," Matt said. "Here comes Liz. Ashley's taking a lot of time. Wonder what she's wearing. I can't get much from your costume." Harry looked up and saw Liz come down. Her long blond hair was straight. Her clothes were just like Matt's except that she was wearing a dress instead. They headed down to the dance leaving Harry alone which he insisted was fine by him.  
  
A few minutes later, Harry heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked and saw Ashley. She was wearing a beautiful Renaissance dress. It was light purple. He hair was curled and put up on top of her head surrounded by lilac flowers and a ribbon that hung down her back to the floor. Her eyes were the color purple as well as her make up. She had made the dress herself. When she finally reached the landing, she walked over to Harry, smiling at his reaction.  
  
A few feet away from him, wings spread out from her back. Harry and her had planed to go as fairies. Her wings were a beautiful shimmering purple, thus the reason of the color of the dress. Harry had let his own wings spread. Female fairies have wings of one color. Male fairies are different. They hold many colors. Harry's were a mixture of soft blue, green, and purple.  
  
"You look gorgeous," Harry complemented as Ashley stopped in front of him.  
  
"Thank you," she said blushing. "Sorry for the wait but I didn't want the other girls to see me yet. I wanted you to be the first. I take it that the others don't know what we're going as?"  
  
"They don't have a clue about the wings part. Just about my clothes," Harry responded taking her hand and bringing her down to the Great Hall, their wings flapping occasionally.  
  
The Great Hall was dark inside but lit up by fewer candles than usual for the spookier effect. The tables were pushed back to make room for dancing. Most people were standing and talking to others. They walked in and looked around. Finally seeing Caroline, they made their way towards them. Before they made it, Liz caught sight of them.  
  
"And who do we have here?" she asked excited. She caught the attention of the rest of the group.  
  
"Ashley," Caroline said. "Did you make that dress?" Liz and Caroline fussed over Ashley's dress while Harry talked to Jake and Matt.  
  
"A fairy huh?" Jake asked. "Never would've came up with that one."  
  
"It wasn't my idea," Harry said folding his wings down in the back. "It was Ashley's idea. She was so excited about it."  
  
"You two look great," Matt complemented. Harry thanked him as he looked around the room and saw the other students' costumes. Many were dressed as animals. Others just wore dress robes. Most of the parents didn't dress up. They just wore dress robes. Harry saw Stacy talking to Professor Dumbledore. She had to be the only teacher wearing a costume. She was wearing cat ears on her head. It was small but enough for the occasion. Harry continued to look around until he spotted his Godfather walking up to them. He was wearing muggle clothes and had a pipe in his mouth.  
  
"Why, good evening, lads!" he said walking up to them. He sounded very wise. "Wonderful costumes, might I add."  
  
"I always knew that Jake would pick the vampire," someone said from the side of Harry. He turned and saw Stacy walk up to them. She had finished her talk with Dumbledore. "And Matt, you and Liz make wonderful elves. But, Sirius, can you guess what Harry is dressed as?"  
  
Sirius looked down at Harry who smiled back, challenging him. Harry had his wings folded in the back making them impossible to see. "A muggle?" he asked sounding more like himself. Harry shook his head. 'I don't know," he said.  
  
"Harry, show him the rest of your costume," Stacy said smiling. Harry smiled to Sirius before spreading his colorful wings.  
  
"Wow," Sirius responded, wide eyed. He made Harry turn around to check if the wings were real and not glued on, or as muggles do, strapped on. He couldn't find glue or straps. "How did you do that?"  
  
"I transformed into a fairy. I am a shapeshifter remember?" Harry asked laugh at Sirius' face as he realized his mistake.  
  
"Well sorry for forgetting," he said. He started looking around. 'So, where's your date?"  
  
Harry looked around. "She's over there by Hermione, Liz and Caroline, which reminds me. We should go meet Hermione's date." They made their way over to the group on the other side of the room.  
  
"Hey guys!" Hermione exclaimed seeing them walk over. She pulled the hand of a guy next to her. "This is Will. Will, these are my friends Harry Potter, Jake Malon, Matt Keper and Sirius Black." They shook hands. Will was a bit taller than Harry was and had short brown hair and brown eyes. Ashley walked over to Harry and stood next to him. Without even realizing it, their hands intertwined.  
  
"We were just admiring Ashley's work," Liz said.  
  
"I love her wings," Hermione said. "Harry? Can I see yours?" Harry spread his wings and turned them to her. "I love yours too!" She exclaimed before Harry turned back.  
  
"Have you seen Ron?" Harry asked looking around for his friend.  
  
"Yea. He was hear for a while before being dragged off to some of Lavender's friends." Caroline responded. "Oh look! Here's Remus!" Harry turned to look and saw Remus walking through the crowds of people. He was dressed in muggle clothes as well as Sirius.  
  
"Hello," he said, finally reaching them. They all greeted him back. He admired their costumes.  
  
"Why didn't you dress up more?" Hermione asked.  
  
Remus shook his head. "I'm too old for that."  
  
Sirius nodded his head. 'Yea I guess so," He stopped short finally realizing what he was saying. "Hey! If you're too old, I'm the same age so I'd be too old. Oh Moony, you're still young. You have millions of years before you're too old," he said receiving smiles from everyone and a smack on the arm from Moony.  
  
"Let's go sit down to eat," Stacy suggested. They agreed and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Will felt awkward for not being at his won table so Hermione agreed to sit with him at the Hufflepuff table.  
  
They started eating until Harry asked a question that was on his mind for a while. "Have you decided whether or not to train everyone for future attacks?"  
  
Remus, Sirius, and Stacy shifted in their seats uncomfortable. "Yes and no," Stacy answered.  
  
"We don't know what would be most important nor if we can fit it in the schedules." Sirius answered.  
  
"Let everyone drop the subjects to take training courses!" Jake said.  
  
"But they still need to take the O.W.L. 's and N.E.W.T. 's!" Caroline exclaimed.  
  
"It's not as simple as that Jake," Remus said. 'As Caroline said, those tests are important and must be taken. The time needed to teach what is needed is greater than what we can spare."  
  
"Then have the teachers give less homework to those students who decide to take training up. The training should be in the free time. If they don't have homework to do, they could attend the training classes more," Liz explained.  
  
"That's a good idea," Matt said. "They can use their free time to train instead of doing homework that's discussed in class."  
  
"Or have teachers train students but incorporate what they need to learn in that class in the training such as Animagus transformation or incorporating what happened in the past to things we need to avoid in the future," Harry suggested. Everyone looked at him. "What?" he asked.  
  
"That's a great idea," Stacy said. She looked at Sirius and Remus who nodded in agreement. "I'll be right back." She left and headed towards the staff table right to Dumbledore. They watched her explain what Harry had said. Dumbledore nodded at times until his eyes lit up. He talked back to Stacy brightly. Stacy nodded back before turning and heading back to Gryffindor table, a smile on her face. "He agrees. He'll inform the teachers tomorrow of the idea."  
  
"I knew you'd get the smart and creative genes from your mother," Sirius commented. Harry began to smile but it soon disappeared. Sirius must've realized the same thing as well as Remus. They had also realized the sad occasion of the day. Harry looked down at his plate without saying a word until an arm snaked under his and pulled on it slightly. Harry looked up and saw Ashley's sad face looking down at him.  
  
"Come on," she said softly pulling on his arm once more.  
  
"Why?" he asked slowly rising.  
  
"Just come on," she said again. Once Harry stood, she grabbed his hand and led him to the center of the Hall where the tables had been cleared. It was the dance floor and no one was on it although soft music was playing.  
  
"What are we doing?" Harry asked as they approached the center of the floor.  
  
Ashley stopped in the center and turned to Harry. "It's not good to dwell on the past no matter how sad it is." She put her arms around Harry's neck. "They love you and everything you do. Don't ever forget that or wonder how it would be if they were here." She said forcefully. "They are watching over you everyday. They are proud of you. They are the proudest they can be just to have you as their son. To have a son as great as you, who does what's right, who stands up for what's right. Who does great things just because it's what he seems he has to do. Ever hear those little voice in a quiet room? Voices in your head? They are watching you. Even though you can't see them they are there, they talk to you. They speak words of love and encouragement. Those are the words of someone who loves you. Someone who cares. Millions of people love you, Harry. Don't dwell on the past but live in the present." Harry looked down into her eyes. She held him close. He put his arms around her waist. Suddenly he gave a small smile.  
  
"Where did you hear that?" he asked. She shrugged.  
  
"My Mum told me some of it when my Grandmum died but the rest I came up with. Did it help?" she asked uncertain.  
  
"Yes it did," Harry replied. "It helped a lot. Thank you." He leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips.  
  
"Glad to be of service," she said back laughing. Harry laughed a little before realizing that they were the only ones on the floor and that many people where staring at them.  
  
"People are staring at us," He noted.  
  
"So let them stare," she said back. They danced in the small area to the music. Ashley laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"In a small, quiet whisper she said, "We love you Harry."  
  
Harry looked down at her. "I knew that was you."  
  
Ashley lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "Did I fool you a little?" she asked. Harry thought for a moment. The whisper sounded like a stray voice in the room for a second.  
  
"Yes you did," he said truthfully. 'But I knew it was you."  
  
Ashley lifter her hand to smack him in the arm "See, I did fool you even if it was fake." She rested her head back on his shoulder before looking up at him again. "Just to tell you, the wind carries many messages. Listen to some of them. Most of the time its not me," she stated before putting her head back. Harry danced with her while thinking. Voices in the wind. Maybe his parents do talk to him. He closed his eyes and danced with Ashley song after song. After a few songs, more people took to the dance floor.  
  
"Look at them," Remus said looking in the direction of Harry and Ashley.  
  
"I wonder what Ashley was saying to him before," Sirius wondered.  
  
"By the looks of it, words of encouragement."  
  
"I really shouldn't have brought up the whole smart and creative genes thing," Sirius confessed. "I wasn't even thinking."  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Remus said. "I thought it was actually nice. He's never really met his parents but I think it made him happy to know that he really is his parents' son and they are alive inside him."  
  
"Yea but it had to be on the anniversary of the day of their passing?" Sirius asked putting his face in his hands. Remus shook his shoulders.  
  
"Look at his Padfoot. He looks happy. Now when he comes up with an idea, he'll think of his mother. It helps him to know more about them. We should really start telling him about the other traits. He already knows about his looks and eyes."  
  
"He has the body of his mother though," Sirius observed. "He's thin, flexible and will be short but continue growing when everyone else has stopped."  
  
"His sense of humor is from his father," Remus said. Sirius agreed to that with a nod.  
  
"He's definitely as smart as his mother. I'm surprised that he doesn't show Hermione how well he does. He'd amaze her. He's right behind her in class rank."  
  
"He's sensitive like Lily."  
  
"He doesn't do pranks," Sirius said annoyed. Remus and Sirius looked at each other before saying "Lily," and breaking out laughing.  
  
"He has great friends," Remus said observing the other students.  
  
"Great friends and a great Girlfriend," Sirius said still watching the two dance. "Where did he learn how to dance?" Sirius and Remus looked at each other laughing as they remembered James' horrible dancing. "Lily," they said still laughing.  
  
"Thank Merlin!" Remus said. They were laughing.  
  
Sirius remembered his first crush as he watched the couples dancing. It was to a girl named Stacy Jennings. She was gorgeous. They went to a dance once but Stacy moved away. They never saw each other again. Sirius sighed at the memory.  
  
"Hey Sirius?" He turned to see Stacy walk up to him. "Would you like to dance?" He looked at Remus who gave an encouraging nod. He wasn't doing anything else more exciting so he agreed. Stacy put her arms around Sirius as the danced As they danced, something hit Sirius like a lightning bolt. The dance felt familiar. The way Stacy was holding onto him was familiar.  
  
"What's wrong?" Stacy asked worried.  
  
Sirius shook his head. "Just remembering a childhood crush."  
  
"Oh really?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Yea to a girl named Stacy Jennings."  
  
Stacy smirked. "Did you happen to think that this Jennings person changed her last name during any time during her life?" Sirius began to shake his head until his eyes went wide.  
  
"No," he said quietly looking down at Stacy. It couldn't be.  
  
'It is Sirius," she said smiling.  
  
"But how?" he asked.  
  
"After school I got married to a guy named Greg Miller. We were together for about a year before we divorced. I wasn't exactly over you," she explained.  
  
"You're kidding!" Sirius exclaimed. Stacy shook her head.  
  
"I finally came back to Hogwarts," She said. In Sirius' eyes, everything seemed to turn back a few years. He was a few years younger and was dancing with a younger looking Stacy. He looked for similarities between the two. There was no doubt about it. It was the same Stacy. They talked about old times and about everything they could think of. They told Remus and everyone else. Everyone was amazed and happy. They danced together for the rest of the night.  
  
All being tires, they all headed back to the common room where they talked more until they could barley keep their eyes opened. They all made their way to their rooms and changed before falling asleep in bed.  
  
**************************************  
  
Hey guys. I know this is short for me but I wanted to get this out. I typed ten pages in a one and a half hours in one sitting just for you guys. I have to start school tomorrow, which is the reason for this early update. Enjoy it anyway and review your ideas for future adventures, travels, classes of training for everyone, attacks, anything. I'm running out of ideas so this will be a story by my reviewers who send ideas that I'll be glad to use. 


	14. muggle racing

Here's chapter 14. Thanks to my reviewers. Thank you Wolfmoon, Death-Demon- Xero, Amy, Silverwolf, Skaradox, and Coconut-ice-agent h/h. Thanks for those who actually found a mistake. I said in beginning chapters that Stacy seemed to be late 20's but that's impossible if she knows Sirius. So I'll say she looked that age. She could look younger than she really is. Especially when you can use magic to beautify yourself. Lol.  
  
Disclaimer: Notice how I don't write these anymore? This is because I wrote it once and it gets annoying to write over and over again so I know that all you readers get my drift. I will write no more of these. It's pretty obvious that I don't own what is in those books. I only own what's in my head but that's not even true as my friends yell at me for reading their minds when we say things at the same time.  
  
This is a need for a disclaimer: A few chapters ago, I wrote down a song called "The Little Horses" which Ashley had sung to Harry after he was hurt form Quidditch. No one was able to guess who sang it so I'll say it now. Charlotte Church sang it on her CD Enchantment. Ashley even sung it like her! Lol.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to silence. Looking at his alarm clock next to his bed, he saw that it was already 10:30 in the morning. He figured that everyone else had either gone to class or was walking around the school. He quickly took a shower and dressed. He decided to practice today. The rest of the students were starting their training classes today. After all of their tough and tiring classes, Harry didn't know if he wanted to tell them it was his idea or not. Harry also wanted to try to develop new skills. Ever since he found that he could give Jake the power of telepathy for that short amount of time, he wanted to improve that and learn more.  
  
Walking down the stairs to from the dormitories, he headed outside to the Quidditch pitch. He started brushing up on his kicks and punches. He even figured out how to make a figure that will fight back but won't disappear or die until you want it to. It looked like a solid black person but arranged it anyway Harry wanted such as making it taller, fiercer and so on. Harry practiced on the figure, fighting muggle style with a series of punches and kicks and also adding a few flips and dodges in as well. He made his way into the middle of the pitch to practice his telekinesis when his vision changed. He saw Jake come up from behind him. Jake took a long stick and brought it down upon Harry's back. His vision returned but without a second passing, he teleported a sword into his hands and struck where the stick would come down. It made contact with the stick breaking it into two pieces.  
  
Harry turned to look at Jake in confusion. Why did he attack? Jake transformed the stick into a sword before attacking Harry. Harry blocked them easily. He knew instantly that Jake wasn't fighting to hurt. He was fighting to practice and learn. He could tell from the way Jake was fighting and from how hard the blows were. Harry smiled at him.  
  
"You almost had me," he said circling with Jake around the center of the pitch. He changed his clothes to a pair of baggy pants and a long sleeved red shirt. It was easier to move in. Jake changed to jeans and a black shirt.  
  
"I should've tried harder but then again, I don't know what you're capable of anymore," Jake replied back before attacking. He brought his sword up to crash down on Harry's head. Harry blocked it and moved the sword to block his stomach as Jake's sword moved so quick from his head to his stomach, Harry almost didn't see it. Harry took a swipe at Jake's feet. It was jumped over but Jake almost didn't see Harry striking up to his head but saw it in time to block it. They fought on for a while by changing the types of swords they used from long blades to daggers to others.  
  
*****Care of Magical Creatures*****  
  
Hagrid was teaching his class about small, worm like creatures before Dumbledore walked up, interrupting the class. It was the fifth year class.  
  
"Hello Professor," Hagrid putting the worm back in its tank to the relief of the students.  
  
"Hello Hagrid," Professor Dumbledore greeted. "I just wanted to know how the class was doing. The course was changed I presume?"  
  
"Yes professor, I-" They were interrupted by the sound of clashing metal. The class, Dumbledore and Hagrid turned to face where the sound was coming from. They saw two people attacking dodging and near missing sharp blades.  
  
"Is that Harry and Jake?" Hermione asked worried.  
  
"I think so," Ron answered looking in the direction of his friend. He gasped as Harry nearly missed a blow as his back flipped out of harms way.  
  
"What are they doing?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Practicing," Professor Dumbledore replied. They turned to look at him. He had a sparkle in his eyes and an amused look on his face.  
  
"That's practicing?" Ron asked amazed. He turned back to see the weapons change to long sticks instead. Then they changed to wrist blades. A few minutes later they were using their fists and feet. No one seemed to tire.  
  
"They look like they're ready to kill themselves," Hermione remarked putting a hand over her eyes but sometimes looking through her fingers.  
  
"You need to train like that if you want to beat the Dark Lord," Draco replied.  
  
Ron rounded on him. "You would know just how to fight for the Dark Lord," he said.  
  
"I know how to fight," Draco sneered.  
  
"For the Dark Side," Ron completed.  
  
"For the side that I find myself on," Draco clarified. Ron was about to yell at him more before Lavender interrupted their soon-to-be fight.  
  
"Will we have to learn to fight like that?" she asked Dumbledore.  
  
"They learned how to fight like that because it's what they need to do," Dumbledore responded coming up to the group. His eyes were still fixed on Harry and Jake who were exchanging spells to one another.  
  
"Can we learn how to fight?" a Gryffindor asked. Everyone looked at him surprised. "What?" he asked defensively. "You need to be prepared." Others agreed and went back to the two shapeshifters still fighting.  
  
"You can learn if you want to," Dumbledore answered. "I shall ask them to teach those of you who would like to learn. Now, if those of you would like to come, lets go over to them to ask. But that's only if that's okay with Hagrid." Hagrid didn't mind as all of the Gryffindors and some of the Slytherins followed Dumbledore.  
  
Draco was one of the Slytherins and gained many glares from Ron as he followed. Draco just shrugged them off, as he knew Ron would come to his senses when it's a life or death situation and Draco's the only one who can help. The group walked closer and closer to the fighting group just to see them stop fighting and shake hands.  
  
"Well done!" Dumbledore exclaimed clapping his hands. Harry and Jake jumped not knowing they were there.  
  
"That was incredible!" a Gryffindor exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks," Jake replied surprised.  
  
"I was hoping that you would be kind enough to tell the students some pointers to fighting as I know you two are professionals," Dumbledore said, eyes sparkling. Harry and Jake blushed.  
  
"We'd love to," Harry replied embarrassed that he was being watched.  
  
"Let me just get the Herbology class here," Dumbledore said. "Half of the class time should be devoted to fighting. It would be best to do it outside for the open room." He walked off and returned with seventh year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. They were looking confused until Dumbledore mentioned why they were there. Then they looked interested as they, as well as everyone else, took a seat on the grass. Even the teachers looked excited and interested.  
  
Harry looked over to the castle. 'Guys, we need you by the pitch pronto,' he said using telepathy to Ashley, Caroline, Matt, Liz and Stacy.  
  
"They're on their way." He said to Jake who nodded. They waited a few seconds before a few brooms flew over and landed. They were all wearing muggle clothes.  
  
"Why do you have to fly everywhere?" Jake asked disgusted.  
  
"They're faster than walking," Ashley replied before grabbing her broom and walking over to Harry.  
  
"By why brooms?" Jake asked.  
  
"Just because you hate them doesn't mean we can't use them, Earth-boy," Matt said laying his broom off to the side.  
  
"I don't know what you find interesting about being far up in the air where it's possible to fall," he said looking up.  
  
Caroline bent down and picked a dandelion. "Don't diss brooms or this is what you get." She burned the flower. Jake looked at her with his mouth wide before smirking.  
  
"Oh really?" he asked. He grabbed the flower. "It really doesn't matter." He waved his hand over the deceased flower. It slowly regained color as it came back to life.  
  
"I'll burn it again!" Caroline yelled. The students looked at them in amusement. It was interesting when they used their elements. Especially when they have a temper.  
  
"Try! I can do that again," Jake said back. Caroline took out wand ready to hex Jake. He made the ground shake from under her.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" she yelled as she put away her wands. She laid her hands out in front of her, palms up. A huge fireball was created. With a movement with her hands, it soared toward Jake only to be extinguished a foot away for him by a water ball by Matt. Caroline rounded on him.  
  
"Don't help him!" she yelled throwing another fireball at Matt who threw water at it.  
  
"This is what happens when you make them mad," Harry said to the students who were amused by the behavior of Caroline, Jake and Matt.  
  
"Oh stop trying to kill each other already!" a voice yelled from behind them. Caroline, Matt and Jake stopped fighting to turn around. They saw Stacy walking towards them with Snow on her shoulder. "I suppose that you all want to be prepared to fight if you have to?" she asked the seventh and fifth years who nodded their heads.  
  
"That is if you wouldn't mind," Dumbledore said. He had transfigured a stick into a chair that he was now sitting on.  
  
"I wouldn't mind at all Albus," Stacy said smiling. "I was hoping that I would be able to teach new students." She looked around at the students. "Who here as any dueling or fighting experience?" A few raised their hands. "Good. How was your fight?" she asked Jake.  
  
He shrugged. "He knew I was there," he said disappionted.  
  
"He's getting better," Stacy remarked looking at Harry. Harry just looked at her as he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You knew he was going to attack?" he asked. Stacy shook her head.  
  
"No. I saw you two practicing for a while from my classroom," she said. She turned back to the class. "I take it that most of you saw them practicing?" the fifth years nodded their heads. The Herbology class was inside the greenhouse so they didn't hear anything. "I can teach you how to do some of that. Just not all. Some of that was for only their individual abilities." A few students nodded their heads. The shapeshifters stood to the side of Stacy watching her.  
  
She looked down at the class as she started pacing in front of them. "I can teach you a lot about muggle and magical fighting from professional duels to martial arts. It just takes a lot of dedication and practice to even get close to what my students are capable of. They spent all of their summer and for most a whole year or more to get this far. It will be hard and I'll tell you that right now. I still have to train my students to become the best they can be and then more. "  
  
"You're making them nervous," Liz remarked looking at the faces of the students who were beginning to doubt ever coming to the class.  
  
"You're making us nervous," Matt added. How much more training can they do? They can barley do better than what they can do now. His remark made a few people laugh nervously.  
  
"This is going to be terrible," Harry said quietly so Stacy couldn't hear.  
  
"Say good bye to sleep," Jake whispered back.  
  
"Say good bye to life," Caroline added.  
  
"And free time," Liz said.  
  
"And friends," Matt said.  
  
"And Quidditch," Ashley concluded sadly. Many shook their heads in disgust.  
  
Stacy was oblivious to the whole conversation as she talked to the class. "It's going to start at first hard but as you get used to it, it will come easily. But first, I need to train you physically every day so that you're fit." Se turned to the shapeshifters who smiled innocently at her. "I want you to train with every one else." The shapeshifters thought about what that could be. Sword fighting, punches, kicks, and weren't that hard. Sensing what they were thinking, she quickly added. "Physical training." The shapeshifters groaned. Now they knew what she meant. She meant long running mostly.  
  
"I have trained them for a long time to be very strong yet you wouldn't be able to tell by the way they look. Wolf, come here please." Harry looked at her confused before approaching her.  
  
"Good luck," Ashley whispered in his ear.  
  
"By the way," Stacy added. "For those of you who wish and might be on the battlefield, I suggest getting nicknames." Harry stood next to her awaiting a command. Stacy smiled down at him. "For those of you who knew Harry last year, he still looks the same this year right? And I mean when he had black hair and all." Students nodded. Harry was trying to figure out what she was getting at. "Well, my training makes you faster and stronger but doesn't change your appearance which makes enemies under estimate you." She called Jake and Matt up to her. They came and stood next to Harry equally confused. "I will show you just how fast they are." Stacy looked around before finding what she needed.  
  
"Girls," she said to Caroline, Ashley and Liz. They looked back at her in fear. "I would like you to walk over there for awhile. I'll tell Harry to tell you to stop." They girls looked at her confused before walking away. About the length of a muggle football field and a half, Harry told them to stop on Stacy's order.  
  
"Ok," Stacy said facing the boys. "We're going to play a muggle race. I'm going to hand one of the girls a stick. Once one of the girls runs over here, they will pass it to one of you. Then you will take that stick and run it to the next girl. She will take it and run it over here and so on until you are all moved to the opposite side that you started on."  
  
Harry repeated this to the girls who nodded their heads every so often to confirm that they were hearing them. They then lined up behind themselves. First was Caroline than Liz, then Ashley. The boys lined up as Jake, Matt and Harry. Caroline picked up a stick and held it up so Stacy could see that they were ready. Stacy made a whistle appear in her hands. The boys stood their ready. Stacy blew the whistle and before it was done blowing, Caroline was halfway to them. She moved incredibly fast. She reached them in no time. Jake quickly grabbed the stick before racing to Liz in one smooth move. In a few seconds he had reached Liz and she was laughing as she ran back over.  
  
The students were cheering them on as well as being amazed by how fast they moved.  
  
Liz reached them still laughing. "What's so funny?" Caroline asked as Matt left leaving Harry first in line.  
  
"Its funny that everyone is cheering us on," she said panting and laughing. Harry started to laugh as well.  
  
"Come on!" Stacy yelled. "Keep up to pace!"  
  
Ashley grabbed the stick and ran to Harry. She was laughing. Easily Harry and her were the fastest runners. They were the lightest. Ashley handed Harry the stick and he took off. He ran with all of his might. He could hear everyone cheering him on. He ran as fast as he could and in no time, he had reached the other end. Cheers erupted as Harry came to a stop. He turned and walked back to Jake and Matt, who gave him high fives before heading over to the other side.  
  
"You still didn't get any faster," Stacy remarked as they reached the other side. "You're around the same time."  
  
"It's fine with me," Liz replied.  
  
"And the rest of us," Matt added.  
  
"We have to run that fast?" Ron asked. Stacy laughed.  
  
"You should learn to get pretty fast. Maybe not as fast as them but fast enough to dodge and run," she answered.  
  
"How did they learn to go that fast?" a Slytherin asked.  
  
"They start running at a slow pace for long distances. Then we worry about full speed running." No one else asked a question after that. The shapeshifters caught their breath before sitting down on the ground.  
  
"I believe that class is just about over," Dumbledore said standing up. "You may now all go to lunch." Student rose from their spots and grabbed their stuff as they headed towards the castle. Ron, Lavender, Hermione and Draco stayed behind. Draco was talking to Stacy as Ron, Lavender and Hermione went over to Harry.  
  
"That was some run," Ron said looking down at his friend who was still lying on the ground.  
  
"Yea but I'm used to it," Harry replied before standing up. He quickly brushed off his clothes as he and the others headed up to the castle.  
  
"That's Stacy's favorite running exercise for us to do," Jake commented as they made their way through the doors and down to the Great Hall.  
  
"She makes us do it a lot," Liz added. "It used to be everyday but not that we're in Hogwarts." When they entered the Great Hall, several eyes watched them as they took their seats.  
  
"Word gets around fast doesn't it?" Caroline said looking around at the amount of eyes that were looking at them.  
  
"No not really," Harry said sarcastically. "It's not fast enough."  
  
"Hello dears!" Mrs. Weasley said as they sat down. "How were your classes?"  
  
"Boring," Ron remarked. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"They were very educational just like every class," she said before helping herself to a sandwich.  
  
"That's great," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"I heard that Stacy made you run," Remus said coming up to them from behind.  
  
"It was torture!" Jake exclaimed holding his throat as if he was choking. He was receiving some glares off of other tables. "I didn't know if I was going to make it. It lasted forever." He froze in his spot.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Caroline asked without even looking up from her plate.  
  
"Yea pretty much," Jake answered as he sat up. Remus laughed.  
  
"That bad huh?" he asked. Mrs. Weasley looked at them in confusion. Word didn't get around fast enough.  
  
"Nah, it was a piece of cake," Jake replied before picking up a sandwich.  
  
"What did you do this morning?" Mrs. Weasley asked. They explained everything to her. Across from her, Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a huge, thick book and slammed it down on the table before reading.  
  
"What are you reading Hermione?" Ashley asked.  
  
Hermione looked up. "I'm just reading over old stuff. I'm studying for the O.W.L. 's." Ron stared at her.  
  
"Now? We have months before the tests!" he exclaimed. Harry rolled his eyes. Here we go again.  
  
"Yes we do have months," Hermione agreed. "Months to study! Some of us plan to do well on these tests and they start studying early so they can do that. You should start studying if you want to do well."  
  
"I'll do just fine," Ron said.  
  
"Harry?" Ashley asked. Harry looked up at her. "Do we have to take the O.W.L. 's?" Harry's eyes grew wide.  
  
"I didn't even think about that. I don't know!" Ashley stood and headed toward the staff table. As she passed Harry, he rose and headed over with her. Stacy was enjoying a nice conversation with Professor McGonagall while picking at her food.  
  
"Stacy?" Ashley asked as they stopped in front of the table. She was done with her talk with McGonagall.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked putting her fork down.  
  
"Do we have to take the O.W.L. 's this year?" Ashley asked. Stacy's face scrunched up as she thought.  
  
"You might have to since you did attend a wizarding school and that you are magical. I wouldn't be worried about it though. Through our practices I've been reviewing with you everything you really need to know and I've already taught you what you need to know for this year. But if you'd like, Tomorrow morning, I'll set up a train schedule where we can travel back home so you can bring any books or supplied you want from home here. It would be easier to do that instead of using magic. It might not work for distances that long."  
  
Ashley looked happy. "Thanks," she said relieved.  
  
"Tell the others that they can return home to pick up things if they'd like," Stacy added.  
  
"Can Hermione and Ron come?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ron had never seen the mansion Harry had lived in over the summer.  
  
"You can definitely bring them. Just tell them that the trip is an hour or so long."  
  
"How long will we be gone?" Ashley asked.  
  
"As long as you want but if Hermione and Ron come, they have to return in time for classes or I can teach them that week so that they can stay at the house and explore the muggle world as well. It would be very educational for Ron although he might not like it," Stacy said laughing. "Let me just clear it with Albus." She stood and walked over to the headmaster's seat. They talked and Dumbledore nodded a few times until Stacy grabbed a sheet of parchment and a quill and started going around to the teachers. She would ask them something and they would respond. What they said, Stacy wrote down. When she reached Snape, he seemed happy.  
  
"She must be writing down what they would be teaching that week because Snape's happy," Harry observed.  
  
"Yea, happy to be loosing two Gryffindors for the week," Ashley added dryly. Stacy finally returned.  
  
"You can ask them if they'd like to spend the week. Tell Ron about the Quidditch pitch and Hermione about our library and classrooms where she can learn. Then you'll know they'll come," Stacy said with a smile. Harry and Ashley smiled back. "I'm just going to ask Sirius and Remus to go too." Ashley and Harry headed back to the table as Stacy left her seat to find Padfoot and Moony.  
  
"Do we have to take the exams?" Liz asked as the two sat in a seat.  
  
"She thinks we do," Ashley responded.  
  
"She said that we can go home for the week to pick up things we need to study from." Harry added.  
  
"Home," Caroline said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "I'm so home sick."  
  
"Home?" Hermione asked. "Where's that?" The shapeshifters looked at each other.  
  
"I really don't know," Matt admitted. "It's called the House for the Gifted. That's where we live."  
  
"So you're going back home for the week?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yea but that's not the best part." Ron looked at him confused. "You and Hermione can come with us, if that's alright with your Mum," Ron's eyes opened wide.  
  
"I'd love to go!" he exclaimed. "For the whole week?" Harry and Ashley nodded. "Wow!"  
  
"I'd love to go but I have to study," Hermione said. Ashley turned to her.  
  
"Did you ever get bored looking for information in the library here and getting bored with seeing the same books over and over without any change?" she asked. Hermione thought it over. "We have a library at home bigger than the one here. It has lots more books there than here and you can read any of them. They're are even books there that are probably found in the restricted section here."  
  
Hermione's eyes went wide. She could go and read different books with more information. She was bout to agree before she realized that they would be out the whole week.  
  
"What about school work?" she asked.  
  
"Stacy will teach everything that you need to know for that week to you. You'll get everything easily and remember it too. She has a way to make you remember things. I think it's the way she teaches," Ashley said.  
  
"I get to sleep in my own bed!" Liz exclaimed.  
  
"Yea, in our own rooms," Caroline added.  
  
"That reminds me," Harry said. "Wait till you see our rooms."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Let's just say they're different than the ones here," Matt said mysteriously.  
  
Ron turned to Mrs. Weasley and asked if he could go. As soon as she found out who was going, she let him go.  
  
"When will we leave?" Jake asked.  
  
"Tomorrow morning," Harry answered. "We'll have to start packing tonight."  
  
Lunch was over as the next class began. During the time when everyone had a class, Harry made his way towards Gryffindor tower to begin packing. He gave the Fat Lady the password and entered. He ran up to his dormitory and took out a backpack that he had brought with him. He grabbed things to put inside such as games for the trip and money. He didn't need clothes or supplied like ink, parchment and quills because some were already at home in his desk. He also grabbed some photos that he wanted to frame and put it up on his dresser such as pictures of him and Ashley at the dance. When he was almost done, he went back down to the common room where he picked up a book of strategies for Quidditch.  
  
Finally after the afternoon classes had ended, the common room filled up. The rest of the night was devoted to helping Ron and Hermione pack what was needed. They weren't going to travel as light as Harry, because they didn't have things at the home already such as clothes. It took a few hours until everyone was sure that they had everything that they needed. They talked for the rest of the time, mostly explaining what the house looked like and what they would be doing until they all made their way up to the dormitories to fall asleep.  
  
*************************************************  
  
I think this is actually my shortest chapter but I can explain and this goes with the whole 'I'm sick' thing. Yes I am sick but I'm still typing. Be happy about that. I stopped it here because then this would go on forever and you wouldn't get it so soon. How's the chapter?  
  
Review ideas! I use all such as events to take place, incidents, attacks, new people, fights, problems, damage to characters like what happened to Harry during Quidditch and so on.  
  
Questions: Should Harry be able to sing well? I think I might make him. I might not go with your response so there!  
  
Should the gang have to go to Muggle School during the summer? They might have to because they don't have proof that they went to school. You can't exactly say, "Oh I went to school IO went to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." If you say that, say hello to your new therapist.  
  
I need ideas people. . .ok I think I'm done. Oh yeah, Tell your friends about my story because I don't have a lot of reviewers. 


	15. basketball worries

Here's chapter 15. Thanks to my reviewers.  
  
***************************************************  
  
  
  
'Harry? Harry?' a voice called to him. Harry opened his eyes expecting to see the surroundings around his bed but instead say two huge brown eyes looking down at him. With a small yelp, Harry tangled himself in his blankets and fell off of the bed and onto the floor. He heard giggles break out.  
  
"That wasn't funny," Harry said rubbing his eyes before looking up. Jake was the one who was over Harry's head when he woke up. Matt, Ron, Matt, Jake, Caroline, Ashley, Liz and Hermione were all in the room.  
  
"Yea it was," Jake confirmed. More laughter broke out. Harry untangled himself from the blankets. He straightened out his T-shirt and sweat pants before standing up.  
  
"What time is it?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"8:00," Caroline answered.  
  
"We're suppose to leave at 8:30," Hermione added.  
  
"You girls had better get out. Girls aren't allowed in here," Matt said. The girls left the room saying that they'll meet them in the Great Hall. Harry quickly dressed and checked to make sure he had everything before grabbing his backpack and heading down to the hall.  
  
"I can't wait to go home," Matt said on the way.  
  
"Me either," Jake agreed. "I miss everything that we used to have at home."  
  
"I can't wait to see it," Ron said excited.  
  
"It will be great to actually see things like the teen center and the muggle shops," a voice said from, behind them. They turned to see Caroline walk up to them.  
  
"Weren't you suppose to be in the Great Hall?" Jake asked.  
  
"I forgot my bag," she answered holding up a small duffel bag. They reached the Great Hall quickly. Barely anyone was there. It was a Saturday so many people were sleeping in as well as most of the professors. At the Gryffindor table was a few people and a pile of trunks and bags off to the side. At the table, Stacy, Sirius, Remus, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Hermione, Ashley and Liz were already seated. Harry, Jake, Matt, Ron and Caroline walked up to the pile of bags to add their own bags before sitting down to eat breakfast.  
  
"I heard you had a rude awakening this morning," Sirius commented as Harry sat next to him. He had a smirk on his face.  
  
"You didn't tell them to do that did you?" Harry asked. Sirius looked at him shocked.  
  
"Me?" he asked innocently. "Why would I tell them to wake you up in such a cruel way?"  
  
Harry rose an eyebrow as to say, 'Yea right.'  
  
"He did that a lot to James if I recall," Remus said. He was sitting across from Sirius.  
  
"Those were the days," Sirius said smiling. "I would do that every morning and every morning he would yell and fall out of bed."  
  
"Well just to tell you, falling out of bed isn't a painless trip," Harry remarked grabbing some toast and eating it.  
  
"What does the house look like Harry?" Hermione asked excited. They went into a few details the night before but not enough that she and Ron could actually picture it in their heads.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see," Harry answered mysteriously.  
  
"But why?" Hermione pouted.  
  
"Because we want to surprise you," Jake said through a mouthful of pancakes.  
  
"When we get home, I'm going up to my, blast my radio loud and yell at the top of my lungs while jumping on my bed," Liz said. Everyone looked at her before laughing.  
  
"You can use a radio?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's not like here," Caroline answered. "It's practically a magical place with electricity."  
  
"I'm going to check out the center and see if I can get some people up to a game of basketball," Jake said.  
  
Ron looked at him puzzled. "What's basketball?" he asked.  
  
"It's a muggle sport. We'll teach it to you," Jake answered. Matt nodded. "Harry are you in?" Harry looked up form his breakfast.  
  
"Yea. We have to teach it to Sirius and Remus first though. Then we can have a game," Harry answered.  
  
"That would be cool," Matt said. "Maybe we can get a bunch of other people to join in."  
  
"Remember that one time when you were challenged by your brother and his friends?" Ashley asked Jake. "They clobbered you."  
  
"That was last time," Jake said. "This year we have more players."  
  
"Are you going to play, Hermione?" Liz asked. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I can't really play. I haven't played in a while," she answered.  
  
"Then we'll have to teach you again," Caroline said.  
  
"You have a brother?" Ron asked going back to the last conversation.  
  
"Yea. He's five years older than me though," Jake answered. "He's name's Tyler. I don't see him much anymore. He moved away to the states. I barley write to him."  
  
"The states, huh?" Hermione asked. "Does he like it there?"  
  
"From the last time I heard, he was failing his classes but was getting better."  
  
"And how long ago was that?" Ron asked.  
  
"A year?" Jake guessed.  
  
"You should write to him again," Hermione suggested. The Great Hall doors opened as Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"I take it that you are all ready to leave?" he asked walking up to the group. They nodded their heads. "The train will be here in about five minutes."  
  
"How long is the trip?" Ron asked.  
  
"About an hour and a half," Stacy answered.  
  
"An hour and a half?!" Ron exclaimed. "The Hogwarts Express takes long to get from Kings Cross to here. Come can it only take an hour and a half?"  
  
"We're not going to Kings Cross, Ron," Stacy answered. "The house is closer to here than you think. The train will stop near the house."  
  
"The train's here," Professor McGonagall announced upon walking into the room.  
  
"Do you have everything dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ron.  
  
Ron glared at her. "That's the hundredth time you asked me!"  
  
"What ever he doesn't have, we'll have back at the house," Stacy said. "There shouldn't be a problem."  
  
They said their good byes before picking up their bags and heading out the main doors and down to the lake where they used the carriages to do across the lake as they do on September first. The train was waiting at the other end. It was a lot smaller than it usually was at the beginning and end of the year. They all boarded the train and took their seats while the train started to move.  
  
"You're going to have tons of fun," Liz said excited.  
  
"We should go shopping again," Caroline mentioned.  
  
"No!" shouted Sirius, Remus, Jake, and Matt. They remembered the last time they went shopping for their costumes. It wasn't the most exciting trip ever.  
  
"I can't wait t get back into the muggle world," Ashley said looking out the window.  
  
"It's in the muggle world?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, but we can get there from the house," Ashley said.  
  
"It's crazy though," Harry said remembering the first time he was transported to the House of the Gifted. It was in a room of the teen canter that acted just like a portkey.  
  
"I can't wait to see it either," Remus said. He didn't stay over the summer. They talked more and played games like Exploding Snap until Stacy announced that they would be there in a few minutes.  
  
"Get your things ready," she announced as she grabbed her own bag. Harry grabbed his before turning back to the window.  
  
"We're here!" he announced as he saw the forest around the house clear to show a huge lake.  
  
"A lake?" Ron asked looking out of the window.  
  
"This is one end. The house is on the other end. This is a main track. The train has to switch tracks in order to get to our stop. The lake is here so others can't see the house," Harry explained.  
  
"Don't muggles use this track?" Hermione asked. "They would be able to see things like magic if the did."  
  
"This track is used by muggles but the house is so far away that they wouldn't be able to see anything." The trees reappeared hiding the lake. They felt a big bump as the train switched tracks.  
  
"Welcome to the House of the Gifted," Ashley announced as the trees cleared. They could see the house clearly and it didn't change a bit. The train came to a halt as they got off.  
  
"This is amazing!" Hermione exclaimed looking up at the house. Ron and Remus were looking too.  
  
"Let's get inside so I can show you your rooms, classrooms and other essential places," Stacy before they walked up to the mansion. They opened the front doors and walked in.  
  
"This is where you live?" Hermione asked looking around at everything. Harry nodded. They headed up the stairs. Harry noticed Hermione looking down at the stairs in question.  
  
"They don't move," He said. Hermione looked up at his surprised that he knew what she was thinking. She was about to ask if he could read minds until Harry already answered. "No I can't read your mind. I just knew what you were going to ask because I wondered the same thing." Hermione closed the mouth as they reached the top.  
  
"All of the bedrooms are up here," Stacy said. "The first few are guest rooms." They stopped in front of the first door. She opened the door. Inside, the walls were painted a dark red. It had a desk, bed, dresser, mirror, and bookcase inside.  
  
"I'll take this one," Remus suggested looking around. He put his bags down in the room before stepping out and following the group as the walked over to the next room. Inside, the walls were painted light purple. It had the same furniture.  
  
"I'll take this one!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Stacy smiled. "I figured that. On the bookcase should be books that aren't in the school library that are interesting and could be helpful for your O.W.L 's," she said. Hermione put her trunk down in the room.  
  
"The next room is Ron's and it's right next to Sirius I believe," Stacy said as they moved on. The next room was painted orange, which made Ron, Harry and Hermione laugh. It was the same color as his room at the Burrow. The bookcase was also filled with books.  
  
"Those books are on things more pertaining to you," Stacy stated as Ron was looking at the funny.  
  
"Can we see the other rooms?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We have to drop off our stuff anyway," Jake said holding up his bag.  
  
"You can show them your rooms," Stacy said. "I'm going to go down to the office to check on things." She headed the other direction, right down the stairs.  
  
"We'll," Sirius said looking down at the group. "Here's my room." He opened the next door. It said his name at the top. Inside was a much fuller room. It had a lot more stuff only it had the same furniture. It looked homier than the guestrooms. There was stuff thrown around the room. "Just like I left it," Sirius commented.  
  
"Next is my room," Jake said pointing to the door across the hall. Sirius closed the door to his room as the group walked across the hall. Wait till you see this," Jake said before opening the door. Hermione and Ron's mouths dropped.  
  
"This is your room?" Hermione asked. She looked around the room. It looked like it was in the middle of the forest. Trees and plants were all over. His bed looked like it was suspended on branches. Off to one end was a hammock.  
  
"This is it," Jake said dropping his bag on his bed.  
  
"Where's the walls?" Ron asked looking around.  
  
"It doesn't have any," Jake answered. Ron and Hermione looked at him.  
  
"This goes on forever?" Hermione asked.  
  
"None of our rooms have walls," Liz said shrugging.  
  
"But- How?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Magic," Caroline said simply.  
  
"My room next!" Matt said. "It's right next door." They walked out of the room and into the room. The rest of the rooms were like Jake's with no walls. They saw Matt's water room with waves going through out the room. Liz room was next. Her room was on an ice rink. Icicles were hanging from the ceiling but amazingly, the room wasn't cold. Caroline's fire room was next. Flames engulfed the room but, like Liz's, the room wasn't hot. Hermione and Ron wouldn't enter Ashley's room in the fear of falling. They were most interested in Harry's room. He explained about his room before they were shown the classrooms, library, Quidditch pitch and the eating quarters.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" Jake asked. Remus and Sirius had joined Stacy in the office.  
  
"What is there to do?" Matt asked. They were sitting in Matt's room. Matt was lying on his bed tossing a basketball up in the air and catching as it came back down.  
  
"We still need to show Ron and Hermione all the sites," Liz said. She was sitting on the windowsill looking out.  
  
"What is there still to see?" Hermione asked. She was admiring the room and kept walking to the sides with her hand out trying to see if there was an invisible wall. A few times she got far and the others had to call her back before she got too far.  
  
"You're getting far again," Harry said with Ashley sitting on his lap. Hermione turned around and headed back to the group.  
  
"We could play a game," Caroline suggested. Matt stopped tossing up the ball.  
  
"A game?" he asked.  
  
"That's it!" Ashley exclaimed. "We could show them the center."  
  
"And they can get clobbered by another group of teens at basketball," Caroline added with a smirk.  
  
"Wardrobe change!" Ashley exclaimed. She got off of Harry's lab and stood in front of the group. She held her hands out elegantly and snapped one of her fingers. Ron and Hermione gasped as he clothes changed to a pair of black pants and a light blue tank top.  
  
"How did you do that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Maybe we should mention something else," Matt said sitting up. "In the rooms, just snap your fingers and think about what you want to wear. That only works in these rooms for you though. We can use it anywhere because we can do wandless magic."  
  
Hermione smiled before snapping her fingers. Her robes changed to a pair of jeans and an orange short sleeve shirt. "It worked!" she exclaimed looking down at her clothes. Ron changed into a pair of khaki pants and a red shirt.  
  
"Cool," he remarked. The rest changed their clothes before they headed out of the room and downstairs. Quickly telling Stacy that they were leaving, they headed out the door and headed to the spot that Harry remembered appearing after he was transported by the portkey for the first time from the center. Once they reached the spot, Jake said where they wanted to go and to Hermione and Ron's surprise, they're feet lifted off of the ground as the world spun around. They landed in an abandoned classroom.  
  
"Where are we?" Ron asked looking around.  
  
"The teen center," Matt answered as he headed over to the classroom door to open it. It didn't open. "Why did they lock it?" he asked as he muttered a spell as the door unlocked. They all headed out through the door and through the halls to finally exit the building.  
  
"A court's open!" Jake exclaimed before making sure no one was looking while he called a basketball to him. "Who's in for a game?" he asked.  
  
"I'm in," Matt said immediately as Jake passed him the ball.  
  
"I'm in," Harry said.  
  
"I'm not," Caroline said. She, Liz and Ashley were going to sit on the side. Hermione was going to join them as Ron was going to be taught how to play the game.  
  
Jake, Matt and Harry were teaching Ron basic throws and how to shoot a hoop. They then moved on to game plans. Ron was getting better and better.  
  
"Look who's here, boys. A sad excuse for a team, " a voice called from behind the group. The boys and girls spun around to see five teenage boys looking at them. Harry looked at them. He recognized one of them who used to bully him when he was in Muggle School. They didn't seem as if they recognized Harry.  
  
"You're playing on our court," the tallest one said.  
  
"So what?" Jake asked holding out his arms.  
  
"This is our court. We play here. Get off," he said walking right up to the group. He was the same height at Jake.  
  
"We were here first," Jake said angrily. Caroline, Liz and Ashley looked at the group with anger.  
  
"We want to play. Get off," the teenager said pushing Jake in the chest. Harry and Matt grabbed Jake's arms to hold him from attacking back just incase he tried to.  
  
"We're not moving," Matt said. Next to him, Ron looked at the group confused but anger replaced it as he saw Jake get pushed.  
  
"Then we challenge you to a game," the leader said looking at Matt.  
  
"Then we accept," Jake said. At the corner of his eye, he saw Sirius, Remus, and Stacy walk over to the girls. They had just arrived. Stacy was ready to approach the boys but Harry gave her a slight shake of his head. They could handle this. Stacy stopped but looked at them.  
  
"My name is Mark," the leader said. "This is Chris, Alex, Dan, and Tom," the leader said pointing to his teammates.  
  
"I'm Jake, and this is Matt, Harry, and Ron," Jake said never taking his eyes off of Mark. Harry saw Chris' eyes look at him as if he recognized him. Harry gave him a smirk.  
  
"Looks like this will be easy," Mark said to his group as he laughed. "They can never beat us and they're a player short." A second later, Harry felt arms wrap around his waist and a head rest on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm Ashley and now we're even," Ashley said still wrapped around Harry. She had put her hair up in a ponytail. This made the other group laugh harder.  
  
"A girl? Is that all you have?" the leader said through gasps of air.  
  
"Then play us if you're so sure," Ashley said coldly. The group stopped laughing.  
  
"Fine, let's go. If we win, you leave. If you win, not like you will, but if you win, you stay," Mark said. Jake nodded in agreement. The other group took the ball and headed towards the other end of the court.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked.  
  
"We're going to play a game," Matt answered. They formed a circle.  
  
"Are you sure you want to play?" Harry asked Ashley who let go of him.  
  
"Oh, quite sure," she answered smiling.  
  
"Ok, this is our first game in a while," Jake noted glancing at the other group who were talking to themselves.  
  
"I can't play a game!" Ron exclaimed. "I just learned how to play!"  
  
"Are you sure that you're up to this?" Liz asked as she, Caroline and Hermione walked up and joined them in their circle.  
  
"Pretty sure," Jake said.  
  
"I can't play," Ron said looking at the other group.  
  
"You'll be fine," Hermione said although she looked unsure.  
  
"Yea," Matt said. "If you feel during the game that you really can't play, tag either Caroline, Liz or Hermione to play in your place."  
  
"I can't play," Hermione said. "I don't know the rules."  
  
"I can't play either," Caroline said. "I'm not wearing the right clothes." They glared at her.  
  
"I'll play," Liz said. "You can do it Ron."  
  
"Are you wimps ready or not?" Mark asked as his team took to the court.  
  
"Good luck guys," Liz said as she, Caroline and Hermione walked back to their spots on the sides. Harry glanced at Sirius. He looked confused as he and Remus kept asking questions.  
  
"Let's do it," Jake said. He reminded Harry or Oliver Wood who gave the pep talks right before a Quidditch game. Jake turned to Ron. "Ron, just do what you learned so far. You'll learn new things as the game goes on. Matt, let's just play as we usually did. Harry, you know what to do. Use those seeker skills. Ashley, I think it might be wise for you to defend the hoop. You are a keeper after all. If you can't do it or are needed in the court, go where you're needed. We can all try to defend the net if it's in our court. Let's do it." The team broke as they walked to face their opponent who was already ready.  
  
"Matt, you check," Jake said before taking his place where Matt could pass to him. Harry stood on the opposite side. Ashley stood by the net. Ron was standing behind Tom. Tom was checking with Matt.  
  
"Your team can start," Tom said as he gave Matt the ball. Matt looked at his team to be sure they were ready before passing to Tom who checked his team before passing it back to Matt. The game began.  
  
Matt immediately passed to Jake but the ball was blocked and taken over by Alex. Alex raced over to the net as he dribbled. Harry stayed where he was. It was useless for them all to be over there. Alex went to shoot but it missed the net. Ashley grabbed the ball from under the net and tossed it to Harry who was free. Harry caught it and started dribbling to the other net.  
  
"Wolf, I'm open!" called Jake on his other side. Dan was trying to get the ball away from Harry so he passed it to Jake who caught it and made a shot. The ball went in the hoop.  
  
"Yes!" he exclaimed. He high fived his teammates before they took their spots again.  
  
"Beginners luck," Chris said shooting Harry a disgusted look. Harry just smiled back. They took their positions again as the next check was completed and the ball was passed around. Alex tried to make a shot but it was blocked again by Ashley, who tried to throw it to Ron, but Dan came by and caught it. Dan passed it to Chris who tried for the shot. Ashley tried to block it but it went in.  
  
"Tie," Ron announced disappointed.  
  
"Don't worry," Harry said keeping his eye on Chris who kept looking at him strangely. "This is only the beginning."  
  
The next check was completed and the ball was dribbled around. Matt passed it to Jake who dribbled to the net to make a shot. He couldn't get a clear shot so he passed it to Harry. Harry took it and dribbled over to his own net. The other group followed him. He quickly passed it over their heads at Jake who was still by the basket. He shot and it went in easily.  
  
"Nothing like using Quidditch skills in a muggle game huh?" Ashley said as Harry approached her.  
  
"All we need are brooms," Harry said before walking to another spot. He was ready to grab the ball as Ron and Mark checked. The ball was going to the other team. Mark passed it to Alex as soon as the check was over. Alex dribbled around towards the net. Jake was right behind him trying to get the ball. Ron was trying to cover Dan. Matt was running around, keeping his eye on Mark. Tom was running with Alex. Chris was watching Harry's every move. Harry focused on getting the ball away from Chris if the ball went his way. Harry saw Ashley watching the ball and getting ready to move where she needed to go.  
  
Alex threw the ball up to make a shot but it hit the rim and bounced back to Tom who tossed it to Dan but it was caught by Ron who passed it to Matt. Matt grabbed the ball and dribbled to the hoop while trying to keep it away from Mark who was right behind him. Matt shot the ball but it missed. Jake was right under the net. He caught the ball and threw it back up making a score.  
  
"Three to one," Ron said excited.  
  
"See?" Harry asked. "You can play."  
  
"This is a lot different than Quidditch," he said but moved away quickly as the ball was back in the game.  
  
The ball was in Tom's hands. As he dribbled around. Jake went racing after Tom to try to grab the ball but it was passed to Mark. Matt tried to grab it but Mark was able to catch it over his head. Mark ran the other direction to loose Matt but he was right on his tail. Mark quickly threw it to Alex who made a shot and scored.  
  
"These little twerps don't know who they're playing against," Chris said laughing. He shot a glance at Harry again.  
  
"Yea, we didn't think you were this terrible," Matt said back shaking his head.  
  
"We'll see who's terrible!" Tom yelled as he threw the ball hard, right at Matt's head. Matt ducked as the ball flew passed. Ashley caught it and walked over.  
  
"Are you bullies ready to play or do you admit your defeat?" she asked.  
  
"We're not done yet," Chris said looking at her angrily.  
  
"Let's play and clobber them," Mark said. Ashley passed the ball to Jake who checked it. Jake passed to Harry who threw it to Matt. Matt went to shoot but was shoved aside by Mark. Matt's shot was way off. Mark grabbed the ball and ran to the net and made a shot.  
  
"That's not fair!" Ashley exclaimed. "You cheated!"  
  
"So what? It's all fair," Mark said looking down at Ashley. He shoved her into the pole from the hoop.  
  
"Play fair," she said angrily.  
  
"I never play fair," he said as picked her up by her shirt.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Harry yelled as he approached them.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Chris said as he stepped in front of Harry.  
  
"Getting him off of Ashley!" Harry yelled as he tried to step around Chris. Chris stepped in front of him again.  
  
"Don't get me mad because no one ever escapes me," he said angrily. Harry saw out of the corner of his eyes that Tom, Dan and Alex were preventing Ron, Jake and Matt from getting through.  
  
"Yea? Well guess what? I always escaped you! You never could catch me!" he yelled remembering when he went to Muggle School. Harry was bullied around by a lot of people but most couldn't catch him because of his small size. Not many people were able to escape the bullies.  
  
Chris' eyes widened as he remembered where he saw Harry. "Potter," he said angrily.  
  
"Now leave us alone!" Harry yelled as he tried to get around.  
  
"You'll never escape me again!" Chris yelled as he went to hit Harry. Harry ducked as the punch went harmlessly by.  
  
"Leave them alone!" Stacy yelled as she walked onto the court.  
  
Harry took the time that they were distracted to run up to the back of Mark and do something he hadn't done in a while. He jumped right on his back. "Let her go!" Harry yelled as he hung on with his arm around his neck.  
  
Mark moved around to get Harry off of his neck. Mark swung around and Harry flew off and onto the floor. Mark grabbed Ashley again by the shirt, pulled her over to the fence. He then pulled her up so her face was even with his. She stared at him angrily. He looked at her as well until Ashley spit in his face.  
  
"Bloody girl!" he screamed trying to wipe the spit out of his eyes. When he could see, he pushed Ashley painfully against the fence.  
  
"Let her go!" Stacy yelled approaching them. Harry stood up and went to jump on Mark again but was pushed aside by another person. Chris still didn't give up on Harry.  
  
"About to jump on Mark huh?" he asked as he looked down on Harry. Harry moved to trip Chris but Chris moved to step on Harry's stomach faster. He was crushing his stomach.  
  
"You sure changed a lot, Potter," Chris said. "But you came back. I knew something was strange about you. You might've changed a lot but I can still kick your butt."  
  
"Oh really?" Harry asked trying to move form under the foot on his stomach. It was getting painful now. "You can't kick my butt even with your goons to help you."  
  
"We should see about that," Chris said as he moved his foot from Harry's stomach to his throat. Harry choked.  
  
"Leave them alone!" Jake yelled as he, Matt and Ron took a leaf out of Harry's book and jumped on Tom, Dan, and Alex. When they were to the floor, Jake ran to Mark as Ron and Matt ran to help Harry. Caroline, Hermione, Liz, Sirius and Remus had gotten through the gate and onto the court. Caroline, Liz and Remus ran to help Ashley as Sirius, went to Harry. Stacy went to the rest of the group who were knocked to the floor as Ron, Matt and Jake jumped on them.  
  
"Get off of him!" Sirius yelled as he ran top Harry's side. Harry's throat was still being crushed. Sirius shoved Chris to the floor and took out his wand. Sirius pointed it at Chris, who, looked at it in fear.  
  
"Sirius," Harry choked out as he sat up holding his throat and coughing. "Don't. They aren't like us. Stop." Sirius thought for a moment before putting his wand away and bending down to help Harry up who was still coughing.  
  
"Is he okay?" Remus asked running up to them.  
  
"I think so," Sirius answered as he waited until Harry stopped coughing. "How's Ashley?"  
  
"She has marks on her throat as well but I think she's okay, just scared." Remus answered. Harry fell to his knees. He chest hurt and his throat hurt. Chris was a lot heavier than he was and it didn't take much effort to crush Harry.  
  
"They were playing basketball when it got out of hand," they heard Stacy explain. They turned to see her talking to some police officers that were most likely called by a bystander after the fight broke out. "One of them grabbed Ashley. When Harry tried to help, he was hurt." She kept on explaining what had happened.  
  
"How is he?" a woman asked walking up to them. She looked like a nurse.  
  
"I don't know," Sirius asked looking at her cautiously.  
  
"My name is Julie Kilmer," she said when she came up to them. "I'm the nurse here at the center." She bent down to Harry and felt around his neck. "His neck was crushed alright," she said. "Not a lot but enough to have damage. He should be all right. Nothing's broken." She reached into her bag and pulled out a small bottle of a liquid and secretly passed it to Remus who took it. "Give him this and it'll help fast." She walked over to the other group after giving them a wink. Remus looked down at the bottle.  
  
"What is it?" Sirius asked as knelt down towards Harry who had stopped coughing.  
  
Remus opened the bottle and smelt it. "I think it's a healing potion."  
  
Sirius' eyebrows rose. "Do you think that it's safe to give it to him?" he asked. Remus looked around for Stacy who was still talking to the officers. One of the officers came over to them. Remus quickly hid the bottle.  
  
"Is he one of the attackers?" he asked pointing down at Chris who was too scared of Sirius to move. They nodded and the officer grabbed Chris.  
  
"This is one crazy Saturday," Hermione said walking up to them. She knelt down next to Harry and rubbed his back as she talked quietly to him.  
  
"How is he?" Stacy asked walking over. She looked stressed out.  
  
"Fine I think," Sirius answered looking down at his godson in concern who was looking down at the ground with a hand on his chest.  
  
"Do you know what this is?" Remus asked handing Stacy the bottle Julie had given them. Stacy took it and smelled it.  
  
"It's a basic healing potion," she said. "Who did you get it from?"  
  
"The nurse here," Sirius answered.  
  
"The nurse is a witch?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yea. Many witches and wizards work in Muggle Hospitals and places where there are a lot of people just incase they see another witch or wizard," Stacy answered. She handed Remus back the bottle. "You can give it to him. I'm going to check up on the other group. I can't believe this happened." She walked away.  
  
"Are all games like this?" Ron asked as he walked over.  
  
"No," Harry said. His voice sounded strained. "This is the first."  
  
"Don't talk," Hermione ordered. Harry saluted her. She laughed.  
  
"Drink this," Remus said handing Sirius the bottle who handed it to Harry. Harry took it and drank it slowly. It was painful.  
  
"I am never playing baseball again," Ron announced. Harry looked up at him and smiled. They could see they marks on his neck  
  
"It's basketball, Ron," he said. His voice sounded less strained.  
  
"Basketball, baseball, it's the same thing," Ron said waving his hands around. Hermione and Harry laughed.  
  
"No laughing!" Hermione said through laughs. "You'll hurt yourself more!"  
  
"I can't help it!" Harry responded. The mark on his neck disappeared.  
  
"What's so funny?" Jake asked as he walked over. Behind him, everyone else was also walking over. Ashley was drinking an identical potion that Harry had had. She was walking over. Harry saw finger marks on her neck. Harry stood. Sirius went to grab him if he needed help.  
  
"Just something stupid that Ron said," Hermione answered Jake.  
  
"I'd hate to ask what it was," Jake said. Ashley's marks had begun to go away as she walked over to Harry and put her arms around him. She started to cry. Harry held her close as she cried into his shoulder.  
  
"Don't cry," he said rocking her back and forth.  
  
"I was so scared," she said into his shoulder.  
  
"So was I," Harry said after a slight pause.  
  
"I hate bullies," she remarked. Her crying coming to an end.  
  
"You become used to it after a while," Harry responded with a shrug. She laughed a little.  
  
"It must've been horrible," she remarked.  
  
"Nothing as bad as what just happened. They couldn't catch me. I guess I wasn't as fast," Harry admitted.  
  
"You were fast. Just not on the floor," she said.  
  
"I think it's time to go home," Stacy said. "You two should get some rest. Sometimes healing potions make you tired or give you headaches as side effects."  
  
"Yea come on," Liz said. "You two can get a rest and then we'll go out in the muggle world for dinner later on."  
  
"And maybe do some shopping," Caroline said. The boys glared at her. "We'll you don't have to go then!"  
  
"Let's go," Stacy said. Ashley took her head off of Harry's shoulder. Harry kept her close as they made their way back into the building and into the old classroom before being transported back home. They made their way into the house. Not wanting to be alone, Harry and Ashley walked into a room with couches and fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
***************************************  
  
This is sorta cheesy huh? I had nothing else to write. I wanted to make it so Ashley didn't seem like a Mary Sue. Just until a couple of days ago, I didn't know what a Mary sue was. Just to say, I don't want any of my characters to be a Mary Sue so don't worry. Thanks to my reviewers! You are the best!!!!! Keep reviewing. I just finished this so I didn't proofread the last part so forgive me! I wanted to get this out as soon as possible! 


	16. the new shapeshifter

Hey everyone! I found out why it takes me so long to update! Many writers only type a few pages for their story but for every chapter of mine, I type 20 pages! 20 pages! That why it takes long. Be lucky that I don't use cliffhangers, or at least I try not to. Well, here's the next chapter. Did you ever realize that there's action in every chapter??? I try to make it packed with action. Keep reviewing!  
  
Death-Demon-Xero- If I just had them erase their memories, where would the fun be?  
  
CrzyAznBaller77- hopefully I got the name right. Thank you for calling this a crazy story. I try to make it interesting Have any ideas to make it more interesting to your liking? Anything is accepted.  
  
Coconut ice agent h/h- I'll definitely not leave the couple alone. Too much happens. Yes, Harry can move for example Caroline's fireball. I was thinking about putting it in the story at one time. I just have to figure out when.  
  
Tom Riddle's Son- I read your story today. I love that story! You reviewed the most! Thanks a lot. I did add your character and he makes he debut in this chapter. I can't make any promises because it is hard working with so many characters.  
  
Trippinwithcats- I won't even bother with Muggle School or SAT's because SAT's is really just for college.  
  
Spunky- I said that Charlotte Church sang the song but thnaks for telling me! Everyone! The Little Horses was written by Aaron Copland. Or is it Arron?  
  
Diana Uzeda Leon- thanks for saying that I'm most creative. I hope I'm not going too fast with the relationships. I'm trying to keep it low.  
  
Kate Potter- I'm trying but put back in the gang but it's hard with all the characters. Do you have any suggestions of what they can do together? Or get in trouble together with?  
  
Artemis fire mage of Golin- I will make Harry sing well but I don't know where to put it. . . It might come into play.  
  
****Challenge!!!! I have a challenge!!! Write a story about Harry becoming a vampire. How he trains, how he keeps it from his friends and how they find out. Just don't make it a Snape is Harry's father or Voldermort is Harry's father People, James is Harry's father!!! And lily is his mother! Keep that fact. Please write about this challenge and tell me if you do so I can read it. I would write one but I'm already writing this story. ********************************************  
  
Harry awoke an hour later. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was alone on the couch. He slightly sat up and saw Jake and Ron playing a game of chess on one of the other couches. Matt was watching the game. Harry laid back down and moaned as he stretched.  
  
"Number two's up," he heard Jake say. Harry stopped stretching and closed his eyes.  
  
"Number two is going back to sleep," he mumbled as he moved until he was comfortable.  
  
"Number two is going to get up because the all mighty leader has a new mission," Jake said back from his game.  
  
"Number two is going back to sleep as he tries to save himself from danger."  
  
"Number two needs to help find a new shapeshifter," Jake said.  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open. "What?" he asked surprised as he sat up quickly.  
  
"Stacy said something about a new member," Matt said looking away from the game.  
  
"Not another trip to get us killed!" Harry yelled as he fell back on the couch.  
  
"Well we all have to go," Matt said. "Stacy didn't tell us much about this person but I think we need to find them today."  
  
"Why do we have to find them?" he asked. "Isn't Stacy suppose to do that?"  
  
"No, not really," Matt said.  
  
"She needs to stay here," Ron said as he moved his rook. "She's teaching Hermione and I today so you can go find this person."  
  
"Come on," Matt said walking over to Harry and grabbing his arm. "The sooner we get out, the sooner we can get home." Harry stood and stretched as he waited for Jake and Ron to finish they're game. Ron was going to head to his room to get together the things needed for his studies as Jake, Matt, and Harry headed down to Stacy's office.  
  
"Are you sure it's here?" Harry asked as they reached the office door.  
  
"Positive," Jake answered as he knocked.  
  
"Come in," they heard Stacy yell through the door. They opened it to find Caroline, Liz and Ashley already there.  
  
"Finally!" Caroline exclaimed. "Now we can finally find out about this person. We've been trying to get information out of Stacy but she won't budge!"  
  
"We'll now she can budge," Jake replied as he sat next to her. Matt and Harry took their seats. Stacy stood and began the meeting.  
  
"I suppose you all know that we have new information on a new member. Today, I want you to find this new shapeshifter." She looked down at a piece of paper on her desk. "His name is Dean Portman. He lives not too far from here."  
  
"He'll be easy to find," Liz remarked.  
  
"That's what you think," Stacy said smiling. "He lives on David's street."  
  
"In the muggle world?" Ashley asked. Stacy nodded. Harry glared out the window. David's street, why did it sound so familiar? Harry heard of it someplace before. Or he might've seen it. Harry suddenly remembered.  
  
"But that's impossible," Harry thought aloud. "There's only one building on that street that's capable of housing people. It's not possible."  
  
"It is Harry," Stacy said sadly. There was a small pause.  
  
"What's impossible?" Liz asked.  
  
"The only place on David's street to live is the David Cray Orphanage," Harry answered.  
  
"He lives in an orphanage in the muggle world?" Matt asked puzzled. "But that would mean that he doesn't know anything about magic, about our world."  
  
"So much for a small job," Jake mumbled quietly.  
  
"Harry knows where the place is. You need to get Dean out of there," Stacy said sitting down at her desk. "There are reports that he knows magic."  
  
"Witch nurses," Ashley mumbled. Everyone glared at her.  
  
"What?" Matt asked.  
  
"Witch and wizard nurses work in the muggle world just incase they need to tend to a patient that's not exactly a muggle. They're must be a witch or wizard that's working at the orphanage that keeps their eye on the kids there. One of them must've taught this Dean guy."  
  
"Exactly," Stacy answered.  
  
"Then why didn't they move him to a magic orphanage?" Jake asked.  
  
"They tried but they couldn't move him without leaving behind a record on where he went and why," Stacy answered. She searched around on her desk for something. She held up a piece of paper that she read off of. "This is all the information I have on him. He lived his first five years in the muggle world when his father was arrested. He was charged for a murder that was staged."  
  
"He didn't do it then," Harry said quietly thinking of Sirius.  
  
Stacy shook her head. "Four years later, when he was nine, his mother died of cancer. He now lives in an orphanage."  
  
"So both of his parents died?" Caroline asked. Everyone in the room was quiet.  
  
"Both by the time he was nine," Stacy said. She picked up another piece of parchment and handed it to Jake. "This has his picture as well as his hair and eye color."  
  
"How old is he?" Liz asked.  
  
"About the same age as you. He's about the same age as Caroline and Jake if you look at it in months," Stacy answered.  
  
"He's a shapeshifter?" Ashley asked. Stacy nodded. "Will he be an elemental as well?"  
  
"It's a good possibility. You all are elementals so it's certain that he will be as well."  
  
"How many elementals are there?" Harry asked.  
  
"There's so many that I can't even count," she answered. Everyone stared at her. They only held six. Stacy would be number seven and Dean is number eight.  
  
"Are all elementals good?" Harry thought out loud nervously.  
  
"There are bad elementals. I just hope that we have the most powerful on our side. Many are good."  
  
"Bad elementals," Matt repeated softly. "This will be a nightmare. Let's hope none of us duel with one until we fully have our powers."  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more," Jake said.  
  
"Shall we get going?" Liz asked standing up.  
  
"Yea, I guess so," Jake said standing. They all stood and were about to leave when Ashley stopped and asked a question.  
  
"Do you know what element he will be?"  
  
"I have some suspicions," Stacy answered. "We'll just have to wait and see." They left the office without another word. They headed to the forest to be transported to the center.  
  
"What color hair does he have?" Caroline asked glancing at the black and white photo in Jake's hands.  
  
"Black I think," Jake said reading. "He has black eyes as well."  
  
"Black eyes?" Matt asked. "That's different." They reached the forest and in no time found themselves in the abandoned classroom.  
  
"Imagine if someone walks by or is in the room when we appear," Ashley remarked snickering as the exited the room. The passed a few people who gave them funny looks as they walked down the halls to the main doors and walked out into the bright sunshine.  
  
"I should've worn sunglasses," Caroline said shielding her eyes.  
  
"Me too," Liz said. "Where are we going?"  
  
"This way," Harry said pointing down the block. They walked down the block looking at the people outside. Many were doing lawn work. They took a few turns down other blocks until Harry stopped them. He stopped them right in front of a large brick building with very small windows. It looked like a shabby old place. It felt horrible to call it a home. It wasn't a home. It looked like a prison.  
  
"This is it?" Matt asked looking up at the building. Harry nodded as he slowly walked up to the front doors and into the building. Instantly he could smell mildew and dust. He sneezed as he looked around. There was a desk in front with a woman typing away at a computer while on the phone. It was a pleasure call.  
  
"So how about the movies tonight?" she was saying to whoever was on the phone.  
  
"How do we get by her?" Jake asked quietly. They looked around the room. Caroline had an idea.  
  
"Wolf, see that light switch?" Harry nodded. "Can you turn off all the lights and cut the power to the whole building?" Harry thought about it.  
  
"I don't think so but I can switch all the switches so the powers out and as they turn back on the power, I'll turn it off again." He answered.  
  
"Why don't we just erase the memory of anyone who sees us?" Matt asked.  
  
"Because that takes the fun out of it!" Caroline exclaimed. "Let's do this." Harry thought about the light switches and moved his hand as if to turn one off. He heard screams as all the lights went off.  
  
"Well it worked," Ashley remarked as they quickly walked down one of the halls and up a few flights of stairs to find a hall that had a sign saying 15 year olds. They followed it for awhile. They looked at the names on the doors of the occupants but they couldn't find the name Portman.  
  
"Where is he?" Liz asked desperately as they checked the last door on the hall.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Matt exclaimed as many lights flickered on.  
  
"We need something more permanent!" Liz exclaimed. Caroline looked around until something caught her eye.  
  
"Wolf, turn off the lights when I say," she said looking up at the ceiling. They followed her gaze and smiled. It was a shower that went of when smoke was detected. Out of a finger, a small fireball shot up and hit the little shower. The results were instant. Water fell down from all of the showers in the building. "Now Wolf!" she exclaimed. Harry turned off the lights. He and the others were soaked.  
  
"Well this was brilliant!" Jake exclaimed sarcastically looking down at his wet clothes.  
  
"Did you have a better idea?" Caroline asked angrily.  
  
"I do!" Ashley yelled. "Let's move and get going before the water is turned off, the lights are turned on, and people start coming out of the rooms." They all agreed as they headed down another hallway. This hallway was for the 16-year-olds. They ran down the hallway for awhile before they found themselves tripping over the large amounts of water on the floor.  
  
"Let's try this way! They have to be here somewhere," they heard a voice say. They turned around and saw two guys trying to run down the hallway right to them.  
  
"Come on!" Harry yelled as he jumped to an area that they couldn't see them. It was in a small hallway to a room for one of the orphans.  
  
"Shark, can't you do anything?" Liz asked. Matt nodded and held out his hand. He moved it in the direction of the two guys. They saw the water by them leave as they heard the two guys yelling. They looked around the corner to see a tidal wave come right down on them. The two guys got right back up. To they're surprise, the two men reached into their pockets and drew out two wands. Harry heard Jake curse silently.  
  
"Come on!" Harry said as he pulled them into the room and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Wands?" Ashley asked.  
  
"They knew about him!" Liz exclaimed as she looked out through the window in the door.  
  
"This is a nightmare!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"There in one of these rooms!" they heard one guy say. They were death eaters dressed in muggle clothes.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Caroline asked.  
  
"We'll I've been getting better with my element," Jake said as he said an incantation. A piece of the floor made a hill right at the bottom of the door. The door could no longer open.  
  
"But what if they try to blast through?" Matt asked.  
  
Liz jumped up in front of the door and surrounded it with a thick layer of ice. "You think that'll work?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe," Ashley said shrugging.  
  
"Who are you?" a voice asked. They swung around and saw a boy around they're age looking at them in surprise and amazement. Jake looked at him in confusion as he reached into his pocket and took out the picture of Dean. Jake looked at the picture then to the boy, then back again.  
  
"Are you Dean Portman?" he asked. Everyone looked at him in shock before looking at the boy. He had black eyes and hair.  
  
"Yea," he answered, looking at them. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"You know magic right?" Caroline asked. They still heard the footsteps of the two death eaters in the hallway.  
  
Dean looked at them as if they were crazy. "Yea," he answered holding up a wand that was lying on a dresser.  
  
"Did you ever do things like wandless magic or things that were amazing?" Ashley asked,  
  
"Like this?" Dean asked as he walked over to a flower lying on the dresser. He picked it up and showed them the dead petals. He closed his eyes and suddenly the flower was covered in crystal. He opened his eyes to see the shapeshifters looking at his amazed with they're mouths open.  
  
"We found our guy," Caroline remarked looking at the flower.  
  
Harry looked around the room. It was a small room. His mind kept telling him to get out. It was too small for him. Harry hid his fear. He never told anyone except Ashley. He glanced over to her and saw that she was uncomfortable as well. She kept fidgeting. She was shaking slightly as she looked around the room.  
  
"They have to be in one of these two rooms!" a voice yelled from the opposite side of the door. They were much closer. They sounded like they were right outside.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Ashley exclaimed looking at the door.  
  
"This isn't the first time they're here," Dean replied looking at the door. He sounded so calm.  
  
"How many times were they here?" Matt asked amazed on how calm he was.  
  
"A few times before," he replied. Suddenly they all jumped as the door shook. They found the room.  
  
Harry looked around the room for a way out before going to one of the windows and yanking it open. They were on the third floor.  
  
"How are we getting out of here?" Liz asked as she ran to Harry and saw that they window wasn't going to be part of the escape route.  
  
"I don't know," Jake said. The door was banged on more. They heard spells being thrown at the door. "Liz, watch the ice on the door. If it thins, add more ice!" Liz nodded and stood near the door.  
  
"I have an idea," Dean said his eyes glanced to the closet. He ran to the closet and threw it open. They heard him banging on something inside.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ashley asked watching. She then heard the sound of cracking wood before Dean came back out again.  
  
"I think I have a way out," he announced. "We can get through the hole in the closet. It leads to the next room." Jake looked at him a second before nodding and ordering everyone through the hole. They all went through the hole one by one. It was a very small hole that indeed led to the room next door. No one was in there.  
  
"Now where are we?" Jake asked after going through the hole. He was the last one.  
  
"The room next to mine," Dean responded. He looked around the room. "She's not here right now." They suddenly heard the door in Dean's room smash open. Everyone looked up in alarm.  
  
"The only way we're getting out of here was through the hallway," Ashley announced. Everyone already knew it.  
  
'Let's make a run for it before the death eaters find us," Jake said they all ran out of the room and down the hallway careful not to pass Dean's room. While running, Matt slipped on the wet floor. Some areas were still wet but the showers were turned off.  
  
"They're they are!" one of the death eaters cried. They nearly missed a curse thrown at them.  
  
"I have an idea," Liz said. "Make more water on the floor, Shark." Matt made water cover the floor as Liz placed ice right under it. It was extra slippery as both death eaters slipped. The floor would only ice where the group already was. They raced down flights of stairs and were racing to the front door when someone grabbed the back of Caroline's shirt. She cried out as she was stopped. They turned to see none other than Lucius Malfoy holding Caroline back with a grin on his face.  
  
"Found you once and for all," he sneered looking at each of them. "Too bad Potter isn't with you. Master would be pleased anyway." Harry looked at him confused. His eyes went wide as he realized what happened. Malfoy didn't recognize him. Harry smirked a little.  
  
"Let Caroline go!" Jake ordered forcefully. Malfoy laughed.  
  
"What makes you think that I'm going to listen to a little boy?" he asked.  
  
Jake had enough. "Wolf," he said simply looking at Harry. Harry looked back. Jake noticed that Malfoy didn't recognize Harry so it was best not to call him by his name. The others caught on. Harry knew exactly what Jake wanted him to do. He concentrated as a large white ball of energy erupted from his fingertips. With a slight twitch, it was sent into Malfoy's chest. It hit him hard as he tumbled backwards but Harry made sure that Caroline stayed where she was. She was released and ran to join the group. She had a temper just like her element as she put the death eater on fire right before he got up. Matt had to put him out. It was best to keep him alive so they could question him.  
  
They stood brave as Malfoy stood and faced the group in anger. His robes were smoking.  
  
"I'll show you!" He yelled as he sent the killing curse to the first person he saw. It happened to be Dean. Harry's eyes went wide as he watched the green light go by. He went to stop it until it stopped on his own. Harry looked at the curse in amazement. It was covered in a crystal and stopped right in front of Dean's chest. Dean looked at it amazed before waving his hand over it. The crystal, as well as the curse, disappeared. "Whoa," he replied.  
  
"Not bad for a beginner," Matt remarked. Malfoy looked angrier than ever. He shot more but none were close to any of the people.  
  
"Give it up already!" Liz exclaimed.  
  
"You'll never actually hit us," Caroline added.  
  
"So we bid you good bye," Ashley added.  
  
"But not just for tonight," Matt said.  
  
"Or for a day," Harry said smirking.  
  
"But for as long as we are around," Jake finished before making the floor move and kick Malfoy out through the doors. They laughed as he went flying.  
  
"That was cool," Dean remarked. "But who are you?"  
  
"We've got a lot of explaining to do," Liz said.  
  
"Just let's go home first okay?" Ashley asked.  
  
"To home it is!" Jake yelled. "And let's hope that none of the muggles saw that."  
  
"None did, they were busy running out of the building," said a voice behind them. They turned frightened, at the sudden voice. It was the voice of an adult woman.  
  
"Hey Echo," Dean said. The others breathed a sign of relief.  
  
"Hey Dean," she replied. "Getting out of here at last huh?"  
  
"Definitely," Jake replied for him. "Especially since there is a death eater waiting outside for us."  
  
"I saw," Echo said. "That was very impressive. I was getting ready to curse him when I arrived but he was already being thrown out the door."  
  
"You're a witch?" Ashley asked.  
  
Echo smiled. "Who do you think taught Dean what he knows? I live here to teach the wizards and witches that come here. I take it that you are here to take Dean to the House of the Gifted?"  
  
"That's our mission," Matt said smiling.  
  
"What's the teacher's name?" Echo asked smirking.  
  
"Stacy Miller," they replied at once.  
  
"You passed," Echo said smiling. "Just had to make sure that you were who you said you were. I would ask you more but not everyone is an elemental."  
  
"Where am I going?" Dean asked. "And again, who are you?" They didn't have much time to explain who they were when they met. They had death eaters on their tail.  
  
"I'm Jake Malon," Jake said. They all introduced themselves and their nicknames. They were about to leave before remembered something.  
  
"What about those other death eaters?"  
  
"They're taken care of," Echo replied twirling her wand between her fingers. They finally left the orphanage three hours after they arrived. They brought Dean to the teen canter where they were transported to the House through the classroom, to Dean's astonishment.  
  
"Welcome to the house of the Gifted," Jake replied after they're feet landed on the ground. Dean took a few minutes to look around before they headed inside and right to Stacy's office.  
  
"We're home!" Jake yelled through the door.  
  
"Don't yell!" Stacy's voice said back. They entered the room. Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus were also in the room.  
  
"Were you able to find him?" Stacy asked right when Jake put a foot into the room.  
  
"Yea, what an adventure that was," he said under his breath.  
  
"Do I even want to know?" she asked plainly.  
  
"Not at all," Harry replied walking in. Dean walked in right behind him.  
  
"Dean Portman?" Stacy asked when she saw him. He nodded slowly. "My name is Stacy Miller." She went on for awhile explaining why Dean was there. They then showed him to his crystal room and to the major areas in the house. They then ended up in the eating hall for dinner.  
  
"How do you like the place?" Ashley asked Dean.  
  
"I love it. It's huge!" he answered.  
  
"What did you two do today?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron.  
  
"We worked on some school work today," Hermione answered.  
  
"It was boring," Ron commented.  
  
"Professor Miller is a great teacher. It wasn't boring!" Hermione responded back.  
  
"Hedwig's here!" Harry yelled as he spotted Hedwig fly into the room. She had a few letters in her talons. She dropped the letters next to Harry's plate. Harry opened one. It was from Professor McGonagall.  
  
Mr. Potter-  
  
Sorry to interrupt your time home but Madam Hooch set up the next Quidditch match. It's between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Upon Madam Hooch's decision, the match will be next weekend. I tried to get her to push back the date but she couldn't. Sorry for the inconvenience. I've already informed the part of the team that is here at school. I ask you to tell Miss Strone. If you'd like, I'll set up practices although I think it would be best for you to be there.  
  
- Professor McGonagall  
  
Harry handed the note to Ashley as grabbed the other letter. It was addressed to Hermione. He handed her the note.  
  
"We have a game this weekend?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Of what?" Dean asked. He barely knew anything about Hogwarts.  
  
"Quidditch," Harry answered as he took back the letter and wrote a response on the bottom.  
  
"You all play Quidditch?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yea, except Jake," Matt answered. "Harry and Ashley play on the school team."  
  
"I've never played Quidditch," Dean commented. "I've heard of it but I never played."  
  
"It's fun," Sirius said.  
  
"What positions do you play?" Dean asked Harry and Ashley.  
  
"I play keeper and Harry plays seeker," Ashley responded.  
  
"It seems as if the minister is planning to make the parents go back to their homes," Hermione said looking at the letter.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
"My parents wrote to say that they were going back home," Hermione answered. "They said that many parents are going back because they can't stay out of work this long. Even the wizard families have to leave because the minister is starting to make businesses fire those who are out at Hogwarts."  
  
"That's ridiculous!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"That's the minister," Remus commented. "Never can admit he's wrong."  
  
"Now what do we do?" Caroline asked. "We were sent to Hogwarts to protect people and the parents were sent there so they would be protected."  
  
"We can't possibly protect everyone!" Liz exclaimed.  
  
"We're going to stay at Hogwarts," Stacy said. "That's were we were sent. If we have to leave the school, we will but Hogwarts is where we need to be."  
  
"Especially if Voldermort is after me and thinks I'm still at the school," Harry said quietly.  
  
"This just keeps on getting better and better," Jake said dryly.  
  
"It doesn't matter where you are Wolf," Ashley said. "He's after all of us now."  
  
"You just need to all stick together," Stacy said. She stood and faced Dean. "Come on Dean, we need to continue your training. As you can see by the recent events, we need to keep working hard." She led him out of the room.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" Jake asked.  
  
"I think I'm going to go back to my room and study for the O.W.L. 's," Hermione said.  
  
"Me too," Ashley said. "Wolf, want to join me?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Hey Ron," Jake said. "Up to a game of chess?" Ron nodded. He and Jake left the room.  
  
"This has been a crazy day," Sirius commented as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Indeed it has been, Padfoot," Remus said yawning.  
  
"I'm going to swim for awhile," Matt announced. He bid them good night before heading out of the room.  
  
"Ready to go?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Where are we going first?" Harry asked.  
  
"Want to go to the library and take a few books and head to my room?" she suggested. Harry shrugged and nodded as they said their good byes and headed out to the library. Hermione had left with them but instead of going to the library, she went to her room.  
  
"What are we studying tonight?" Harry asked as they walked into the library. The library was so quiet that they heard a quiet trickle of water on the windows. "Is it raining?"  
  
"I think so. We're suppose to get storms tonight I think," Ashley responded. She walked down one of the millions of isles. Harry walked down a different one and looked at the titles. All the books looked new no matter how old they were. They all had charms on them that made them update with new information.  
  
"I think we sound start with the dark arts and creatures," Ashley said. "That might be a big part of the test. It could help us now anyway." Harry searched the titles while picking up a few books. He returned to the table when his arms were full. He put the books on one of the tables before heading back to the isle as he picked up a few more.  
  
"Do you think this is enough?" Harry asked as he returned to the table. Ashley's head poked around a corner.  
  
"Yea. I have some here also." She walked over with a few as well.  
  
"Now to get them to your room," Harry commented.  
  
"I'm not carrying them. We'll use magic," Ashley said setting her books down.  
  
"I can teleport them," Harry suggested. Ashley nodded. He took her hand to her surprise. They're vision suddenly went blurry as they felt as if they were cut into a million pieces and put back together in Ashley's room. The books landed right next to them on the cloud floor.  
  
"I thought you were just going to teleport the books!" Ashley exclaimed.  
  
"I thought this would be quicker," Harry responded shrugging. Ashley took a few books and dumped them on her queen-sized bed. Harry grabbed the last few and added them to the bed. They both laid on the bed as they started flipping through the books and reading.  
  
Harry opened a book on Dementors. He started reading about where they originated from and they're purpose in life. There was also passages of what they do. Several stories were on them helping the dark side.  
  
"Hey look!" Ashley exclaimed. She showed him a page in her book. The title was, * Harry Potter: The Boy-Who-Lived. * "I know that you're him and all but you don't meet the description. You must be someone trying to pose as him!" Ashley exclaimed laughing. Harry made his hair change and his scar reappear. He kept his eyesight. He loved not wearing glasses. "Much better," she commented before going back to the book.  
  
They continued reading for a few hours. Most of the books had been read or flipped through. Harry felt his eyes drooping. He rubbed them as he continued reading about Death Eaters until he heard a scream and a crack of lightning. He looked up. It seemed to come from the hallway. He was about to ask Ashley if she heard it but she was asleep with her head on her arms. He stood and headed toward the door. He opened it and looked out. Nothing was out of the ordinary. The hallways were dark. Harry closed the door. Looking at a clock, he yawned when he saw the time. It was midnight. Harry gathered up a few books before waking Ashley and telling her that he was leaving. He finally left the room and headed to his own. Placing the books on the desk, he changed and got into bed. He instantly fell asleep to the soft sound of water dripping down his window.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"What information do you have?" Voldermort asked. Harry looked around at his surroundings. He was in a room of some sort. It was very dark. Harry could hear the storm outside.  
  
"They're are many of them and today they have gathered another," a death eater answered. It was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Why did you let them gather another?" Voldermort yelled in fury. His red eyes glowed in the dark, damp room.  
  
"They were too powerful," Lucius said. His voice was shaking. "I grabbed one of the girls but they had magic like no other wizard. It was nothing I've ever seen before."  
  
'Of course it isn't!" Voldermort yelled. Harry looked at him in fear as he stepped back until he hit a wall. Water was dripping down the wall. Well, Harry hoped it was water. He felt pain in his forehead.  
  
"I want you to go to where they live and separate them once and for all. I know Potter is with them."  
  
"But, master, Potter wasn't with them today," another death eater said.  
  
"I'm sure he was. There are seven now. Seven little kids that can do absolutely nothing!"  
  
"We're sure Potter wasn't there."  
  
"Then next time look harder. Things aren't so obvious in the beginning. We'll attack in a few days time. Since they were able to retrieve that boy, They can't possibly be at Hogwarts. It would be a perfect opportunity to show Dumbledore once and for all who's the most powerful of all!" he yelled into the night sky. As he yelled, lightning formed around the room. It bounced off walls and flew around the room. The death eaters laughed as well.  
  
****************************************  
  
Harry sat straight up in bed. He was breathing heavily. His forehead hurt. Reaching up with his hand, Harry went to rub his forehead. His eyes went wide when he felt his scar. Before, he forgot to change back. He forgot to get rid of his scar and his hair was still black. Harry made the proper adjustments and felt his headache go instantly away. He heard a hoot from a perch. Hedwig looked back at him with her head to one side.  
  
"I'm fine Hedwig," Harry said. Hedwig moved her head to the other side. "I'm fine. I'm positive." Hedwig's took his answer before shifting her feathers around to go back to sleep. Harry stayed awake thinking. This was the first time he had a nightmare in a long time.  
  
"Maybe I only get nightmares when I have my scar," he thought out loud. He then tried to remember what happened. He got up to write to Dumbledore about the possible attack before seeing the weather outside. He decided to send the letter when the weather was better. Instead, Harry changed and put on some warm robes before heading down to the library. He remembered lightning going around the room and he wanted to find out why.  
  
He silently made his way down the hallways and stairs to the dark library. He looked around the shelves until he found, "Elementals and who belongs to them". He sat down at a table and started reading.  
  
**They're are many elements in the world and many can be controlled. They can be controlled by a human being. This human being has full power over the element and can do as he or she pleases. These people are called elementals. Elementals are extremely powerful although it takes much training to get full control over an element.  
  
Some elements are the main things on Earth such as fire, water, wind/air, ice, lightning, and the Earth its self. Other rare elements that are rarely seen are elements of time, mind, crystal, poison, lightness and darkness, and life. Others are said to have elements of the soul. Some people are said to have the element of song while others are thinking that something such as glass could be an element but others think it is confused with the crystal element.  
  
Each element has their own set of abilities.  
  
Fire: make fire, heat, and fireballs  
  
Water: make waves, tsunamis, water balls, fog, and has the ability to breathe under water.  
  
Wind/Air: make wind, forms clouds, windstorms, and rain/  
  
Ice: make ice, blizzards, snow, ice balls, and coldness.  
  
Earth: reshape the ground, grow plants, pick up pieces of the ground, causes volcanoes, mudslides, earthquakes, and others. Time: stop time, make time pass quickly or slow it down, pass through time, has premonitions.  
  
Mind: slight premonitions, telepathy, empathy, telekinesis, teleporting, flying, giving others visions, and mind control.  
  
Crystal: crystallize spells to make them stronger, and makes crystals.  
  
Poison: create poison, give someone poisoning, and remove poison.  
  
Lightness/Darkness: changes light amount, helps impair vision, and can change around day and night.  
  
Life: heals wounds of weapons and magic, and can save people from certain death.  
  
Soul: a bit of every element.  
  
Song: the powers to make things do as the person pleases by singing tunes, can stop spells, and cast spells with the voice.  
  
Glass: most likely confused with crystal as they share they same powers.  
  
Many abilities are yet to be uncovered as time goes on. What is available now is only a beginning of what elementals are capable of doing.  
  
There has been a question on whether or not elementals can fall into the hands of evil. The answer is that they certainly can. Although elements aren't hereditary, they can find themselves in a person of evil. In the past, many deadly events were caused by elementals from the dark side. Elements can only be in one person at a time and in order for someone else to be given the element, the original person must die. Many wonder if having and element to control is a bad thing or a good thing but it only has to be good if they fight for the light side. . . . *  
  
Harry read a few more pages until falling asleep with his head on the book.  
  
******************************************  
  
I made a challenge! It's right before the story. I don't feal like writing it again.  
  
Keep reviewing! I need to break 105!! Please? Many writers get millions and they have fewer chapters than me. Keep reviewing!! 


	17. train problems going back

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks go out to my reviewers:  
  
Slytherin Princess: See, I updated just for you.  
  
Coconut-ice agent h/h- I hope to use your idea soon.  
  
Forever Zero- No one gets two elements. They just become very powerful.  
  
Bill Weasly- What was in the book wasn't all that was known. Crystallizing spells can destroy them also. That's what Dean did.  
  
Shadow Hunter- I love Harry as a vampire. I also hate the whole Snape is the father thing. I also hate slash! Don't make it a slash!!!  
  
Wolfmoon- I'm having lots of fun writing this.  
  
Kate Potter- I'll play a prank soon. Maybe in the next chapter.  
  
Tom Riddles son- Thank Goddess that you like Dean. I was afraid there for a moment.  
  
Matt- I answered your question in the story. He has the lightning bolt on his forehead because of the one who put it there. I won't give it away here.  
  
**** Hey! If any of you have story's you want me to read, tell me! I love reading new stories! I like Harry potter/ Final Fantasy 8. I love Harry Potter. I don't read slash though. Sorry. I hope JKR never does that but I doubt she will. Some of the best topics for stories are great but then they have slash. STOP SLASH!  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
Harry woke up a few hours later. He picked his head off of the book and looked around. He could hear the rain outside. He could hear some voices coming from the hallways, but no one was around. The library was empty. Harry sat up and stretched. He glanced down at the page he was reading before he fell asleep. He continued reading until he remembered his dream. He glared out of one of the windows as he thought. There was a reason why he had a lightning bolt-shaped scar. He hooked it together with the time when the death eater created a lightning filled shield. There was also the dream when lightning bounced off of the walls of the room. In his mind he remembered reading how not all elementals are good. Harry knew it was true because now he knew that one of them was after him. The person who held the lightning element was after Harry since he was born. It was the reason why Harry had the odd shaped scar.  
  
He grabbed the book and put it back on the shelf before running out of the library and to his room. Surprisingly, he didn't pass anyone in the halls. He ran into his room quickly wrote a letter to tell Dumbledore of his dream and what he thought. He also made a copy for Stacy. It would save them time. He tied the letters to Hedwig who disappeared into the sky. He didn't want to wait until the weather cleared up. Harry then dressed very comfortably because he knew that they would be most likely undergoing intense training especially if Voldermort planned to attack Hogwarts in a few days time. Finally dressed and cleaned, he headed down to the eating quarters. As he walked in, he saw that everyone else was already there except Dean and Stacy. Harry figured that they were practicing.  
  
"Hey Wolf," Jake said yawning.  
  
"Hey Bear," Harry responded as he sat down.  
  
"I can't believe how hard the rain is pounding down out there," Remus remarked looking out of one of the windows.  
  
"Did you see the lightning last night?" Caroline asked. "I've never seen lightning like that before." Harry's quick intake of breath at the mention of lighting alerted Ashley who was sitting on one side of him. Sirius was on the other and noticed it as well.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sirius asked alarmed. Harry nodded. Ashley sent him a curious glance. Harry shrugged it off.  
  
"I was hoping that we could go into the muggle world today but not in this rain," Liz said.  
  
"I wanted to play Quidditch," Ron remarked disappointed.  
  
"Professor Miller is teaching us today," Hermione said. "We need to learn as much as we can for the O.W.L. 's especially since this isn't really a vacation."  
  
"I think I might want to train more today," Harry said picking at his toast but not eating any. He heard the doors slam open. His head snapped around at the noise. He saw Stacy walk in. She had a letter in her hands. It was Harry's letter. She looked upset. She came over to the table and handed it to Sirius who read it before handing it to Remus. After reading it, they're expressions turned grim.  
  
Harry looked out the window as lightning lit up the sky once more.  
  
"What's the matter with you lot?" Jake asked Stacy, Remus, and Sirius. He had noticed their grim and pale expressions.  
  
"Just something that involves you unfortunately," Stacy answered quietly. Everyone's head looked at her in alarm.  
  
"Not something else!" Liz exclaimed. "This is crazy!"  
  
"Can't we have a simple week off without a problem or crisis?" Caroline asked.  
  
"Apparently not," Sirius answered looking at Harry who was now looking down at his plate in thought. Next to him, Stacy sat down as she faced the group.  
  
"Now I know that all of you know that not all elementals are good, right?" she asked. Everyone nodded except for Ron who had no clue what was going on. "We'll that means that some are bad. Some wizards are very powerful. An elemental is very powerful which is the reason why we need to be careful of those whom the elements have fallen into the wrong hands."  
  
"But aren't some elements made for evil?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Some are," Stacy answered. "But sometimes, even the good can be turned to evil when in the wrong hands."  
  
"Oh great," Jake said loudly throwing his arms in the air. "Who's after us this time?"  
  
"The same person who's been after us since the beginning," Harry replied quietly. Everyone was silent as the truth set in.  
  
"Which-" Ashley began until Harry interrupted her.  
  
"Lightning," he answered already knowing the question.  
  
"I always wondered why you got a lightning shaped mark on your forehead," Sirius said. "It was strange that you weren't the lightning element."  
  
"It was the result from someone of the lightning element instead," Stacy added.  
  
"I think I need a nap," Matt said plainly. "This is too much to take in."  
  
"You need to train today," Stacy said. "You need to work hard to raise your energy so you can learn new things. I think there will be a change of plans for this week. I know that I have to get Ashley and Harry back for the practices. Dean needs to stay here and train with me."  
  
"When are we going back?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The sooner the better," Stacy said with worry in her eyes. "I'll have a train come by for tomorrow morning. Make sure you have every thing you need." She stood and headed out the door. Dean followed.  
  
"So much for a vacation," Ron said disappointed.  
  
"So we're back to Hogwarts tomorrow huh?" Caroline noted sadly.  
  
"I like being here better than Hogwarts," Liz remarked. "There's so much to do here."  
  
"Is Hogwarts in danger?" Ashley asked alarmed. "Is that why we're going back?"  
  
Harry didn't want to answer her but she glared at him worried. He gave in and nodded. "Yes, Hogwarts is in danger."  
  
"You know what's funny?" Sirius asked forcing a laugh. "Usually we have people go away from danger yet we're sending you to the danger."  
  
"I'm going to start training," Jake said as he stood. "This is going to be a long day." He turned and headed out of the room. Caroline and Liz followed him out.  
  
"When will this rain end?" Matt asked looking out a window. The rain was pouring down and it didn't stop all night. "We're about to get a flood."  
  
"Do you think this is a storm from Voldermort?" Ashley asked making Hermione and Ron flinch.  
  
Harry thought about it. "I don't know," he said. It was possible, but he makes the rain and wind appear?  
  
"We'll I'm going to get started," Matt said. "This day will never end. Good luck." He turned after grabbing a piece of toast and headed out the doors.  
  
"I don't know how I'm going to train," Ashley commented. "I want to train outside but it's storming."  
  
"Maybe you can stand by a window and try to force the winds to move the way you want them too," Harry suggested. "They're natural winds that aren't created by you so maybe you can get stronger by trying to make them do what you want to do."  
  
"That's an idea," Ashley said thinking. "And that's what I'm going to do! Thanks. Good luck," and with a kiss on the cheek, she ran out of the room.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Sirius asked.  
  
'I don't know', Harry responded in his head making him jump. Remus, Hermione and Ron looked at him funny.  
  
"Is something wrong Padfoot?" Remus asked.  
  
Sirius shook his head and glared at Harry who smiled back sweetly. 'I could train like that and try to see if I could read your mind or take it over,' Harry said again in Sirius' head.  
  
Sirius thought about his options. He could help his Godson with his powers. "Fine, let's go," he said giving in. Harry smiled as he stood.  
  
"What are you two doing today?" he asked Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Professor Miller assigned us some things to do," Hermione answered.  
  
"I'm going to see if I could help Stacy with the arrangements for tomorrow so she could continue working with Dean," Remus said as he walked out the door. Harry and Sirius did as well only they headed to a classroom.  
  
"What do you want to work on now?" Sirius asked as he took a seat on one of the desks.  
  
Harry closed his eyes. 'Try to answer me back this way,' Harry responded using telepathy.  
  
'How?' Sirius asked surprising himself. Harry smiled but kept his eyes closed for concentration.  
  
'Try saying more than one word,' Harry said.  
  
'What do I have to say?' Sirius asked.  
  
'Anything.'  
  
'Snape is a slimy git. Will that work?'  
  
'That'll work,' Harry responded laughing. They continued with that for awhile until it got boring. Then Sirius came up with an idea.  
  
"Close your eyes," he instructed as he stood. After giving him a questioning glance, Harry closed his eyes. He heard Sirius moving around things.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Keep your eyes closed no matter what," Sirius said as the movements stopped. "Ok, now, without opening your eyes, I want you to throw a book around the room."  
  
Harry gave him another questioning glance. "But Padfoot, I don't know where it is nor do I know what it looks like. How can I move it?"  
  
"Just try. Picture the room." Harry tried picturing the room. After a couple of tries of moving the book, Harry gave up.  
  
"I can't move it. I don't know where it is."  
  
"Yes you can. Just try again and again." After another hour of trying, Harry was making some progress. In his head, he was able to picture what the room looked like even though he couldn't see it for himself. In no time, he was able to find the book and throw it Sirius' way. Sirius caught it and smiled.  
  
"See? And you said that you couldn't do it." Again, Sirius instructed Harry to close his eyes as he rearranged the furniture again. Once again, Harry was able to find the object Sirius asked for. They worked at it for half the day until Harry was able to find the object almost instantly.  
  
"Okay, now what do you want to work on?" Sirius asked sitting on the top of a desk. Harry sat on a table.  
  
"How about teleporting?" Harry suggested. Sirius nodded as Harry teleported through out the room. He did it a few times to get used to the energy loss. He and Sirius then began dueling until dinner that night. They walked into the dining room tired. When Harry walked up to the table, everyone looked exhausted.  
  
"How was training?" he asked Ashley.  
  
"Really well. I think I made a tornado a few times. I just stopped it before it was too late," she responded. "What did you do?"  
  
"I just worked on telekinesis, telepathy, teleporting and dueling with Sirius," he answered.  
  
"I'm so tired," Matt commented. His eyes were half closed. Looking around the table, so were the other shapeshifters'.  
  
"How did the arrangements go?" Liz asked Remus.  
  
"I got a train to get us from here to Hogwarts tomorrow morning," he answered.  
  
"What time?" Caroline asked.  
  
"About seven." Everyone groaned. "We need to get there as soon as possible. Albus knows that we're arriving. He just doesn't want the rest of the school to know why were arriving earlier than expected so don't mention anything."  
  
"I'm staying here right?" Another person at the table asked. Harry looked closely and was surprised to see that it was Dean. His appearance changed. His hair was white blond and his eyes turned gray. He didn't look like himself at all.  
  
"I prefer that you do," Stacy answered. "As soon as you know the basics, I'll bring you to Hogwarts. Maybe in a few days. I need all of you together so I'll teach you quickly."  
  
"Wolf, are you up to a sword fight?" Jake asked.  
  
"Bear, I can't even pick up a sword right now. How could you?" Harry asked. Harry just picked at his food. He wasn't very hungry. He was just tired.  
  
"Good point," Jake responded as he hid a yawn.  
  
"I'm so tired," Ashley commented next to Harry. Harry put an arm around her and pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You all need to go to bed early tonight. I want you all to pack up right before you go to bed as well," Stacy said. They were quiet for awhile until a loud crack of thunder was heard making them all jump.  
  
"Will this storm ever stop?" Hermione asked. Looking out a window.  
  
"It should end tonight," Stacy said.  
  
"Do storms normally last this long?" Ron asked.  
  
"Not really," Stacy answered. They were all quiet until dinner was over. They all left to go pack and play a few last games before going to bed.  
  
In his room, Harry didn't have to grab anything. Everything was already at Hogwarts. He just grabbed a few books for him to study from and placed them in a backpack. He placed the backpack by his desk and laid on the bed. As he stared up at the ceiling, he heard the storm beginning to subside. As he listening to the storm, he realized how tired he was as he fell asleep.  
  
**I normally end it when he falls asleep but this is what? Eight pages?? Twelve more to go! **  
  
"Wolf!" Someone called through the door. Harry woke up.  
  
"Wolf!" The voice called again.  
  
"I'm up!" he said. He heard the person walk away. Harry sat up and stretched. His clock said 6:30. They would be leaving in half an hour. Harry quickly took a shower and dressed before grabbing his backpack and heading out the door. The hallways were dark. Everything was quiet. He yawned a few times before reaching the dining room and sat down at his normal seat. The table was quiet. No one was really awake yet.  
  
"What are we doing once we return?" Harry asked Stacy as he grabbed some eggs.  
  
"Albus might want you to do some things. He's expecting you," Stacy answered.  
  
"When are our practices?" Ashley asked.  
  
"I might want one tonight," Harry responded. "Or tomorrow night. Mainly just as many as possible before the game."  
  
"I'm going to make it for the game right?" Dean asked.  
  
"We'll definitely be there by the weekend," Stacy answered.  
  
"I can't wait to see a real match."  
  
"Do you know who you're up against?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know. Either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff," Harry answered. "McGonagall didn't say in her letter."  
  
"Maybe you should write to her to tell her about the practice tonight," Matt suggested. Harry took his advice and called to Hedwig who brought a quill and parchment. He quickly wrote his letter and sent it. He watched as Hedwig took flight into the sunrise. He teleported the quill back to his room before finishing his breakfast.  
  
"We should get going," Sirius said. Harry looked at his watch. It was almost eight. He stood and grabbed his bag. Everyone else followed suit. They headed out the main doors. Dean and Stacy stayed behind. The rest of them made their way to the train, which was waiting.  
  
"Hogwarts should find another form of transportation," Jake commented as they boarded the train. As they took a seat, the train began moving.  
  
"I wish we didn't have to leave," Liz said as she watched the mansion disappear behind the trees.  
  
"We'll have to visit over the summer," Ron said. "We didn't get to do much." They continued talking until they felt a huge lurch of the train. The lights went out. They looked up in alarm.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked scared.  
  
"I'll go find out," Harry said he got out of his seat and walked out of the compartment. Everything was quiet. Harry heard his heart beating inside his chest. He held out his hand in front of him. "Lumos," he whispered. A ball of light appeared in his hand. It floated off of his hand to give light to the area Harry wanted to see. Everything was still quiet as he walked along. He reached the car of the conductor and threw the door open. He peered inside but it was empty. He walked in to look around but heard something crack under his foot. He looked down to see shattered glass covering the floor. The front window was broken. After looking around, he wasn't able to find anyone.  
  
"Where's the driver?" Harry wondered out loud. A loud scream brought him to his senses. It was from their compartment. It sounded like Hermione. Harry raced back with the ball of light in front of him. The door to the compartment was closed. He yanked it open. Inside, Jake had his arms wrapped around a scared looking Caroline.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked quickly.  
  
"Something spooked her," Matt responded.  
  
"What was it?" Harry asked closing the compartment door.  
  
"We don't know," Ashley said. "She was looking out the window when she screamed." Harry ran to the window and looked out.  
  
"There's nothing there," Sirius said. "We already looked."  
  
"Did you find out what went wrong?" Remus asked.  
  
"No. The only thing out of the ordinary is shattered glass," Harry responded. "Is someone suppose to be driving the train?"  
  
"Of course," Remus said. His eyes narrowed. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because there's no one else on the train," Harry answered. He sighed.  
  
"Maybe we should check this out," Jake said. "It's too spooky to sit around here."  
  
"Maybe we should split up and look," Hermione suggested.  
  
"We'll go in two groups," Jake said. "Group one will be me, Cat, Shark, Hermione and Remus. Group two will be Wolf, Eagle, Seal, Ron and Sirius. Wolf, every few minutes, contact us so we call tell you if anything it wrong." Harry nodded. His group decided to check the front again.  
  
"Good luck," Jake said before his group went towards the back.  
  
"Why did the lights go out?" Liz asked as she created a ball of light in her hands. Ashley and Harry did the same. Sirius lit his wand.  
  
"What do you think went wrong?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I have no clue," Harry responded. They all jumped as they heard movement from another compartment. They scattered and hid in the compartment they were near. They listened but no other voice was heard. They slowly stood and walked to the door and out into the hallway. Liz pressed her ear to the door but shook her head. She couldn't hear anything. The walked along the hallways, checking compartments.  
  
'Bear, how are you guys doing?' Harry called out.  
  
'This train is creepy,' Jake said back. 'Nothing seems out of the ordinary but we heard some noises.'  
  
'Same with us. What do you thinks going on?'  
  
'I have no clue. I just want to get off of this bloody train! This definitely isn't safe. We're going to continue now. Good luck.'  
  
'Good luck.' They made their way towards the front of the train. Suddenly the train came to a halt making them fall on top of each other.  
  
"Come on! Let's go!" Harry exclaimed as he quickly stood and raced to the conductor's compartment. Someone had to be there if the train stopped. Liz was in the lead as they ran. Harry stayed behind to get glimpses of the other rooms. He heard another scream after Liz had made it into the front compartment. Harry bolted to her. When he made it there, he saw her with a hand over her chest. There was an older guy there that looked sympathetic.  
  
"I heard screaming," Harry said as he looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.  
  
"I might have scared this young lady to death," the man said. "I'm sorry about that."  
  
"Liz was running when he accidentally popped out in front of her," Sirius explained.  
  
"Some one threw something through the window. I couldn't see anyone so I continued watching the train when the lights went out. I went to check out why. When I heard movement in here, thinking it was someone dangerous, I went to scare them not realizing that it was one of the passengers," the man added.  
  
"We'll you would've scared anyone out of here," Liz said taking her hand away.  
  
"Why did the train stop?" Harry asked looking around.  
  
"That's why I came back. I heard movement along the compartments when the train stopped. Then I heard movement in here so I thought that I could find who stopped the train."  
  
"Do you think someone is on the train?" Ashley asked. She ran to one of the windows and looked out. "Nothing seems out of the ordinary."  
  
"That's what puzzles me," the conductor sighed. Suddenly the compartment door opened making everyone scream in fright.  
  
"Whoa! You're hurting my ears!" a voice said. Jake came through the door with his hands over his ears.  
  
"Don't scare us like that!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry about that but we heard screaming," Matt said coming through.  
  
"It was a misunderstanding," Sirius said making a long story short.  
  
"Can we go to Hogwarts now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I can get the train up in running in a minute I hope," the conductor said as he faced the controls.  
  
"Is it safe to go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jake asked.  
  
"What if someone's on the train?" Harry asked.  
  
"Let's check before we leave," Remus said walking back out. The others followed and they checked everyone compartment before returning to the front.  
  
"They must've escaped," Ron shrugged.  
  
"Hopefully they did," Caroline said.  
  
"I can get the train moving again. Shall I start her up?" the conductor asked. They looked at each other before Sirius nodded.  
  
"Let's go to Hogwarts," he said. They all left the compartment to return to they're own. When they walked in, a hoot startled them. It was Hedwig and Snow.  
  
"Hedwig," Harry asked. "Can you check if anyone is following or is on the train?" Hedwig hooted before going out the open window.  
  
"Snow, go with her," Ashley commanded. Snow flew out the window after Hedwig. The train shook as it started again.  
  
"You don't think anyone is on here, right?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I really hope not," Ron said sitting on one of the seats.  
  
"What a weekend," Caroline remarked.  
  
"Let's hope we never have a weekend like that again," Matt said.  
  
"Just wait until when we're home again," Jake said.  
  
"I'm rethinking that whole 'going over to your house over the summer' thing," Hermione said.  
  
"But you have too!" Liz said. "Summer's the best by us!"  
  
"How long until we reach safety?" Ron joked.  
  
"Maybe another hour and a half," Sirius guessed. Harry sat on one of the seats and curled up. He rested his head against the back. He was dead tired. He didn't get much sleep. As he stared out the window, he noticed his eyes drooping. He gentle movement of the train made him fall asleep.  
  
Caroline nudged Ashley, who was sitting next to Harry, in the arm. Ashley looked at her questioning. Caroline nodded her head towards Harry. Ashley looked at him and mouthed, 'What?' Caroline gave her a look that clearly stated that Ashley was clueless. She nodded again towards Harry. Ashley looked closer. She noticed that he had fallen asleep in his chair. She smiled and turned back to Caroline who smiled to her.  
  
"What time did you two go to bed last night?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I fell asleep early on my books. He woke me near midnight, I think, and went to his own room," she whispered.  
  
Jake came over to them and sat next to Caroline. "Girl talk huh? I want in," he said more loudly than he should around a sleeping person. Caroline and Ashley shushed him. He gave them a questioning glance. They gestured towards Harry. As soon as Jake saw him, he put a hand over his mouth. "Sorry," he mumbled. Next to them, Hermione, Liz, Ron, and Matt started laughing loudly. Jake, Caroline and Ashley shushed them and went through the same process they did with Jake.  
  
"How much longer?" Hermione asked. "I can't wait to be back in the safe wall of Hogwarts."  
  
"Less than an hour?" Jake guessed shrugging.  
  
"Do you think we're in time for the attack?" Ron asked.  
  
"We'll, if when we arrive, Hogwarts is in ruins, you'll know your answer," Sirius responded.  
  
"Let's hope that isn't true," Ashley said transfiguring a quill from her backpack into a blanket. She grabbed it and walked over to Harry. The train was cold. With the lights, the heat also went out. She draped the blanket on Harry.  
  
"I'm just worried that we're not trained enough," Liz said.  
  
"We have six powerful shapeshifters right here that would do major damage," Caroline said putting an arm around Liz. "We also have other wizards at Hogwarts."  
  
"Let's hope this attack is a bluff and it doesn't happen," Sirius said. They talked for a few more minutes until the train began to slow down.  
  
"Should we wake him?" Ashley asked pointing to Harry.  
  
"I guess so," Sirius responded. Ashley sat next to Harry and shook his awake. He woke up and looked out the window with tired eyes. He took the blanket off and sat up.  
  
"Have a nice nap?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It wasn't long enough," Harry responded through a yawn. The train stopped. Harry reached over to grab his backpack. The others grabbed their things.  
  
"We're back," Remus said as they exited the train and looked up at the castle.  
  
"Let's get in so we can warm up," Matt said shivering. The weather turned cold. Winter was around the corner.  
  
"I agree with Shark," Jake said.  
  
"Let's get out of this cold!" Caroline said before they approached the main doors. Before they could open them, they opened themselves to reveal Professor McGonagall. She looked worried.  
  
"What took you so long?" she asked. "We've been waiting your arrival for some time now."  
  
"We ran into some trouble along the way," Harry responded still trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He also tried to fix his hair. Sleeping wasn't the best thing for it. His hair was easier top manage than to get his eyes to look right.  
  
"The headmaster would lie to see you," McGonagall said. She led them to the gargoyle. "Blood Pops," she said as the hallway was revealed to them. They walked to the headmaster's office and followed her in. "They've just arrived, Albus," McGonagall said. They took seats in front of the desk.  
  
"Very well," he said. "I have a few announcements. I've decided to let you teach the extra classes. It would be wise to start as soon as possible. The only problem is that Stacy isn't here."  
  
"Can't we teach them on our own?" Caroline asked.  
  
"That's what I'm planning," Dumbledore said. "You need to pick the classes to be taught. You must also pick a time when it would be given. I'll make the announcement to the school once you have decided."  
  
"What should we teach?" Liz asked.  
  
"Dueling," Harry said instantly.  
  
"Healing spells," Ashley added.  
  
"Self defense. Magically and physically," Caroline said.  
  
"Sword fighting?" Jake suggested. They thought about it for awhile. A picture of two kids fooling around with the swords appeared. "Maybe for the ones we choose," he said.  
  
"Should we test for wandless magic?" Matt asked.  
  
"That would just lead to more confusion and more time out of our schedule that we don't have," Harry said. They talked about their classes until deciding on the days. Each class would be given after classes. On Mondays, dueling will be taught. Tuesdays held healing magic. Magical self-defense was on Wednesday. Physical self-defense was going to be on Thursday. Friday will be for the ones chosen for Sword fighting.  
  
"I think that's everything," Dumbledore said before dismissing them. They headed to the Gryffindor common room and unloaded their things. Some of them played games while others studied as Ron and Hermione ran to class. Some even started to prepare lesson plans for the following week. They kept busy until lunchtime.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Hey guys. Sorry for the delay. I hope you liked the chapter. Draco will be coming in soon so don't worry. So many characters to include. It gets annoying sometimes. 


	18. Dueling class

**I have a new policy. Read it after the chapter. I hope you like this one.  
  
**I am having the worst luck! My phone was disconnected so I can't go online! It's horrible! (I have dial up) It's a nightmare!  
  
Thanks go to all of my reviewers. I would write messages to you but I want this out as soon as possible. I'll write my messages next time for this and last chapter. How about that  
  
******Enjoy the chapter! It's not one of my best but I just had to write something.  
  
**Give me ideas on what you want to happen during the classes, the Quidditch match, or things in general like if you want them to play ice hockey that might be in the next chapter. Whatever you want. Do you want Ashley to sing? Do you want to make the ability to sing rare in wizarding folk? Whatever you want to see in these pages, let me know.  
  
**********************************************  
  
In the Gryffindor common room, Harry was writing in a notebook. He was given the job of teaching dueling. Jake had decided who would be teaching the classes. Harry was teaching dueling with Ashley. They were also going to teach healing magic on Tuesday nights. Jake wanted at least two people to teach each thing. Caroline and Liz buddied up to teach Magical self defense. Jake and Matt were going to teach physical self defense. They were all going to teach Sword Fighting together.  
  
Harry looked down at his notebook. It was a list of things that should be taught. Dumbledore was going to make the announcement at lunch. Tonight was the first class. Harry looked down on the list crossing off things and adding others. Finally satisfied with the list, he stood up and headed out towards the Great Hall with it. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. He handed Ashley his notebook. She opened it and looked down at the list.  
  
"We should teach the basics," she said pointing to a couple of words on the list.  
  
"We should quickly go through them though," Harry responded. "We don't have years to train them."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.  
  
"It'll be explained later," Harry said as the room went quiet. Dumbledore stood and looked out over the students.  
  
"Before your stomachs are filled," he began. "I have an announcement to make. The students of Hogwarts have been given an amazing opportunity. For the past few months, we have had six people here to protect us. Together, they decided to aware students of the outside world and teach them to be ready for it. After dinner on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays, the opportunity to defend your selves from the dangers of the world is offered. Mr. Malon, would you like announce what you're planning to do?" Jake nodded and stood up from his seat. He headed to the front of the Great Hall.  
  
"The others and I decided to teach the rest of the students skills that will help them deal with the dangers of the wizarding world today," he said. "On Mondays through Thursdays, a different skill will be taught. Tonight and all Mondays, Harry and Ashley are going to teach dueling here in the Great Hall. On Tuesdays, they will teach healing magic. On Wednesdays, Liz and Caroline will be teaching magical self-defense. Matt and I will be teaching physical self defense on Thursdays. For those that we feel are responsible, sword fighting will be available on Fridays. We encourage all the students to come by. It will definitely be helpful." After finishing his speech, he started walking back to his seat.  
  
"As Mr. Malon said, we encourage all students from all houses to come by tonight after dinner at around eight," Dumbledore said before sitting down and beginning to eat himself.  
  
"Told you it would be explained," Harry said to Ron, smiling.  
  
"This is going to be interesting," Hermione remarked.  
  
"So you two are teaching tonight?" Ron asked taking a bite of his sandwich.  
  
"Yea," Ashley remarked. "We'll be teaching dueling."  
  
"Are you going?" Harry asked.  
  
"I am!" Hermione answered.  
  
"So am I," Ron responded.  
  
"I'm going to plan for my class," Caroline said.  
  
"We have to figure out what were going to do," Liz added.  
  
"Trying to get people to be able to defend themselves I see," a voice sneered from behind them. They turned and saw Draco sneering down on them. "No one will be ready for the dark lord's attack." Harry decided to play along. Even though they were on the same side, only a few people knew it. Draco was trying to tell him something through his words.  
  
"Really Malfoy?" Harry asked as he stood up. "I think we'll be ready."  
  
"I beg to differ," Draco said. "The dark lord will attack soon. Just you wait Potter. You're first on the list. Beware Potter," Draco laughed as he walked away. Harry watched him go. He tried to look angry but inside, he was thinking about what Draco's message was. What he could come up with was 'Do you seriously think that everyone will be trained enough by the time Voldermort attacks? It's impossible. He's ready to attack. You're first on the list. You need to be careful. He's going to attack sooner than you think.'  
  
"What was that about?" Liz asked as Harry turned and sat down.  
  
"We need to train fast," Harry responded before the students were dismissed to go to their next classes. Harry headed to the common room to brush up on his spells. Picking up a few advanced books, he read through them but already knew everything in them.  
  
"Ah, trying to be better but not finding anything new," a voice said. Jake walked up to him. "I had the same problem."  
  
"Then what did you do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Came down here to ask if you found anything," he replied sitting down on one of the couches.  
  
"You're pathetic," Harry said laughing.  
  
"Well I thought that since we were both looking, we might actually find something."  
  
"Well I didn't find anything new."  
  
Jake sat up. "Maybe were looking in the wrong books," he said.  
  
"Then you go find the right books while I go and practice for the Quidditch game this weekend."  
  
"When was the practice suppose to be?" Jake asked.  
  
"I might make one Wednesday," Harry replied. "I don't have to teach then." He stood and ran to grab his Firebolt and ran back down to the Quidditch field. The wind was blowing slightly on the field. It was perfect weather. Harry mounted his broom and kicked off. He raced around the goal posts and the field. He then raced up straight in the air before turning around and heading straight down missing the ground by inches. He tried that a few times before grabbing a few balls he brought with him. He raced up high in the air and let them fall for a few seconds until racing after it and catching it. He did it a few times until landing and heading into the castle once again. He ran up to his room and took a shower quickly before heading to dinner.  
  
The Great Hall was as noisy as ever when Harry arrived. "Hey Harry!" Ron shouted as Harry approached them.  
  
"Hey Ron," Harry replied.  
  
"I have the greatest idea!" he exclaimed. He pushed a book towards Harry. Harry looked at it and at Ron shocked. "Give it a rest, Harry, I look at books."  
  
"Ok, ok, what am I looking at?" Harry asked looking over it.  
  
"My brothers found this." Ron pointed to a subtitle on the page. Harry's eyes widened as he read the title as he smiled. 'How to make anyone squeak like a mouse.'  
  
"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?" Harry asked. Ron smiled.  
  
"I think my answer will be yes if I know what you're thinking," Ron replied.  
  
"Who were you planning this on?" Harry asked grabbing some food on his plate.  
  
"The master of grease balls, duh!" Ron exclaimed. Harry laughed.  
  
"And who else?" he asked knowing it wasn't only the terrible potions teacher.  
  
"A few Slytherins." Ron trailed on.  
  
"When were you planning on doing this?"  
  
"Whenever I can accomplish the spell," Ron replied looking down at the page. Harry pulled it over to him and read it.  
  
"It looks simple," he remarked. Ron's eyes widened.  
  
"This will be great!" he exclaimed. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"What are you planning this time?" she asked. "You're going to get expelled if you keep on causing trouble! The teachers have enough to worry about with You-Know-Who."  
  
"Give it a rest Hermione," Ron said. "We have people here to protect us from You-Know-Who. He's not about to attack a place with protection!"  
  
"If you suggest that a bunch of fifteen year olds is enough to hold off the dark lord and scare him into not attacking, you're wrong Ronald Weasley!" She said before storming off.  
  
"Hey!" Jake yelled after her. He had an offended look on his face.  
  
"A bunch of fifteen year olds and a Dumbledore and teachers," Ron said.  
  
"Hey!" Jake yelled again. "We're more powerful then we look you know!"  
  
"Yea," Matt added. "I don't think he'll ever forget the time Caroline lit his hair on fire for saying something." The group broke into laughter.  
  
"Are you going to the class tonight?" Ashley asked Ron.  
  
"Definitely," he replied. "I think Hermione's going also."  
  
"Ah, the first class," Sirius said walking over. "Nervous?"  
  
"Yes," "No," Harry and Ashley replied at the same time. They looked at each other.  
  
"Well that answers my question," Sirius answered smiling a crooked smile. "So you two are teaching a class tonight. I wonder how many people are going to go."  
  
"Are you going?" Liz asked.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it," he replied. "I know Remus is coming as well and some if not all of the teachers."  
  
"When do you think Stacy will get back?" Caroline asked.  
  
"When Dean has learned enough, I'm guessing," Matt shrugged.  
  
"She said she would return in a few days or a day," Ashley pointed out.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow we'll see her," Harry said. "She'll come definitely before the game. Dean wanted to see it."  
  
"I doubt that she would miss it," Liz said. They talked through dinner until everyone finished. A few people left the room but most stayed. Many of the Slytherins left. They all shot glances at the Gryffindor table. All the Gryffindors remained. Dumbledore stood.  
  
"I'll say now that all of those who want to stay for the class remain but for those who don't want to, a class is about to take place." He sat back down. Harry looked over at Ashley who looked back.  
  
"Think we should move the tables?" Ashley asked looking around the room.  
  
"We'll need the room," Harry answered as he stood. Everyone looked at him. Ashley stood as well. They headed to the front of the Great Hall. "Everyone!" Harry yelled. "We need the tables to be moved so stand up!" Everyone did as they were told as they grabbed their things off of the tables and stood. With a wave of his hand, the tables disappeared but the chairs remained. They needed something to sit on. People started taking their seats. Ashley walked over to a remaining table in front of the room and placed her notebook on top. She flipped through the pages and read a few things. Harry walked over. He put his notebook down. He also remembered to bring his wand. Many times he forgets it because he really doesn't need it. The group was quiet. Even the teachers were quiet as they waited for the couple's next move.  
  
"This feels strange," Harry remarked.  
  
"What does?" Ashley asked as she picked up her wand.  
  
"For the first four years, I'm used to listening to the teachers. Now the teachers are listening to me," Harry answered.  
  
"Yea that would be strange," Ashley remarked before turning to the group. "Welcome to the first official class of dueling! Most of you know the disarming spell but for those of you who weren't able to learn the spell, it won't be a problem because we're going to start with that." She twirled her wand between her fingers as she walked around the room. "Does anyone know the spell?"  
  
"I do!" Jake yelled from the Gryffindor table, his arms waving in the air. Many people smiled.  
  
"Someone who doesn't train all summer?" Ashley asked. A few hands went up. Hermione was one of them, of course. Knowing that Hermione knew it, she looked for a new person. Seeing a boy in Ravenclaw with his hand up, she called on him.  
  
"Expelliarmus," the boy answered.  
  
"Very good," Ashley said. "Watch." She turned to Harry who was sitting on the table. "Expelliarmus!" She yelled with her wand pointed to him. His wand went flying out of his hand and over to Sirius who caught it.  
  
"Sometimes you can control where the wand will go," Ashley explained as the students watched the wand go over to Sirius. Harry hopped off of the table to retreat his wand. Sirius gave it back.  
  
"We're going to practice that for awhile until everyone gets the hang of it. Then we'll move on. Today is basic introductory." Everyone paired up and started practicing on each other. Many were getting it in the first tries. After all, many learned the spell a few years back when Professor Lupin taught them. Harry sat back on the table observing the class. Especially looking for people who are doing more than disarming. Ashley walked over to him.  
  
"Everything seems fine so far," he said.  
  
"Yea. I can't believe the teachers stayed!" Ashley exclaimed.  
  
"I guess they're just curious," Harry responded. "What's the next spell we're teaching next?"  
  
"It was the stunning spell but most already know that."  
  
"How about we teach them the disarming, stunning and awakening spells today so they can pair up and duel with those three spells. They'll need to try and dodge them but if they are stunned, they can be awakened," Harry suggested.  
  
"That'll work," Ashley said before walking back over to the group. She stopped everyone and had them take their seats.  
  
"Ok, that went really well," she said. "Now I know most of you know the stunning spell but we're going to practice that and the awakening spell. Who knows the stunning spell?" Many hands went up. She called on a Hufflepuff.  
  
"Stupefy," the girl said.  
  
"Very good. Who knows the awakening spell?" More hands showed.  
  
"Ennerate," was the answer. Ashley then had them paired up and let them duel with each other. Glancing over at Harry, Ashley saw him looking over the students. She pointed her wand at him and said the stunning spell. Many teachers saw her do it. The spell hit Harry as he fell back on the table. Smiling, Ashley pocketed her wand and walked over to him.  
  
"You should never let your guard down," she said to the stunned form of him.  
  
"Neither should you," Harry replied back. He opened his eyes and pointed his wand at her and sent her back a few feet. Then he disarmed her. She looked at him shocked.  
  
"I thought the spell hit you!" she exclaimed. In the corner of her eye, she saw the rest of the shapeshifters trying to stun each other. They were running around the room.  
  
"I blocked it with a shield," Harry said simply as he sat up and hopped off the table.  
  
"I thought that I'd finally hit you because you didn't seem to notice me."  
  
"How could I not notice you?" Harry asked. "You're my girlfriend!" He handed her back her wand. She took it but held it out in front of her.  
  
"But I'll get you now!" She exclaimed as she tried to stun Harry again. Harry sent it back. They were both smiling at each other as they circled the ground. It was a game to them. Suddenly a bubble appeared around them. Harry had cast it. It was a shield spell. It was for creating a shield over a large area. Many students stopped dueling with each other to watch the couple circling. The other shapeshifters smiled as they watched.  
  
"We'd better make this interesting," Ashley remarked.  
  
"What are the rules?" Harry asked.  
  
"Do you want to show them what a real duel is?" Ashley asked smiling.  
  
"Against Shapeshifters?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why not? In a duel, the duelers give it their all. We should too," Ashley remarked as she stopped circling. Harry stopped as well. Some of the teachers started to call out in protest but Dumbledore stopped them. It was a great learning opportunity for the students who are just learning to duel well.  
  
"So we're basically doing anything we can," Harry stated.  
  
"Exactly," Ashley answered.  
  
"How do we determine who's the winner?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, since we're not using anything to harm ourselves it can't be first blood. How about the person who is awake at the end wins?" Ashley suggested.  
  
"Fine by me," Harry replied. He held out his hand and Ashley shook it. They agreed on the terms of who wins.  
  
Ashley was facing Harry but was talking to the class. "The first thing you do is agree on the terms of who wins. Then once they are agreed on, you bow to each other in respect."  
  
"When bowing," Harry added. "It is important to always remain eye contact. Remaining eye contact is useful so you know what your opponent is doing when you bow. For all you know, they might decide to cheat and shoot curses while you have your head down." He and Ashley bowed while keeping eye contact at all times.  
  
"Once that's done, you can announce when the duel is starting," Ashley said.  
  
"Okay, the last person conscious is the winner," Harry stated.  
  
"Are you ready?" Ashley asked. Her wand was posed and ready.  
  
"I'm ready," Harry said positioning his own wand. "How would you like start?" Ashley thought for a moment before turning to the class.  
  
"When one of you tells us to start, we'll begin," she said. They faced each other. A few seconds later some one shouted. Before they stopped shouting, curses went flying.  
  
"Stupefy!" Ashley shouted. Harry wiped it away with his hand. Pocketing his wand, he waved his hand. Ashley's wand came flying to him.  
  
"Enough with these," he said. He held it out in front of him. Ashley called it back to her and pocketed it. She waved her hand in the air and Harry felt his hair blow around. The wind was picking up. Harry shot a spell from one of his fingers but the wind blew it away into one of the sides of the shield before disappearing. The wind was beginning to push Harry a few inches. He waved his hand as Ashley went back a few inches as well. She lost her concentration as the wind died down. Harry used wandless magic to cast the stunning spell. Ashley rolled out of the way just in time. It missed her by an inch. Using her feet, she jumped up to stand upright. A blue light flew from her fingertips and headed toward Harry but he shot it away. Ashley stood across from him with her arms up. She started moving around as they began to circle around. Ashley stopped and went to kick Harry but he blocked her with his arm.  
  
"As you can see here," Jake announced. "They have resulted to muggle fighting with will be taught later on this week."  
  
Still circling, Ashley tried to attack again using both fists and feet but Harry teleported away and appeared right behind her. She yelped in surprise before turning to him and shooting another spell. It was a spell that didn't hurt as much as Crucio but it hurt a lot. Not having enough time to block it, it hit Harry square in the chest. He sunk to his knees in pain. Just giving him enough pain to immobilize him for a second, Ashley called off the curse and tried to stun him. The stunning spell was sent towards Harry but right before it hit him, it froze in the air. It looked as if it was covered in crystal. Ashley looked up in surprise as well as everyone else. She almost won. Harry even turned to see what happened. He knew the curse was coming but he was in too much pain to avoid it. He saw the crystallized spell and looked around.  
  
"You know that's not fair," said a voice. Going through the crowd, a boy appeared and looked down on them.  
  
"Welcome back Dean," Jake said. Dean was standing in front of them. The bubble disappeared.  
  
"Hey," Harry said. Dean walked to him and helped him up. "How did training go?"  
  
"I earned a nickname," he responded. "My first form was a Tiger."  
  
"You started a duel without me?" another voice asked. Stacy appeared after walking through the students.  
  
"And I was just about to win!" Ashley exclaimed.  
  
"By cheating!" Dean exclaimed.  
  
"But with Wolf, the only way to win is by cheating!" People smiled and laughed.  
  
"Then train with him," Dean suggested.  
  
"We do train together," Harry said. "She's just never been in a professional duel."  
  
"And I can wait for the day when that will happen," Ashley remarked.  
  
"Okay everyone!" Harry addressed the students. "This class is over. Tomorrow at the same time will be healing magic. Good night!" Many of the students left.  
  
"Hi Dean," Hermione and Ron said as they walked over to the group.  
  
"And who is this young man?" McGonagall asked as she, Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius walked over.  
  
"This is Dean Portman," Stacy answered. "He is also a shapeshifter. Dean this is Professor McGonagall. She is head of Gryffindor House and the professor of transfiguration." She turned to the headmaster. "This is Albus Dumbledore. He's the headmaster here at Hogwarts." They exchanged a greeting.  
  
"Will Dean be in Gryffindor?" Caroline asked.  
  
"I think that will be best," Dumbledore answered. Liz yawned loudly.  
  
"What time is it?" Matt asked.  
  
"Nine o'clock?" Caroline guessed.  
  
"Almost," Harry said looking down at his watch. He started to rub his chest. It still hurt.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Hurts," Harry responded.  
  
"Was it that powerful?" Ashley asked looking worried.  
  
"It still hurts," Harry responded. "Does that answer your question?"  
  
"I didn't use all of my strength!" Ashley exclaimed. "I just did it to sink you to your knees!"  
  
"Let me see," Stacy said. She looked Harry over. "It's probably just an after effect. It'll hurt probably until tomorrow morning."  
  
"I'm sorry!" Ashley exclaimed throwing her arms around Harry's neck. Harry screamed out in pain. She released at once. She started to apologize but Harry silenced her. It wasn't her fault.  
  
"Come on, Dean," Hermione said. "Let's show you the common room."  
  
"I'm right behind you!" Harry said. He went to follow them but it hurt too much. "Maybe not."  
  
"No, you're following," Sirius said as he walked over to Harry and picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.  
  
"Put me down!" Harry yelled laughing.  
  
"Not a chance," Sirius called back as he started walking out of the Great Hall and toward the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"But this hurts!" Harry said. The others were following and laughing. Harry could see them.  
  
"I'm not letting you down," Sirius stated.  
  
"Then I'll have to get down my own way," Harry said. He stopped struggling and teleported away. He appeared in the air in front of Sirius.  
  
"And how do you expect to make it to the tower?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Easy," Harry replied. "I'll fly."  
  
"You're not riding a broom through the halls!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Who said anything about a broom?" Harry asked she spread his arms and flew up a few feet. "Let's race on the count of three. One, Two," Jake and a few of the others started ahead and started racing down the hallway before three. "Hey! No Fair!" Harry yelled. He turned back to see Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Stacy, McGonagall, Ashley, Hermione, Ron, Ashley, Liz and Caroline were left over.  
  
"Are you going to say three or not?" Ron asked.  
  
"Three," he said. The others took off except the adults and Ashley.  
  
"Wanna fly?" Harry asked the others.  
  
"Definitely," Sirius replied.  
  
"Ashley?" Harry asked.  
  
"Let's do it," she said. She reached up and grasped Harry's hand. She instantly felt lighter as he feet rose off the ground. She grabbed Sirius' hand and brought him into the air.  
  
"Are you four coming?" Sirius asked.  
  
"We'll meet you in the common room," Remus answered.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Ashley asked Harry.  
  
"Absolutely nothing," he answered. "Hold on tight!" Not a second later, they sped through the air at a high speed. It seemed like they were going to crash into walls until they turned. Sirius and Ashley were on for the ride while Harry was steering. They flew up stairs until they saw Ron's group walking ahead. They gave up running. Harry quietly flew them down to the floor so they could stand. They let go of hands.  
  
"Did you give up on racing?" Harry asked. They turned around in shock.  
  
"Not quiet yet," Ron said. "But we're too tired to run."  
  
"Do you think the other group is already there?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yea," Ashley said. "We'll walk with you."  
  
"I'll fly with you," Harry said as he floated a few inches off the ground. A few minutes later, they made it to the common room. Harry was an inch off the ground. It was tiring to stay higher in the air for a long amount of time. When they entered people were scattered around playing games, doing homework and talking. They found the couch that the others were sitting on and sat next to them. Harry rested his head on his arms on the arm of the couch. A few minutes later, Remus walked in. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Stacy went their own ways.  
  
"It's so cold in here," Liz said.  
  
"It is," Harry replied.  
  
"Well it does get cold this time of year," Matt remarked.  
  
"I'll be right back," Ashley said to Harry before disappearing up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. She came down a few seconds later carrying a few blankets. She handed a few to the others but she kept a large one for herself. Opening it up, she spread some on Harry and kept some for herself. She laid next to him. He put an arm around her and pulled her close. He wasn't in as much pain as before. Most of it was gone.  
  
"Shouldn't the fire be warming up the room?" Hermione asked. She had a blanket wrapped around her. Many people in the common room were wearing heavy robes.  
  
"It should be," Caroline said. She walked over to it and put her hands near the flame. It wasn't hot at all. She moved her hands closer until they touched the flames. "It's not even hot!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Do you think a freezing spell was used?" Dean asked.  
  
"Maybe," Caroline said. She placed her hands in front of the fire. Flames flew from her hands and into the fire. They became hot instantly but the room was still cold. "That should help."  
  
"Yea later on," Jake remarked. "I'm going to go grab a sweater. Does anyone else want one?" Everyone's hand went up.  
  
"I'll get the sweaters from the girl's room," Caroline said through a yawn. They both headed up the stairs and came back down a minute later carrying sweatshirts.  
  
"I brought you down one of mine Sirius," Jake said. "It'll fit." He handed the boys some sweatshirts while Caroline handed the girls their own. Harry threw his dark green sweatshirt over his head and put it on before pulling the blanket back over him. The common room was becoming empty.  
  
"It's still cold in here," Dean observed.  
  
"Who do you think caused the fire to go cold?" Sirius asked. Jake's black sweatshirt did fit him well.  
  
"The Slytherins," practically everyone answered. They knew it was the Slytherins even if they didn't know how they were able to get into the common room.  
  
"I wonder if outside is warmer," Ron said glancing out a window.  
  
"What time is it?" Matt asked.  
  
"10," Liz answered.  
  
"It's too late to go out," Sirius said.  
  
Jake yawned. "It's too cold to move but I want to go to bed," he said.  
  
Ashley was silent through the conversations. She was tired. She was resting her head on Harry's shoulder who was resting his on the back of the couch. He hadn't moved for awhile and Ashley was convinced that he fell asleep a while back.  
  
"I'm just going to stay here," Caroline said. "It's cold up in the rooms. I'm not going up there again."  
  
"It is cold up there," Jake added.  
  
"That's because there's no heat up there from the fire," Matt said.  
  
"I'm going back to my room," Sirius said. "There has to be heat there. I'll let you guys go to sleep or do whatever. Good night." They said good night as Sirius headed out of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Dean asked.  
  
"Wanna play some games?" Jake asked.  
  
"I'm going to go up to bed," Hermione announced. "Ron and I have classes tomorrow that we need to attend." She headed up to her room. Ron also announced his departure and headed up to his room.  
  
"Hey Caroline," Jake whispered.  
  
"What?" she asked. Jake nudged his head towards the direction of Ashley and Harry. "What about them?" Jake smirked while quietly getting up and heading towards them. "Don't wake them up!" Caroline whispered.  
  
"Why not?" Jake asked looking back at her.  
  
"Let them sleep," she replied.  
  
"Plus, if you don't let us sleep, we'll be cranky in the morning," the tired voice of Ashley remarked.  
  
"You're both awake?" Jake asked surprised.  
  
"I am," Ashley responded not even bothering to open her eyes. "But I think Wolf fell asleep right after putting on his sweatshirt."  
  
"It's amazing that you can sleep when it's this cold!" Dean said.  
  
"When you're tired, you can do anything," Ashley remarked.  
  
"Who's up for a game of chess?" Jake asked.  
  
"Is that all you ever play?" Liz asked.  
  
"Just about," Jake replied.  
  
"Tiger, did you ever see a game of wizards chess?" Matt asked Dean using his nickname.  
  
"I've seen a regular chess game," Dean replied. "Is wizards chess different?"  
  
"Very different," Jake replied. He picked up some chess pieces that were lying around. They were for people who didn't have their own pieces or were too lazy to get them. They played for awhile as Caroline and Liz talked to each other.  
  
"Maybe you can warm up the room?" Liz asked hopeful.  
  
"I can try," Caroline answered. They headed up to the dormitories. Using elemental magic, Caroline used heat and warmed up the room. "I guess it works!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Should we warm up the boy's room?" Liz asked.  
  
Caroline thought about it. "We should." They walked toward the fifth year boy's room. Quietly opening the door, Caroline quickly warmed up the room before closing it. They headed back down to the common room.  
  
"I can't wait till Christmas," Liz said.  
  
"Me either. I wonder what the castle will look like," Caroline replied.  
  
"It's coming soon. In just a few weeks right?"  
  
"Yea. I need to shop," Caroline said.  
  
"It's going to be our first Christmas together," Liz remarked.  
  
"I've almost been with the shapeshifters for a year," Caroline remarked. "It doesn't seem that long."  
  
"It would be a year in May for me," Liz replied.  
  
"I'm going to go up to bed," Caroline said.  
  
"Me too," Liz said. "What should we do about Eagle and Wolf?"  
  
"Maybe we should wake them. It's warmer upstairs than it is down here. It would be better for them upstairs," Caroline responded. She shivered when she stood. She walked over to the sleeping couple. Caroline could tell they were cold. They were cold to the touch and they were shivering. "So much for muggle sweatshirts," she muttered to herself. She shook Ashley awake. Ashley pulled the blanket closer.  
  
"Ashley," Caroline whispered as she shook her again. "Wake up. It's better upstairs." Ashley groaned as she woke up. She opened her eyes and yawned. She slowly sat up as she tried to move Harry's arm off of her without waking him up.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Around 11," Liz responded.  
  
"It's still cold."  
  
"It's actually getting warmer," Liz admitted. "You're just cold because you just woke up. Upstairs is a lot warmer. Caroline figured out a way to warm the rooms without setting them on fire."  
  
"What about Harry?" Ashley asked. She slowly stood and stretched.  
  
"We have to get him up as well," Caroline answered. "It will be better for him upstairs. Being tired and very cold isn't a good thing."  
  
"We should talk to Dumbledore in the morning about this," Liz said. "How are we going to get Harry upstairs?"  
  
"We'll wake him up and then maybe get the guys to help him up the stairs," Caroline answered. Ashley sat down on the couch and gently shook Harry awake. Without opening his eyes, Harry brought a hand up to his eyes and rubbed them. He opened his eyes when he picked up his head.  
  
"Come on Harry," Ashley said. "You need to go upstairs. It's a lot warmer up there." Harry just rubbed his eyes before resting his head back on the couch in an effort to fall back asleep. "Don't go back to sleep!" Ashley said. She shook him again.  
  
"Matt," Liz called quietly. He turned to face her. "Can you help us?" He nodded before telling Dean something. He then stood as Dean took his place.  
  
"Sure, what's the matter?" he asked.  
  
"We need to get Harry upstairs," Liz answered.  
  
"But isn't it colder up there?" he asked confused.  
  
"I was able to warm up our rooms," Caroline replied.  
  
"So what do you need me to do?" he asked.  
  
"We woke Harry up but he went back to sleep. We need you to help us get him to bed," Liz answered.  
  
"No problem. I have an idea. Caroline, you grab one side. I'll get the other. Ashley, you wake him up. I'll grab one shoulder to help him up and up the stairs. I know what it's like to try to walk especially up the stairs when you just wake up. Caroline, you'll grab his other side and help him up as well," Matt said. "Then after this, I'm going to bed. I can barely concentrate on the chess game."  
  
Matt went to stand near Ashley as she shook Harry awake again. "Come on sweetheart," she said. "Wake up. It's time to go upstairs." Harry opened his eyes again after awaking the second time. He stretched and yawned.  
  
"It's warmer upstairs," Liz told him. Harry sat up. He knew he had to go to bed. He was just too tired. He tried to stand and felt people grab both of his shoulders, helping him up.  
  
"Come on," he heard Matt say. "I'm going up too." He was holding Harry up and helped him walk towards and up the stairs. They eventually made it to their room and helped Harry onto his bed.  
  
"Good night Harry," Ashley said as she kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry for before."  
  
"I don't feel it anymore," Harry replied back. He kissed her back.  
  
"I guess a little sleep works wonders," Ashley replied.  
  
"Hey Romeo and Juliet," Caroline whispered. "Break it up. Juliet isn't allowed in here and Romeo needs to go to sleep." They said good night before the girls left. Matt stayed behind and headed towards his own bed.  
  
"I'm not even going to bother changing," he announced.  
  
"Me either," Harry said as he laid down and pulled the covers up. "It is warmer in here though."  
  
"Caroline warmed up the room," Matt said pulling the covers onto himself. "What are we going to do to the Slytherins who did this?"  
  
"I think Ron and I have an idea," Harry announced smiling a little. "G' night Shark."  
  
"G' night Wolf," Matt replied back before they both fell asleep.  
  
************************************************  
  
OMG! I can't believe that I wrote this much. This morning I had 7 pages. Now I end at 21. Congratulate me!  
  
**** I have a new policy! How about this, every Sunday, I'll update no matter how much I have. If I finish the chapter before then, I'll update it early of course and that'll be my update for the week. What do you think? Let me know. 


	19. Night Fight part 1

************************************************  
  
Here's my next chapter. I was debating on what to do and was going to write a note to you to ask about something but I decided to think on my own.  
  
To my reviewers from the last two chapters: (You guys are the best!)  
  
Nina- I updated. I'm glad you like the story. Ever since I wrote this, I've been thinking about writing other stories but I'm afraid that it might take time away from this story and make me update slower. Maybe during the summer I can write it . . .  
  
Blizzard- Yes Dean (Thomas) Neville and Seamus are still in the room. I just haven't added them in yet. Have any suggestions? I was just thinking about that before reading your review. I'll make sure I add Snape and Draco in soon. I also have to put a prank in. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis- I'm so happy that you like the story. This story will go on forever. It will include a lot of what everyone wants to see like new powers, trips to New York if desired (It can be other places but I live in NY so I know it well), and others. Is there anything that you'd like to read about that I could add? I just don't do the whole who's Harry's dad and he loves another guy. I hate slashes. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ms. Prongs- First when I started to read your review, I thought that I made a huge mistake until I read that it was your favorite part. It was one of mine also. The truth sets in was the best part to write. I hoped you liked the idea of Voldermort becoming the lightning element. People were wondering why Harry was the mind if he had a lightning bolt-shaped scar. I didn't want to make him lightning because he could do a lot more as the mind. Don't you think? I read your story and I love it. You're a great author. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Moonlight- I tried to make my story original where people can get away from the whole Order of the Phoenix. I'm glad you like it so far. Thanks for reviewing and send any ideas you have.  
  
Tom Riddle's Son- I'm so happy that this is your favorite fic! I'm going to start to add your new character this chapter near the end I think. I don't want to tell much more incase anyone else reads this. They'll just have to wait and see. I'm so flattered! This is the best story? You know what to say to a girl. I suppose you're already taken? I love the idea with the evil shapeshifters but I'll have to see. I think I have enough characters but they'll definitely be more unnamed elementals I think.  
  
Coconut-ice agent h/h- I'm so proud of the story because you love it. I'm going to try to get it out every week. Keep reviewing. I'm so happy that I get so many reviews. About 10 a chapter and some in between. I love you guys!  
  
Mike Potter 2002- At the basketball court, I really don't think Harry could move and plus, they probably were in too much pain and were thinking about air more than about where they can aim their feet and fists. I'll think about how Harry can read a book without opening. It's a cute idea. I love knew ideas. I don't think I'll be doing the idea of having him read everyone's mind because it's an invasion of privacy but if he's desperate. . I have Harry pretty powerful right now. I'm adding the other characters soon. A Mary Sue is a character that has no faults. I asked that q7uestion a few weeks ago because I didn't know either.  
  
Wquad- I'm glad you like my plan.  
  
Wolfmoon- I fixed my mistake. Thanks for telling me. I can't believe that I can be so stupid.  
  
Ran- I won't rush because whatever I write is being updated so they'll be shorter than normal.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Harry's world went to into blackness as he fell asleep. What seemed like seconds later, he awoke. Angry that he woke up, Harry closed his eyes to go back to sleep when he heard a noise. It didn't seem like it was close to the room but from another part in the castle. Harry listened for a few seconds but didn't hear it again.  
  
"Harry?" a voice asked.  
  
"Neville?" Harry asked. Neville poked his head out from the drapes around his bed.  
  
"Did you hear that noise?" he asked. Harry nodded. "What was it?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I don't hear it now so it can't be bad." Neville took his answer and disappeared through the drapes again. A few moments later, more snoring was added to the room.  
  
Harry closed his eyes to sleep. He pulled the covers close around him. He was comfortable in the blankets. Suddenly he heard the noise again. It sounded like banging. Hard banging as if something or someone was trying to get into the castle. Sitting up in bed, Harry looked around the room. No one else was awake. The room was warmer that it was before. Quietly searching through his trunk, Harry found what he was looking for. He threw his invisibility cloak over his shoulders and headed out of the room. Walking down to the common room, he as about to walk towards the portrait when he heard someone.  
  
"Who's there?" asked a scared voice. Harry looked up, startled. "I heard you come down. How's there?" Harry saw a head show from the top of one of the couches. It was Lavender. She looked scared and shaken with a few tears running down her face. She had a blanket wrapped around her.  
  
"Lavender, it's me," Harry said taking off the cloak. Lavender jumped as Harry seemed to appear out of thin air. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"I heard noises so I came down here," she answered. Harry approached her on the couch. "I don't know what it is but it's scary especially because we could be attacked any minute."  
  
"I heard the noises also," Harry replied. "They sounded like banging."  
  
"Why did you come down?" Lavender asked.  
  
"I was going to find out what it was," Harry said. He didn't find a point not to tell her.  
  
"Can I come with you?" she asked. "I can't sit here all alone." Harry thought about it. He knew how Lavender felt. He wouldn't want to be left alone scared to death.  
  
"You need to promise me that you do as I say," Harry said. "If I say for you to run away, you need to do it without hesitation."  
  
Lavender's eyes lit up. "Does this mean that I can go with you?"  
  
"That is if you promise," he responded.  
  
"I promise," she said standing up.  
  
"We're going to go under my cloak. The last thing we need is for a teacher to see us out of bed." Harry took the cloak and threw it over both of them. Lavender looked around and admired the cloak. "Come on. We need to be quiet though."  
  
They walked quietly out through the portrait and into the halls of Hogwarts. The halls were dark so they both lit their wands. After awhile, it began to get very hot under the massive cloak so they took it off. They didn't see nor hear anyone for awhile. They walked down the hall as quietly as they could. Suddenly they heard the noise again and jumped in surprise. Waiting a few seconds, they continued walking down the halls. When they reached a corner, they heard a noise coming from the hallway in front of them. It was a loud noise and sounded close. Not wanting to be there, Harry and Lavender backed up slowly trying not to make noise. They backed away from the area where the sound came from before bumping into something or someone behind them. They screamed in surprise and fright. Another scream joined theirs. They whipped around to see Draco looking at them in surprise with his own wand lit.  
  
"Harry?" he asked shinning the light towards the Gryffindors.  
  
"Draco?" Harry asked.  
  
"What are you doing up?" they asked at the same time. Lavender looked at them strangely. They never call each other by their first names.  
  
"I heard a noise and when I went to see what it was, I passed Lavender in the common room and brought her," Harry explained.  
  
"So I'm not the only one who heard the noise," Draco stated. "For a minute before, I thought I was imagining things."  
  
"You don't think that it's You-Know-Who, do you?" Lavender asked. Although she was enemies with Draco, she decided to put against their differences especially because he wasn't giving her a hard time. If Harry was fine with Draco around, she could live with him. Harry and Draco are bigger enemies than her and Draco will ever be.  
  
"I really hope not," Draco said.  
  
"Do you know when he was going to attack?" Harry asked.  
  
"My father is careful not to say anything around me," Draco said. "He won't exactly owl me to tell me either. All I know is that Voldermort was going to attack soon."  
  
"I got that impression already," Harry said. They were silent when they heard the bang.  
  
"Should we see what it is?" Draco asked. He looked as if he hoped that Harry would let him go back to bed although Draco wanted to try out what he had been practicing with Professor Miller.  
  
"Let's just get closer to it," Harry said. "Then we'll decide what to do." They remembered hearing the noise from down a dark hallway as they quietly walked. They stopped ever so often to do a check if anyone was near or heard them. Walking along the corridor, they heard shouting. It sounded like spell casting. Draco, Lavender, and Harry looked at each other before getting closer to the voices. They were coming from outside.  
  
They reached the main doors before hearing banging. It was forceful banging. Moving away from the door, they stood by a window and saw something that shocked them.  
  
"I guess we know when Voldermort is attacking," Harry remarked not taking his eyes off of the scene. From what he could make out in the darkness, the teachers as well as Sirius, and Remus were outside. Millions of Death Eaters were shooting spells at them while others tried to get through the front doors. Colors flew across the grounds as spells whizzed back and forth.  
  
"Where's Voldermort?" Harry asked looking around. He didn't see him anywhere.  
  
"He usually appears later when the light side is weakened," Draco answered. Lavender took a step away.  
  
"And how would you know that?" she asked.  
  
"Because my father's a Death Eater and used to tell me things before he learned to distrust me," Draco replied. He looked at her. "At least I did answer and told when he will most likely arrive instead of telling you that he will never come and end up surprising you!"  
  
Lavender looked at him and shrugged. "Good point," she said.  
  
"We have to get out there," Harry replied coldly. He watched as a few Aurors ran up to the fight. They had to run from Hogsmeade. They're was no apparation allowed in Hogwarts grounds. "Especially when Voldermort arrives."  
  
"You can't go out there!" Lavender exclaimed. "You'll get killed!"  
  
"What do you want us to do?" Draco asked ignoring Lavender. He knew Harry wasn't going to change his mind. He admired how Harry did what he felt he had to do with no complaints. At times it was stupid, yes Draco will admit that, but he felt it was what he had to do.  
  
Harry thought about what they were going to do. "Draco, you stay here. Lavender, run to the common room and wake up Jake, Matt, Ashley, Caroline, Liz, and Dean. Send them down here. Leave everyone else asleep. Remain in the common room and send anyone who comes down wondering about the noise back to bed. What ever you do, don't look nervous and don't tell them that we're under attack." Lavender nodded before running off quickly in the direction of the common room.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Draco asked.  
  
"We wait till the others get here. Then we hand leadership over to Jake." Harry smiled very slightly. Jake was the leader of their group. Harry felt better that he was the leader because he didn't like having to watch everyone and have their lives on his hands.  
  
They were silent for a few seconds until Draco broke the silence. "Do you see professor Snape anywhere out there?"  
  
Harry looked around. "No. Voldermort probably sent him to lead a group to and through the castle because he works here."  
  
Another loud bang was heard at the main doors. Harry looked up. "What should we do about the doors?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry sighed. "Reinforce them I guess," he answered. He walked closer so he could see the door and strengthened it with a spell. He walked back to the window.  
  
"How long will that hold?" Draco asked.  
  
"Not very long at all," Harry replied sadly. He rubbed his eyes. This is definitely not something he loves to do in the early morning hours.  
  
"There you are!" Someone exclaimed. They turned. Caroline was running up to them. She was wearing simple muggle clothes. She wand tip was lit. "The other are coming." Within a few seconds, they had all arrived.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Caroline yelled. They were depending on the light from their wands to light up the place were they were quickly discussing strategies. Caroline lit a fireball and made it float in the air giving light and warmth off.  
  
"Final decision," Jake said. "A vote: do we want to sit on out butts and watch or do we want to get out there and show them how a bunch of fifteen year olds can fight?"  
  
"Fight!" Everyone yelled. Jake started thinking up battle plans while Dean and Liz went to strengthen the main doors. They covered the doors in a thick layer of ice and on top of that, a thick layer of crystal. Given the few seconds, Jake was able to tell everyone where to go. They would try to remain secret until the Dark Lord came himself. They also needed to us up little energy until the big fight so wands were a must. They all changed out of their muggle and school clothes. They all wore robes of their element. Dean's were light blue and gray while Draco's were gray. Harry made sure to change his hair color. He didn't replace his scar because he didn't want it hurting when Voldermort came. It would just cause problems. Harry just made sure to make his hair cover the spot so it wasn't obvious that his famous scar was missing. They ran to different parts of the castle to appear from. They wanted to cover as much distance as possible.  
  
Harry ran with Matt. They were running toward one of the far ends of the school. They got out of the castle through a window.  
  
"For once, I really wanted to sleep for a long time," Matt remarked. "But no, I have fight guys dressed in black."  
  
"Who would want to sleep when you can risk your life?" Harry sarcastically asked. Once outside they viewed their surroundings. People were fighting all over the place and many were going down. More Aurors were going down than Death Eaters.  
  
"Stupefy!" Harry yelled. A Death Eater was sneaking up on an Auror but collapsed from the spell before attacking. The Auror turned around when he heard the Death Eater fall and looked around in confusion. He didn't know who stunned him. Matt and Harry split up and ran around the perimeter attacking Death Eaters. Now there were more people fighting for the light side than for the dark side. Harry ran around the perimeter looking on before someone yelled at him to duck. Harry ducked while a spell whizzed over his head. Instinctively, he threw a kick at the person's feet sending them to the ground. They fell and Harry saw it was a Death Eater that must've known he was there and tried to attack. Harry stunned him before running away from the spot incase anyone else saw the spells. He saw Caroline running up to him. She was the one who warned him to duck.  
  
"This is a nightmare!" she exclaimed once she reached him. "I'm ready to show myself!"  
  
"So am I, Cat," Harry responded. It was probably smart to show themselves. Those who are fighting a lot of death eaters will lose those who want to fight the teenagers.  
  
'Bear,' Harry called out. Jake called back immediately.  
  
'What's up?' he asked worried.  
  
'I have an idea,' Harry said. 'Let's show ourselves so the adults don't have as many death eaters to deal with.' There was a slight pause.  
  
'I hate this 'fight in hiding' thing. We were trained to fight so let's do it!' Jake exclaimed. 'Tell everyone to come out of their spots but only fight using magic through a wand!' Harry called to everyone who agreed with the idea.  
  
"Let's go," Harry said to Caroline. Her eyes were flashing in rage and anticipation. They walked out of their spots and into the clearing. They stunned any death eater they saw. They could see the others already fighting. A few of the teachers saw the others there but had no expression on their face. Some Aurors were confused on why a bunch of teenagers where out. Those Aurors weren't brought up to date with the new protection force.  
  
"Stupefy!" Harry yelled as a death eater who was ready to curse him fell to the ground. The amount of death eaters still fighting decreased almost instantly. Harry saw Draco stun his father to the ground. There wasn't a bit of sadness or regret in his eyes as he watched his father fall. He and Harry made eye contact for a second before going back to fighting. Suddenly he heard shouting coming from the castle. He looked up. Many students were running out of the castle. Most were Gryffindors. Harry only had Lavender stay at the tower he didn't want her there. Now most of Gryffindor was out. A few were throwing spells. He saw Ron and Hermione fighting and watching each other's backs. The Weasley twins and others on the Gryffindor Quidditch team had filled up water buckets and took to the sky. They dropped the water on some of the death eaters making them fall to the ground. Ginny Weasley lost her shy appearance as she stunned those who came near her.  
  
Harry smiled slightly as his friends fought but he knew it would be a problem when Voldermort arrived. Harry secretly wished that he wouldn't arrive. He didn't want to fight someone who was powerful to begin with but now controlled lightning. He ran over to the Gryffindors to help them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dean~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean was fighting along side Jake. He was tying to learn as much as possible. With Stacy, he learned a lot in a really small amount of time but he was trying to learn off of Jake who in turn was trying to teach him. Dean knew most that he needed to know about his powers and battles but it was smart to stick around an experienced shapeshifter. They were fighting near the forbidden forest. Done with the death eaters that were attacking them at the moment, Dean was looking around when something, or rather someone caught his eye. She was standing at the edge of the forest observing the fight. She had light chestnut brown hair and piercing green eyes but not as piercing as Harry's. Her eyes held pain in them. She looked like she was his age. She was wearing a long black robe with the hood lying down on her back. It was a death eater's robe. She carefully took of her robe to reveal muggle clothes. She took off her sweatshirt and shivered a little as she revealed a sleeveless top underneath. On her arm was the dark mark. She put a finger in her mouth before bringing to the mark and rubbing. Dean's eyes widened as he saw the mark disappearing. The mark wasn't real! Once the mark was gone, she put back on her sweatshirt and robe. Taking out her wand, she quickly stunned a death eater by her before disappearing into the forest leaving Dean speechless. He had to find out who the girl was but had bigger problems to handle right now. He'll find the girl later.  
  
*******************************************  
  
OMG! This is so short! I'm so sorry but this is what I got done. I hope you like it anyway. I'm going to write more soon because I just ran out of time. Sorry about that. Please review!!!! I love you guys! 


	20. Night Fight part 2

************************************************  
  
Here's my next chapter. I was debating on what to do and was going to write a note to you to ask about something but I decided to think on my own.  
  
***I have a huge question: Do you want Lily and James to come back? Please answer.  
  
****Richard Harris passed away on Friday, October 25, 2002. May he rest in peace. (I wonder who's going to play Dumbledore now). He'll always be our Dumbledore wherever he is.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Jake pulled on Dean's arm to get his attention away from the forest. "Come on, we have to go," he said dragging Dean behind him. "What were you looking at?"  
  
"Did you see her?" Dean asked running beside Jake by himself.  
  
"See who?" Jake asked.  
  
"The girl by the forest," Dean answered.  
  
"Now's not the time to chase girls, Tiger," Jake said.  
  
"I'm not chasing girls!" Dean exclaimed. "She was wearing death eater robes but on her arm was a washable dark mark." Jake looked puzzled. "Long story," Dean said simply. Jake took that answer as they approached the Gryffindors. Not even bothering with taking out his wand, Jake jumped onto the back of the closest death eater. Dean rolled his eyes but followed him and jumped onto the next one. They fell to the ground. Then they were stunned. Finding fun in the act of knocking death eaters to the ground, many Gryffindors followed Dean and Jake's idea. In no time, all the death eaters were stunned and tied up. The shapeshifters joined together near Hermione and the Weasleys. Many Gryffindors looked at Draco strangely as he stood next to Harry. They weren't fighting at all.  
  
"Voldermort is still to come," Draco warned Harry. Harry nodded. Harry was on his guard and waiting.  
  
"You-Know-who's coming?" Hermione exclaimed. Draco nodded.  
  
"Then why wasn't he here?" Fred asked.  
  
"He doesn't come until the other side uses a lot of energy up so he doesn't have to go much to defeat them. He didn't think that the death eaters would be defeated so easily. He thinks we're still fighting," Draco explained.  
  
"How do we know you're not a death eater?" Seamus asked pointing his wand at Draco. Draco took a step back and put his arms up.  
  
"Put you're wand down," Harry yelled coldly. Seamus was surprised as well as the rest of the Gryffindors and the teachers who had started to walk over to them. The Aurors headed away having better places to be. Seamus put his wand down instantly.  
  
"Why are you all out?" McGonagall asked sternly.  
  
"We heard the fighting and thought we could help," a Gryffindor answered.  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that you could've been killed?" she asked. People bowed their heads in shame.  
  
"True Gryffindor spirit," Draco commented to Jake who smiled slightly.  
  
"Are you all alright?" Stacy asked. Everyone nodded their heads.  
  
"Hey Kido," Sirius said coming to stand next to Harry. "Are you okay?" Harry nodded but didn't look at Sirius he was looking off to the distance listening for anything out of the ordinary.  
  
"Let's get everyone back inside," Dumbledore said to the teachers. He looked tired as well as everyone else. Most of the Gryffindors went inside but Harry's friends remained out.  
  
"Come on, Harry," Hermione said grabbing his arm to direct him inside but he didn't budge. "Harry, we need to go inside!" Ashley was watching Harry for a few minutes. She would look at him and then look at where he was looking. She walked over to him and stood by his side. She looked where he was looking. She didn't see anything. She made the wind blow slightly and then she smelt it. It was the scent of death.  
  
"Stop!" she said to the teachers who had started to head inside. Everyone looked at her strangely.  
  
"What's wrong?" Liz asked wrapping her robe tight around her.  
  
"Someone's coming," she answered. Jake cursed next to her. They glared at him until looking towards the direction where Ashley and Harry were looking. The teachers looked at them frightened.  
  
The waters in the lake moved fast creating large waves. The ground trembled. The air warmed up dramatically but icicles formed on branches. Crystals glistened on the ground and the wind picked up. The shapeshifters were ready.  
  
"How much time do we have?" Stacy asked. She stood by her students and Draco. They had a force of eight elementals ready. Hermione, Ron, Fred and George looked at them strangely.  
  
"I think it would be wise to direct them inside," Dumbledore said to the charms teacher. They were headed inside until a bolt of lightning fell from the sky and landed in the middle of the ground. Voldermort had come at last. The charms professor stopped at once as well as the Gryffindors and looked back. The lightning left a black mark on the ground. It disappeared at once fore fresh grass grew in it's place. The Gryffindors took out their wands. The teachers looked in shock around. They thought the death eaters were all that were going to attack. They took their wands out as well.  
  
"He's actually coming," Ashley said. Her wand was put away as well as the rest of the shapeshifters. They were going to use wandless magic. It was more powerful.  
  
"Are you sure he's coming?" McGonagall asked. No one answered her. She just took the answer as yes when they didn't back down. They were ready for what was to come. Voldermort had to be coming.  
  
Draco was looking around when his head snapped to the group. "Get out of the way!" he yelled. The shapeshifters jumped out of the way and the teachers pulled the rest of the students away from the spot just as a lightning bolt shot down right down where they were standing.  
  
"How did you-" Fred started until Draco answered before he could finish the question.  
  
"Time," he said simply. Fred and George looked at him strangely. He turned to them realizing that he would have to explain. "I control the element of time," he stated. The twins just looked at him blankly. "Forget it." The twins took the answer.  
  
"Get the students inside," Dumbledore ordered. The Charms teacher successfully brought them inside this time. He returned outside after the Gryffindors were inside. They ran to their common room no doubt.  
  
"Where is he?" Sirius asked looking around. There was hatred and fear in his eyes. His wand was out and ready. So was everyone else's.  
  
"I didn't think that my death eaters were so easy to beat," a voice said coldly coming up from the side. They turned to face a tall figure draped in black robes. His head was down with a hood pulled over his head. "But then again they were never really worth anything." The figure's head looked up and the horrible and ugly face was revealed. Lord Voldermort had found a way onto Hogwarts. The only question was if he could get into it. There were charms around the campus as well as on the school itself. The ones around the area were obviously down, but was the school defenseless?  
  
"What do you want Tom?" Dumbledore asked. His wand was drawn and pointing toward the dark lord. Voldermort turned to him.  
  
"The same thing that I've always wanted!" he answered. He looked around at the group. "Resorting to children now? What happen? Did you run out of good Aurors?" Voldermort continued to look at everyone until his eyes stopped Draco. "Won't your father be surprised. He wanted me to accept you as a death eater but I knew something was wrong with you." Draco's eyes narrowed but he stayed in place.  
  
"What do you want here?" Sirius asked not afraid to speak out. He was ready to protect his godson but had a feeling that his godson didn't need protection.  
  
"Why Mr. Black," Voldermort sneered. "You know what I want. I've wanted it for the past fifteen years. And tonight, I will get what I want. It will be the end of Harry Potter as well as all of you who stand in my way."  
  
"Leave before you hurt yourself," Caroline yelled. Fire flashed in her eyes.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Voldermort asked laughing. "I know better than to take a threat from a worthless child."  
  
"Leave now, Tom," Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"Stop calling my that!" Voldermort yelled. He raised his hands as a lightning bolt shot right at Dumbledore but right before it hit him, it turned into crystal and shattered. Voldermort looked surprised and mad. He looked at them.  
  
"You think you can defeat me," he said looking at them. "I'll show you that you can never defeat me!"  
  
"Leave now," Harry said looking at the murderer.  
  
"Not without you dead," Voldermort sneered back.  
  
"Small words for a wuss," Jake commented. The dark lord gazed at him.  
  
"You think you can defeat me?" he asked. "So then try." Voldermort yelled the killing curse at Harry but it stopped in mid air as well as Voldermort himself.  
  
"And that's just the beginning," Draco remarked smoothly. He cracked his fingers.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" McGonagall asked staring at the frozen person and spell. No one said a word.  
  
"Draco, I'm ready when you are," Harry said extending his hand to face the curse. Draco nodded his head before waving his hand. Everything was back in motion. Before the curse could hit Harry, he forced it back towards it's caster. Voldermort looked at it shocked before dogging out of the way. He realized who he was up against.  
  
"Now I have new targets to go after," Voldermort sneered. "No one gets past me and you certainly won't!" Voldermort sent the killing curse again but it missed everyone due to bad aiming. Voldermort was too mad to even aim straight.  
  
"Be careful," Stacy warned. She was watching curses going every which way.  
  
"Let's settle this once and for all," Voldermort said. "We'll settle this properly. How about a simple wizards duel?"  
  
"Then I'll duel you," Harry said.  
  
"I'm his second," Ashley said instantly. Harry looked at her in surprise and confusion.  
  
"What are you doing? You could get hurt!" he said.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing?" she said back. "You might get hurt."  
  
"It's me he's after. There's no reason why you should get involved," Harry said.  
  
"Are you ready or not?" Voldermort sneered stepping back so Harry could step forward to face him.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dumbledore asked. "You remember what happened last time." Everyone looked at Harry and Dumbledore strangely. They didn't know what happened in the last task. They didn't know that Harry and Voldemort's wands didn't work properly against each other.  
  
"I'm sure," Harry said softly before walking up to Voldermort with his wand gripped tightly in his hand.  
  
"How would you like to do this, Potter?" Voldermort laughed.  
  
"No elemental magic," Harry said instantly. Voldermort laughed.  
  
"What? Can't beat an elemental?"  
  
"I can," Harry said. He stopped feet away from the Dark lord.  
  
"Let's duel. Bow to your opponent," Harry bowed very slightly. It was barely noticeable. Voldermort bowed low. "Now we duel." The killing curse was sent to Harry but he jumped out of the way in time. It missed him by inches.  
  
"Stupefy!" Harry yelled. Voldermort stepped out of the way easily. Harry was better with his element, wandless magic, and shapeshifting but clearly, Voldermort was better with his wand. "Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled. Voldermort's wand went flying away. Then Harry tried to stun him as he ran towards his wand but he sidestepped it.  
  
Voldermort reach his wand and turned to Harry before yelling, "Stupefy Imobilius!" It hit Harry square in the chest and sent him flying back. Harry landed on the ground with a severe pain in his back and head from the landing. Voldermort used a spell to stun Harry's body but to keep him awake. Harry moved his arms. They weren't totally immobile but they hurt. Harry pushed himself up.  
  
"You can't help yourself just like you couldn't help that boy last year. It was a pity he had to die. Ready to give up?" Voldermort sneered walking over to where Harry was struggling to push himself up.  
  
"Never," he yelled shouting the disarming spell once more not knowing that Voldermort was saying the killing curse. Both spells connected as golden light glowed between them. Harry felt himself being lifted off of the ground. Not wanting to deal with the pain that came with the event, Harry dropped his wand to break the connection. He didn't feel like seeing the victims that were killed. He especially didn't want to see his parents or Cedric. Harry dropped back down to the ground as well as Voldermort. Trying to catch him off guard, Harry tried to stun him but missed. The drop made him dizzy. Voldermort was mad and send lighting at Harry. The next thing he knew, a lion leaped onto Voldermort's back knocking him down. Harry looked up at the others. They were all there. Who's the lion?  
  
"Tom," Dumbledore said once the lion was off. "Leave this area at once and never come back." Voldermort laughed.  
  
"I've made it here and I'm not leaving before I accomplish my goal." He turned to face the lake. Waving his wand and saying a spell, water from the lake splashed on the ground and spread to where everyone was getting everyone wet. Then Voldermort smiled a wicked smile before pocketing his wand and bringing his hands over his head, rising a few inches over the ground and out of the water.  
  
Harry discovered that he was going to do. "Eagle, get everyone into the air and hurry!" he yelled but it was already being done. Ashley had discovered it was well and was getting the air to pick everyone up just as lightning came from the sky and hit the water. He tried to electrocute them. The teachers, Sirius and Remus were surprised when they were lifted off of the ground.  
  
"So there's more elementals," Voldermort said mad that his plan didn't work.  
  
"What ever you do, Eagle," Harry said quietly to her, "don't let us touch the water."  
  
"Shark?" Jake asked. "Can you make the water retreat?" Matt nodded as the water started to disappear.  
  
"So there's a lot of elementals here," Voldermort discovered.  
  
"Leave before we decide to show you just how many there are," Jake said. Voldermort looked at him. Lightning filled the sky before showering onto the ground. They jumped out of the way but not before Voldermort could cast the killing curse. It was aimed toward Caroline but Jake knocked her out of the way.  
  
"That was a mistake," Matt remarked. Caroline stood and looked at Voldermort.  
  
"Is lightning killing all you know?" she asked fiercely. She sent fire toward the dark lord and hit his robes. They caught on fire easily.  
  
"Can you feel the heat?" Matt asked before dumping large amounts of water on Voldermort's head, putting the flames out.  
  
"Now you're dripping wet. Too bad," Liz said making the air cold.  
  
"Maybe a little wind will help you dry off," Ashley said. The wind blew making Voldermort colder than before. The ground beneath him shook. Crystals were forming on his robes.  
  
'Never come back to Hogwarts again,' Harry said telepathically. 'Or you'll have us to deal with.' Voldermort looked up at them before disapperating away.  
  
"He's one creepy person," Liz remarked. The wind died down and the air went back to its regular temperature.  
  
"I'll have nightmares for a week," Caroline said wrapping her robes closer around her and turning to walk back inside. Liz, Jake, Dean and Matt followed her. The rest of the teachers, and Draco followed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sirius asked Harry as soon as he made it to him. Harry nodded. Sirius didn't believe him. Sirius put his arm around Harry's shoulders and directed him inside. Ashley and Remus followed along side of them. They were silent. Harry was looking down at the floor thinking about what Voldermort had said. Cedric had died that night last year and Harry didn't do anything to help.  
  
"Come on," Sirius said directing Harry to his room instead of the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Harry," Ashley said. "I'll meet you in the common room." Harry didn't take any notice to her. She wasn't offended. She knew Harry didn't mean to not notice her. She looked up at Sirius who was looking down at Harry, worried. "Good night Sirius. Good night Remus."  
  
"Good night Ashley. I'll try to get him out of this," Sirius responded sadly.  
  
"Good night Ashley." Remus said. "Sirius, I'm going to go talk to Dumbledore." He left down a hallway. He was really giving time for Sirius to talk to Harry.  
  
Ashley nodded before walking off down a different direction, thinking. She reached the Gryffindor tower faster than she thought she was walking. Saying the password and walking in, she expected to hear loud voices but it was silent except for the fire. She saw the other shapeshifters by the fire. She walked over to them and sat down.  
  
"Why is it so quiet in here?" she asked.  
  
"McGonagall had everyone go back to sleep," Caroline answered.  
  
"Where's Wolf?" Liz asked.  
  
"He's with Sirius," Ashley answered. That was all she was going to say about him. The others sensed her discomfort of the topic and changed it.  
  
"I'm going up to bed," Caroline said standing up. "Good night.' She kissed Jake on the cheek before heading up to the girls' dormitory.  
  
"Come on, Eagle," Liz said. "Let's go up." Ashley stayed in her spot. She didn't hear Liz. She was busy staring into the fire. Liz looked at Matt and Jake who looked back at her in confusion.  
  
"Ashley?" Jake asked. She didn't answer. He stood and went over to Ashley. Waving his hand over her eyes, he called to her again. She didn't respond. "Ashley! You're late for the Quidditch game!" Suddenly Ashley's head snapped up.  
  
"What?" she yelled.  
  
"What's the matter?" Liz asked. "We were calling to you but you never answered.  
  
"I'm just thinking," she replied.  
  
"About what happened tonight?" Dean asked. Ashley nodded.  
  
"Everyone's fine," Jake said.  
  
"No, not everyone," Ashley stated strongly. They were about to say something but she cut them off by changing the topic. "Did you see the lion? Do you know who it was?"  
  
"All I know is it came and left fast," Dean said. He was thinking back on the fight when something caught his eye. "Hey, Bear, remember when I told you that I saw that girl near the woods?"  
  
Jake nodded. "Yea. That was when we were all apart."  
  
"Do you think that was her?" Dean asked. Jake was silent while thinking.  
  
"It could've been her but wasn't she a death eater?" he asked.  
  
"She had the dark mark but it came off."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Matt asked confused.  
  
"It's a long story but when we were fighting before, I saw a girl by the forest. I watched her. She took off her robes. There was a dark mark on her arm but it wiped away. She put back on her robes, stunned a death eater, and turned back into the forest," Dean explained.  
  
"That's strange," Liz remarked.  
  
"What do you think it means?" Ashley asked.  
  
"I don't know," Dean said. "Do you think we should go out there and see if we can find her? Maybe she was the lion."  
  
"I guess we should. If she is the lion, she can't be dangerous," Jake said.  
  
"I'll go get Caroline," Liz said before running up to her dorm.  
  
"Should we get Harry?" Matt asked.  
  
"No, Sirius is talking to him," Ashley said.  
  
"Are you coming with us?" Dean asked.  
  
"No, I'm going to wait here," she answered. She was planning on waiting there until Harry returned.  
  
"Okay," Dean answered grabbing his robe and throwing it on. Caroline was coming down the stairs. They threw on their robes and headed out of the common room and outside. They were going to do it as secretly as they could. They didn't think the teachers would approve of them being out at this time of night especially after what just happened.  
  
Ashley sat on the couch staring at the fire. "Accio blanket, pillow, notebook and quill," she said quietly holding her hand up. The objects came flying down the stairs and towards her outstretched hand. She pulled the blanket over her and started drawing in her notebook, lost in her won thoughts  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^ Sirius and Harry ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sirius finally reached his room but the whole time they were walking, Harry didn't say a word. He never answered Sirius when he was asked questions to get him to talk. He didn't say a word.  
  
Sirius set Harry down on a couch before quickly making tea. Sirius put some in a cup and placed in front of a mute Harry. Harry took no notice of it. Sirius poured himself a cup and sat down across from Harry.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius called trying to grab the teenager's attention. Harry didn't answer. Sirius tried again but still Harry was silent. Sirius decided to put down his tea and use a hand to push up Harry's chin. It made Harry look at him and not at the floor. Harry's green eyes looked at his godfather. Sirius almost shivered upon seeing them. They were full of sadness and pain.  
  
"Harry? What's the matter?" Sirius asked. Harry sighed but tried to look down again. Sirius didn't let Harry look down.  
  
"Answer me, Harry," he said softly. Harry looked at Sirius before reaching up with his hand to pull Sirius' hand away from his chin. "What's the matter, Kido?"  
  
"Nothing," Harry answered so softly that Sirius almost didn't catch it.  
  
"You can tell me anything, Kido. Please tell me what's wrong," Sirius pleaded. Harry looked around the room before answering.  
  
"Nothing," he said but Sirius caught something that Harry was trying to hide. The green in his eyes looked as if they were sinking in water. Harry's eyes were watery.  
  
"If you won't tell me then that's fine but please tell me what's making you so upset!" Sirius said crossing over to Harry and wrapping him in a hug. Harry cried into Sirius' shoulder before quieting down a few minutes later.  
  
"Now can you tell me?" Sirius asked hoping that Harry would tell him. He didn't want Harry to be so upset but he didn't know what was causing it.  
  
Harry shook his head but lifted his head off of Sirius' shoulder. He stood and walked toward the door put Sirius stopped him. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong." Harry stopped and turned back debating on whether to tell him or not. He looked into Sirius' pleading eyes that were full of sadness before walking back to the couch. He sat down and stared into the fire. He knew Sirius knew about the third task but he didn't want to mention it. He stared into the fire until he fell asleep.  
  
Sirius watched Harry's eyes droop and decided to let him sleep. Sirius sighed. He didn't know what was wrong with Harry but would do anything to find out. He couldn't live to see his godson this upset. Harry's a strong person but to see him cry broke Sirius' heart. What was happening to Harry that would make him act like this? Sirius gently lifted Harry up in his arms and walked toward his room. He laid Harry down on his bed and pulled up the covers. He walked back out of the room and closed the door after him.  
  
Making sure everything was quiet, Sirius quietly walked out of his room and walked along the halls towards Remus' room. He knocked on the door. Remus was inside and told him to come in. He already knew Sirius was going to come. Sirius walked in. Remus was sitting at a table looking over a book.  
  
"How was the talk with Dumbledore?" Sirius asked knowing that Remus didn't talk to the headmaster but was giving Sirius time with his godson.  
  
"How is he?" Remus asked putting his book aside and motioning for Sirius to sit down.  
  
"I don't know what's bothering him, Moony," Sirius explained. "He wouldn't answer me but when he did answer, all he said was that nothing was bothering him. Then he started crying. I don't know what's wrong."  
  
"Maybe something sparked a memory," Remus suggested. Sirius was about to answer when it dawned on him.  
  
"That's it!" Sirius exclaimed. "What did that over grown troll say?" Sirius thought for a moment. "Did he mention the third task?"  
  
"I believe he did if that contained something to do with a Cedric," Remus answered. "Although I don't know much of what happened."  
  
"Harry was transported by portkey to the troll's whereabouts with another boy. Well, the other boy died and Harry blamed himself for the child's death," Sirius summarized quickly.  
  
"So Voldemort made Harry remember a painful memory," Remus said.  
  
"What should I do?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Don't mention the memory but try to get him to talk and go on as usual. Do all to avoid the topic," Remus answered. Sirius took the advice and said good night before heading back to his room. He quickly checked to make sure that Harry was still sleeping before laying on the couch and falling asleep himself.  
  
************Now back to the other group! *************  
  
Jake, Dean, Liz, Caroline and Matt were walking along the edge of the forest. They were looking in for any sign of anyone.  
  
"Hello?" Dean asked into the forest. No one answered back. They walked into the forest.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Caroline asked. She was looking around the forest.  
  
"She might be of some help," Jake answered.  
  
"No, I mean the whole 'walking through the forest which is called forbidden for good reasons'!" Caroline answered.  
  
"Well we have to try," Jake answered. They walked farther into the woods until they heard rustling in the bushes.  
  
"Hello?" Matt asked. Suddenly a huge beast showed itself. It was about eight feet tall. It was a giant spider. They screamed and were running the other way before another spider blocked them. They were surrounded in no time.  
  
"Let us go!" Caroline yelled at the beasts.  
  
"We haven't had a dinner this good in so long," a spider said.  
  
"Let us go!" Liz yelled. She didn't want to become the meal of a spider nor did the others. Next to her, Matt ran toward an opening between the spiders but before he got there, one grabbed him with one of their legs and held him up high.  
  
"Let him go!" Jake screamed. Matt was turned upside down. Suddenly from behind them, they heard another voice.  
  
"Put him down this instant!" The spider did what he was told and gently put Matt down. Matt, Dean, Caroline, Liz and Jake turned to see a girl around their age looking angrily at the spiders. "Leave now!" the girl yelled at the spiders. They left at once. The shapeshifters looked at her wondering whether they should be running away from her or staying. The spiders ran away so why shouldn't they?  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked Matt. Her voice changed from one that was in control to one that was that of a sweet girl.  
  
"I'm fine," Matt answered surprised at the girl's change of voice.  
  
"You're not hurt are you?" she asked. Matt shook his head. "You shouldn't be out here at night, heck, you should never be out here."  
  
"You were at the edge of the forest when the death eaters attacked weren't you?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yes, I was," she answered looking down at the ground.  
  
"Why are you still here?" Matt asked. "Shouldn't you be gone? The other death eaters left."  
  
"I couldn't leave," she said. "I didn't want to leave. Not with them anyway."  
  
"Why?" Liz asked.  
  
"It's a long story," she answered. There was a long pause.  
  
"Why did the spiders listen to you?" Jake asked.  
  
"I can communicate with animals," she said.  
  
"Like a Parselmouth?" Caroline asked.  
  
"You could say that," she answered. "I can do a lot with animals. I can talk to them, make them, take over them, I can do a lot."  
  
"You weren't the lion that was here before were you?" Jake asked.  
  
"No, but I sent it to attack the piece of filth," she sneered.  
  
"Well, thank you," Liz said. "It helped."  
  
"I hoped it would," she said.  
  
"Well, my name's Jake Malon," Jake said extending his hand which she shook. The others introduced themselves and shook her hand.  
  
"My name's Julia Everet," she said.  
  
"You seem to innocent to be a death eater," Liz remarked. Julia laughed at her comment.  
  
"I'm not really a death eater. My parents are. They're into the dark arts and killing people. I'm not into that. I was never into that. I'm into animals instead. My parents made me get the dark mark but instead of actually having it, I just make the mark on my arm and take it off when I want to," she explained.  
  
"Do you're parents know that you don't like the dark arts?" Caroline asked.  
  
"Yes. When I was little, I wouldn't do anything back but I was always beaten when I wouldn't do what they say. Now, I make them think I did what they say. I learn to fool them," she answered.  
  
"You work well with animals," Matt recalled. "Are you an elemental?"  
  
"That's something else I learned to keep from them," Julia answered. "I control the element Beast. Like I said, I can control animals, talk to them, create others, a lot of things. I still have a lot to learn. I should maybe get going before my parents wonder where I am." She started to turn away but Jake stopped her.  
  
"Do you want to learn more about your element?" he asked.  
  
"Very much so," she answered.  
  
"We have a teacher up at the school that can teach you," Matt said.  
  
"I can't," she said. "If my parents' found out that I was seeking help with something they didn't know as well as learning at Hogwarts, I'll be dead."  
  
"We're elementals as well and we can stop them from hurting you," Dean said. "Have them just believe that you died at the fight tonight." Julia thought about it. She turned to look at the woods then back at the group.  
  
"I guess I could do that," she said slowly.  
  
"That's great!" Caroline exclaimed. "Come one. Let's get back to the castle as fast as possible. We're not suppose to be out this late." They turned toward the castle and headed inside. Since it was late, Julia was going to stay in the girl's dorm till morning. Then they were going to tell Stacy. They quietly went back into the castle and to the common room. Walking in, they were about to head to their rooms when something caught their eye. Ashley fell asleep on the couch. Deciding to leave her there till morning, they went up to their room and fell asleep.  
  
*********************************************  
  
This is almost as long as my chapters normally are! YAY! Hope you like this one. I was a little confused on what to write.  
  
***Dracodormeins: I'll send you the next chapter. I needed to get this out in a hurry. I had it for too long. 


	21. A picture solves all

Here's the next chapter. I updated it earlier in the day for you! Hopefully it appears early on the page. This is short. Sorry about that. Maybe the next one will be longer if I can figure out what to write. Thanks go to my reviewers!  
  
Michael- Thanks. I'm glad you like me short chapters. It's just what I have down in a week.  
  
Wolfmoon- You review for every chapter! Thanks so much. You mean a lot to me!  
  
Shdurrani- you spent the whole day reading this story? I'm so flattered. Thanks for staying with it. Keep reviewing and reading.  
  
Tom Riddle's Son- how do you like your characters? I feel so bad that you checked so many times for the next chapter. Since I finished this one early, I'm posting it right away so hopefully I don't waste your time as you check so much.  
  
Moonlight- I'm glad you liked the new character. I love animals also. I wouldn't have a problem with the beast element either but I would really want the element of the mind. It's my favorite.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Sirius awoke early the next morning. He sat up on the couch he was sitting on. Looking out one of the windows, he saw the sun beginning to rise. He tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. He kept on thinking about his godson sleeping in his room.  
  
After a few minutes, he decided to check up on Harry. Walking to his room, Sirius opened the door and gasped. The room was freezing cold. He noticed a window wide open in the small room. Walking to the window, he quickly shut it as quietly as possible. Harry was curled up in a ball on the bed. Leaving the room, Sirius swore that he didn't open the window. Why would he open the window when it's so cold outside? It was nice and warm in the room.  
  
Sirius went back to the couch and sat down. He pulled blankets up tot himself to fall back to sleep. It was unlike him to wake up so early. He was the one who slept till noon! Sirius fell asleep a few minutes later.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Julia woke up in the fifth year girl dorm. She was sleeping near Caroline's bed. Her bed was near the wall so Julia could sleep there without anyone seeing her before she saw the headmaster of the school. She sat up and grabbed a textbook that was sitting on Caroline's trunk. It was titled, *Charms for Everyday Life *. Julia read some in interest. She never went to a school for magic. Her parents taught her at home and they didn't teach her everything that is taught in a regular school. All she was taught was the dark arts. Once in a while, she would be able to get her hands on a book that wasn't of the dark arts and read it late at night. If her parents caught her with it, it would be a huge punishment in store for her. Just like there would be a huge punishment in store for her if her parents found out that she was sleeping at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Especially since the headmaster is Albus Dumbledore, the dark lord's biggest enemy.  
  
Next to her, Caroline began to stir in her sleep. It was about six thirty in the morning. It was a Tuesday and there would be classes today for the regular students. Other people that Julia didn't know were awaking and heading off to the bathrooms to shower. Julia tried to keep as quiet as possible while turning the pages in the book.  
  
"Julia?" a quiet voice asked. Julia looked up in surprise and jumped when she saw Caroline looking down at her.  
  
"You scared me!" Julia exclaimed quietly.  
  
"Sorry," Caroline replied snickering. Julia set down the book. Liz awoke on the other side of the room. She waited until all of the girls were out except Hermione. Then Liz ran over and jumped onto Caroline's bed. It would look strange if everyone saw the two of them looking off the side of Caroline's bed.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked. She was already dressed and ready for the day. She was putting books in a bag on her bed.  
  
"We want you to meet someone," Liz said. In the corner, Julia looked up at them in surprise. She was suppose to be kept secret.  
  
"She's with us," Caroline replied noticing Julia's response. Julia nodded her understanding. A few seconds later, the head of another girl appeared, looking over the edge of the bed. Julia supposed that she was Hermione. Caroline and Liz described what happened the other night and how they got Julia. A knock was heard at the door.  
  
"Come in," Liz replied. Julia put her head down so that the person coming in wouldn't see her.  
  
"Is the coast clear?" a voice asked coming into the room. Matt and Jake were entering. Ron was following them. He had already been told about Julia. Julia sat upright. There was no need to hide from the boys.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Liz asked.  
  
"The real question is do we tell Dumbledore or Stacy first?" Matt replied. They thought for a moment.  
  
"Since Stacy will be teaching her," Jake started, "shouldn't we tell her first?"  
  
"That would be smart," Hermione said. "Then you could worry about telling Dumbledore." They talked about how they could bring up the topic when Jake noticed something.  
  
"Aren't we missing people from our little entourage?" he asked. They looked around.  
  
"Did Harry ever return last night?" Caroline asked. Julia looked up at her confused. "We'll explain later," she quickly said.  
  
"I don't think so," Matt said. "I didn't see him. Did Ashley come up?"  
  
"No," Liz replied. "So if Ashley is still sleeping down there, then Harry never came back."  
  
"Where is he?" Ron asked.  
  
"With Sirius," Hermione answered.  
  
"Then where's Sirius?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione thought for a minute before looking at her watch. "Maybe at breakfast," she responded.  
  
"Stacy will be there also," Jake pointed out.  
  
"How do we get Julia through the halls?" Liz asked.  
  
"An invisibility cloak!" Ron exclaimed. "I can grab Harry's."  
  
"It's our only shot," Jake said as Ron dashed out only to return a few seconds later with the cloth hidden in his robes.  
  
"Julia, put this over you and we'll be on our way," Caroline said taking the cloak from Ron and giving it to Julia. Julia covered herself with it. "Let's go." They walked out of the dorm and down the stairs.  
  
"Here's number five," Jake said. He was looking towards the couch. Ashley was sleeping under a few blankets. Deciding not to disturb her needed sleep, they walked out of the common room and down towards the Great Hall.  
  
^I hope you don't mind be switching like this all the time! ^^^  
  
Sirius woke up again at seven from a knocking at his door. He rubbed his eyes before standing and opening it. Remus was standing there.  
  
"Sleep well?" he asked with a snicker.  
  
"Not really," Sirius replied truthfully. He gave up thinking of a witty comment to say back.  
  
"How's Harry?" Remus asked.  
  
"He was still sleeping when I checked on him before," Sirius replied. "You can go check on him." Remus walked to Sirius' room and opened the door.  
  
"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed quietly. "Why did you leave the window open? It's freezing in here!" Sirius looked at him in confusion. He swore he closed it.  
  
"I closed it before," he exclaimed.  
  
"Then why is it open?" Remus asked from the doorway. Sirius walked to the room. It was cold and the window was open.  
  
"When I checked on him before the window was open but I closed it," Sirius said. "Maybe I dreamt it?"  
  
"Maybe," Remus answered closing the window. He looked over at Harry who was still sleeping. The two men walked out of the small room and shut the door behind them.  
  
"Do you want me to bring something back for you two for breakfast?" Remus asked knowing that Sirius wouldn't leave that room until Harry was awake and feeling better.  
  
"That would be great," Sirius responded smiling. Remus exited the room to head down to breakfast. Sirius sat on the couch and picked up the Daily Prophet from the other day. He looked through it but saw nothing interesting. It was all old news.  
  
He read for a few minutes longer until he heard a sneeze coming from the bedroom. Standing up, he walked toward the room and opened the door. Harry was still laying down but this time he was staring out the window. The open window.  
  
"Kido, did you open this window?" Sirius asked confused. He went over to it and closed it. "It's too cold in here. You'll get sick." Harry just stared out the window. He didn't take any notice to Sirius.  
  
"Come on, Harry, breakfast should be here soon," Sirius said before walking out of the room. He came back a few seconds later, realizing that Harry wasn't following. "Are you coming?" Harry didn't answer.  
  
"Padfoot!" a voice called from the other room. Remus was back.  
  
"Coming!" Sirius called before walking out of the room, leaving the door opened.  
  
"Is he awake yet?" Remus asked as he set down a tray of food on a table.  
  
"Yea," Sirius responded. "He's not taking any notice to me, though. I also think I found out how the window opened."  
  
"How?" Remus asked.  
  
"I think Harry opened it but I don't know why," Sirius answered. He took a plate and put some food on it. "Come on. I'm going to bring this to him." They walked back to Harry's room. Sirius set the food practically in front of Harry's face. Harry just moved over.  
  
"You really should eat, Harry," Remus said observing the teenager's behavior. It wasn't normal. Harry looked at the food and picked up the fork. He had a bite before putting the fork back on the plate. He didn't touch it again.  
  
"Eat the whole plate, Harry," Sirius ordered. Harry didn't pick up the fork.  
  
"Sirius, I'm going to go talk to Stacy," Remus said. "I'll see you later." He left the room and headed out into the hallway. He walked towards the Great Hall. It was as loud as ever. The students were still inside eating and talking. Some students were yelling across the table. He spotted Stacy next to Dumbledore. Ron, Hermione, Jake, Matt, Caroline and Liz were talking to her before walking over to Gryffindor table. Stacy looked puzzled.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Remus asked walking up to her.  
  
"I was just told some very interesting news," she answered. "It seems that we keep on adding on new elementals to our side."  
  
"How's that so?" Remus asked.  
  
"A girl with the element beast has showed up and I need to teach her," Stacy answered. "So anything new happen?"  
  
"Actually yes," Remus answered. "We have a very big problem."  
  
"Not another one!" Stacy said putting her head in her hands. "What's the problem?"  
  
"It's quite serious," Remus answered. Stacy looked up at once.  
  
"How serious?" she asked worried.  
  
"Very serious," Moony answered. "Harry is up in Sirius' room and he won't talk or eat. He just stares out the window with pained eyes."  
  
"What do you think is the matter?" Stacy asked.  
  
"That was what I hoped you would know," Remus answered. She stood from her seat.  
  
"Let's go see him," she said. They walked out of the Great Hall and down towards the teachers' rooms to find Harry. They walked into the small apartment that Sirius had. They found Sirius sitting on a couch with his head in his hands.  
  
"What's wrong?" Remus asked. Sirius looked up.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong. He won't tell me!" he answered.  
  
"Let me try," Stacy said leaving the two to talk while she went to speak to Harry. Walking inside she found him sitting near the window. He had moved since this morning.  
  
"Harry?" Stacy tried. He looked up at her before looking away. Stacy saw the pain in his eyes. She pulled up a chair next to Harry and sat down. She was silent as she looked to where he was looking. It was over the lake. They were silent a few minutes until Stacy accomplished what she wanted.  
  
"Why are you here?" Harry asked softly. Stacy got him to talk.  
  
"I just wanted to see where you were," she answered. "The others were there but you weren't. I thought you were out on the field." Stacy's answer had some fact. He wasn't there and she did wonder where he was but also Ashley wasn't at breakfast either.  
  
There was a moment of silence. "Matt was going to play Quidditch today and wanted to know if you wanted to play," Stacy lied. She had to get him to talk.  
  
He shook his head. "No," he said. His answer hit Stacy like a million killing curses. Harry always played Quidditch.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked. "He didn't have anyone else to play with."  
  
"I don't want to," Harry answered. Stacy asked him a few more questions but always got the same answer. He didn't want to do anything. Not even the things he loved. Stacy observed him more until returning to where she left Remus and Sirius. They saw hr return and bombarded her with questions.  
  
"How is he?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Did anything happen last night that could've triggered a bag memory?" she asked. She already knew the answer.  
  
"I knew it!" Remus exclaimed quietly.  
  
"Yes," Sirius answered. "He was reminded of when a boy was killed."  
  
"That's what I thought," Stacy said.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong?" Sirius asked.  
  
Stacy thought of the right words to say. "Yes I do," she answered. "I believe he is falling into depression." Remus and Sirius were speechless.  
  
"What do we do?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It's not severe yet but try to get him to forget the memory and get back into doing regular things. Don't let him sit in there thinking because it will get worse." There was a knock at the door. Sirius walked over and opened it.  
  
"Have you seen Harry?" Ashley asked as she walked in. She had just woken up and realized that she was on the couch.  
  
"He's in the bedroom," Remus answered. She was heading there before they stopped her.  
  
"Ashley," Stacy started. "Harry is not acting like himself."  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked terrified.  
  
"He has a small case of depression," she answered. Ashley sat down very quickly on the couch in shock.  
  
"What can I do?" she asked.  
  
"Just don't ask him to think about the third task and get him to do things that are normal for him," Sirius answered.  
  
"That's what happened didn't it?" Ashley asked furiously. "HE reminded Harry of last year and Harry slipped into depression!" They nodded.  
  
"Just try to get him to think of other things. Things that are more cheerful," Stacy said. After thinking Ashley had an idea.  
  
"I have an idea," she said. "I just don't know where he put it!"  
  
"Put what?" Sirius asked. Ashley ignored him put kept on thinking.  
  
"I know where!" she exclaimed before pointing her wand at the window and shouting, "Accio picture!" A few seconds later, a picture in a picture frame came flying towards the window. They opened the window to let the frame in before closing it again.  
  
"This will make him happy," Ashley said looking at the picture.  
  
"What is it?" Sirius asked. Ashley showed the three adults the picture and they started laughing.  
  
"When did you do that?" Remus asked.  
  
"In the beginning of summer," she answered before walking toward the door of the bedroom and opening it. Harry was still by the window.  
  
"Hey Wolf," Ashley said holding the picture at her side. Harry looked at her before looking back out the window. "I was looking through some pictures and I wanted to know if you wanted to send this as a Christmas present." Harry looked at her in confusion. The window was wide open but Ashley didn't close it. They had the door closed for their privacy. The room was too small for them. They needed the window open.  
  
"What do you think of it?" Ashley asked before showing Harry the picture. A smile immediately broke out as he laughed. It was the picture of the time they went to the Dursley's house. It was the picture Matt took of the neon- colored Dursleys. The laughed for awhile until Sirius walked in. He had heard the laughter.  
  
"Why is it so cold in here?" he asked. "Why is the window open again?" He walked over and shut it.  
  
"Then open the door," Ashley said.  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Because this room is too small," she answered.  
  
"No it's not," Sirius said looking around.  
  
"For someone who's claustrophobic, yea it is," Ashley said. Sirius opened the door before something dawned on him.  
  
"You're claustrophobic?" he asked. Ashley nodded. "So you left the window open." Ashley nodded again. Sirius looked at Harry. "And you keep on opening the window." Harry nodded knowing where Sirius was getting at.  
  
"I'm claustrophobic also," Harry answered. Sirius looked taken back. Not because Harry kept the secret but because he had actually talked. Stacy and Remus walked in to see what was the commotion about.  
  
"So Harry," Ashley asked. "How about a game of Quidditch? WE need to practice."  
  
"Let's go," Harry replied to the surprise of everyone. Harry and Ashley both walked out of the room to go grab their brooms.  
  
Sirius, Stacy and Remus said at the same time, "He's back," before cracking up.  
  
*************************************** 


	22. Pillow fights

Here's my next chapter. I'll write to everyone individually next time. Every time that i don't write, I still love you guys! I just want to get this out as soon as possible! I hope you like this chapter. It was fun. * This is just the same chapter again. I found mistakes. None were really serious so you don't have to read it. It's just the same information. I just left a few words out. Stupid me right? My next chapter should be coming out Sunday. Anyone have any ideas on what Snape could teach during the class or what troubles might happen? Something interesting has to happen but I'm drawing a blank. Sorry. If I don't get ideas, it'll be non- adventurous.  
  
***************************************  
  
"So what do you want to practice?" Harry asked as they walked out to the Quidditch field with their brooms. They brought with them a quaffle and a snitch.  
  
"As much as possible," Ashley answered. "The game is so close!"  
  
"Maybe we should really practice with the team," Harry responded.  
  
"They have class," Ashley replied.  
  
"Oh yea," Harry said disappointed.  
  
"But it's not really a problem because I've seen them practicing a few times already. They're still working on your ideas."  
  
They took to the sky and rode around as fast as they could before they started to practice. Harry threw the snitch in the air and let it fly around while he practiced with the quaffle.  
  
"Ready?" he asked Ashley who took her spot near the goal posts.  
  
"Ready," she said. Harry flew around fast and tried to score but Ashley blocked every one. Occasionally, Harry would see the snitch fly by but didn't go to catch it. They threw the quaffle around more and practice until Ashley stopped passing the ball.  
  
"Look who's here," she said pointing down to the ground. Harry looked down and saw the shapeshifters walking onto the field.  
  
"Who's that?" he asked looking at the strange girl that was following them.  
  
"No clue," Ashley replied. That's when Harry saw it. The snitch was flying by the group.  
  
"See you down on the ground," he said before diving down. He flew fast as he flew downward. The snitch was only a few feet away when finally Harry caught it and landed perfectly and safely on the ground. Ashley landed next to him a few seconds later.  
  
"Don't ever do that again!" Jake yelled as he reached the couple.  
  
"I have to if I want to win the game this weekend!" Harry explained making Jake angrier. Harry just smiled back.  
  
"Who's this?" Ashley asked looking at the girl that followed the group out.  
  
"This is Julia," Dean said. "She's an elemental." Harry and Ashley's eyes went wide.  
  
"I have the element of the beast," Julia said.  
  
"Well, anyway," Liz said. "This is Harry Potter and Ashley Strone."  
  
"We were hoping that Stacy could teach her," Matt said. Julia explained to them how her parents were death eaters and that she was at the battle the other night.  
  
"We didn't see you at breakfast by the way so we brought you food. It's in the common room. We thought that was where you were until we saw you out here,' Caroline said.  
  
"I think we're done practicing anyway," Ashley said. They grabbed their brooms and headed inside. As they walked through the halls, they saw the classrooms packed with students. They passed some classrooms with the Gryffindors.  
  
"Are we still teaching the class tonight?" Ashley asked.  
  
"I don't think so," Jake answered. "I think Dumbledore might call all of them off. They just make us loose energy. We definitely don't want to be attacked right after a class."  
  
"So the students are defenseless?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Not really," Liz said. "The teachers are including small lessons in their field to help the students."  
  
"That's probably smarter," Harry replied.  
  
"That's what we thought," Dean said.  
  
"You teach classes?" Julia asked confused.  
  
"It's a long story," Matt answered. "We were teaching things to help the students in a battle at night."  
  
"Oh, I get it," Julia responded. Harry suddenly stopped in the hall before the reached Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Julia, did you get sorted?" he asked.  
  
"Dumbledore gave up sorting us," Jake answered. "We just all end up in Gryffindor anyway." They laughed as they continued walking. They finally reached the common room and walked inside after giving the password to the portrait of the fat lady. There was a tray of food sitting on one of the tables.  
  
"Ah, breakfast," Harry said.  
  
"I'm starving!" Ashley said.  
  
"We figured you'd be," Caroline said as Harry and Ashley grabbed some of the food off of the tray and put it onto plates. They ate while the others talked.  
  
"Are you ready for the Quidditch game?" Liz asked.  
  
"Just about," Ashley answered.  
  
"That's good," Liz said. "At least you are ready for the other team."  
  
"I'll be right back," Harry said putting his plate down and running up stairs. He came back down in different clothes. He was wearing muggle clothes. He had a sweatshirt on as well.  
  
"Got hot?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Yea," Harry replied. "Then when I changed, I got cold."  
  
"Now I know what to wear," she said. Harry grabbed his plate again and continued eating. The others were all sitting on the couches.  
  
"I wish they had stereos here," Matt said.  
  
"It is pretty quiet," Caroline said.  
  
"I hate when its quiet," Dean said.  
  
"I'm used to it," Julia added.  
  
"Well we're not," Jake said before transfiguring an object on one of the tables into a stereo.  
  
"We don't have electricity here," Harry pointed out.  
  
"No problem," Jake said. He transfigured something else into a few batteries. "See?" he said holding them up for Harry to see before he put them into the stereo. He flipped a switch. The radio turned on.  
  
"Whoa! It actually worked!" Matt exclaimed surprised. Jake tried to change the station until he found something that was likeable.  
  
"How could you ever doubt my abilities?" Jake asked leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.  
  
"That's very easy to do," Matt said laughing. Jake opened one eye.  
  
"That's true," Caroline added smiling at him as he turned to her.  
  
"I love how you guys are so supportive," he said.  
  
"Always," Harry answered. Everyone laughed.  
  
"How did you get a station?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Magic," Jake answered smiling. "Nah, I'm just using the sound waves that are near the castle."  
  
"I never knew radio waves came by Hogwarts," Matt admitted.  
  
"Me either but obviously they do," Jake replied. They listened to the radio for a while before students started to come back into the common room. They turned off the radio and transfigured it back into the object it was. Well, that was after they remembered what it originally was. That took some thinking.  
  
"Hey guys," Ron said walking up to them. "Snape's going to be as horrible as usual. I have potions after lunch."  
  
"That never changes," Harry said. "I don't even have to ask what went wrong."  
  
"You should come back to potions," Ron said. "You could show him up. He can't take points off of you if you do things correctly."  
  
"Think again," Harry said. No matter what happens, points will be taken off of Gryffindor.  
  
"Please?" Hermione asked walking up to them. Harry looked at her shocked.  
  
"I'll be there," he said. "How about you guys?" he asked turning to the others.  
  
"We'll stay here," Matt said.  
  
"Losers," Harry mumbled. Suddenly a pillow hit him in the face.  
  
"Look who's talking!" Caroline said laughing. She had a pillow in her hands.  
  
"That's it!" Harry said picking up a pillow and whacking Caroline back. She tried to strike back but Harry ducked and ran for his life. Caroline was running after him as she laughed. They ran around the common room laughing hard. The Gryffindors looked at them funny as some laughed. When they passed Hermione, Ron, Julia and the rest of the shapeshifters, Caroline and Harry both hit one of them each. Wanting revenge, the two that was hit, Matt and Dean joined in. They ran around the common room holding pillows above their heads. The group was laughing until Dean, Matt, Harry and Caroline decided to hit the others. Then everyone was in on the fight. They grabbed a pillow and started hitting each other.  
  
Jake stood up on a chair. "This means war!" he yelled before jumping off and hitting Ron in the head who in turn hit Jake back before running away.  
  
"Hold up!" Liz yelled standing on another chair. Everyone stopped. "This is war. We need teams. How about boy's against girls?"  
  
"I'm in," Ron announced.  
  
"We have even teams," Liz said. "Everyone on opposite sides. We can go anywhere we want. There are no rules. Agreed?" Everyone nodded their heads. The boys, Harry, Jake, Dean, Ron and Matt stood by the portrait. Ron and Matt had two pillows. Many of the other students wandered out of the common room and down to lunch. They didn't want to get in the way or get involved.  
  
They girls, Ashley, Caroline, Liz, Hermione and Julia stood by the stairs. Caroline had two pillows. Everyone else had one.  
  
"Ready?" Liz asked.  
  
"Ready!" Jake yelled.  
  
"Go!" Liz yelled. They ran towards the boys and vice versa. They were hitting each other over and over. It was a huge mess of people and pillows. Eventually they made their way out of the portrait and through the halls. More students gave them looks while the Gryffindors in the fight were laughing. They passed Sirius making his way towards the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked before being hit by the girls.  
  
"It's boys against girls!" Matt responded. He handed Sirius a pillow. Sirius joined in as he started hitting the girls back, laughing himself. They ran through the halls.  
  
"What's going on here?" they heard Stacy yell. She was with Remus. They all stopped. Sirius smiled at her before hitting her on the head.  
  
"It's boys against girls. Care to join in?" Caroline asked holding out a pillow. Stacy looked at it before looking at Sirius. Then back again.  
  
"You're going down, Black," she said before grabbing the pillow and hitting him back. Ron handed his extra pillow to Remus who took it for protection. They ran through the halls before making it outside. Once outside, it was another mess of people and pillows. The boys were hitting the girls and vice versa before no one could see who was who. The pillows were smacking everyone they could. It turned into every man or woman for his or her self.  
  
Dumbledore was ready to head down to lunch when he heard commotion outside. It sounded like yelling and laughing. He looked out of one of the windows over looking the field and smiled. He saw the pillow fight. He saw as Harry was struggling to stay upright as Sirius hit him over and over. Remus had joined in as others were hitting him. He watched Harry. He had heard about the teenager's condition and was happy to see him up and laughing. He laughed as Ashley tried hitting Sirius and helping Harry up at the same time. Eventually she slipped on the grass and fell down. Harry saw her fall and turned to her to see if she was okay. She just laughed. Harry joined her.  
  
"Professor?" a voice asked from the doorway. It was Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Come in," Dumbledore answered. McGonagall opened the door and walked in.  
  
"I was wondering where you were. Lunch started fifteen minutes ago and you usually aren't late." Dumbledore looked over at the clock. He didn't realize he took that long looking out the window.  
  
"Come here," he said. "I have something to show you. Something very special." McGonagall walked over and looked out the window.  
  
"I don't see what's so special," she admitted.  
  
"Look at Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. McGonagall looked and gasped. He was on the ground laughing as the pillow fight was coming to a halt. She gasped because he looked so happy. There was no pain in his eyes. He looked so much like his father. His father was always laughing or smiling.  
  
"That's why I'm late," Dumbledore said. He watched as they all laid on the grass. They were all tired. Harry and Ashley were laying next to each other. They were talking to each other. Ashley moved over and put her head next to Harry's. After talking for a little bit, he leaned over and kissed her. No one noticed except Sirius. He smiled slightly before going back to another conversation.  
  
"We should go down to lunch," McGonagall said. Dumbledore nodded as he took his eyes off of the ground down below. They both headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"That was fun," Hermione said.  
  
"We'll have to do that again," Julia said.  
  
"Who won?" Liz asked.  
  
"The boys," Dean answered.  
  
"The girls!" Caroline exclaimed.  
  
"I don't think anyone won," Hermione said. "We were all against each other at the end anyway."  
  
"I'm hungry," Ron said.  
  
"You're always hungry," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"I'm hungry," Sirius said putting a hand to his stomach.  
  
"You're always hungry," Remus said hitting him one last time.  
  
Sirius raised his pillow to strike back but put it down again. "I'm to hungry to hit back."  
  
"Ah, Sirius Black admits defeat," Harry said. Sirius didn't even look at him before picking up his pillow and hitting him in the face. In turn, Ashley hit him back.  
  
"Want to go to lunch now?" Stacy asked standing up and brushing off herself.  
  
"Definitely," Ron said standing up fast and running back to the castle.  
  
"Come on," Stacy said using her wand to get rid of the pillows.  
  
"I'm comfortable here," Harry said.  
  
"Me too," Ashley said.  
  
"No way am I leaving Romeo and Juliet here alone," Sirius said. "Come on, let's go." Harry groaned as he stood. He gave Ashley a hand up. She took it and pulled herself up.  
  
"I'm hungry," Jake said.  
  
"That's why we're going to lunch," Matt replied.  
  
"Let's go," Liz said. They all headed inside and to the Great Hall. Some students looked at them as they reached their seats. Ron was already sitting down and eating.  
  
"Are you coming to Potions?" Ron asked. Harry nodded and looked over at the potions teacher. Snape looked at him. Harry smirked. It reminded Snape a lot of James Potter. It was the same smirk. It was a smirk that warned Snape that some thing bad is going to happen. Something involving the Marauders, or in this time, the shapeshifters.  
  
"He'll be in for a surprise," Hermione said smirking.  
  
"I can't believe you want me there," Harry said. "This is unlike you, Hermione."  
  
"I miss you in the class. He seems to be meaner when you're not there. It's weird. Plus, he keeps yelling at me that my potion is wrong when nothing is wrong with it."  
  
"That does get annoying," Ron said.  
  
"Well, I guess I know what I'm doing after lunch," Harry said. They continued talking through lunch before making their way to potions.  
  
*********************************************  
  
I'll include potions class next chapter. I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. I got nervous because last night I couldn't get online! The screen that said starting AOL could come up but all of a sudden it would shut down the computer. It was the weirdest thing.  
  
Well anyway, I have it back now! Please review!  
  
*For those of you who are looking at this in confusion, this is just a replacement of the chapter. There were few mistakes that made me mad on how stupid I was to make them. Most were just forgetting words. Sorry if I disappoint you. One person asked when I update. I update every Sunday at about 9 at night. Sorry if it's late but I type most of it that day. 


	23. Hythermine fright

I'm back for another chapter! Yay for me! I hope you like this. It's not one of my bests though I don't think. I was out of ideas.  
  
Please review!!!!  
  
********************************************* "We're going to be late!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"We just got out of lunch. We can't be late!" Ron remarked. He and Harry were trying to keep up with Hermione who was speed walking to potions. Several other Gryffindors were right behind them. Others were running ahead.  
  
"We made it!" Ron exclaimed as they walked into the dungeon and took their seats. Most of the Slytherins were there already. Some Gryffindors were there while others followed the trio in.  
  
"Think again, Weasley," Snape said coming into the room. "You and most of the other Gryffindors all arrived to my class late. Fifty points from Gryffindor!" The Gryffindors groaned. Harry didn't miss this class or the teacher one bit.  
  
"I see we have a guest today," Snape sneered as he took a seat at his desk. "Mr. Potter, how nice of you to join us although since you're so out of practice, I doubt you'd be able to do what we're doing today. I don't understand why you even bothered to come."  
  
"Me either, sir," Harry replied. "I just thought that I might actually learn something." The Gryffindors looked at Harry in surprise as well as some of the Slytherins. Many snickered.  
  
Snape glared at Harry but continued as if ignoring Harry's comment. "Today we're going to be working on a very complicated potion. Those of you who can't follow directions or simply can't make a simple potion will indeed have problems." He looked over at the Gryffindors. His main target was Neville. "Does anyone know anything about the Hythermine potion?" Harry's hand went up.  
  
"Would you care to try, Mr. Potter? Let's see what you know, shall we?" Snape sneered.  
  
"Let's see," Harry replied thinking. "The Hythermine potion was created before the time of the founders of Hogwarts. It was a potion used to completely wipe a person of their powers. Many dark wizards used it to kill other wizards. Although created, those who made it tried to keep it secret. Its secrecy was kept for about two hundred years until it was uncovered and banned and I highly doubt that Dumbledore would give you permission to have us make it," Harry finished with a smirk. The students looked at him in shock.  
  
"For your information, Potter, I don't need permission to brew potions in class," Snape said angry at the correct answer.  
  
"Well I still highly doubt that the potion is allowed," Harry replied.  
  
"Twenty five points from Gryffindor for your talking," Snape said before ordering the students to take out the supplies needed. He then quickly told them what the ingredients were before telling them to pair up.  
  
"Potter, I want you and Malfoy to work together," Snape demanded. Harry pretended to groan as he looked over towards Draco. He groaned also and gave Harry a glare.  
  
"I guess he thinks that he's making our time here horrible by having us working together," Draco said as he moved over to Harry's desk.  
  
"Well, who has to tell him the truth?" Harry asked.  
  
"Back to the old times?" Draco asked smirking.  
  
"Of course," Harry replied putting ingredients on the table. They were going to make the potion in Harry's cauldron.  
  
"Who do you think he's going to use this on?" Ron asked. Him and Hermione were working together behind them.  
  
"Take a wild guess, Ron," Harry replied.  
  
"That's what I thought," Ron replied before going back to his work.  
  
"What do we do now?" Draco asked.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Harry replied. The acting starts.  
  
"Because if you don't, you'll have a new scar on your face," Draco replied holding up his knife.  
  
"Here's the list, you read and figure it out," Harry replied handing him the list of procedures.  
  
"Fine then," Draco said looking over the list. Harry was adding water to the cauldron.  
  
"What do we need to do first?" Harry asked looking over the ingredients.  
  
"You can do the first thing on the list," Draco said handing the list over. Harry looked at it. The first thing was to cut up a Wolf's tongue.  
  
"You know what," Harry said looking disgusted at the list. "I don't think I packed that."  
  
"You weren't suppose to," Snape said from behind them. He put a jar down on the table. It was filled with yellow juice and a pink thing in the middle. "That's something we supply."  
  
"Care to do the honors?" Snape sneered, picking up a knife on the table and handing it to Harry.  
  
"I just ate thank you very much," Harry replied back without taking the knife.  
  
"Then fail," Snape sneered.  
  
"That's not a fair choice," Hermione said.  
  
"I'm not talking to you, silly girl! Twenty-five points from Gryffindor!" he said. Hermione just looked at him angry.  
  
"Everyone will get a jar and finish the potion. Then we'll have some volunteers try them out," he said looking over at Harry who glared at him back. The glare almost made Snape shiver.  
  
"Do something!" Ron said. "I can't cut this up!" Snape was putting a jar on each of the tables.  
  
"We have no choice," Harry replied.  
  
"The potion is due in fifteen minutes. I suggest that everyone go back to your work," Snape said before taking a seat at the front. In a few minutes, everyone got through cutting and was placing items into their cauldrons.  
  
"Neville!" Hermione shouted. Neville accidentally put too much of the beetle eggs making the potion bubble and pop. It turned a black color. It was suppose to be dark blue.  
  
"Shh," Harry said quietly. "Don't draw Snape's attention. Go back to what you were doing." Hermione and the rest of the class went back to normal as Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the potion. He concentrated on the ingredients in the potion and began making any extras, disappear. The potion slowly turned dark blue. After a few more minutes, everyone had finished and was cleaning up.  
  
"That was gross," Lavender said as Harry walked by.  
  
"That was nothing," he replied. "Remember, he's going to make one of us drink it."  
  
"You seem certain that you know who he'll pick," Lavender pointed out.  
  
"I think everyone knows who he's going to pick," Harry answered as he walked back to his table with a wet cloth. He washed the table before getting rid of the cloth and sitting down.  
  
"Now, if all of you have done this correctly, all should be dark blue and they should all work," Snape said as he walked around. He stopped at Neville's potion and looked at it and him with hatred. "Who helped him?" he demanded. No one answered. "Granger! How many times do I have to tell you?"  
  
"You have no proof that she helped him!" Ron said.  
  
"It was her then," Snape said.  
  
"Why can't you believe that Neville can make a potion correctly?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because most people get this potion wrong. Only a few people have managed to get it right after practice. Plus, this is Longbottom we're talking about," Snape answered.  
  
"That's comforting," Harry said to Draco as Snape continued his rounds around the class until reaching the front.  
  
"Who would like to volunteer? How about a Gryffindor?" Snape asked looking around the room. "Or how about Potter? Guests first."  
  
"You're giving me the honor of drinking the first potion? You shouldn't have. You know what, I'm not feeling that well and I wouldn't mind if you went before me," Harry replied smirking.  
  
"Would you like to lose more house points?" Snape asked. Harry looked at him and then to the potions. He really didn't want to drink one. Then again, he would loose house points. "Your answer?"  
  
"Let's get this over with," Harry said as he stood and headed to the front.  
  
"I think I'll have you try Longbottom's." He walked over to the cauldron with a goblet and a spoon. He filled the goblet before walking back to Harry and handing him the cup. "Drink up," he said smirking.  
  
Harry looked at the class. Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors were giving him a worried glance. Draco mouthed a quick, 'Good luck.' He looked at the goblet not believing that he was to drink this. Looking at Hermione and shrugged telling her that he had no choice before drinking the potion. The effect was instant. The glass went crashing to the ground. Harry fell to his knees. His whole body hurt. He felt weaker and weaker. He began feeling numb all over. His head felt fuzzy as his vision blurred. Blue and green light filled the room.  
  
Snape was surprised at the boy's reaction. Usually wizards feel slight pain. He didn't think it would effect the boy this much. He had no clue where the light came from. That never happened before.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Hermione yelled. She stood from her seat and started to run towards Harry but Snape stopped her.  
  
"Stay in your seats!" he ordered. The Gryffindors looked frightened and worried. Draco was worried as well but he tried to hide it. It wasn't easy. Hermione heard the worry in the professor's voice.  
  
"This wasn't suppose to happen was it?" she asked as she tried to get out of her seat again.  
  
"Remain in your seat!" Snape ordered. He looked at the boy. Harry was still on fours on the floor. He didn't seem like he was ready to get up. Hermione didn't listen to him as she ran up to help Harry.  
  
"Stand up!" Snape ordered. Harry stayed on the floor. He was breathing softly but unevenly. His eyes were closed. Snape yelled again. Harry reached up and grabbed the desk near by to help him up. With all the strength he could gather, he got off the floor and almost to a standing position with Hermione helping him. She put an arm around his waist to help him.  
  
"Try to use your wand," he heard a voice say. It was the professor but Harry was too dizzy to hear things correctly. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his wand. He opened his eyes slightly and found a paperweight. Pointing his wand at it, he whispered the levitation spell but nothing happened.  
  
"Well the potion worked as you can see," Snape said to the class.  
  
"Is he suppose to be that weak?" Draco asked as he watched Hermione grabbing onto Harry. Instead of her helping him stand, it seemed that as the minutes passed, she was actually holding him up.  
  
"It's a side effect of the potion," Snape answered. Harry gave up trying to stand as he fell a few feet before Hermione could keep him still. Ron rushed up to help. Together they got Harry upright again. His eyes were closed and his head was down. He looked like he was sleeping.  
  
"Want to bring him down to the hospital wing?" Ron asked Hermione as he took more and more of Harry's weight from her.  
  
"No," Harry said softly. He obviously wasn't completely unconscious.  
  
"You need to get help!" Hermione persisted.  
  
"I'm fine," Harry said as forcefully as he could. Snape checked his watch. The potion they made was only supposed to last a minute. It was over that time.  
  
"Are you sure, mate?" Ron asked worried.  
  
"Set him in a chair," Draco said getting out of his seat. He helped them bring Harry to a chair and set him down. Draco moved to another table to give room for Ron and Hermione to sit next to him.  
  
"How long is the potion supposed to be in effect?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Only a minute," Snape responded.  
  
"What's going on here?" a woman's voice asked loudly from the doorway. Stacy looked around at the amount of light in the room.  
  
"We're working on the Hythermine potion," Snape answered.  
  
"Albus would never let you do that potion!" she said as she walked in the room. She looked around at the light in confusion before her eyes went wide. "Which of my students are here?" she asked frantically.  
  
"Harry," Hermione answered.  
  
"You didn't!" Stacy exclaimed. "Not to him!"  
  
"He had him drink the potion," Ron said. Stacy ran over to them and saw Harry. He was sitting in a chair but Ron and Hermione were holding him up. His head was down and his eyes were closed. His skin was pale.  
  
"Harry," Stacy called kneeling down by him. "Open your eyes. Come on, look at me." Harry opened his eyes slightly to look at Stacy before closing them again. "Keep your eyes open," Stacy ordered.  
  
"What's with the light?" a Slytherin asked.  
  
"It's where the powers of a person goes," Stacy answered. "The green stands for what powers Harry doesn't have at his age but will have in the future. The blue represents what he does have and can do."  
  
Suddenly the light in the room dimmed. "Whoa," Hermione responded at the sudden decrease of light. "What's happening?"  
  
"It seems that the potions master made you create a potion that would take away your powers for a short amount of time. Harry's powers are returning to him now that the potion that is keeping them here is disappearing," Stacy said. She turned to Snape. "Isn't that right?"  
  
"I know what I'm doing,' Snape said.  
  
"Then don't use one of my students as your Guinea Pig," Stacy said. Harry groaned.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm never drinking anything dark blue again," Harry responded putting a hand to his head. Hermione and Ron were able to remove their hands from Harry. Harry could hold himself onto a chair now.  
  
"It's a good thing that your powers are coming back," Stacy said breathing in a deep sigh of relief.  
  
"I totally agree with you on that one," Harry replied. The light in the room continued to dim until it was all gone.  
  
"Come on," Stacy said grabbing his arm and helping him up.  
  
"I'm not going to the hospital wing," Harry demanded.  
  
"And I'm not about to bring you there. I'm bringing you back to the common room. By the time we get there, you'll be all clear headed and back to normal. I hope," she added.  
  
"Terrific," Harry replied sarcastically at her last remark. "By guys," he said as he grabbed his bag and headed out of the room with Stacy at his side ready to catch him if he fell.  
  
"I can't believe he tried that on you," Stacy said.  
  
"Why did you come?" Harry asked.  
  
"I had to tell Severus something but when I went to the classroom and saw the light, I knew something else was more important that a lousy message," Stacy answered.  
  
"What was the message?" Harry asked.  
  
"You know what?" Stacy said laughing. "I don't even remember. Seeing you made me forget about everything. When I saw you, all I thought about was if you were okay and how I was going to break the news to Sirius that you were turned into a muggle."  
  
"He would've taken that too well," Harry replied.  
  
"Not well at all," Stacy answered.  
  
"Can we not tell anyone about this?" Harry asked. "I don't want anyone worrying about it."  
  
"I understand but you have to promise that if you have any more side effects, you need to tell me. You don't have to tell the others about the potion but tell them that you aren't feeling well and to come and get me," Stacy said.  
  
"Done," Harry said. They continued walking until they reached the Fat Lady. "Hey, I do feel better," Harry said.  
  
"I knew you would. Just don't do anything that involves dueling or using a lot of your magic. It might be mostly all back but not all. Give the last bit a chance to find your body and find where it needs to be," Stacy said as they walked into the common room.  
  
"Go fish," they heard Remus say by the couches. "Have any Merlins?"  
  
"What are you playing?" Harry asked as they walked over.  
  
"Go fish," Sirius said to Remus who picked up a card.  
  
"We're playing Go fish," Remus answered. He looked at his cards as Sirius asked him a question.  
  
"I can see that now," Harry replied. He went in back of Sirius and looked at his cards. Sirius had a Dumbledore. Looking at Remus, he transfigured a beard, wizard's hat and glasses onto his face before changing back.  
  
With a slight laugh not to alert Sirius of his godson's tricks, he said, "Do you have any Dumbledores?"  
  
Sirius grabbed his card and handed it over leaving Remus with one card left. "Do you have any centaurs?"  
  
"Go fish," Remus answered. In back of Sirius, Harry made his clothes turn into black robes that covered his face before quickly changing them back. "Do you have any Dementors?"  
  
Sirius handed over the card. "How did you win?" he asked surprised as Remus put his last cards down.  
  
"I'm very psychic you know," he replied laughing.  
  
"Who knew Sirius had those two cards?" Harry asked. Sirius turned to him and gave him a smirk. Harry smiled innocently back.  
  
"You were behind me the whole time weren't you?" Sirius asked. He knew something was up. Harry smiled and nodded. "Cheater!" he yelled as he reached for Harry. He grabbed the child's arm and threw him onto one of the couches.  
  
"I didn't cheat!" Harry said between laughs.  
  
"Cheater!" Sirius said again before tickling Harry as he laid on the couch. Harry tried to get up but couldn't.  
  
"Stop!" Harry yelled. Finally after a while, Sirius stopped leaving Harry gasping for breath.  
  
"Now I know where you're ticklish," Sirius responded as Harry was still laying on the couch breathing deeply.  
  
"Now I know never to let you lose to a card game," Harry replied. Sirius brought up his hands to again tickle Harry but Harry jumped onto a farther couch. "Don't you even think about it," Harry said as his breath became regular.  
  
"This is comfortable," Sirius said as he laid on a recliner.  
  
"I'm tired," Harry replied. Sirius laid on the recliner as he relaxed. Harry laid on the couch staring at the fire before falling asleep.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Wow, I wrote this whole chapter today. I've been so busy, it's unbelievable but I got the chapter out right? Hope you like this one. I was out of ideas. I'm not pleased with the chapter. It's not one of my bests. 


	24. side effects

I worked hard on this chapter so I hope you like it. Warning: I might have a hard time writing my next chapter because I might not find time. I'm going to be so busy so it might come out later in the week. I'll try to work hard. This is why I tried to make this one longer than the last. Please send ideas for the next chapter.  
  
Thanks to all of my reviews (Of course).  
  
Those of you who are reading my other story: Muggleized Wizard, I'm sorry for the delay but this story is taking up most of the time. I'm still writing though so don't get your hopes up. I'm writing as fast as I can.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Dean had just gotten back from practicing with Stacy as he walked toward the Great Hall. Dinner had started a half an hour ago and the room was packed. He turned a corner before practically running into Ashley.  
  
"Whoa, be careful there," Dean said to her. Then he saw the expression on her face. "What's wrong?" Ashley looked nervous and she seemed to be in a hurry.  
  
"I haven't seen Harry since lunch and he's not here for dinner. He said that he'd meet me before but he never showed up," she answered.  
  
"Maybe he's in the common room or maybe at the Quidditch pitch," Dean suggested.  
  
"I was just heading to the common room," Ashley said.  
  
"I'm heading there now," Dean said. "You go back in there. If Harry's in the dorm, you can't go in there. It'll be best if I go. I'm sure he's there," Dean said.  
  
"Then I'll head to the Quidditch pitch," she said. She began to head another way.  
  
Dean called out to her. "Be careful! It's dark out. You never know what's lurking in the dark." She continued running the way of the pitch, her robes blowing out behind her.  
  
Dean ran the other way. He was running toward the common room and gave the Fat Lady the password to gain entrance. He saw Sirius and Remus sitting at one of the tables. The rest of the room was empty.  
  
"Have you seen Harry?" Dean asked out of breath.  
  
"He's sleeping," Sirius replied. Dean started running up to the dorm before Sirius stopped him. Dean turned around. "He's over there," Sirius said pointing to one of the couches. Dean looked and saw a pile of blankets. He quickly ran upstairs to change. He decided to give Harry a little more time to sleep.  
  
A few minutes later, Dean came back down the stairs. He walked over to Harry and knelt down by him.  
  
"Harry? Harry?" he called to the sleeping figure. "It's dinner time. You need to get up."  
  
"I'm not hungry," a quiet voice replied.  
  
"I don't care if you're not hungry! You have a frantic girlfriend who is running around the castle looking for you. She should be down by the Quidditch pitch now looking for you," Dean told him.  
  
"Tell her that I'm right here," Harry replied back not bothering to open his eyes.  
  
"Harry! You need to get up! You'll be up all night if you go back to sleep," Dean said. Harry was quiet. Dean thought he fell back to sleep.  
  
"Harry," Sirius called from the table. "Get up or I'll tickle you." The blankets were thrown back and Harry sat up. "See? That's all you have to do," Sirius said to Dean.  
  
"I'm up!" Harry replied as he rubbed his eyes. He laid back down as he stretched.  
  
"Hurry up, I don't know where Ashley's going to look next. For all I know, it's the forbidden forest," Dean said standing. Harry sat up.  
  
"I'll be right back," he said as he stood and headed upstairs. He came down a few minutes later in a white long sleeve shirt and gray sweatpants.  
  
"You have to eat," Dean said. Harry dressed comfortably so he could easily fall back to sleep at dinner if he wanted to.  
  
"I know," Harry responded. Sirius and Remus stood. They stayed to keep Harry company but now that Harry was up, they were hungry. They headed out of the common room and walked toward the Great Hall.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Dean asked. Sirius and Remus were wondering the same thing ever since Harry fell asleep that afternoon. He was sleeping for a couple of hours before Dean walked in. He slept right through the noise when the students came back into the room after classes.  
  
"I'm fine," Harry responded quietly. He rubbed his eyes again but couldn't rub the sleep out of them.  
  
"You seem really tired," Sirius observed putting an arm around Harry. Harry didn't answer. He felt worse then before. He leaned against Sirius as they walked. Dean sent Sirius a worried look. Sirius shrugged but knew something was wrong with his godson. Remus knew something was wrong as well but didn't know what.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Sirius asked. Harry had closed his eyes a few minutes ago and didn't open them. He just nodded softly. They heard running footsteps come up from behind them.  
  
"There you are!" Hermione said stopping beside them. "We were all looking for you." She looked at them but gasped when she saw Harry. "What's wrong?"  
  
"We don't know," Dean said. "I found him sleeping on the couch and he's been like this ever since."  
  
"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione asked worried. Harry didn't answer but nodded slightly. Sirius was practically holding him up. "No you're not. Harry, take my wand and try to stun me." Sirius, Dean and Remus looked at her strangely. Harry took her wand whispered the spell. Nothing happened.  
  
Hermione took her wand back in shock. The others looked confused. "I'll be right back!" she exclaimed before running off.  
  
"What's going on?" Dean asked. Harry still had his eyes closed as he leaned up against Sirius. Suddenly his knees gave out but Sirius caught him.  
  
"There he is!" they heard Hermione exclaim. She was running toward them with Ashley and Julia running behind her. Snow was flying by them.  
  
"Snow! Get Stacy!" Ashley exclaimed as she ran. Her owl hooted in response before turning and flying away screeching at the top of her lungs. They ran up the group. "What's wrong?" she asked looking at Harry. Sirius was kneeling on the ground with Harry in his arms.  
  
"We don't know," Dean said. Ashley put a hand to Harry's forehead. He was burning up.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry groaned in response. "I'm going to tell them." Harry groaned in protest. "You have no choice!"  
  
"What won't you tell us?" Ashley asked frightened.  
  
"Did you ever hear of the Hythermine potion?" Hermione asked.  
  
Julia's head snapped up. "But that takes away magic! It's been banned," Julia said frantically. Everyone looked at her strangely. "When your parents are death eaters, you learn a lot about deadly poisons and potions. I also learned how to neutralize them but a Hythermine potion? How did it get in the castle? I don't think any death eaters were here."  
  
Hermione was going to answer before she stopped. "What do you mean death eaters?"  
  
"They're trying to create it to use it," Julia said.  
  
"What were you going to say?" Ashley asked Hermione quickly.  
  
"Snape made us brew it in class and had a volunteer test it," she answered.  
  
"That potion would've never been approved!" Ashley exclaimed.  
  
"That could be why he did do it," Dean said getting into the conversation. "If Voldermort wanted the potion, why not have students at Hogwarts make it? He could get a lot in a short amount of time. More then enough needed."  
  
"More then enough to take down a few shapeshifters," Ashley added softly.  
  
"And how perfect would it be for the students of Hogwarts making the potions used to destroy their protectors," Jake said walking up to them. Matt and Ron were with him.  
  
"Were you there the whole time?" Julia asked.  
  
"No, we just heard the end. Ron told us all about it before," Matt said. "How's he feeling?"  
  
"Terrible," Ashley said. "I don't even know if he's still awake." There was no response from Harry.  
  
"This is terrific!" Jake said sarcastically, throwing is arms in the air.  
  
"Why did Snape make the students make the potion?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because when it comes to life and death, loyalty doesn't matter," Hermione answered. In Sirius' arms, Harry groaned.  
  
"He's awake again," Dean said.  
  
"Harry, open your eyes," Ashley said. Harry brought his hands up to rub them. Slowly he opened them as they tried to keep him awake before Stacy arrived.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Stacy was sitting down and eating when she saw Ashley leave the room. She looked over at three empty seats: one for Sirius, one for Remus and one for Harry. She figured that they were still in the common room. She watched as her students seemed to talk fast and urgently to each other before Julia and Hermione left. A few minutes later, Matt, Ron and Jake left the same way. Only Caroline and Liz remained. Stacy noticed them looking at their watches constantly as if waiting for something. She decided that she was going to ask them about it after she was done eating. She looked over toward Professor Snape. He was eating while talking to Professor Sprout. She looked over toward the Slytherin table. They were all talking except for Draco. He kept looking over to the Gryffindor table. It made Stacy very curious.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dumbledore asked. He had noticed her looking around.  
  
"Nothing, Albus. Just looking around," She replied smiling slightly.  
  
"It just looked like something was bothering you," he replied before going back to a conversation with McGonagall. She went back to her dinner before a loud screeching made her head snap up. It was of two snowy owls. It was Snow and Hedwig. They flew around the room before flying around Stacy. She watched as they flew around her and headed for the door. Realizing that she wasn't with them, they repeated their action.  
  
Stacy looked over to Caroline and Liz who were up on their feet and walking toward her. The students and teachers were confused by the weird acting birds. Stacy stood and followed the birds knowing something was important. They were leading her out of the Great Hall before heading back inside. Caroline and Liz ran to her but stopped as they watched the two snowy owls. Hedwig and Snow headed toward the Slytherin table. Just like with Stacy, they flew around Draco until he stood.  
  
"They're getting all the help they can," Liz whispered.  
  
"Something must be wrong," Caroline concluded.  
  
"But what is it?" Stacy added as Draco ran over to them. He looked confused. The owls flew above and ahead of them. The four of them followed the two owls through the halls. They seemed to be heading to the Gryffindor common room when they saw a group of people in the hall. The owls seemed to screech louder. As they ran, Stacy caught sight of the body wrapped in Sirius' arms.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked as she ran up to Harry. She felt his head and pulse.  
  
"It's that potion again," Hermione said.  
  
"But why isn't there any light?" Ron asked. Some of the others looked confused.  
  
"Because before, the magic was trapped in the room. Here, it can go anywhere so you can't see it," Stacy replied. With a wave of her wand, a goblet showed up from no where and fluids were poured into it. She held it up to Harry's lips. He didn't drink it.  
  
"Harry, drink this," she said. "It will help you." Harry opened his mouth a little. He didn't feel like arguing. The liquid slipped into his mouth and he swallowed. His vision sharpened and he felt stronger.  
  
"Can you get up?" Remus asked standing. He helped Harry up. Harry stood but was still slightly weak.  
  
"I've got an idea," Draco said. He walked over to Ashley and put her next to Harry. Taking Ashley's arms, he put them around Harry's waist. He pushed her head onto Harry's chest. He then took Harry's arm and put it around Ashley's shoulders. He stood back to observe his work. "Perfect," he said. "Now, it doesn't look like he's leaning on you to stand. It looks like you're holding onto each other like a couple."  
  
"It does!" Caroline exclaimed looking at them.  
  
"Can you walk with me?" Ashley asked rubbing Harry's back.  
  
"I don't know," he said unsure. He still sounded tired.  
  
"Let's try," Ashley said. She helped Harry take a few steps. He was beginning to hold himself up.  
  
"Let's go to dinner!" Jake said walking beside the couple. It was already an hour into dinner.  
  
"This is nice," Ashley said as they walked. She was resting against Harry. "Nice and comfortable."  
  
"Don't remind me," Harry said. "I'll fall asleep again." The others smiled as they entered the Great Hall. Ashley set Harry down in a chair next to her before taking her own chair. Stacy, Sirius and Remus walked over to the teacher's table. When Stacy passed Snape, she gave him a glare and said, "Just a minute huh?" very quietly so no one else could hear it, before sitting in her own seat. From all the action, she felt like she never ate before.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I'm starving," Dean said putting food on his plate.  
  
"Me too," Jake said.  
  
"This is good, you should try this," Ashley said pointing to something on her plate to Harry.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Harry said. He barely had anything on his plate. He just made sure he put something on it so his no one would worry.  
  
"Too bad," Ashley replied taking his fork. She put some food on it and faced it towards Harry's mouth.  
  
"I don't want it," he said shaking his head.  
  
"Yes you do," Ashley said nodding her head.  
  
"No I don't," he said back.  
  
"Harry?" Jake called. Harry looked up at him. He had mash potatoes on his spoon. The spoon was in the flinging position. "Eat or this is what you get."  
  
"I'm not hungry," Harry said. Jake raised the spoon as if to throw the potatoes. "Fine!" Harry took his fork from his girlfriend and put it in his mouth and swallowed.  
  
"Good isn't it?" she asked going back to her own meal.  
  
"Yea," Harry answered surprised. He started eating small bites slowly.  
  
"Eat this," Ashley said handing him a piece of bread. "It will help give you energy." Harry took it with no complaints and slowly ate it.  
  
"He was different than usual," he heard Hermione say to Ron. "His eyes were glossy. That's unusual."  
  
"Nothing like a drunk Potions master who drank too much," Ron replied.  
  
Harry took a sip of his juice without really thinking about what they were saying. Putting down the goblet, he picked up his fork. He picked at his food while he thought back upon the events he went through just today. He remembered potions class with the ingredients written on the board. The same ingredients Harry once read in a book. The same ingredients for a potion that lasted a few hours. Harry's head snapped up. He looked over at the potions master. His eyes were glossy. He made them make a potion that would last a few hours. Just enough time for an attack. Whenever Snape had to make a potion, he would always find out a way to mess it up without anyone knowing. Especially if it was to be used against the light side, but he made the right potion this time.  
  
"Ashley?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"What has the symptom of glossy eyes?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe a muggle cold," she answered.  
  
"No, not anything muggle. What potion has the side effect of glossy eyes?" Caroline, who was sitting across from Harry was listening.  
  
"The Invensious Potion," Caroline answered shrugging. It was one of the potions with the symptoms.  
  
"And what does the Invensious potion do?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"It makes the drinker do whatever they are told to do," she answered.  
  
"Where is this going?" Ashley asked. Harry put up his hand to quiet her.  
  
"I remember over the summer, I read a book with potions that I wanted to learn to look out for. I came across the Hythermine potion. I remember the ingredients. Those ingredients were the same that we used in class. It wasn't a potion that lasted a minute. He made us think that. It was a potion that actually lasted hours," Harry said quietly.  
  
"But why would he make it? He knew Dumbledore wouldn't approve!" Ashley said.  
  
"Because he had no control over it," Caroline answered. "The Invensious potion right?"  
  
"Exactly. I'm guessing that one night, Voldermort put Snape under one of the unforgiveables and had him make the Invensious potion. Then he had him drink it. Now, Voldermort didn't have to worry about not having Snape act normally. Snape would act normally but Voldermort told him to have the students make the Hythermine potion," Harry said.  
  
"So like being under one of the unforgiveables, he has to make this potion," Ashley added.  
  
"Exactly," Harry said. He stared hard at his goblet, deep in thought when all of a sudden it lifted a few inches off the table. Harry put a hand over it and push it down slowly.  
  
"Whoa," Liz said noticing the goblet.  
  
"But the potion!" Ashley said. The group around Harry noticed the goblet but not anyone outside.  
  
"I slept it off," Harry said. He remembered reading how the potion can be slept off to make the symptoms leave sooner. Harry had slept for hours. The potion disappeared from his system. The reason he was still so tired was because it wasn't easy to wake up from a sleep to relieve symptoms.  
  
"But the spell didn't work when you used a wand!" Dean said.  
  
"That wasn't mine," Harry said. "It was Hermione's. I guess it doesn't work when I use her wand. We all have specific wands for a reason. Plus, I never drank everything in the glass. It fell to the floor before I could," Harry answered. He had his powers back. He leaned back in his chair in thought. He grabbed his goblet and brought it to his lips. He thought about the potion. It was in effect for hours. Just enough time for an attack. Just enough time for an attack. The phrase repeated in his head for a while before he looked down in his cup. It was possible. Harry poured the liquid onto his plate. It was a dark color.  
  
"Don't drink what's in your cup!" he said to the others. The looked at him funny but they didn't drink anymore. Jake, who was drinking at the time, spit what he had in his mouth in the cup. He then took a napkin and tried to get whatever was in the drink off his tongue.  
  
"What's the matter?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The potion we made was actually made to last hours. Where do you think the rest of the potions went?" Harry asked. Hermione looked down at her drink before dumping it on her plate. Harry looked over at Snape. He looked furious. He stood and went to exit before Harry made the doors slam shut.  
  
"How much did everyone drink?" Julia asked. She almost had a full glass. No one drank a lot. They just drank enough to take away a few of their strongest abilities.  
  
"There's an attack tonight," Matt said. "Great." Draco, who was at the Slytherin table, watched what was going on at the Gryffindor table. Hearing Harry's outburst and seeing them pour out their drinks. Draco pushed his off to the side.  
  
"What's going on?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"I think Professor Snape knows," Ron said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Stacy said standing.  
  
"We were poisoned!" Jake yelled.  
  
"What?!" Sirius yelled. He stood up. "What's going on here?" Harry ran to him and told him. "What?!" he yelled again.  
  
"What is the meaning of all this?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Ask him!" Liz said pointing to Snape who was standing by the door.  
  
"He's under a potion to control him to poison us with a potion to take away our powers," Matt yelled. People gasped.  
  
"Everyone go back to your common rooms!" Dumbledore exclaimed. Harry let the doors opened as students stood and headed out. Instead of following them, Draco walked over to them.  
  
"He was acting differently," he said. "I noticed it."  
  
"We're going to be attacked tonight," Harry said.  
  
"Severus, can I talk to you?" Dumbledore asked. Snape walked over to them.  
  
"Certainly," he answered.  
  
"I take it that you can find your way back to your common rooms," McGonagall said to the teenagers. Without arguments, they left.  
  
"What do you think he's asking?" Dean asked.  
  
"I don't know," Harry answered. Sirius, Remus and Stacy stayed behind. "I know he's giving wrong answers though. He has to be."  
  
"Maybe there won't be an attack tonight," Caroline said.  
  
"I really hope not," Julia remarked. They made it to the common room and walked inside. Everyone was in the common room talking loudly. They saw Fred, George and Ginny sitting on one of the couches.  
  
"What's going on?" Fred asked as they approached them.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said trying not to alert too many people. They didn't want to make everyone scared. He sat on one of the couches.  
  
"Maybe he won't," Ashley said quietly. She was sitting next to Harry with her head on his chest.  
  
"Me either," he answered. Jake transfigured something on the table into a radio. It was something to keep everyone's mind off of everything. All of a sudden, music filled the common room. The portrait opened and Sirius, Remus and Stacy walked in.  
  
"Any news?" Mat asked as they approached.  
  
"He said that he made the potion to make everyone aware of the potion. He said that Harry voluntarily tried the potion," Stacy answered.  
  
"That's not true!" Hermione, Ron and Harry exclaimed.  
  
"I know it's not," Stacy said. "Dumbledore doesn't know what to think. He had the drinks inspected and they didn't have the potion in it."  
  
"He made it disappear," Dean said furious. "We could probably all prove it."  
  
"Just get some sleep," Remus said. "Maybe it was your imagination. Maybe the potion really was suppose to last a minute."  
  
Harry decided not to argue. "Maybe you're right," he answered. "Let's just get some sleep." No one moved.  
  
"There's a meeting taking place," Sirius said. "We'll come back later." He, Stacy and Remus left without another word.  
  
"Well, that was helpful," Julia said.  
  
"He lied," Ron said. "The slimy git lied."  
  
"We can't do anything about it," Jake sighed. He got comfortable on a couch. They all just sat there talking, listening to the music and watching the flames in the fire. The common room began to empty out as people went up to bed. Fred, George and Ginny had headed up to bed leaving the others alone. Hermione and Ron headed up a few minutes later.  
  
"This is nice," Caroline said laying on a couch. "But I'm going to fall asleep. I'm going to bed."  
  
"So am I,' Liz said. They went up to bed around midnight with Julia following them.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Jake asked Harry.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine," he answered. "I'm just paranoid."  
  
"Hopefully that's what it is and that you're not right," Matt said. He yawned.  
  
"You should head up to bed," Harry said.  
  
"I'll take the advice," Matt said. He grabbed Jake and Dean's arms and pulled them up. They headed up to bed. A few minutes alter, only Ashley and Harry were left in the common room. Harry became comfortable on the couch. Ashley was lying next to him. She closed her eyes. The portrait opened behind them.  
  
"How was the meeting?" Harry asked with his eyes closed. He was almost asleep.  
  
"You're still awake?" Sirius asked surprised. Stacy and Remus left to go to their rooms after the meeting.  
  
"Yea. I almost fell asleep before you came in," he replied.  
  
"The meeting was okay," Sirius replied sitting on a couch across from his godson. "As boring as usual."  
  
"What did you talk about?" Harry asked shifting slightly. He tried not to wake Ashley.  
  
"Just about whether it was wise to do the potion. The strange thing was that Snape wasn't there," Sirius answered. Harry's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Was he suppose to be there?" he asked.  
  
Sirius shrugged. "I think so. Dumbledore seemed to wonder where he was."  
  
Harry held out his hand and whispered, "Accio map." The Marauder map flew into his hand. He searched it. Snape wasn't on it. "He's not in the school."  
  
"Where do you think he is?" Sirius asked taking the map and looking at it himself.  
  
"Maybe to say how the potion went," Harry said.  
  
"Here he is!" Sirius said pointing to a spot. Snape was out in the far side of the grounds. He was walking very slowly.  
  
"How could I have missed him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because he just appeared," Sirius answered.  
  
"This day is getting weirder and weirder," Harry said closing his eyes and bringing a hand to his forehead.  
  
"Get some sleep kido," Sirius said as he stood. He ruffled Harry's hair before sitting at one of the tables. Harry became comfortable and fell asleep. A few minutes later, after satisfied that his godson was sleeping, Sirius left to head to his own room. They both missed the bolt of lighting just outside the window.  
  
**************************************************  
  
How's this chapter? Does it make up for my bad one last time? I hope it wasn't that bad. I was totally blank during this chapter. Plus, I got a really bad headache.  
  
Please review! Send me ideas on what you want to happen during the fight. My mind is blank and if I don't get good ideas, you won't have a chapter next week. 


	25. Missing in Action

I'm getting back in the mood. I worked hard to get this out. I'm working on another story but I remembered this and wrote it. I only started the other because I couldn't think of anything to write. I hope you guys like this! Please review!  
  
**************************************************  
  
Harry awoke an hour later. The common room was dark but the fire was still burning. Ashley was still sleeping next to him. He shifted her so that she was laying on the couch comfortably. He stood and grabbed the Marauder map that was lying on the table and headed up the stairs to him room. Opening the door as quietly as possible, Harry sneaked in and quietly walked over to his bed. He sat down and looked down on the map. Snape wasn't still outside but this time, many dots were around the perimeter of the grounds. None were named. Glancing out the window, he couldn't see anything in the darkness. Sighing, Harry put the map away in his truck before making himself comfortable on his bed. He faced the window and gazed out before falling asleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Matt awoke early in the morning. The room was still dark. He sat up and looked around the room. He heard fast wind hitting the window. He stood and looked out the window. Snow was covering the ground. Not one speck of grass or dirt was uncovered. Deciding that he wasn't going to get much more sleep, he made his way to the door in the dark. Passing a bed, his foot caught something and sent him flying. He looked back and saw a figure on the ground.  
  
"Watch where you walk," said the figure. Jake was sleeping on the floor.  
  
"Watch where you sleep!" Matt hissed.  
  
"It's not my fault I fell off the bed," Jake said untangling himself from the blankets.  
  
"And whose fault is it then?" Matt asked.  
  
"I have no clue but I'm not taking the blame," Jake said. He stood and rubbed his head. "You sure give violent wake up calls. What time is it?"  
  
"Three?" Matt guessed.  
  
"Three? You also give early wake up calls. Forget that, I'm going back to bed." Jake turned to his bed and started to fix the blankets. "Why are you up so early?"  
  
"I don't know. I just couldn't get back to sleep. Something seems to be keeping me awake. Something's not right," Matt answered heading towards the window and looking out.  
  
"Nothing is ever right," Jake remarked. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes.  
  
"Something is bothering me," Matt said quietly to himself. "And I don't know what."  
  
"You're probably just paranoid," Jake answered opening an eye. Matt turned to him.  
  
"I thought you were going back to sleep."  
  
"Tried but can't," Jake answered. He pushed the blankets off and stood as he walked over to Matt at the window. "What are you looking at anyway?"  
  
"I don't know," Matt answered sighing. "The snow I guess."  
  
"That must be right because there's nothing else to look at," Jake remarked.  
  
"This is boring,' Matt announced. "I'm heading down to the common room."  
  
"I'll go with you," Jake said as they stood and quietly headed out. The common room was quiet. All the students were sleeping. All that could be heard was the wind outside and the fire crackling as they sat at one of the tables. They had found a chess set and were positioning the pieces when footsteps were heard coming down the stairs to the girls dormitories. They turned to see Caroline walking down with a pillow under one arm and a blanket under the other as she looked down at the floor. She had sleep in her eyes.  
  
"Good morning," Jake said as she reached the bottom. She looked up in surprise, her eyes wide.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you two were down here. I was just coming down to sleep on the couch," she answered.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" Jake asked moving his pawn on the chessboard.  
  
"No," she answered. "I couldn't sleep since we went to bed so I decided to come down here and try my luck. Why are you two here?" She walked over to them after dumping her pillow and blanket on a couch.  
  
"Shark here couldn't sleep so he decided to awake me from by beauty sleep," Jake explained.  
  
"It's not my fault that I tripped over you! You shouldn't have been sleeping on the floor!" Matt said jumping to his defense.  
  
"I believe Shark," Caroline said. "Sorry, Bear."  
  
"Oh sure, take his side," Jake said moving his knight and then groaning as it was taken.  
  
"I'm not taking any side, I just know that you tend to fall out of bed and sleep on the floor," Caroline said.  
  
"Weren't you going to sleep?" Jake asked smiling.  
  
"You're not getting rid of me that easily!" she said hitting him on the arm. She walked over to her things and started unfolding the blanket until she stopped. "I can't fall asleep," she said.  
  
"I'm going to head down to the kitchen," Jake said. "Maybe a walk will help."  
  
"Perhaps, Bear, perhaps," Caroline said giving up on her blanket as she walked back over to them. They quickly finished the game with Matt winning and headed out towards the kitchens.  
  
"I hope we don't get caught," Caroline said as they walked through the halls, their feet making noise.  
  
"We can just say that we were guarding the halls," Jake said.  
  
"Then Dumbledore gets asked if it's true, he says no, and we get in trouble," Caroline added.  
  
"Precisely," Jake said. Caroline smiled as she rolled her eyes. They walked in silence until a shout startled them. It sounded like a girl's scream coming from the Ravenclaw wing. Caroline and Jake didn't think twice before racing off toward the sound. They followed the screams down the halls into a dead end. Suddenly the shouts stopped.  
  
"What's going on?" Caroline asked looking at the wall. She was sure they heard the voice coming from the hall but it led them to a dead end. It was impossible that the scream had been coming from there.  
  
"Did we really hear the voice or was it just in our heads?" Jake wondered aloud.  
  
"It was a real scream and led you to exactly where it came from," a voice said from behind them. Before they could turn around, they were stunned as they fell to the ground.  
  
"That was easy," Lucius Malfoy said stepping out from the shadows.  
  
"Two down," another death eater said. They each grabbed the two teenage bodies before running out of the castle and back to the lord's place.  
  
They walked for awhile before reaching the large castle. They went inside and headed down the many halls to the lord's chambers. The stopped in front of a door labeled with a picture of a giant snake. The knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Once it did, they walked in. They walked down a long green carpet in the middle of the room to a large chair facing the other way at the end.  
  
"Did you find them?" the dark lord hissed from the chair.  
  
"We caught two of them," Malfoy answered.  
  
"Perfect," Voldermort responded turning the chair around to face them. "Potter will come to find them no doubt." He reached out next to him and picked up a staff. It was made of dark wood with a skull at the top with dark green stones in the center that glowed when magic was used.  
  
"Where should we put them?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Put them in one of the new cells," Voldermort answered smirking. "They'll try to get out with the power that they have not realizing that the bars absorb some of the power while some is used against them. It will be perfect. They will never escape!"  
  
Malfoy smirked as he and the other death eater picked back up the teenagers and made their way down to the cells. They dumped them in a cell before walking away. People were trapped in the cells around it. They watched as the two teenagers were thrown in. It seemed like just another failed attempt to save them all.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Shark," Dean said coming down the stairs the next morning. Matt was laying on a couch with a book open.  
  
"Hey Tiger," he replied. It was about eight and most of the students were making their way to breakfast.  
  
"I'm starving," Dean said. "Ready to head down for breakfast?"  
  
"I'm going to wait for Jake first," Matt said closing the book and putting it on the table. "He should be upstairs. When he comes, down, we'll head down."  
  
Dean looked at him confused. "Jake's not up there. Are you sure he's supposed to be there? I didn't see him," he said.  
  
"He should be up there. I didn't see him come down yet," Matt answered. "We were down here last night and he and Caroline headed for a walk. I fell asleep after that so I thought they came back and went to bed. I woke up around six. Maybe he's in the bathroom?"  
  
"I don't know," Dean answered. "I'll go check."  
  
"Don't bother. I'll go check. Go down to breakfast, I'll see you there," Matt said. He ran up the stairs and into their dormitory. Almost everyone was already awake and up. The beds were empty except for Harry's.  
  
"Jake?" he asked looking around the room.  
  
"I don't think he's in here," Ron said poking his head out from the screen around his bed. He pulled the screen around and jumped off his bed. "Is he in the bathroom?"  
  
"That's where I'm checking next," Matt said as he turned to walk out jumping in surprise as he saw Liz standing right behind him.  
  
"Have you seen Caroline?" she asked.  
  
"No," Matt said. He started to walk around her before stopping. "Wait, you're looking for Caroline right?"  
  
"Yea. I can't find her anywhere. She usually waits for us before going down to breakfast and anyway, Hermione was already down there and told us that Caroline wasn't there," Liz answered.  
  
"This is weird," Matt said.  
  
"What is?" Ron asked walking up to them.  
  
"Last night, I was talking to both Caroline and Jake. They decided to take a walk. I went to bed after that. I wasn't awake to see them return. Now we can't find both of them," Matt said.  
  
"Weird," Ashley commented. She was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Where do you think they are?" Liz asked.  
  
"Maybe they are just walking around the castle," Ron suggested, shrugging. "Maybe they're on the grounds."  
  
"Maybe," Ashley said walking past them. She stood in front of Harry's bed and looked down at him sleeping. His head was halfway under the blankets. "Maybe Harry knows." She ruffled Harry's hair. "Wake up sleepyhead." Harry stirred.  
  
"Not yet," he mumbled from under the blanket.  
  
"But we need your help!" she exclaimed.  
  
"We do?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"Yes we do," Ashley answered. She sat on the edge of Harry's bed. "Please get up. We can't find Caroline or Jake." Harry's hand slowly appeared out of the blankets as he pulled them away from his face.  
  
"You've checked everywhere?" he asked seriously.  
  
"Yea," she answered softly.  
  
"Let me see what I can do," Harry said as he sat up in bed. Snapping his fingers, he changed his clothes.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Ron asked.  
  
"First let's ask Stacy if she knows anything," Harry said. He stood up and headed out of the room with the rest of the group. He yawned as they made their way through the halls as quickly as possible.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Better," he responded. "How are you feeling? Any effects from the drink?"  
  
"I don't think so," she said. "I'm afraid to try." They walked in silence before reaching the Great Hall. Stacy was sitting in a seat talking to Sirius and Remus. Hermione was at the Gryffindor table talking to a few people. She seemed to be asking them questions such as if they had seen the two teens. Seeing them walk into the room, she stopped her questioning and walked over to them.  
  
"Any luck?" Liz asked Hermione as she walked over to them.  
  
"Nothing," she said sadly.  
  
"Let's see if Stacy knows anything," Matt said walking over to her. She stopped her conversation when she saw him approach. At first she was smiling until she noticed the face on Matt and the others. She realized that it was serious.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
"Have you seen Caroline or Jake this morning?" Matt asked.  
  
"No, why?" she asked confused. She raised an eyebrow "What did Jake do this time?"  
  
"We don't know," Liz said. "We can't find them."  
  
"I'm sure they're around the castle," Stacy said. "They were probably exploring and Jake got them lost."  
  
The teens knew that they weren't going to get much information from Stacy. They already got what they asked. Stacy didn't know where they were.  
  
"I have an idea," Harry said quietly to the others as they left Stacy. She went back to her conversation.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You'll see," Harry said as he took a seat at the Gryffindor table. He turned his chair out to face them as they stood around them. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on sending a message to them. He called to them but no one answered no matter how hard Harry tried.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm trying to send them a message but they aren't responding," Harry answered opening his eyes. "Hold on, I have another idea." He closed his eyes once again but this time he tried to visualize the castle. When he was practicing with Sirius, he had learned to visualize places even though he couldn't see it. His vision moved throughout the castle. He then searched the grounds and forest. After a few minutes he opened his eyes in fear.  
  
"What's the matter?" Matt asked.  
  
"They're not in the castle. They're not even on the grounds," Harry answered. Everyone's eyes went wide.  
  
"Where did they go?" Matt asked.  
  
"Remember when we were expecting an attack last night because we drank the potion?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded.  
  
"He kidnapped them," Hermione added getting what Harry was saying.  
  
"He took them last night then," Matt said.  
  
"But where are they?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Where do you think?" a voice asked from behind them. They turned to see Draco looking at them.  
  
"Slytherin gossip?" Harry asked.  
  
"Spreads like wildfire," Draco answered. "I heard bits and pieces but I put them together as much as possible. What I got was that two death eaters came here and took both of them. They are being held in a special cell."  
  
"This is horrible," Liz said putting a hand to her mouth.  
  
"We have to get them back!" Ron said.  
  
"That's what he's waiting for!" Hermione said. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"We have to do the most amount of planning in a small amount of time," Draco answered. He turned to Harry. "He won't hurt them much. He needs them alive to write and keep contact with you. He wants you there. He's going to use them to get you there. He knows you're going to rescue them. We need to think this out but whatever you decide, I'm with you. You have my support."  
  
Harry smiled. "We need to do this quickly."  
  
"I'll hit the books," Hermione said before leaving. Harry, Liz, Draco and Ashley followed her. Ron and Matt were left to talk to the teachers and help to come up with a plan. 


	26. so it starts!

Sorry this took so long but I didn't know what to write. I hope everyone likes this. I was going to write more but I thought that's I'd get this out as soon as possible. Sorry for the wait. I know some of you were wondering if I was going to continue. Well, I am so don't worry! I've been involved with a project called well, The Project. I wrote the first chapter. It's a story where a different author writes each chapter.   
  
Please review!!! I was reading the reviews today and you guys got me going. Sorry about the two of the same chapter thing. I was planning on putting the chapter over the note but forgot to. I didn't want any notes to be included in the chapters. Sorry for the mess up.   
  
I've also had another problem. For some reason, I haven't been able to get into Document Manager so I couldn't update. Sorry.   
  
**************************************************   
  
"What are we looking for?" Liz asked as they entered the library.   
  
"Anything," Hermione answered. "Spells, information on special cells."   
"Maybe even information on how to get into Azkaban such as maps and things we need to get past," Harry added. They grabbed some books off the shelves and stacked them onto many of the tables. In a few minutes, all the tables were full with books spread out everywhere and to different pages.   
  
"I think my head is going to explode," Draco remarked. Everyone was sitting at different tables. They could barley see each other's heads over the books.   
  
"Me too," Liz said as she stood from her spot. "I can't find much. I don't think they want everyone knowing how to get around in Azkaban."   
"They don't," Hermione said. She rubbed her eyes. They were reading for almost two hours.   
  
"It wouldn't make sense to put any information in the books that anyone can get to," Ashley remarked slamming a book closed and sending it back to it's place on the shelf with a wave of her hand.   
  
"I'm going down to the kitchens to grab something to keep me awake. My eyes are killing me and I need a break," Liz said. "Do you want anything?"   
"I'll take whatever you're going to get," Draco said slamming a book closed before picking up another.   
  
"I missed breakfast," Ashley said. "I'll come down with you. I'll grab something to eat."   
"I think we all missed breakfast," Draco said.   
  
"How about Ashley and I go down, grab drinks and food and bring it back here?" Liz asked.   
  
"Sounds good to me," Hermione said. "How about you Harry?" Harry didn't answer. "Harry?" she asked. No answer.   
  
"HARRY?!" Harry's head snapped up. He was reading a book.   
  
"What?" he asked looking around confused.   
  
"You didn't hear us calling you?" Hermione asked.   
  
He smiled sheepishly. "No, sorry. I was reading something that I think might help us. What did you want?"   
"Liz and I are going down to the kitchens to grab some food and drinks. Do you want anything special?" Ashley asked.   
  
"Anything is fine with me," He responded. They two of them left leaving Hermione, Draco and Harry alone with the books. The librarian was in the back doing her own work. She was confused when they came in and took out so many books. When they described what they were doing, she let them do what they wanted. It confused her enough. She didn't want them to go into detail.   
  
"What did you find?" Draco asked Harry.   
  
"I found information on dementors. Basically, if we search for creatures and obstacles that might mention something to do with the prison, we can take the information and develop a map and plan based on it," he answered.   
  
"How are we going to get a map of the prison?" Draco asked.   
  
Harry smiled. "Well, we have someone who's been there before that we can reach."   
"Sirius!" Hermione exclaimed.   
  
"And you are in the Slytherin house. Did any of you're housemates go there on special death eater business? Ask them a few things," Harry said to Draco.   
  
"I'll see if I can ask them. I don't know how much I can get, but I'll try," Draco said.   
  
"There you are!" a voice exclaimed. They turned to see Julia standing at the doorway. "I was looking for you everywhere!"   
"Well you found us," Harry said.   
  
"I was walking around the forest and I was asking the animals if they heard anything. A few said that they saw a two people dressed in black come to the castle at night and walk away with two other people with them. They said that the two extra people were being carried as if they were being taken by force rather than by will," Julia said.   
  
"So that finalizes it," Draco said. "They were kidnapped and who wants to bet that my father was one of the kidnappers?"   
"I already told Ron, Matt and Dean about it. They are coming up with plans. They told Stacy what their suspicions were. She didn't believe them at first before I told them about what I heard. She believed them right away. She's coming up with more info."   
"There the rest of you are!" another voice said from the doorway. It was Sirius this time.   
  
"Jeez, why can't anyone find us when we haven't moved?" Draco asked. They smiled.   
  
"Well sorry but this is a disaster," Sirius said as he walked over to them. He looked around at the books before deciding to pull a chair away from a table so he could see everyone. Julia went to sit next to Hermione.   
  
"I can't believe that they were kidnapped!" Hermione exclaimed.   
  
"We have to get them back," Harry said strongly.   
  
"That's our first priority but we have to think about how we're getting in and what we do when we get in. We still don't know where they are being held," Hermione said.   
  
"Well, I have to ask some Slytherins what they know. Maybe I can get some information out of them to see what it looks like, were we need to go and what we need to avoid," Draco said. Julia looked at them each in turn.   
  
"I can help," Julia said simply.   
  
"We need as much information as possible. What could you do?" Draco asked. Julia looked hurt.   
  
"Well for one thing, I can get into Azkaban very easily and find out information easier than you can get from asking around. They might give you false information," she answered.   
  
"How could you get in-?" Draco began to ask until he realized what she was saying. She was the child of two death eaters. She knows her way around and could easily get in.   
  
"We just need a reason why I was away for so long," she admitted.   
  
"That's when we copy their idea," Harry said. "You go back and say that you were held captive by us but escaped. Find out where Jake and Caroline are."   
"What do we do if the plan backfires? What if they decide to hurt her if they don't believe her?" Hermione asked.   
  
"I can teleport her out," Harry answered.   
  
"But that takes a lot of energy, you know that, Wolf" Ashley said as she and Liz returned with a plateful of food. It was more than enough for everyone. It seemed like Dobby took to favoring Ashley for he knew that she was close with Harry.   
  
"But it's only one person, plus I'm getting stronger, plus it's easier than using my abilities to look around. Maybe she could tell me where to look so I don't have to spend a lot of time looking down hallways that I don't need to," Harry said.   
  
"We have to be really careful about this," she said sitting down next to him. "I wish it was like practice but this is real."   
"I wish it was also," Harry said quietly wrapping an arm around her.   
  
"Well, I think the word is spreading throughout the teachers," Sirius said watching his godson.   
  
"You've finally got something right in your life," Snape said as he walked into the library.   
  
"Well, it's more than what I can say for you," Sirius said back. Snape glared at him.   
  
"Well some of us have jobs to do," Snape sneered as he headed toward the front counter.   
  
"I have a job," Sirius said. "I have people to look after."   
Snape didn't say anything as he went in the back to the Restricted Section. A few minutes later they heard him yelling. "Where is that bloody book?" The students looked at each other. Then they looked at the books spread out all over the tables.   
  
"Let's just get these back to their places before we get detention," Liz said. Harry untangled his hand from Ashley before waving his hand. The books disappeared instantly. A few seconds later they heard Snape come back from the Restricted Section. He had a book in his hand.   
  
"Did you find the book, Professor?" Julia asked. He turned to her.   
  
"I must've looked over it, but I found it," he said before walking back out. They tried to hide their laughs.   
  
They continued to look over their things for another hour. By that time, they had basically everything they needed. Harry looked for things that they would have to get through such as Dementors. Draco looked for spells that could be used against them while Julia wrote down a few that she had to learn. She wrote down any spells that she remembered were used. Hermione looked for spells that they could learn as soon as possible. Ashley and Liz left to see what the other group was working on. Sirius left to talk to the teachers.   
  
"This is boring," Draco said. He closed another book.   
  
"Will you stop saying that?" Julia asked. She held a quill in her hand. "You've said that for a hundred times already!"   
"For your information, I only said it 99 times. You're one off," Draco answered. Julia rolled her eyes before going back to her work.   
  
A few seconds later Draco said, "This is boring," before ducking as Julia threw her quill at him.   
  
"I'm just getting the same information over and over again," Hermione said rubbing her eyes.   
  
"Me too," Harry said closing his book.   
  
"I'm hungry," Hermione said rubbing her stomach.   
  
"Let's head down to the Great Hall and grab lunch. It's about one now. We'll see if we can find the other group and see what's going on," Harry said. Julia and Draco stood up immediately and ran out. Hermione and Harry were walking together toward the Great Hall. They passed a few students in the halls, students who had no clue what was going on outside of Hogwarts.   
  
"I hope they're okay," Hermione said referring to Jake and Caroline.   
  
"I'm sure they're fine," Harry said trying to believe it himself.   
  
"I hope You-Know-Who didn't hurt them," she said.   
  
"I don't think Voldermort would want to get either of them mad. They're fierce fighters. They anger quickly and when they're angry, no one stands a chance against them," Harry said.   
  
"I've seen one of their fights," Hermione said. "I remember when I was in Care of Magical Creatures and Dumbledore asked you to train us. The others came out and Caroline kept on burning Jake's flower."   
"That was nothing compared to what they can really do," Harry said. "Believe me, when Cat or Bear gets into a real battle against someone such as Voldermort, no one stands a chance." They finally reached the Great Hall and walked in.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
Caroline awoke to the sound of water dripping. She opened her eyes to look around. It was dark. She groaned when she moved. Her whole body hurt. Putting her head in a hand, she relaxed for a few moments as she looked around. She was in a cell. There was thick bars holding them in. It was a pretty small area. She tried to remember what happened before she was knocked out. She remembered talking to Matt and Jake in the common room before she and Jake decided to take a walk. She remembered a scream and then nothing.   
  
Moving around, she hit something soft. Feeling around, she finally heard it groan and jumped back. She saw the figure move. Finally she breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was just Jake.   
  
"Don't scare em like that," she said to him, putting hand to her chest.   
  
Jake just looked at her confused. "Huh?" he asked.   
  
"Never mind," she said.   
  
"Whatever," Jake said as he looked around the room. "Whoa, we're in a cell."   
Caroline rolled her eyes. "No duh," she said.   
  
"How did we get here?" he asked.   
  
"By two of the death eaters," another prisoner said. He was from the cell across from them. "I saw them bring you in. Why they would bring in two teenagers, like yourselves is beyond me. Usually we only see adults get thrown in here."   
"This is a nightmare," Caroline said.   
  
"How can we get out of here?" Jake asked as he looked around.   
  
"I have an idea," Caroline said before throwing a big fireball at the bars expecting them to melt. Instead, to their horror, the fireball hit the bars but repelled back right at them. The force blew them backwards but they were able to duck out of the way before the fire touched them.   
  
"Let's get rid of that idea," Jake said as he cautiously stood.   
  
"Why did that happen?" Caroline asked. She went over and touched the bars. They were cold. "Let's us out!" she yelled as she pushed and tugged at the bars. Suddenly, a force blew her backwards onto the floor. "OW!" she yelled.   
  
"What was that?" Jake asked taking a step away from the bars.   
  
"They put you in the special cell," the prisoner said. "I hear some of the death eaters talking about it. It repels magic. It also absorbs some to be used at a later time."   
"Perfect," Jake said sarcastically. "Now how are we getting out of here?"   
"We can't," Caroline said sitting up.   
  
"Stop being so negative, Cat," Jake said.   
  
"Well I'm sorry but I answered your question," she answered.   
  
"Well you could've said, 'we'll find a way' to give us hope, but no, you had to take away that hope with a simple phrase," Jake said.   
  
"Well, you can think in your mind that there's still hope but I say that we're going to have to stay here for a long time," Caroline said.   
  
"Are we definitley in one of Voldermort's cells?" Jake asked.   
  
"Most likely," Caroline answered.   
  
"Well you're right about that," the prisoner said.   
  
"And I don't suppose you know a way out," Caroline said.   
  
"Not a clue," he answered truthfully.   
  
"I think they're awake," a voice said. Jake and Caroline shut up when they heard footsteps coming their way. A few Death Eaters stopped outside of the cell. One of them was Lucius Malfoy.   
  
"Look who we have here," he sneered.   
  
"I'd say the same thing but who would want to look at your hideous face?" Caroline spat back.   
  
"You'll pay dearly for that comment," Lucius scolded. He pointed to the cell and said something that they couldn't hear. Suddenly a hole in the bars appeared. They walked through and closed it. With struggle, the two death eaters finally had the shapeshifters tied up. The hole appeared again as they were dragged out.   
  
"The master will be happy to see you," Malfoy said as he dragged the struggling Caroline. "And won't you be happy with what he has planned for you two."   
"You're going to be used for our side!" the other death eater said. "Did you ever wonder what it would be like to switch side? Now you'll know. Welcome to the dark side!" He took two vials out of his robe. "Open wide!" Caroline and Jake wouldn't open their mouths.   
  
"Oh come on," Malfoy said. "It's just a potion to switch around your thoughts so you'll be on our side. It doesn't hurt." They forced the potion down the captive's mouths.   
  
"Wait till the rest of them see who else we have in our power," a death eater said as they both laughed. Caroline and Jake went limp after drinking the potion suddenly went limp before awakening a few minutes later. They were ready for any thing their lord wanted.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
Lunch was really slow. It was almost packed when Harry and Hermione arrived. Most people were leaving though. Looking at the teacher's table. He saw Dumbledore looking worried. There was no sign of a sparkle in his eyes. Stacy was looking over a book and writing things down. She looked worried as well. Sirius was talking to Remus. None of them were really eating. McGonagall was trying to get them to eat though she didn't touch much herself. Snape was gone. Harry figured that he left to see what had happened to the two kidnapped teens.   
  
At the Gryffindor table, most of the students were talking and laughing. No one knew what had happened to two of the members of the shapeshifters, the ones who were going to help protect the castle. Ron was eating as usual but everyone was quiet. While everyone was seated, Harry closed his eyes after putting some things on his plate. He concentrated on sending a message to any of the two. No message came back. Sighing, he opened his eyes.   
  
"Did they respond?" Ashley asked. She was sitting across from him and noticed the closing of his eyes.   
  
"No," Harry answered sadly.   
  
"Just keep trying," she said placing her hand over his. "They'll answer."   
"We don't know if they can answer. Maybe they're too weak to answer or worse," Harry said.   
  
"Don't you dare think like that Harry James Potter!" she exclaimed. "They'll be okay! Don't give up hope!"   
"You don't know what he's capable of!" Harry exclaimed. "They aren't used to what Voldermort is able to do!"   
"They're strong! They'll get by just fine," she said.   
  
"Voldermort is powerful and shows no mercy," Harry said. He stood as if to leave before glass shattered from one of the windows. He turned sharply. The remaining shapeshifters, Julia, Ron, Hermione, Draco and the teachers were up on their feet instantly. Nothing came through.   
  
"I'll go check." Harry said before getting ready to teleport.   
  
"Wait!" Ashley exclaimed. He halted. She ran to him. "I'm coming with you."   
"Are you sure?" he asked.   
  
"Definitely," she said before they grasped hands.   
  
"Here we go," Harry said before concentrating.   
  
"We'll meet you out there!" Stacy shouted before Harry and Ashley saw everything around them swirl. It stopped as they found themselves outside. There were hundreds of death eaters approaching the castle.   
  
"Oh no," Ashley said quietly as she put a hand to her mouth.   
  
Harry changed his robe color. He didn't bother changing his hair from blond to black. Ashley changed her robes as well. A few seconds later, Liz, Matt, Dean, Julia and Sirius, Stacy, Remus, Dumbledore, and the other teachers came out. Hermione and Ron were instructed to stay inside as well as Draco. They weren't trained for this.   
  
"Oh no!" Sirius said as he saw the oncoming Death Eaters.   
  
"That's the understatement of the year," Liz said. The shapeshifters changed their robes.   
  
"I'm going to run and got some reinforcements," Julia said. She ran off towards the forest without another word.   
  
They watched the death eaters come closer, waiting to see what would happen. Suddenly a blast of green light came toward them from one of the death eater's wands.   
  
"Watch out!" Harry yelled. It was about to hit Sirius. Before it reached him, it stopped it mid air before crashing to the ground in hundreds of pieces. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
"Won't they be disappointed," Dean said sarcastically, standing next to Harry. He was cracking his fingers. He was the one who crystallized the spell.   
  
"Let's do this," Matt said standing ready. They waited until something red headed their way. As it came closer, they saw that it wasn't just a small spell for one person. It was a huge fireball heading towards a bunch of people. It was headed for Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ashley and Harry.   
  
When it came closer, everyone ran out of the way but Harry was able to stop it in the air. Matt extinguished it.   
  
"How did they do that?" Ashley asked frightened.   
  
"Only an elemental can do that," Matt said. Harry's eyes grew wide as he realized what happened.   
  
"Potter! Your time has come!" a voice yelled from a distance. Lord Voldermort has come to Hogwarts once again and this time he had company, more than usual.   
****Wow, I was going to stop here, but since document manager isn't working for me . . . . . . . . . on with the story!****   
  
"We know that Caroline and Jake were captured. Now we know what they're being used for," Harry said coldly. He was looking straight ahead. Fire was in his eyes, but he looked as if he was in a daze.   
  
"Wolf?" Matt asked noticing it.   
  
Harry didn't to him but instead said, "Eagle, get everyone into the air!" Ashley looked at him surprised but quickly waved her hand. Everyone was in the air in a few seconds. It was a second before the ground beneath them shook violently. If they were still on the ground, they would've been seriously injured, no doubt.   
  
"How did you know that was going to happen?" Sirius asked his godson while everyone was put back on the ground safely.   
  
"If he has both Jake and Caroline, Caroline already tried so it was Jake's turn," Remus answered instead.   
  
"Why are they attacking us?" Liz asked.   
  
"They have to be under Voldermort's control," Matt answered. The Death Eaters were approaching but weren't casting spells.   
  
"Stand your guard," Stacy ordered. She stood in front of the group. Holding both of her hands outward, palms up, a small fireball grew into a huge one. "Wolf? Care to help me direct?" Harry nodded. He concentrated on the huge fireball before directing it forward. He moved it around death eaters that he didn't feel like hitting until deciding to hit the ones around Voldermort. They were probably his best supporters. It went to hit them straight on but many death eaters shot a water spray on to it extinguishing in, only leaving a few death eaters with burns. Harry and probably everyone else cursed silently.   
  
The death eaters suddenly stopped on Voldermort's order while the Dark Lord himself walked forward. He stopped a few feet away from them.   
  
"I see you changed your look, Potter," he said. "Not even the scar is on your forehead."   
"I see you changed as well," Harry answered. "Too bad it's not for the better, though." Harry smirked. Voldermort's eyes narrowed at him.   
  
"You have escaped me many times before, Potter, but this time I have a surprise," the Dark Lord said smirking himself. He turned behind him and extended an arm as if to welcome someone. "I take it that you know these two people." Suddenly from the crowd of death eaters, two people emerged. One was in red robes and the other in green. It was Caroline and Jake. Both of them had glares on their faces that could kill anything in their gaze.   
  
"What did you do to them?" Liz asked. Voldermort turned to her.   
  
"They're simply doing what they thought was right. Why would they fight on the side of light when the side of dark is much more prosperous?" Voldermort said.   
  
"What spell did you put them under, Tom?" Dumbledore asked. His eyes held no sparkle and his wand was out, hands gripping it tightly.   
  
Voldermort's eyes were hard as he looked at the headmaster with hatred. "Don't call me that! They're not under a spell."   
"Oh sorry," Dean said sarcastically. "Then what are they under?"   
"Stupid teenagers," Voldermort commented. "They're simply under a potion. I wouldn't worry though. It's going to take effect for a very long time."   
"What do you want with them?" Harry asked. His eyes burned with fire.   
  
"Simply to kill you, Potter," Voldermort sneered.   
  
"Then why drag them into it?" Harry asked. "Release them of the potion, which I know you can do, and free them. Instead of them, take me."   
"What are you doing?" Ashley asked him. "Are you crazy?"   
"I don't think he's crazy at all," Voldermort said. "But then again, I like having two more elementals on my side. Plus, they're fighting with me on their own. Trading them for you wouldn't really benefit me." Harry's eyes narrowed. Voldermort sneered and turned to his death eaters. "Tonight we will rule the world!" The death eaters cheered. Voldermort turned back to them. "Now we fight." He took his wand in his hand and twirled it around. In front of their eyes, it turned into a long staff.   
  
"What's going on?" Matt asked.   
  
"He has something up his sleeve," Remus said. "Be on your guard."   
"Remember how to duel, Potter?" the Dark Lord asked. Harry didn't answer. "Well, if you remember, which I know you do, it's one wizard fighting another so your friends will have to go." He twirled his staff and light came out, surrounding everyone.   
  
"What's going on?" Liz asked. Everyone was surrounded in the light so no one could see each other. Suddenly the light disappeared. Looking around, Harry saw that they were all enclosed in a sphere of light. Harry banged his fists on the side but was rewarded with a shock.   
  
"Ow!" he exclaimed as he took his fist back. Voldermort laughed.   
  
"Do you like them?" he asked. "You'll get used to them I suppose. Now I don't have to worry about any of you!" He walked up to the sphere Harry was in and looked down on the teenager. He talked to him quietly so that he was the only one that could hear him. "Don't get too comfortable, Potter. You're time is running short." With a wave of his staff, an hourglass appeared at each of the spheres. "See them? I can activate them. When they run out, you die." Voldermort turned and walked away.   
  
'Don't make a comment to him that could activate the hourglasses,' Harry said in everyone's mind. They looked at him frightened.   
  
"I've invited some quests here," Voldermort said. "At first I thought, what could hurt Potter the worst? Then I thought about something and with help from outside information, I was able to figure out what it was." He turned to the sphere holding Ashley. "I have a present for you," he said to her pointing towards the death eaters. She glared at him with hatred in her eyes. When she looked to where he was pointing, her eyes opened wide. There, standing next to Caroline and Jake were her parents.   
  
"What did you do to them?" she asked.   
  
"Just made sure that they'd follow my commands," Voldermort said. With another wave of his staff, spheres developed around her parents. She could see that it was against their will. They looked at her frightened.   
  
"Let them go!" she exclaimed, tears rolling down her face. "They didn't do anything!" she pounded a fist into the sphere and received a strong shock. When she took her hand back, it had a slight burn on it.   
  
"Don't struggle or your time will run out!" Voldermort said pointing to the hourglass.   
  
***Wow, I'm really brain dead right now. I can't think of what to write!! This is horrible! Wait, brain shock!***   
  
"Let them go!" Harry exclaimed. "Let everyone go, Ashley's parents as well as us! I don't care if you don't let me go. They aren't involved in this like I am! This is between you and I, not everyone else."   
"I'm not going to let you stay here alone!" Ashley exclaimed from her bubble.   
  
"Nor am I," Sirius said.   
  
"Or me," Matt said.   
  
"If they attack one of the shapeshifters," Liz said. "They attack all of us." Remus and Dean agreed. Dumbledore and McGonagall smiled slightly at the teenagers. They also weren't going to leave, but they smiled at the friendship between them.   
  
"Well. If I can't get him alone," Voldermort said before waving his staff. The Spheres' separated from each other. Everyone was shot off in their own direction, away from anyone else.   
  
****************Ummmmmm, maybe it's time to see what Julia's up to ************   
  
Julia had made it into the forest quickly and started her hunt. She suddenly heard a growl and turned around. There was a big dog looking at her.   
  
"Fang! What are you doing here?" she asked the dog.   
  
"Well, 'e's out wit me," Hagrid said coming up from behind.   
  
"Hagrid! I'm glad to see you!" Julia said. "I'm looking for help. I thought that some of the animals would be able to help."   
"I knew yeh'd be out 'ere so I decided to 'elp," Hagrid said.   
  
"Thanks Hagrid," Julia said. The walked around the woods slowly. Julia looked around in the skies on the trees as well as on the ground. It looked like most of the animals were scared off. "The forest is so deserted," she said.   
  
"The animals were frightened," Hagrid said. Fang was at his feet sniffing the ground. The dog then started to follow a scent, and fast.   
  
"Where's Fang going?" Julia asked noticing the dog's departure.   
  
"Following a scent," Hagrid said. Hagrid started to follow his dog. Julia stayed behind and followed her trail but not before Hagrid warned her to be careful. There were many animals in the forest. Some that even Hagrid didn't know about.   
  
"All alone again," Julia said quietly to herself as she crossed her arms to stay warm. The forest was dark even thought it was the late afternoon. She wondered how far she was into the forest. There were no animals for awhile. Deciding to pick up the pace, she started to walk faster and run at times. She was far when she heard a twig snap from behind her. She turned to come face to face with a creature. It looked like a small dragon from where she was. It looked at Julia with its teeth showing. Julia stood still. Suddenly the creature stood as if to show its size. It was a lot bigger than Julia thought. It was at least twenty feet tall.   
  
"What are you doing in my forest?" it seemed to ask.   
  
"Asking for help," Julia said. Suddenly the dragon's eyes grew wide.   
  
"You understand me?" it asked.   
  
Julia nodded her head. "I'm an elemental. My element is Beast," she said. The dragon bent down. It didn't look as threatening as before.   
  
"Is that so?" it asked nicely. It looked her over. "A Sea Serpent told me that there was a girl that could talk to us. He told me that she was an elemental. You must be her."   
Julia nodded her head. "My name's Julia."   
"My name's Flame because of my magic," it replied.   
  
"Magic?" Julia asked.   
  
"Yes, I'm a rare breed of dragon. My race can do magic," Flame replied. He sat down on the ground next to Julia and seemed to shrink so that he was her size. He noticed that she looked at him strangely as his size changed. "I told you that I can do magic. I thought it would be better if I was around your size so we could talk. You mentioned that you needed help. What type of help?"   
"Voldermort is attacking Hogwarts and he brought a lot of death eaters to back him up. We have a small group of people who are helping to save the castle and the students inside. Just about ten, eleven including myself. I decided to go into the forest to see if I could find help. If we don't receive help, the castle will fall and the wizarding world will be in ruins!" Julia explained.   
  
"I'll be happy to help," Flame said. "I might also have reinforcements." Julia looked at him in surprise.   
  
"You can help?" she asked.   
  
"Of course. I trust that it's for a good cause for it has you upset. Plus, Voldermort is known in these forests as a sign of evil. I might have some friends that can help. Are your friends elementals as well?" Flame asked.   
  
"Some yes. Matt's is water, Liz's is ice, Dean's is crystal, Ashley's is air, Draco's is time but he's inside the castle because they wouldn't let him out, and Harry's is the mind. Our teacher controls the element of the soul. Two of my friends were kidnapped and put under a potion to make them obey Voldermort. Jake's is earth and Caroline's is fire. We also know that Voldermort's is lightning," Julia answered.   
  
"At least you have most of them on your side," Flame said. "I have an idea. I can get animals that can help your friends. I'll help you since the person who I would go with is currently on the dark side. I'll get an animal that corresponds to everyone's element."   
"You can do that?" Julia asked.   
  
"I can try," he said. He stood and stretched his wings. "I know where I can find a few animals. Let's hope they will come. The animals are all acting strangely in the forest today because of how close Voldermort is." 


	27. Animals to the Rescue!

OH MY GOSH!! THIS TOOK SOOOO LONG AND I'M SOOOOOO SORRY BUT I COULDN'T FIND A GOOD PLACE TO STOP. Let me tell ya though. All the reviews help me even if you might not believe it. They make me scared that you think this story is going to or has stopped WHICH IT HASN'T!!!!!!!!!!! I'VE JUST BEEN VERY BUSY. Sorry for all of you that got scared.  
  
Here's a recap of the last chapter: Sorry the last chapter ended at a terrible place but I had someone else (thanks Viperpunk66!) post it for me. He was going on vacation so I needed to type as much as I could but I couldn't find a good part to stop at.  
  
RECAP::::: Fighting outside and Julia is in the forest looking for help: (look for stars. That's where the new addition is!)  
  
"All alone again," Julia said quietly to herself as she crossed her arms to stay warm. The forest was dark even thought it was the late afternoon. She wondered how far she was into the forest. There were no animals for awhile. Deciding to pick up the pace, she started to walk faster and run at times. She was far when she heard a twig snap from behind her. She turned to come face to face with a creature. It looked like a small dragon from where she was. It looked at Julia with its teeth showing. Julia stood still. Suddenly the creature stood as if to show its size. It was a lot bigger than Julia thought. It was at least twenty feet tall.  
  
"What are you doing in my forest?" it seemed to ask.  
  
"Asking for help," Julia said. Suddenly the dragon's eyes grew wide.  
  
"You understand me?" it asked.  
  
Julia nodded her head. "I'm an elemental. My element is Beast," she said. The dragon bent down. It didn't look as threatening as before.  
  
"Is that so?" it asked nicely. It looked her over. "A Sea Serpent told me that there was a girl that could talk to us. He told me that she was an elemental. You must be her."  
  
Julia nodded her head. "My name's Julia."  
  
"My name's Flame because of my magic," it replied.  
  
"Magic?" Julia asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm a rare breed of dragon. My race can do magic," Flame replied. He sat down on the ground next to Julia and seemed to shrink so that he was her size. He noticed that she looked at him strangely as his size changed. "I told you that I can do magic. I thought it would be better if I was around your size so we could talk. You mentioned that you needed help. What type of help?"  
  
"Voldermort is attacking Hogwarts and he brought a lot of death eaters to back him up. We have a small group of people who are helping to save the castle and the students inside. Just about ten, eleven including myself. I decided to go into the forest to see if I could find help. If we don't receive help, the castle will fall and the wizarding world will be in ruins!" Julia explained.  
  
"I'll be happy to help," Flame said. "I might also have reinforcements." Julia looked at him in surprise.  
  
"You can help?" she asked.  
  
"Of course. I trust that it's for a good cause for it has you upset. Plus, Voldermort is known in these forests as a sign of evil. I might have some friends that can help. Are your friends elementals as well?" Flame asked.  
  
"Some yes. Matt's is water, Liz's is ice, Dean's is crystal, Ashley's is air, Draco's is time but he's inside the castle because they wouldn't let him out, and Harry's is the mind. Our teacher controls the element of the soul. Two of my friends were kidnapped and put under a potion to make them obey Voldermort. Jake's is earth and Caroline's is fire. We also know that Voldermort's is lightning," Julia answered.  
  
"At least you have most of them on your side," Flame said. "I have an idea. I can get animals that can help your friends. I'll help you since the person who I would go with is currently on the dark side. I'll get an animal that corresponds to everyone's element."  
  
"You can do that?" Julia asked.  
  
"I can try," he said. He stood and stretched his wings. "I know where I can find a few animals. Let's hope they will come. The animals are all acting strangely in the forest today because of how close Voldermort is." He took to the sky as Julia followed from the ground.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry stood facing Voldermort. He was still in the bubble while Voldermort walked back and forth in front of him. He was talking about something but Harry wasn't paying attention. He was mainly looking at the Death Eaters that were looking at the castle and pointing. They were planning something, but Harry didn't know what. Nor did he like it.  
  
While Voldermort talked to his followers, Harry worked at trying to get out of the bubble but nothing worked. He couldn't get magic out of the bubble besides telepathy.  
  
'Where is everyone?' he tried to transfer into the heads of everyone else.  
  
'Whoa, you scared me,' Matt said back. 'I didn't expect you. Let's see, I'm near the lake. When Bozo there tried to shoot us away, I ended up by the lake. No one else is around me though, sorry. Just me. Did you figure out how to break the bubble?'  
  
'I can't do much. Voldermort is right here. I've been trying little things that he can't notice but the little things aren't helping. I could try to concentrate more but I'm afraid that he'd notice,' Harry replied.  
  
'Don't do anything that could arouse his suspicion,' Matt said.  
  
'That's the last thing you need,' another voice said.  
  
'Liz?' Harry asked.  
  
'Yup. I could hear you two talking so I decided to talk as well. I'm not having any luck either. Sirius is a few feet from me. He was banging his fists into the wall of the bubble and yelling things before. Now he's just listening to the conversation,' Liz said.  
  
'Where is everyone else?' Harry asked.  
  
'I'm at the other side of the castle,' Ashley answered. Dumbledore and McGonagall were around her.  
  
'I'm near the quidditch field,' Dean said. Stacy and Remus were nearby.  
  
'We're all scattered around,' Harry said. 'That won't help us much.'  
  
'Guys, there are a bunch of Death Eaters surrounding the castle,' Ashley said nervously.  
  
'What are they doing?' Harry asked.  
  
'Laughing and planning something,' Ashley responded.  
  
'They have their wands out and pointed towards the castle,' McGonagall added.  
  
'Same thing is going on over here,' Matt said.  
  
'This doesn't look good,' Remus said.  
  
'Draco!' Harry exclaimed hoping Draco could hear him in the castle.  
  
'It's mass chaos in here!' Draco said back.  
  
'Death Eaters are planning to attack the castle! Get everyone out of the towers and to somewhere safe!' Harry exclaimed. Draco didn't answer back but Harry knew that he went right to work, trying to get everyone under control.  
  
Harry tried to see the castle through the death eaters around. The death eaters that surrounded the castle had their wands out. They were talking to each other. Some were snickering.  
  
"Like what you see, Potter?" Voldermort said. Harry turned to him with an angry look.  
  
"Why are you trying to attack the castle? It's me you want. Why attack a castle?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because it would be fun to watch a castle that provided so much protection fall to the ground," Voldermort sneered. Harry's eyes went wide. They were going to collapse the castle and there were hundreds of students and staff inside. Closing his eyes, he searched quickly for a place for them to go. Suddenly he watched as his vision led him down a hallway past the dungeons and Snape's office to a door that wasn't noticed before. It matched the wall.  
  
'Draco, they are planning to make the castle collapse! Get everyone towards the dungeon. Go past the dungeons. There is a secret door at the end of the hallway,' Harry called to Draco.  
  
'You've got to be kidding me!' Draco said back. 'I'm on it.'  
  
"Now it's time for us, Potter," Voldermort said catching Harry's attention. "I want you to see something." He waved his staff and the barrier around Harry disappeared. Harry glared at Voldermort with hatred. What caught his eye were Caroline and Jake. He watched their eyes. They seemed to flicker between hatred and fear. His eyes went wide as he realized what was happening. Voldermort underestimated their strength. The potion was wearing off.  
  
'Caroline? Jake?' Harry called to them. Their eyes flickered from hatred to fear. 'Can you hear me?' He watched as Caroline's eyes flickered to Voldermort and her eyes were filled with hatred again but this time it wasn't from the potion. It was her own hatred for the dark lord.  
  
'What happened?' Jake asked. Harry was taken back. They didn't remember that happened to them since they were put under the potion.  
  
'He put you under a potion so you obey him," Harry said.  
  
'Who are they?' Jake asked looking at the two adults next to him. They looked at him frightened.  
  
'Ashley's parents," Harry said. Jake's and Caroline's hear snapped to him.  
  
'What?' they asked.  
  
'Long story,' Harry responded.  
  
"Potter!" Voldermort said. Harry looked at him with a glare. "I want you to look at your beloved castle. I want you to watch as it falls to the ground!" Harry didn't turn to it. He just fixed his gaze upon Voldermort's followers. They smirked as they looked at the castle.  
  
"Go see that the castle falls," Voldemort said to the death eaters around him. They left him to go to the castle, their wands drawn. Caroline and Jake were behind him. They tried to act as if they were still under his potion. Ashley's parents looked frightened and scared. The mother had tears running down her face. Harry knew what he had to do. He could hear as the Death eaters started casting spells. He heard things crumble and fall. He could hear Voldermort laughing. He felt as if his blood was boiling.  
  
"It's not making you angry is it, Potter?" Voldermort sneered. He noticed that Harry wasn't looking at it. Voldermort waved his staff and Harry found himself facing the castle. Voldermort wanted him to see the destruction of the castle. Harry stared at the castle. His breath was heavy as he watched bricks crack. Suddenly light surrounded him. A small ball of white light appeared in front of him. It grew bigger and bigger with Harry's anger. Voldermort noticed it and tried to stun him before the light grew any bigger. He hadn't seen anything like it before. When the spell went to Harry, the ball of light grew bigger and engulfed the spell. A howl radiated from it as it seemed to explode. It grew bigger and bigger before taking shape. When it took shape, it resembled a large white wolf with strong wings and long, pointy teeth. Harry's eyes went wide as well as Voldermort's. No mater how much they tried to hide it, Caroline's and Jake's eyes went wide as well.  
  
"Harry!" a voice yelled. Harry looked over to see Julia running over. She had a dragon following her. She turned to the dragon and said something before the dragon took to the sky. It started roaring. The wolf in front of Harry started howling. Howls, roars and screeches were heard coming from the forest and around the grounds.  
  
Voldermort sent a spell towards the dragon in the sky but it missed. The dragon's eyes met his attacker before opening it's mouth to roar. But instead of a roar, a fireball formed and shot down at him. Harry jumped out of the way and landed on the ground with a tumble to avoid the fireball. Voldermort's robes caught fire but with a few tries, he extinguished them.  
  
"Cool!" Caroline exclaimed before covering her mouth. Voldermort turned to her in surprise that she wasn't under the potion anymore. He sent the killing curse her way but it was engulfed by a bright red light. Jake looked at it and took a step back. In front of Caroline, a huge tiger appeared. Its fur was like a fire. It had sharp teeth and looked ready to kill at a moment's notice. It stood protectively in front of Caroline, its teeth bared.  
  
Julia turned to look up at the dragon and yelled something to him. The dragon looked at her before roaring. Suddenly a blast of white came from the wolf in front of Harry and shot into the sky only to be met with red light from the tiger. A ray of white came from the dragon. From the water, a ray of dark blue added to the ball of light that was forming above the grounds of Hogwarts. From the sky, a light blue ray added to the light. A ray of green added to the ball from the forest. From the water, a blast of white added to the other colors. A yellow light from the sky and a white light from the forest were also added. The dragon roared again. The Death eaters surrounding the castle stopped what they were doing to watch.  
  
The ball of light drew the attention from everyone. It could be seen around the grounds of Hogwarts no matter where anyone was. From another roar from the dragon, the white wolf answered it. The fire tiger added a roar as well. Suddenly more screeching and roars came from all around. A fierce bear and a tiger with crystals as its fur that reflected light emerged from the forest. They roared to answer the dragon's call. From the water, a large snake-like creature rose from the surface of the water. It was of beautiful colors. It had sharp teeth like a shark and was at least thirty feet tall. Its screech made everyone cover their ears. Swimming out of the water, a seal appeared. Its skin looked like water as the shades of blue changed. From the sky, a screech could be heard as a dragon flew above their heads. It flew creating strong winds. It was light blue but seemed to disappear into the sky. From out of the sky, a small bird flew out. It was about the size of hawk. It had a high pitched screech. It seemed to fly extremely fast as if the time was slowed down yet the bird flew at a normal speed.  
  
"What's going on?" Jake asked. He was watching the animals.  
  
"I don't know," Caroline said. "I don't think they are here to hurt us." She watched as Julia said something to the dragon. The dragon roared and the ball of light exploded. Harry and everyone else shielded their eyes. Light surrounded Voldemort and engulfed him in his own ball of light. He couldn't break through it. His staff was locked outside. The Death eaters were also captured. The castle was slowly being restored.  
  
"Harry!" a voice yelled in the distance. Harry looked up. He saw Ashley running as fast as she could toward him. Sirius was behind her. Jogging behind them was Liz, Matt, Dean, Remus, Dumbledore and McGonagall. Julia made her way over to the group.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked as Ashley reached him. She threw her arms around him. She nodded. Over his shoulder, she saw the white wolf looking at her as if waiting to see what she was going to do. She also saw her parents still locked in the barriers. She noticed that the wolf was giving her a look. She let go of Harry and looked down at it. Harry noticed that she was looking behind him and turned around. He noticed that the wolf was looking at Ashley with his head to one side. Ashley bent down to look it in the face.  
  
"I'd be careful," Matt said. "He might bite." The wolf looked at Matt before turning to back to Ashley. She held out hand as if to touch the animal. When the wolf moved, she took back her hand.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," Ashley said. "I just wanted to ask you if you could do me a favor." The wolf looked at her as if understanding what she was saying. He looked over at Harry who was surprised that the wolf was looking at him as if to ask him something. Harry gave him a nod as if to say, 'trust her'. The wolf turned to Ashley who again put out her hand. Everyone around her held their breath to see what the white wolf would do to the teenage girl. The wolf looked down at her hand and nudged it with his nose. When Ashley went to slowly pet it's head, it was engulfed with white light again which made everyone take a step back. When the light disappeared, in the place of the wolf was a small lab puppy with big, bright eyes and a wagging tail.  
  
"He's so cute!" Liz exclaimed. The puppy barked a high pitch bark before licking Ashley's hand.  
  
"Why did it change shape?" Sirius asked.  
  
Julia turned to the dragon. It looked like the dragon was telling her something before she turned to the group to answer. "He said that since Harry had no real form in his element, it being the mind, his animal doesn't have a real shape. It takes different shapes as it pleases. The only thing that stays the same is it's color. It will be a real animal color though. For example, Harry's wolf was white and the puppy is a light blond, white."  
  
"What are the animals for?" Jake asked.  
  
"I went into the forest to find help. I came upon this dragon here, called Flame. We searched through the forest for animals that match your elements. These are special animals made to assist you in times of need. They were searching for their 'owners' or the people who control their element. They searched for a long time, each coming from different places. The wards on this school kept on messing up their navigation skills and they were scared off my the threat of an enemy elemental. Not knowing if the threat had a corresponding animal, they stayed clear," Julia explained.  
  
"Voldermort," Harry said.  
  
"Exactly. When they felt his power and your powers, the animals met together and were able to come and help," Julia said.  
  
"We all have our own animal?" Dean asked. Julia nodded.  
  
"They will remain with you on something on you such as a locket on a necklace or remain in their normal form. Your animals can change their size but not what they are. They will appear when you call them or when they think you need assistance," she said.  
  
"Told you they weren't here to harm us!" Caroline said to Jake. She wrapped her robe around her to try to keep out the cold air. She realized it was a death eater's robe and quickly changed it to her red ones. Jake changed his to green.  
  
"Can you do me a favor?" Ashley asked the puppy. The puppy gave a small bark as if to say yes. "You see those people over there?" She pointed to her parents who were looking at her with worry in their eyes. "Can you free them?" The puppy barked before stretching out it's hind legs. He ran over her parents and started sniffing the barrier. Standing a few feet back, it changed it's form back to the wolf with a mean stare. Setting its stare at the barriers, they soon lost their color and disappeared. The wolf had used magic to work around the magic that was already in place as the barrier.  
  
"You did it!" Ashley exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. She ran over to her parents and gave them a big hug.  
  
"That reminds me," Sirius said. He walked next to Harry and gave him a big hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"  
  
"What did I do?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"I don't know but I was scared," Sirius said as he released Harry.  
  
"I think we were all scared, Padfoot," Remus said.  
  
"Not me," Jake said standing proud and tall. Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
"You weren't even here the whole time!" Matt said.  
  
"I was too!" Jake exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe in body but never in mind," Liz said.  
  
"What should be do about him?" Dean asked looking down at Voldermort who was trying to break out of the barrier and reach his staff.  
  
"Oh I don't think you want that," Harry said looking at Voldermort. He waved his hand and the staff moved a few more feet away. Voldermort sent Harry an evil glare. The white wolf gave a loud howl, filled with anger. White light surrounded Voldermort and the death eaters. They were lifted into the air and suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Whoa," Sirius said.  
  
"Where did they go?" Liz asked looking around.  
  
"Antartica?" Julia suggested, shrugging her shoulders. Everyone looked at her. "What? They were sent somewhere where they will not be a threat. For all we know, it could be Antartica." Everyone was silent.  
  
"Antartica?" Jake asked. "Why Antartica?"  
  
"it takes too much energy to travel this far from Antartica," Ashley said.  
  
"Exactly, Miss Strone," Dumbledore said. "Although I'm not familiar with elemental animals, it is a possibility that the wolf could've teleported Voldermort and his followers all the way to Antartica."  
  
"Yea, but why Antartica?" Jake asked. Everyone sighed before ignoring him.  
  
"What do we do about the castle? It's ruined," Caroline remarked. She watched as some repairs were made but they were happening too slowly. The castle was ruined.  
  
"Where are the students?" Matt asked.  
  
"Draco brought them down to a secret room near the dungeons," Harry replied.  
  
"How did he know it was there?" Liz asked.  
  
"I told him," Harry said. "I saw where the door was but I didn't know what was on the other side."  
  
"Where do you think it led to?" Ashley asked.  
  
"The castle holds many secrets," Dumbledore said. "There are many passageways within the school that I still have yet to find. The door could've led to anywhere."  
  
"You don't think it was bad do you?" Liz asked.  
  
"If Harry saw it, I doubt it would be bad. If it was, he would've seen it," Stacy said.  
  
"We had better head inside as quickly as possible," McGonagall said. She turned to Ashley's parents. "You must come as well." She walked toward the castle's main doors. Dumbledore followed her.  
  
"Let's get inside," Remus said.  
  
"What are we going to do about the animals?" Liz asked.  
  
"You'll see," Julia said. She said something to the dragon before it roared. A smaller version of the animals they heard before appeared at the sides of the elementals. The yellow hawk flew around them looking for it's "master" who was inside the castle. They were to bring the small hawk to Draco.  
  
"Now we can go inside," Stacy said before heading towards the castle with Remus and Sirius. The others followed except for Harry, Ashley and her parents. They stayed behind.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ashley asked him. Her mini dragon was flying at her side.  
  
"I'm fine," he answered. "How are you holding up?"  
  
"Pretty good. I'm so happy that everyone is okay," she said.  
  
"So you're Harry Potter," Ashley's mom said. Her and her husband were dressed as muggles. "Ashley's written about you a lot. It's sad to say that we met you on such an awful day though. My name is Christine and this is Paul. It was a surprise to hear we had a witch in the family. We're muggles so we didn't know anything about magic."  
  
"It's nice to meet you. It was a surprise for me as well. My family knew about it already though. It's kind of a long story." Harry said.  
  
"Let's get inside," Ashley said grabbing Harry's hand. "It's cold out and I think we lost the others."  
  
"They probably went where the rest of the students escaped to," Paul said.  
  
"That was my first guess," Harry replied. When they reached the main doors, they walked right in. They were already opened from when Dumbledore and the others went in. The doors were so wrecked that they stayed open. They looked like they were ready to fall down at any moment. Inside the school was dark. The candles were blown out. Nothing was lit.  
  
"What else could go wrong?" Ashley asked. She held out a hand and said, "Lumos." A ball of light appeared in front of them, lighting their way. Harry's wolf ran out in front of them, as if to lead the way. Its fur gave off a soft light.  
  
"What is Dumbledore going to do while the school is being repaired?" Christine asked.  
  
"I don't know," Harry said. "I don't think this has ever happened before. There have been attacks but I don't think any were this bad."  
  
"The school is so cold," Ashley said shivering. She wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to keep warm.  
  
"It's like there's no magic left in the school," Harry remarked. "No heat, no light, nothing."  
  
"I wish we could see the school as it normally is," Paul said. Suddenly a burst of light flashed, making them all jump in fright.  
  
"Okay, now I really want to reach the others as soon as possible," Ashley said.  
  
"It was this way," Harry said as they headed down another corridor.  
  
"There you are!" a voice called out from in front of them. Caroline was running back towards them, a ball of light flying in front of her. Her cat was running behind her. "We thought we lost you."  
  
"We headed to the castle a little while after you. We lost sight of you," Harry said.  
  
"We found where everyone is. Everyone else went through the door but I came back to look for you," Caroline said.  
  
"Oh, Mom, Dad, this is Caroline. Caroline, these are my parents, Christine and Paul," Ashley said. Caroline and her parents exchanged greetings before Caroline led them to the door.  
  
It was a heavy door that matched the wall perfectly. It was hard to open, but when it did, they found hallway, lit by candlelight.  
  
"No electricity at all?" Paul asked.  
  
"I guess not," Caroline said. They closed the door behind them and made sure that it was tightly shut before proceeding down the hallway. They heard voices coming from down the hallway as they passed many doors. Walking farther down the hallway, the voices grew louder.  
  
"Everyone calm down!" they heard McGonagall yell. Everyone went quiet.  
  
"That's not someone you want to get on the bad side of huh?" Paul asked.  
  
"Definitely not," Harry replied. When the reached the end of the long hallway, they saw a large area lined with many couches and tables. It was a huge area as big as the great hall if not bigger. All the students were in the room and there was still more room.  
  
"Harry!" a voice called out as McGonagall was trying to talk to the students. Harry looked up to see that Hermione had called out his name. She ran toward him with Ron right behind her as well as some Gryffindors. She hugged Harry once she reached him.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Harry said as he hugged Hermione back. "Hey Ron."  
  
"Hey Harry," Ron replied. The two of them shook hands as a sign of greetings. When Hermione pulled away, Harry noticed that her eyes were slightly red as if she was crying. Harry figured that she was.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to continue talking to everyone," McGonagall said. Harry, Ashley and her parents followed Hermione and Ron to a couch in the back. Caroline and the others were already there. Liz had her head on Matt's chest and look tired. The others looked tired as well. Harry figured that if he saw himself in the mirror, he would look the same way. He saw some people give Ashley's parents strange looks as well as the new animals in the room. Draco had the hawk on his shoulder. Julia must've explained to him what it was.  
  
"It seems that from now on, we'll be staying down here until the school is repaired. There are no classes until then as well. Please remain here until the headmaster and I can figure out arrangements," McGonagall said. When she turned away to talk to the teachers and the headmaster, noise rose again.  
  
It took hours for the teachers to realize that they were going to do with all the students. There were so many rooms in the area. They were all underground. No one knew how far underground they were but there were no windows. Some students were being shown rooms for them to talk in. They had found a room with food. Some of it was eaten for dinner. The main room slowly became empty as students found rooms with beds and went to sleep.  
  
"What time is it?" Jake asked his eyes were closed for awhile.  
  
"You just asked that a few minutes ago!" Caroline said. Her eyes were half closed. "The last time you asked it was ten o'clock."  
  
"That was then. What time is it now?" Jake persisted. Caroline looked at her watch.  
  
"One o'clock in the morning," she answered. She had her head resting on an arm of one of the couches.  
  
"Oh, not a lot of time passed," Jake said sarcastically.  
  
"I can't believe it's that late already," Harry replied quietly in the middle of a yawn.  
  
"I'm so tired," Ashley said. Her parents were shown a room, which they went to sleep in.  
  
"Then go to sleep," Harry replied.  
  
"Kiddo, we found a room for you. Come on, let's put guys to bed," Sirius said. He was one of the adults going around searching through the rooms. In many of the empty rooms, they transfigured simple things into beds.  
  
"I'm too tired to get up," Harry said. He closed his eyes. He was laying on one of the couches.  
  
"Why can't we stay here?" Jake asked, his eyes closed. "We're all too tired to get up and there's no one here anyway."  
  
"When everyone gets up in the morning, this room will become very noisy and wake you all up," Sirius said.  
  
"Then when we wake up, we'll be more awake and then we'll move to another room," Jake said. "Plus, I think everyone but Caroline, Harry, Ashley and I are sleeping already." Sirius looked around the room. Dean and Julia had their own couches. Their animals were with them, sleeping as well. On another couch, Liz was sleeping with her head on Matt's chest. Their animals were asleep nearby, protecting their masters. Draco had left to sleep in a room a long time ago. Hermione and Ron had joined other Gryffindors in another room. Everyone was quiet. The adults were whispering to each other.  
  
"Sirius, it would be wise to leave them be," Stacy whispered as she walked up behind him. "It'll take forever to get them all up and moved. Plus they might not be able to fall back to sleep once we wake them."  
  
"Here's a few blankets," Remus said walking up to them. He had a few fleece blankets folded in his arms. He spread one upon Liz and Matt. Another one went on Julia. Stacy put one on Dean as well as Caroline. Grabbing another one, she spread it on Jake. Sirius took a blanket upon Harry's still form.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Kiddo," he said but received no response. He kissed Harry on the forehead as a parent would before grabbing the last one and tucking Ashley in. In a matter of seconds, everyone was tucked in. No one made a sound.  
  
"So do you think they're all asleep?" Remus asked.  
  
"I would doubt that they would be awake. I put some sleeping herbs into their food so they would be able to sleep," Stacy said. Sirius gave her a look.  
  
"Sneaky witch," he remarked.  
  
"As always," she replied back with a smile.  
  
"Note to self, never eat anything Stacy gives me," a mumble said from under one of the blankets.  
  
"Jake, go to sleep," Stacy said.  
  
"Yes, mother," was his soft reply. Everything was silent.  
  
"How are they?" McGonagall said walking into the room, looking at the teenagers all around the room.  
  
"All asleep," Stacy said. Turning to the couches she asked, "Right Jake?" There was no response. She turned back to Professor McGonagall. "All asleep."  
  
"We found more rooms for the teachers," McGonagall said. She led them down another hallway.  
  
"Where was Snape this whole time?" Sirius asked. He didn't recall seeing him all night.  
  
"He's been working hard. Dumbledore is working on trying to find a way to remove the dark mark from his arm. I think Severus is working hard to find more about Voldermort being an elemental and what he has up his sleeve," McGonagall answered. She stopped in front of a door. "Here is one room. There is one across the hall and a door down. There are plates in front of the door, just use your wand to put your name on it so we know who is where and which rooms are still available." McGonagall left them to head to another room down the hall in which she disappeared into. The lights in the hall seemed to dim down to a softer light.  
  
The two wizards and the witch said their good nights before disappearing into their chosen rooms for a much-needed sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow, I'm so happy I'm done. I didn't reread this so sorry for mistakes. If there are too many, let me know and I'll repost. Please review..Pretty please?? Give me any ideas you have. I still have some more ideas but I want to know what you want to read about. IT CAN BE ANYTHING. I LOVE ADDING EVERYTHING YOU LIKE TO READ ABOUT IN MY STORY...DON'T BE AFRAID TO ASK..I'M NOT GOING TO YELL..WHAT'S THAT WORST THAT COULD HAPPEN??? EVEN IF I DON'T USE YOUR IDEA, I'LL USE PARTS OF IT AT LEAST AND IT'LL GIVE ME IDEAS.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. do you want the muggles to learn of the magical world?? Let me know!! Thanks!.. I'm so happy I got this out before my birthday (Sweet 16 on April 26th). This is my gift to you!! 


	28. the Underworld

Finally a new chapter: Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The night was quiet. All quiet except for the shifting and snoring of sleeping forms. Everyone slept through the night and at about seven in the morning, many people were waking up and talking. The shapeshifters in the main room were still sleeping soundly, regaining their energy. A few of the adults woke up and were in the room, talking quietly to one another about what they needed to do. They were also making sure that anyone coming into the room was quiet so they wouldn't wake the teens.  
  
"Dumbledore, what are we going to do?" McGonagall asked the headmaster. "We can't keep all the students down here the whole time while we wait until the castle is rebuilt."  
  
"We need to keep them here as long as it takes unless we can find another place," Dumbledore answered. "We need to find a place where the students can be safe."  
  
"How long do you think it will be until we can go back into the castle?" McGonagall asked quietly.  
  
"It could be for a very long time. The castle was damaged, more than ever. Voldermort almost took it over," Dumbledore answered, his eyes grave. Everyone was silent in thought.  
  
"This is a nightmare," Sirius commented. He rubbed his eyes. His eyes looked sunken in. They looked like they did when he was in Azkaban.  
  
"I would offer letting everyone come to the House of the Gifted but it might be too close to muggles," Stacy said.  
  
"Are they're wards around the house?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Of course. Wards for protection are up as well as ones so no one can sense the magic around it," Stacy answered.  
  
"It might be dangerous having all of the students there. It's so close to the muggle world," Remus remarked.  
  
"When at home usually I'm in the muggle world doing things," Stacy said.  
  
"We need to think this over," Dumbledore said.  
  
The noise in the room had gotten noiser over the conversation. More and more people woke up and talked. The shapeshifters awoke one by one. Liz awoke early but let her friends sleep on as she checked out the new underground area. Others on the other hand, like Jake couldn't wait for everyone else to wake up.  
  
"Wake up time," he said as he hit a sleeping Matt in the face with a pillow. Matt awoke with a start.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked through a yawn as he sat up.  
  
"I didn't want to be the only one awake," Jake answered.  
  
"Then why did you have to wake me?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't know," Jake answered, a hand rubbing his chin in thought. "Just felt like it."  
  
"You're an idiot," Matt said picking up his pillow and hitting Jake back. Jake's eyes narrowed.  
  
"This means war!" he exclaimed before grabbing his pillow and raising it above his head. He stood on the couch before jumping down to attack. Matt hit him back with his own pillow.  
  
"Jake, stop this minute or I'll set you on fire," Caroline said tiredly, her eyes were still closed and her head was rested on her pillow.  
  
"Oh come on," Jake said. "Come play." He hit her in the face.  
  
"I meant it!" Caroline said grabbing her pillow and hitting him back.  
  
"I leave for one minute and look what happens!" Liz exclaimed as she reentered the room and took a look at Caroline, Matt and Jake in the middle of a pillow fight.  
  
"She started it!" Jake exclaimed pointing to his girlfriend.  
  
"Hey!" Caroline exclaimed.  
  
"I find that hard to believe," Sirius said, walking into the room. "You should keep it down. Ashley and Harry are still sleeping."  
  
"How can they sleep through this?" Matt asked looking at the two sleeping forms. Harry's animal was in the form of a small puppy and was sleeping by Harry's head. Harry's head was halfway under his blanket. Ashley's dragon was in a small size and was sleeping on the arm on the couch that Ashley was sleeping on.  
  
"They're the babies," Jake said. "They use up more energy quicker than we do and it takes them longer to replenish what is lost." Everyone looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Okay two things," Caroline started. "One: we're all the same ages so they're not younger and two: how did you know that?"  
  
"One: I'm going by months. Even months have big effects. Harry and Ashley are the babies. And two: I just seemed to recall that small bit of information. I don't know where but I remember it," Jake answered.  
  
"Jake, remember something? A miracle," Matt commented even though he knew they all had photographic memory. Everyone laughed. Jake gave him a look before hitting him with the pillow. Matt hit him back. Jake hit him again and Matt returned it. Jake raised his pillow and hit Caroline. She gave him a glare before setting the pillow on fire.  
  
"Hey!" Jake yelped, dropping the pillow. Matt put out the fire quickly.  
  
"I told you I didn't want to be hit!" Caroline said.  
  
"Why does it smell like something is burning in here?" Hermione asked as she walked into the room.  
  
"My pillow died," Jake answered.  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked, a little confused. "I don't get it."  
  
"I set it on fire. He wouldn't stop hitting me with it," Caroline clarified.  
  
"Oh, I get it now," Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"It smells bad in here," a soft voice commented from a couch. "Bear, what did you do this time?"  
  
"I didn't do it!" Jake said in defense. From the couch, Harry untangled himself from his blankets. His puppy jumped down onto the floor and stretched. Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Morning," Sirius said.  
  
"Morning Padfoot," Harry said with a smile. He looked around. "We actually slept through the noise in this room?"  
  
"We were awake for awhile," Liz said. "Only you are Ashley were still sleeping."  
  
"Now only Ashley is," Matt said taking a seat.  
  
"No but I want to go back to sleep," Ashley said from her spot, surprising them all. They thought she was asleep.  
  
"Then go back to sleep," Harry said.  
  
"I tried for awhile but couldn't," she answered sitting up. "I've been awake for a while. I think I woke up after Caroline."  
  
"Where's Ron?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"He's doing something with his brothers. I hope he's not doing anything that could get him into trouble," Hermione answered. She sat down next to him.  
  
"How could they get into trouble down here?" Ashley asked.  
  
Suddenly they heard a loud noise followed by, "Misters Weasleys! What did you do this time?!" from Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Is it too late to take that back?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Just a tad," Jake answered.  
  
"The twins can find trouble anywhere they go," Liz commented. Everyone agreed.  
  
"Harry? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Hermione asked quietly. She motioned him over to a corner of the room. Harry followed her over.  
  
"What is it?" he asked. Hermione shifted in her spot.  
  
"I have a huge favor to ask of you," she started.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked. "I'll do anything for you, you know that."  
  
"I need help with something," Hermione said. She took a deep breath. "I wanted to know if you could teach me how to fight."  
  
"You want to learn how to fight? What do you mean? Duels?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not only duels but physical fighting. Especially after what happened, I want to be prepared for anything and since I would be hopeless without my wand, I was wondering if you could teach me to fight," Hermione explained.  
  
"You want to fight as in kicks, punches, and swords as well as more magic?" Harry asked.  
  
"Anything I can learn I want to learn," Hermione answered. Harry thought for a moment.  
  
"When do you want to start?" he asked. Hermione's eyes lit up.  
  
"You mean it? You can teach me?" she asked.  
  
"Of course. If you want to learn, I'll teach you. It's not like I'm training you to beat up an innocent person but I'm teaching you self defense which is very important," Harry answered.  
  
"When are you free?" Hermione asked.  
  
"First we need to find out how everything is. How we're going to deal with being underground and such. I guess we can start after dinner," Harry said. "Unless they need me for something else, I'm free."  
  
"Where should I meet you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'll find a room and tell you later on," Harry answered.  
  
"Thanks Harry," Hermione said with a smile before walking away.  
  
"What was that about?" Jake asked as Harry returned.  
  
"She just wanted to get something off her shoulders," Harry replied. He wasn't going to tell them that she wanted to learn fighting techniques. If she didn't want to ask Harry in front of the group, then she must not want them to know. "Where's Ashley?"  
  
"She's trying to find her parents," Caroline answered.  
  
"Thanks," Harry replied before heading off down a hallway, his white puppy right behind him. He saw Remus down another hallway.  
  
"Remus, do you know where Ashley's parents are? I'm trying to find Ashley and the others told me that she was with her parents," Harry said.  
  
"They're right around the corner, I believe," Remus answered. "There are so many rooms in this place. I think we found a few rooms for you and the others."  
  
"No more sleeping on couches and being awoken by friends having pillow fight?" Harry whined.  
  
"No, sorry," Remus answered playing along.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to sleep in a quiet room all alone," Harry replied.  
  
"I guess so too. Poor you," Remus said with a smile.  
  
"Yea, poor me," Harry said. "I have to find Ashley now and see how her parents are handling living down here in the underworld." They said their good byes before heading separate directions. Harry stopped in front of the door that Remus had guided him too. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" a voice said from inside. Harry opened the door slowly and looked in. Ashley was sitting on the bed with her mom while her dad sat in a chair. Ashley's dragon was sitting on the bed beside her. They looked as if they were talking when he came in.  
  
"I'll come back at a later time if you'd like," Harry said.  
  
"No! Stay!" Ashley said rising from the bed and opening the door more.  
  
"You can come in unless you're scared of us," Ashley's dad, Paul said with a smile.  
  
"Don't scare him off!" Ashley exclaimed with a smile as she grabbed Harry's arm and led him away from the door. "You're so mean!"  
  
"Me mean?" Paul replied, putting a hand to his heart as if he was shocked. "Never!"  
  
"Sit down," Ashley said to Harry as she pulled up a chair.  
  
"I can leave if you'd all like to be alone to talk," Harry said. He didn't want to barge into family conversations. He was taught not to enter or disturb anyone while in a discussion. "I have no problem with it."  
  
"I want you to stay," Ashley said.  
  
"So do I, Harry dear," Christine, Ashley's mother said. "You don't have to leave. Don't be ridiculous."  
  
"I just wanted to ask how you were," Harry said. " Everyone is taking living down here differently and I wanted to make sure that you were okay." He looked around the small room. No windows of course. It was a very small room in Harry's claustrophobic mind. He wrapped his arms around him as an instinct to make the room seem bigger. It didn't work.  
  
"It's a little different down here," Christine answered. "It might be exciting living with young wizards and witches for once." Her and her husband were muggles.  
  
"Who knew that when living with wizards and witches you'd have to live underground?" Paul commented. Suddenly a small sneeze was heard. Everyone looked down at Harry's puppy.  
  
"Did he just sneeze?" Paul asked. The puppy looked up at him with a smile. "Bless you then." The puppy barked a happy bark. Everyone smiled.  
  
"He's so cute!" Ashley commented. "Our animals are adorable!"  
  
"Surprises just jump out at us don't they?" Harry asked. He sat down next to Ashley on the bed. "Who knew that we would get animals as well? Being an elemental is complicated."  
  
"I'm sure you'll get it one day," Christine said. There was a moment of silence. Suddenly the puppy whimpered.  
  
"What's the matter this time?" Paul asked. The puppy whimpered again and looked at the door. The dragon growled and grabbed Ashley's sleeve. He pulled it towards the door.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ashley asked. She stood and followed it toward the door. The dragon stopped in front of the door and looked at it with sad eyes. Harry's puppy went up to the door and scratched at it. He sat down in front of it and stared at it, scratching at it every so often.  
  
"I don't suppose they want the door opened," Christine said.  
  
"I think that's exactly what they want," Harry said. His puppy wagged his tail happily. Ashley opened the door. Harry sighed. The room wasn't as small anymore.  
  
"Is that better for you?" Christine asked Harry. Harry gave her a questioning glance. "Is that better? You don't like closed in spaces do you? I saw you feeling uneasy as soon as you came in."  
  
"I'd like to avoid them as much as possible," Harry replied. His puppy returned to him, wagging his tail. Harry scratched him behind the ear.  
  
"Ashley's claustrophobic but not as much as you it seems," Christine observed. "We'll keep the door open."  
  
"You'd think that I'd be used to closed spaces since I've lived in a cupboard for years," Harry said to no one. Christine and Paul looked at him.  
  
"Lived in a cupboard? What are you talking about?" Paul asked.  
  
"I lived with my aunt and uncle since I was one year old. They made me live under a cupboard under the stairs. It was a small space so I would think that since I lived in there for so long, that I would be used to small spaces," Harry explained.  
  
"They put you in a cupboard?" Christine exclaimed. "That's it, you're not living with them anymore."  
  
"I live with the others at the House for the Gifted," Harry replied.  
  
"If anything happens and you need to go somewhere, you always have a place at our house," Christine said. Harry smiled.  
  
"We have a guest room," Paul said. "We'll make it officially yours."  
  
"Thanks," Harry said softly with a smile.  
  
"Anything, dear," Christine said. She had grown fond of the boy since she first saw him on the battlefield. She and Ashley had exchanged numerous letters and Christine had wanted to meet him for the longest time.  
  
"That would be nice," Ashley said. They were silent for a little bit.  
  
"Could I ask you a question?" Harry asked.  
  
"Anything," Paul answered.  
  
"How did you get here?" Harry asked.  
  
"We were at home when we heard glass break," Paul said. "To make the story short, we were scared to death when people in black robes and wands came into the house. They took us by surprise and brought us here."  
  
"It's a good thing that our son wasn't home," Christine said.  
  
"Son?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, our son Brian," Christine answered. "He's a few years older than Ashley. She and him don't get along that well. Brian thinks it's bad to have a witch in the family. I think it's funny when Ashley shows him up." Harry looked at her surprised. Christine was a mother who actually LIKED when Ashley used magic to attack and scare her brother.  
  
"It's funny to see his friends faces when things start to float around the room," Ashley said. "His friends are so scared and that they don't want to hang out at our house anymore."  
  
"That would be funny to see," Harry commented.  
  
"It is funny to see but afterwards I get such an evil glare from him," Ashley replied.  
  
"I wonder why," Paul asked sarcastically. "Not that his friends think our house is haunted or anything."  
  
"So the holiday season is coming up," Chrisinte commented. It was the middle of december and Christmas was just around the corner.  
  
"I can't wait until the holidays," Ashley said laying down and putting her arms under her head as she looked up at the ceiling. "It's going to be so much fun!"  
  
"As usual for our holidays you'll be scaring your brother and your cousins," Christine remarked. She turned to Harry. "And you're welcome to spend the holidays with us if you'd like. We'd love to have you."  
  
"Yeah! It'll be great!" Ashley exclaimed.  
  
"I have to ask Sirius and Remus but if it's okay with them, then I'd love to come over," Harry said.  
  
"Sirius is you're godfather, right?" Paul asked. Harry nodded. "Okay, I'm finally beginning to get everyone down."  
  
"I'm hungry," Ashley said.  
  
"Me too," Harry replied.  
  
"Then let's see if there is anything for us to eat down here in the underworld," Christine said standing. The group made their way through the halls to where food was the other night. Sure enough food was still on the tables.  
  
"This place gives me the creeps," Ashley remarked. "Imagine living underground you're whole life?"  
  
"I'd prefer above ground thank you very much," Harry answered. Christine and Paul separated from them to talk to some of the adults. Ashley and Harry made their way to the other shapeshifters. The other students seemed nervous about living under the gound. A few were puzzled on what to do. People seemed anxious, not their normal selves.  
  
"And where were you two this whole time?" Jake asked with a smirk.  
  
"Talking to my parents," Ashley said with a smirk of her own. She and Harry sat between Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Did you ever find out when we can go back into the castle?" Ginny asked Harry.  
  
"No, not yet. Hopefully we can live back in the castle soon," he replied. He helped himself to some of the food on the table. When he was moving around something on his plate he heard Fred and George snicker about something. "What did you do this time?"  
  
"How can you always suspect that we did something whenever someone laughs?" Fred asked trying to look innocent. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh fine, look over at the Slytherin table."  
  
"What did you do this-" Harry started to say before he looked over. Some of the Slytherins had neon color hair. Some had poka dots of different colors.He laughed a little, trying to hide it. Fred and George smiled and snickered softly.  
  
"What is it?" Ashley asked. Harry nodded his head towards the Slytherin table. Ashley covered her mouth when she looked over. She hid her smile. She elbowed Hermioen slightly and pointed over to the table. Hermione looked over. With a look of surprise she looked over at the twins and pointed to them as if asking if they did it. They nodded back. Hemione smiled slightly. It was immature and she knew she shouldn't be laughing but it was hard to conceal a slight smile.  
  
"What will happen when the teachers find out?" Hermione asked. Several other students saw the Slytherins and laughed. Soon they realized what food was making their hair change colors and to their surprise, they started eating them! They laughed as they saw what color their hair changed to. A few girls were showing it off and asking my friends, "How does this look?" While her friends would respond sarcastically, "It suits you perfectly!"  
  
"I didn't expect this," Ginny replied looking around at many neon colored heads.  
  
"Neither did we," Fred and George said.  
  
"Weasley!" McGonagall yelled. "What did you two do this time?"  
  
"We didn't mean for this to happen professor!" Fred replied.  
  
"I should give you a full years detention!" McGonagall yelled.  
  
"Oh, don't punish them, Minerva," Stacy said coming up behind the headmistress. "They got the rest of the students to forget their worries of living down here for the time being and are having fun. Plus it's going to wear off soon with no effects. They helped to ease the tension between the students and helped the time down here be more enjoyable."  
  
"I guess you're right," McGonagall said. "You two are free for now." She walked away.  
  
"Watch it you two. I won't be around everytime you do something. Plus I can't get you out of everything! It's just convenient that we're down here with all this tension!" Stacy said quietly to them before leaving. Her and the other adults left the room.  
  
"Professor Miller is official my favorite teacher," George said. Fred agreed.  
  
"She's already used to us," Jake said.  
  
"Who do you mean by 'us'"? Caroline asked.  
  
"Mainly me," Jake said. "And Matt." Matt opened his mouth to say something but just waved it off. He didn't feel like arguing with Jake.  
  
"Smart choice," Jake commented when he noticed Matt's movements. "Don't even bother, you know I'm going to win." He didn't see Caroline, who was next to him, pick up one of the dishes of mashed potatoes.  
  
"Hey Sweetheart," she said holding the dish.  
  
"What is it?" Jake asked as he turned. The next thing he knew, food was in his face. Caroline had smushed Jake's face into the mashed potatoes. From behind him, Matt dumped a bowl of baked beans on top of his head. Behind Jake they exchanged a high five. Everyone got quiet as they looked at the situation at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I can't believe you did that," Ron commented. Jake didn't move. Finally Jake's hands came up to wipe the food out of his face.  
  
"Hey Sweetheart," he said.  
  
"What?" Caroline replied cautiously. Jake threw some of the food in her face.  
  
"I can't believe you did that," Ron repeated. Jake wiped the food off of his face with a smile.  
  
"Under the table?" Liz asked.  
  
"Definitely," Ginny replied as she slipped under the table with Liz. Harry, Ashley, Hermione and Ron joined them. They hid out under the table. Fred and George came down a few moments later.  
  
"What are they doing?" Liz asked them.  
  
"Eyeing more food around the table," Fred answered.  
  
"I should grab more before they start throwng it," Ron said returned to the world above the table. More food ended up on the floor next to them. He came down a second later empty-handed. "Maybe not."  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"I didn't want to touch anything. They've started throwing more things," Ron replied.  
  
"This might take awhile," Ashley said.  
  
"Are they always like this?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You've been with them for a few months, what do you think?" Harry asked.  
  
"Good point," Hermione replied. They stayed down there for a few minutes after food was constantly landing on the floor.  
  
"Do we have to stay down here for awhile longer?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Hopefully not," George said. Food stopped landing on the floor.  
  
"Maybe they stopped," Fred said.  
  
"I'll go check," Ginny said crawling out from under the table. A few seconds she quickly came back under, food was on her shirt. "Nope, false alarm."  
  
"Here," Ashley said waving a hand over Ginny's shirt. It was instantly cleaned.  
  
"Why aren't the adults stopping them? Wouldn't the professors want them to stop?" George asked.  
  
"I don't see any," Ron said looking around. "Remember they left?"  
  
"Oh yeah," George said. "Where did they go?"  
  
"To another room five doors on the right down the hallway to the left of this room. They're discussing what they're going to do with us," Harry said. Everyone looked at him shocked.  
  
"How did you know?" Hermione asked, Harry tapped his head. "Oh yeah. I forgot you can do that."  
  
"We'd better make them stop before the teachers come back," Liz said.  
  
"I think they're running out of food to throw," Ron said noticing the decrease in the amount of food that was falling on the floor.  
  
"Hopefully it's not a false alarm agan," Ginny said.  
  
"Well, we have to get them to stop anyway," Harry said.  
  
"Let me check to see what they're doing now," Ashley said, disappearing from under the table. Harry looked around the floor. It was a mess. Surprisingly enough, the food was just in one area. The rest of the students didn't pick up the whole 'Food fight' situation and joined. It was as if the students just watched instead of getting involved. With a wave of his hand the mess disappeared.  
  
"Good idea," Hermione commented.  
  
"The teachers left the room," Harry said.  
  
"We better get them cleaned up then," Liz said. "Ashley hasn't returned so I think the coast is clear." She left from under the table. Everyone else followed her. When they saw the sight above the table, few could hold back a laugh. Jake, Caroline and Matt were covered in different types of food. Students that were sitting next to them or near them had moved away and went to another table. The table was covered in food as well.  
  
"Well, I hope you two had fun," Liz said as she cleaned the table with a wave of her hand. Caroline cleaned herself and Matt. She refused to clean Jake. He had to do that himself.  
  
"The teachers are coming back into this room," Harry said as they all sat down quickly. In a few seconds the teachers walked in. They were talking amongst themselves and failed to notice the amount of students who had moved away from the table of the bickering shapeshifters. They just sat at their own table.  
  
"That was a close one," Ashley commented.  
  
"Nah, if I thought it was an extremely bad thing if we were caught, I would've told you that they left the room and headed this way sooner," Harry replied. Ashley looked at him.  
  
"You amaze me," she said. She had a few things on her plate but moved them around, not taking a bite. Suddenly Dean and Julia walked into the room and up to them. They stopped a few feet away when they noticed that no one was sitting by the group.  
  
"Is there something I should know about?" Julia asked.  
  
"Not unless you should know about a food fight between Bear, Cat and Shark," Liz commented without looking up from her plate.  
  
"What did the teachers do?" Dean asked as they sat down.  
  
"Nothing. They don't know," Ron said. Dean gave him a puzzled look. "They had left the room when it happened and the mess was cleaned up before they returned."  
  
"I get it now," Dean replied as he started to eat some of the food at the table.  
  
"So, where have you two been this whole time?" Jake asked with a smirk.  
  
"Here we go again," Harry said as he rolled his eyes. Jake ignored him.  
  
"Well, we found about twelve rooms next to each other. They all connect to another room. We can all take those rooms," Julia said. "We already asked Stacy. She said that was fine."  
  
"They connect?" Caroline asked. "How so?"  
  
"They form a circle. They are connected by a room in the center," Dean answered. Caroline nodded in understanding. They talked through lunch about things like Quidditch before people began to get up and leave the room.  
  
"It's boring down here," Ron said.  
  
"Very boring," Fred agreed.  
  
"Why don't you two show is the rooms you were talking about?" Ashley suggested.  
  
"Why not?" Dean said as they all stood up.  
  
"Are you coming?" Harry asked Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny and Ron.  
  
"There's nothing to do here," Hermione said as she and the others followed them out of the room. Thye walked down numerous hallways past millions of roms before stopping.  
  
"Here we are," Julia said. "Here's one of the rooms." She opened the door. It was a plain room with no furntiure.  
  
"Obviously we have to add our own things," Dean said. He entered the room. The other followed. "This is what we were talking about with them connecting. He opened a door on the other side of the room and stepped in. The room was a large room with no furntiure. It was a circle room with many doors .  
  
"All these doors lead to other bedrooms," Julia explained. She looked at everyone in the group. "Let's pick our new rooms!"  
  
"Even us?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Of course!" Julia said as she headed over to a room and disappeared by the door. She came out a few seconds later and pointed her wand at the door. Her name appeared on a name plate.  
  
"I'll take this one," Jake said disappearing off into his own room. Harry picked a large room next to Ron. Fred and George decided to share a room. Ginny picked her own as well as the others. Harry put his wand to both doors in his room and put his name on the nameplates. Once inside he started to make the room seem more like a bedroom. He added a bed before a few other things to keep his mind off the fact that he was living underground. He was still a little uneasy about being underground and couldn't wait to breathe in fresh air. Finally he had settled in to his new room for the time he was stranded down underground.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The days went on. Everyone had settled in underground. The room in the center was used for talking and Hermione and the Weasleys were trained physically and magically by the elementals. The elementals also took the time to train themselves. Each had become even stronger than before. They had each learned something new to do with their element. Many times Christine and Paul watched the shapeshifters train. Christine had her hands over her eyes most of the time, afraid to see Ashley get hurt. She sighed in relief everytime Ashley made it out of a practice battle nearly unscratched.  
  
The elemetals were each given a small locket. A stone was locked insdie each locket. This stone was where their animals would stay when not needed. The stone glow, giving off a soft light.  
  
They were undergorund for weeks when finally they opened the heavy door to see a fglorious castle. The castle was prepared and stronger than before. Everyone had settled into their own rooms and their life in the castle, happy to be back. Chrisitne and Paul had decided to stay until the holidays. During the holidays they were going to go home and bring Ashley with them. Harry was to join them as well. Sirius had assured him that it would be fine for him to go. Sirius was even invited to Ashley's house for the holidays in which he accepted. Christine and Paul had sent home a note with Snow for their son telling him where they were stranded. Their son had wittern back saying that it was fine for him ot be alone and not to send any more owls. They scare him and his friends.  
  
The days flew past until it was finally it was the night before the holiday vacation. It was the last night for everyone to be together before departing for the holidays. Ron, Fred, George and Ginny were going home to spend time with their family. Jake, Matt, Liz, Caroline, and Julia were going home to their own families. Dean was going home to a friend's house. He had told his friend that he was taking the train in and to meet him at the station since his friend was a muggle. Hermione was going to spend her holidays with her family. Sirius was going to go over Remus' house until Christmas when he was going to visit Harry at Ashley's house. Stacy was going to go between Hogwarts, the House for the Gifted and Remus' house. Everyone was busy for the holidays.  
  
Because of the events, the Yule ball was cancelled. It was to be rescheduled.  
  
"Another hoiday has come upon us," Dumbledore started at the end if the dinner feast. "I hope that everyone goes home and enjoys the holidays. It is a joyous time with family and friends. Go home and relax your minds. Come back with a mind that's ready to learn! I would like to announce a new event to happen tonight. I would like to celebrate the holiday with music. Music effects the mind and spirit of others and I would like to share songs of the holiday to et everyone is the holiday spirit. I would encourage any of you who would like to share a song, come up here and sing it. We have instruments up here. You can either play one or we can bewitch them to play a tune. Who would like to be first?"  
  
The Great Hall was decorated as usual. Hagrid picked the perfect christmas tree to decorate. Everything was beautiful. The shapeshifters were sitting at the Gryffindor table. Ashley's parents were sitting next to her at the table. Sirius was sitting next to Stacy and Remus at the teacher's table. A Hufflepuff raised her hand to Dumbledore. She was called up to sing. There was a platform in front for the students to stand on. Once in the front she sat at the piano. Dumbledore had a microphone hooked up to it so she could sing into it. He thought it was a good idea to add microphones. The students could sing without having to yell or have a charm put on them to make them sound louder. She had sung and played a song that she had learned from her mother, a witch. When she was done, everyone clapped.  
  
Many people went up to sing. Many were good. Some were funny. Some Gryffindor's went up. A few boys went up to rap a song. It had everyone cluching their sides in laughter. When another girl was singing, Harry nudged Ashley.  
  
"What?" she asked him quietly. She had been watching the bewitched instruments play.  
  
"You should sing a song," Harry said.  
  
"No way," Ashley repleid right away. "Not in front of everyone."  
  
"Why not? You're great," Harry commented.  
  
"I don't want to. Plus this is for the students and I'm not a student here!" Ashley said.  
  
"That doesn't matter," her mother said. "Dumbledore never said that it as for only the students here."  
  
"Sing a song!" Liz said to Ashley when the other girl had finished.  
  
"Yeah!" Caroline added.  
  
"Please?" Ginny pleaded.  
  
"I don't want to," Ashley said quickly. She looked up and saw Dumbledore looking at her, a smile on his face. Everyone had gone quiet as they listened to what was happening at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Miss Stone, would you like to sing a song for us?" Dumbledore asked. Ashley looked at him. Harry nudged her again. She looked at him. There was no way she was able to get out of this now. She took a deep breath before looking back at Dumbledore and standing up. Her friends at the Gryffindor table cheered as she approached the front. Dumbledore smiled at her when he handed her the microphone. She stepped up onto the platform. Looking around at the instruments she waved her hand over one. It floated into the air and began playing a tune. Ashley stopped it and picked a few more. She had them play a tune before making a few change to a different beat. Son she had them all where she needed before making them silent once more.  
  
"Look like we have a professional," Dumbledore said with a smile. Ashley smiled slghtly and looked back at the students. Some of the Slytherins were laughing. Most of the other tables were waiting patiently for her. Harry was smiling at her. She took a deep breath before talking.  
  
"I'm going to do a song that my mother taught me when I was little. This has to be one of my favorites. It's called Draw Tua Bethlehem or in other words Far Over Bethlehem" she said. When she turned around to start the instruments she heard a few people clap and cheer her on. She gained her confidence before letting the instruments play. They played a soft tune before she turned back to the group and started with her eyes closed. Her voice was beautiful. It was perfect for classical or even opera music. It was a high soprano.  
  
Draw uwch y ddaear mae cysgod y nos,  
  
Ond yno mae golau un seren dlos.  
  
Draw uwch y ddaear mae lluoedd y Nef  
  
Yn llawen gyhoeddi ei ddyfod Ef.  
  
Everyone was silent as they listened to her. Ashley opened her eyes as she gained more confidence. She moved the microphone away when she sung louder or higher. She moved her hands when she sang. Everyone listened closely. It was beautiful.  
  
Far in the city with no room to spare,  
  
A stable is let to the gentle pair.  
  
Far in the city they both watch and pray  
  
O'er Jesus asleep in his bed of hay.  
  
Draw at y bryniay mae'r noson yn fwyn  
  
Ar dawel ffriddoedd y defaid a'r wyn.  
  
Over the hillside the shepherds draw near  
  
The angels glad tidings of joy to hear.  
  
Draw dros y twyni mae cwmni ar daith  
  
Yn dilyn y seren ar siwrnai faith.  
  
Over the hills now the wise men do bring  
  
Their gifts for our Lord and his praise to sing.  
  
The music got louder as she sung higher. Everyone listened closely. Most haven't heard the song before. It was unbelieveable. Harry smiled at her as she sang. He knew she could do it.  
  
Draw tua Bethle'm mae toriad y wawr  
  
Ac yno mae bore'n foliant yn awr.  
  
Far over Bethlehem glad voices call,  
  
To worship and praise the Saviour of all.  
  
The music played before dying down as the song ended.Everyone started to clap loud. Ashley smiled as they clapped for her. Several people, mainly the Weasley twins, were whistling.  
  
"Well I don't believe I'm the only one to believe that we have a real talented professional in our school," Dumbledore commented with a smile. Ashley smiled and handed back the microphone. When she was walking to her seat, the clapping continued even after she sat down.  
  
"Where did you learn to sing like that?" a first year Gryffindor asked.  
  
"Lots of practice, patience and devotion," Ashley answered. Everyone started to ask her questions. Even people from the other tables were asking things. Soon it became late and Dumbledore dismissed them from the Great Hall. Ashley walked down the hall answering more questions and receiving comments.  
  
"Why would you want to keep your voice a secret?" Hermione asked as they entered the common room.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ashley asked.  
  
"You never sing and you didn't want to sing before. Why don't you share it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think I'm that great so I don't sing much," Ashley replied. Hermione rolled her eyes in a playful fashion before saying good night. Everyone headed to their rooms for the night. It was late and there was going to be massive chaos in the halls the following day.  
  
Harry smiled as he laid in bed. Tomorrow he was leaving the castle for the holidays. He couldn't wait. He put a hand around the locket on his neck before drifting off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow, finally a chapter done huh? Sorry for the wait. I was running out of ideas. Sorry if this chapter is a bit useless. I know that I didn't follow some ideas (sorry Tom Riddle's son) but I hope that you like it anyway. Maybe something with happen in the future...I don't know..we'll see...yes WE'LL see. I don't even know what I type sometimes.  
  
Yes, I actually remembered that I never had them celebrate christmas...imagine: all of this happening to you in a few short months ....hehe. Crazy. AS always send in any comments and ideas. Your ideas always help.  
  
Happy fourth of July!!!!!!! I hope all of my readers stay safe and has a good time....next chapter is christmas..oooooooooo what could happen now that they don't have the protection of Hogwarts AND they're in the muggle world? We'll see..  
  
I've actually decided to respond to my reviewers of last chapter. I got soooo many reviews for one chapter!! It's amazing! Thanks guys! I'll begin to respond again.....To my reviewers:  
  
Joanna-I'm glad you like it. I bet you could write like me. I don't think I'm that great. Maybe if I work harder and I don't try to get chapters out for people then it would be better but I love writing for people who love it. I don't know about your idea. He's already powerful so I don't want t make him a mage but you never know...you might see something I write that might just follow something of your idea...we'll see...  
  
Magus- I hope you like that I added your idea. I'll work it more in next chapter or soon at least. Thanks for reading.  
  
Hpver7- Thanks for answering my question iwht muggles finding out. It helps me keep readers reading what they want to read. Thanks for reading the reviewing.  
  
KC- I'm glad you like it. I'm glad you like the animals. I was worried about how people would react to them. I'm definitely going to do your family idea. It's a great idea!!!! Thanks. I'll work it in soon I hope.  
  
Noraseves- I'm glad you like it. Thanks for R/R.  
  
Queen of Redwall- sorry I forgot all about the wand thing. I'll be more careful next time. You're the only one who pointed that out...thanks for r/r.  
  
SakuraPotter- There will definitely be an epilouge or something saying that the story will end. I won't just leave it I promise you. It just might take ne awhile to type 17 pages..  
  
Fantasydima- I'm glad you like it. Thanks for r/r.  
  
Giraffe- I'll add more romance later over the next chapter. I just can't get too romantic if you know what I mean..I'll get it in there though. In the first chapter I didn't know how to update properly so that's why the paragraphs were pushed together.sorry.  
  
VysseII- You really think mines the best???? Are you serious???? Nah, you're just saying that...right?? Wow, I'm SOOOOO happy! Thanks for reading and reviewing..wow, and thanks for the comment!  
  
BookObsessed- I'm a little confused with your review: Well not we'll. If it's a spelling mistake than sorry. I type fast and I just want to get chapters out ASAP. Even when I read it, I think it says something different so I don't see the mistake..sorry.  
  
Tasidia- Thanks for reading. Sorry for repeating.I think I do that when I stop at an area and come back to it the next day. I don't remember my train of though..sorry. I'll work on that. Thanks for helping me improve!!!! Thanks for not just saying: You repeat too much and I hate it.thanks it means a lot!!! Really. Thanks for r/r.  
  
Shadowsurfer- I'm going to make it a few muggles if any..we'll see..thanks for answering my question with muggles It means a lot ..really. Thanks for r/r.  
  
Naomi Silverwolf- I remember you. I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for r/r. I hope you like my new chapter as well.  
  
Lady Reaper of the Shadows- wow, cool name. Thanks for answering my question with the muggles. You're right. They would clash horribly wouldn't they?  
  
Bluefire-2113- I'm glad you like it. Thanks for r/r.  
  
Bookmaster 3000- I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for r/r.  
  
Ficfan- I'm glad you liked it..well, let's see....they disappear for a few weeks for the holidays.. I think they'll improve...ooooo.You'll definitely see more things. More powers and aspect...if you want of course.. Thanks for r/r.  
  
Shdurrani- I'm glad you're back and reading! I remembered your name right away. I'm glad you like it still. Thanks for r/r.  
  
Chaser- I'm glad you like it. Thanks for r/r.  
  
Tom Riddle's son- Sorry if I didn't use all of your idea. It was a really good idea! Really!! But now that they know it's there...who knows what they can do now???..we'll see..we'll see...thanks for reading and reviewing.wow, just think. The only reason you're reading this is because you helped me post it...remember..wow..hehe. Thanks for everything! 


	29. Home for the Holidays

Ok, here's another chapter. I tried to get this out before school started for me. Well, I finished it before school started but fanfiction.net wouldn't let me update it. I waited 10 minutes to load it on document manager but then AOL kicked me off. I was sooooo mad! I hope you really enjoy this. Responses to reviewers are at the bottom. Please review! By the way, for all of you who wondered: Here's Christmas!!!!  
  
One more thing: I will take no more flames. I got a few flames for last chapter and I can't take it anymore! NO MORE FLAMES! If you don't like anything, kindly leave my work alone! I don't have time to listen to you complain while I have many others to write for. Every time I get a flame, my writing is on hold for awhile so NO FLAMES!!  
  
By the way, this chapter is dedicated to the reviewers who like my story. At the bottom, if your name has a star next to it, this chapter is dedicated to you. If your name has no stars and you gave me a good review for last chapter, let me know and I'm sorry! If you have no star and you wrote something that you think might've offended me, it probably did so stop reading my story and leave me alone!  
  
Lastly, I have really cool news. I was nominated for a really cool award. I think it's for the best Harry Potter adventure fic in progress. It's for the Harry Potter Fanfiction awards. Wish me luck!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The grounds of Hogwarts grew lighter as the sun rose above the trees of the forbidden forest. Fresh laid snow glistened as the sun's rays hit it. It looked like a blanket without a string out of place. It was a perfect day for the beginning of the holidays.  
  
Gryffindor tower was alive with people running around their rooms and the common room. Most were getting last minute things together for the trip home while others were talking and laughing with friends. Everyone was excited about the upcoming holidays.  
  
Harry awoke to the noise of the downstairs common room and of his own dormitory. He rubbed his eyes and stretched before getting out of bed. Across from him, Ron was packing his trunk. The teachers had all decided not to give them homework for the vacation (Snape needed convincing from the other teachers) so Ron was taking out all of his school books and leaving them by his bed. Everyone else in the room was packing as well. Jake, Matt and Dean were already gone.  
  
"Finally awake?" Ron asked as he noticed Harry was out of bed. Harry sent him a slight smirk as he stretched his arms above his head. After stretching he looked around the room. It looked a lot cleaner than it ever was. Well, except the first day of school, but it was close. After looking around, Harry took off the locket on his neck and ran to the showers to quickly shower. After that, he changed into some muggle clothes, not even bothering to add on a robe. Since he was going home with Ashley, and since she lived in the muggle world, it was easier for him just to dress in them now.  
  
He changed into some black pants that looked a little baggy on him. He quickly put on a dark green shirt. When he walked out of the warmth of the shower part of the bathroom, he felt how cold the air was and quickly put on a black sweatshirt. He then brought a comb through his air. If he was going to go into the muggle world, he should dress like other muggle teens his age. Using his hand, he spiked up parts of his hair. He then brushed his teeth before going back into the dormitory.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked with a yawn.  
  
"To early for you to be up, obviously," Ron said noticing the yawn.  
  
"Nah, I'm just tired," Harry replied. He reached to his bedside table and grabbed his watch and chains. He fastened the chain that Ashley had given him for his birthday around his neck as well as the one with the locket of his wolf and put the watch around his wrist. The locket glowed from his neck and Harry put it under his sweatshirt. It was around seven o'clock.  
  
Yawning once more, Harry grabbed a backpack out of his trunk and started to load it with things he would need such as clothes. He shrunk Hedwig's cage with a flick of his wrist. He placed that in his backpack. Hedwig was going to fly there. Harry was giving her a chance to stretch her wings. She knew where he was going so he didn't worry about her being back before he left.  
  
"Is that what you're going to bring?" Ron asked pointing to the backpack. He and Harry were the only people left in the room.  
  
"I'm going into the muggle world. I don't want to bring a trunk because it'll bring too much attention to myself. More muggles our age bring around a backpack anyway," Harry responded. He finished packing right after Ron had. Harry swung his backpack over his shoulder as they left for the Great Hall. Ron left the trunk behind. It was going to be picked up later when the train was there.  
  
As they made their way though the halls, they had greeted many portraits who were dressed for the holiday spirit. They had escaped Peeves who was trying to wrap them in ribbon and then lift them into the air and watch them dangle from lights.  
  
They reahed the Great Hall and walked in to loud noises and excitement. It was decorated as usual with decorations, a large tree (complements of Hagrid) , and small lights that seemed to dance around the room. It looked magical.  
  
"Ron! Harry!" Hermione called from the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Harry replied as they reached her and took their seats. The others were there already.  
  
"I'm going to work on that spell you showed me," Hermione said to Harry. Ever since Harry had promised Hermione and Ron that he would train them, he showed them a spell and they would practice. When they perfected it, he wold show them another one. After a few spells were learned, Harry would duel them to get them used to the spells they learned. They were doing very well. Hermione was learning her's quickly as usual but Ron was only a step behind, They were both doing extremely well and Harry knew that it was a wise decision to train them. They were serious about it and Harry knew they would be a great ally to have if danger approaches.  
  
"Just work on that one and the other ones you learned," Harry said. "I won't give you more over the vacation. I'll feel better if I knew that you were only working on things I showed you and you weren't doing something wrong on a new spell and blow up your house. I know you're a very smart witch, Hermione but I know you understand."  
  
"I understand perfectly, Harry and I agree with you. I think I'd feel safer if you were to show me the hard spells before I try them on my own. Sometimes getting hard spells right is hard," Hermone replied. She talked to Ron while Harry made his way over to Ashley and her parents.  
  
"All packed?" Christine asked. Harry nodded shrugged the shoulder that had his backpack on it. Ashley had a simliar one at her feet.  
  
"When we get there, Brian is going to be there with a bunch of friends. Our excuse is that we went on a small trip to pick you up, Harry. Since the House of the Gifted is a few hours away from where we're going, we're going to say that we were picking you up to spend the holidays with us and we were picking Ashley up from school," Paul said. Harry remembered that Ashley's older brother was going to be home.  
  
"I thought it would be a good idea if we didn't mention that you were a wizard," Ashley said. "That way Brian won't act coldly toward you. You can still use magic but not in front of him. If you need to use magic, you're more than welcome to."  
  
"We'll say that you two met at a camp," Christine said. "We tried to twist the story around what is actually true. You two met in the teen center which is like camp. Harry, you do live far from us to it's likely that we had to travel long to get you. And it's true that we need to pick Ashley up from school. We'll say that we needed to take the train to both places."  
  
"Didn't you already tell Brian that you were at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes but this is what he's going to tell his friends. They'll wonder why he's home alone and he can say that. He also needed to tell my sister to pick us up at the train station. He needed a reason to tell her," Christine said. Ashley was looking at Harry when he was talking to her mother. She reached up to lightly touch Harry's hair. He turned to her and saw her looking up at his hair.  
  
"I thought since we were going into the muggle world, I should look like I lived in it for the last 15 years," Harry replied watching for her reaction.  
  
"I like it," she said taking her hand away. "It looks good."  
  
"Do you think your brother will think that I'm a muggle?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why not? I would," she replied with a small laugh. They sat down to eat the last meal before the train.  
  
"I almost didn't recognize you" Sirius said as he walked up to the table. Remus was behind him. "I was looking around for you for awhile until Stacy pointed you out."  
  
"You're going to come over on Christmas right?" Harry asked after he swallowed what was in his mouth.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it," Sirius said. He went to mess up Harry's hair as usual but Harry moved away and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Not today," he said. Sirius looked up and saw Harry's hair.  
  
"Oh, you changed it today huh?" Sirius remarked. "I thought something was different but I couldn't quite place it. It's a good different though."  
  
"That's good," Harry said as he let Sirius's hand go. Sirius took it away. They talked for awhile about the holidays.  
  
At the teacher's table, Dumbledore stood to give them all a speech to wish them all a happy and safe holiday. He had said that the trains arrived and would be leaving shortly. By that time everyone had finished breakfast and was all excited about the holidays.  
  
"I think people are starting to go," Jake said. Harry looked over to the doors of the Great Hall and saw many students leave through it.  
  
"I guess everyone is going to the trains," Caroline said. "Well, I guess the holiday vacation is beginning!"  
  
"Well? What are we waiting for?" Matt asked. "Let's go!" He and the others had all brought backpacks like Harry and swung them over their shoulders. Harry stayed in his seat.  
  
"You all be careful during the vacation and write!" Stacy said, hugging each of them. "Remember to practice, practice, practice! I'll see you all again when school starts." The shapeshifters and Julia had all raced each other out the door. Ron had run with them. Hermione was beginning to follow before she turned back to look at Harry.  
  
"Are you coming?" she asked softly. Harry looked at her for a moment before looking around him. The other students had already left leaving only the teachers and themselves. He looked around at the ceiling and the Christmas decorations. He looked at Dumbledore who was looking at him with a smile. Harry turned to Ashley and her parents who were all watching him. He turned to Sirius and Remus and gave a smile of his own. With a deep sigh he turned to Hermione.  
  
"I'm coming," he said before standing and swinging his backpack over his shoulder. Hermione nodded to him before heading out herself.  
  
"I guess this is the last time we will see the castle," Paul said looking around. "At least we got to see it for the holidays."  
  
"I wouldn't say that this will be your last time," Ashley said. "When you have me as a daughter, you'll probably be kidnapped by some unknown demon and magically brought back to Hogwarts." They let out a laugh.  
  
"True, true," Paul said.  
  
"You two have a fun holiday," Stacy said as she hugged her students.  
  
"Have fun kiddo. I'll see you on Christmas," Sirius said.  
  
"Maybe I'll see you before you come back," Remus said. "I'll see what I can arrange." They all walked out of the Great Hall and to the entrance. With a wave goodbye, Harry, Ashley and her parents walked across the lawn away from the castle while Stacy, Sirius and Remus stayed behind and watched them. Off in the distance some of the students were having snowball fights.  
  
"I bet you a million galleons that either Jake or Caroline started that fight," Stacy said as she watched.  
  
"I wouldn't bet against you," Sirius said.  
  
"Me either," Remus added. They watched Harry and Ashley cross the lawns. When they passed the people playing with the snowballs, the snowballs stopped flying and the people ran over to Harry and Ashley.  
  
"You were right," Sirius said to Stacy.  
  
"I knew it," she said with a smile.  
  
"Know-it-all," Sirius said under his breath. Stacy looked at him with her mouth wide in shock.  
  
"I'm not a know-it-all! It's not my fault you don't know anything!" She waved her hand and a snowball flew through the air and hit Sirius in the back of the head. Stacy gave him a look as she turned on her heel to go inside. She let out a yelp of surprise when suddenly a snowball hit her in the head. Remus watched the two and rolled his eyes. They both saw this and got him involved in a childish snowball fight between themselves.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *  
  
Harry and Ashley walked across the grounds. The others were having a snowball fight. When they saw Harry and Ashley, they stopped and headed over to them.  
  
"I bet you a hundred galleons that either Jake or Caroline started that fight," Ashley said.  
  
"I wouldn't bet against you," Harry said. He was tucked in his sweatshirt.  
  
"Look who's all goth," Jake said coming up behind them.  
  
"I'm not goth," Harry replied. "I'm just freezing my butt off."  
  
"Is that even possible?" Jake asked.  
  
"What's possible?" Liz asked.  
  
"Freezing your butt off. Is it possible?" Jake asked.  
  
"Why not?" Liz asked.  
  
"How many cases have you heard of people freezing their butt off?" Jake asked.  
  
"If someone's butt gets cold enough, it could get frostbite. People's fingers, toes, hands, and feet get frostbite and have to be taken off. Why can't someone get frostbite on their butt?" Liz asked.  
  
"When I hear a case like that, I'll believe you," Jake replied.  
  
"Fine by me," Liz said putting her hands in the air.  
  
"Good," Jake said. When they approached the train, everyone was already inside and there was a wizard by the door waiting for them.  
  
"I'll race you," Matt said before running to the train. Most of them ran to the train and went inside. When Harry reached the train, he let everyone go in before him. Before he went in himself, he turned to look at the castle. He put down his hood so he could see it better. He looked over the grounds. He suddenly felt arms wrap around his neck lightly.  
  
"The castle is so beautiful," Ashley's soft voice said. The wizard waiting outside had gone in and told them to shut the door when they came in.  
  
"I'm actually leaving for the holidays," Harry said in disbelief. Ashley rested her head on his shoulder, lightly.  
  
"There is a castle on a cloud. I like to go there in my sleep," she sang softly. Harry smiled.  
  
"It looks just like that. A castle on a cloud," he said. The mess that they others had made in the snow made it no longer look like a blanket spread out, but a cloud instead.  
  
"Ready to meet my family?" Ashley asked as she let go of Harry.  
  
"Let's do it," Harry replied as they both went into the train and closed the door behind them. As they made their way through to find her parents, the train started and the castle started to fade in the background. They walked past compartments until they saw Christine standing in a doorway of one. She smiled when she saw them and moved into the compartment. They followed her into a compartment with the other shapeshifters.  
  
"Did you two get lost?" Jake asked.  
  
"Yeah," Harry lied, not wanting to explain anything.  
  
"My Mum's family is all muggle and my Dad's are wizards. We always have aguments break out when the two families are together so we usually have my Mum's family over on Yule Eve and my Dad's on Christmas," Matt was saying. Harry took a seat near the window and looked out.  
  
"Christmas will be fun," Ashley told him. "The house is going to be packed though."  
  
"More people for a snowball fight," Harry said with a smile.  
  
"I can see it now, snow everywhere. In the house, outside the house, everywhere!" Christine said.  
  
"At least we warned you beforehand," Ashley said.  
  
"Yeah, now I know to lock you all out of the house as soon as one snowball goes flying," Christine said.  
  
"I'm usually stuck at my muggle aunt's house on Christmas. It's so boring. How do they expect a guy to live without playstation or Xbox or Game cube? It's especially bad when you get a new game and can't play it," Jake was saying.  
  
"You lived without video games for a few months. You can't last one single day more?" Caroline asked.  
  
"No!" Jake said throwing his hands up. "I've been away from real teenage civilization for so long! I can't last one more day!"  
  
"Why don't you bring it with you?" Matt asked.  
  
"I try but all my little cousins hog the TVs all day," Jake said.  
  
"Bring a TV," Dean suggested.  
  
"Why don't I bring my whole room?" Jake asked. "Or better yet, how about I just stay home?"  
  
"There, you solved your problem. Just stay home," Liz said.  
  
"That solution doesn't help me," Jake said.  
  
"At least we tried," Caroline said. She turned her head to look out the window. Jake just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Wasn't much of a try," Jake said with a sigh.  
  
"Don't you live in the magical world?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah but I have somethings that are muggle. When you can do magic like us, we need our video games," Jake said.  
  
"It's Christmas vacation. None of us can think straight," Matt said.  
  
"Well, some of us can," Ashley said.  
  
"Then I can't think straight," Matt said.  
  
"I can't wait until I get home," Liz said. "I haven't been home in so long!" They all talked about how much they wanted to be home. Suddenly Ashley's eyes widened as she came up with an idea. She grabbed her backpack and quickly unzipped it before taking out a piece of parchment. She took out a quill and wrote everyone's name down on the piece of paper except for Harry's. She then put a dash next to each name.  
  
"I have an idea. Pass this around and write down your address and phone number," Ashley said. She quickly wrote down her information before passing the parchment and quill to Julia who was to her right. She wrote down her information before passing it on. Dean wrote down the house he was staying at. Harry didn't write down anything since he was staying with Ashley. After everyone wrote down their address and phone number, Ashley took the parchment and quickly made copies by using magic.  
  
"There," she said, handing everyone a copy. "Now everyone has a copy of everyone's phone number and address."  
  
"I have a plea," Julia said. "Please don't call my house if it's not necessary. I don't know how my parents will react to having good witches and wizards call the house and ask to talk to me."  
  
"What are you going to tell your parents? You can't tell them that you were learning at Hogwarts. Especially with elementals!" Liz commented remembering that both of Julia's parents were death eaters. They would definitely not approve of her learning with witches and wizards on the side of light. If they found out, they wouldn't hesitate to kill her.  
  
"I'm going to tell them that I was tracking some Aurors. I'm going to think of a fake destination. I'm going to get home and make it look like I was walking around this whole time and that I was undercover," Julia answered.  
  
"Do you think that your parents will believe you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think they will. If not, I'll run away," Julia said.  
  
"But they're death eaters and you're their daughter. Can't they call you to the dark lord or something?" Jake asked. Julia shook her head.  
  
"I don't have the dark mark. I'm supposed to get it this summer. As of right now, I'm just a death eater's daughter, not a death eater myself," Julia answered.  
  
"What would've happened if you never found us before you were scheduled to get that mark tattooed on your skin?" Liz asked.  
  
"Run away as fast as I could," Julia said with a smirk.  
  
"Is that fast?" Jake asked.  
  
"Well, I'd have to get away from a whole lot of death eaters. What do you think?" Julia asked him.  
  
"Pretty fast," Jake said nodding his head.  
  
"You could pretend that you're still chasing us," Liz said with a smirk.  
  
"What do you mean?" Julia asked slowly.  
  
"Come over my house for the holidays! It'll be more enjoyable. My parents are wizards anyway plus my father is an auror so he wouldn't have a problem with you coming over," Liz said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Julia asked. "I don't want to invade on your holiday."  
  
"You won't be invading our holiday, you'd be adding to it and making it more enjoyable," Liz answered.  
  
"Are you sure?" Julia asked again.  
  
"Positive," Liz said.  
  
"I guess I could stay undercover a bit longer," Julia said slowly.  
  
"Did you tell your parents that you were coming home for the holidays?" Matt asked.  
  
"No, I only told them that I was undercover. That was a while ago. They wouldn't really care if I was captured or dead or even still alive," Julia said.  
  
"So in other words you'd rather come over my house for the holidays instead of going home," Liz said.  
  
"Definitely," Julia said.  
  
"Great!" Liz exclaimed. "This will be fun!"  
  
"So we all have plans for the holidays," Caroline said. "We'll be apart for so long. Longer than ever."  
  
"Wow, I'm going to go through Elemental withdrawl," Jake said.  
  
"We'll just have to get together to do something," Ashley said. "Maybe one day we can all get together at someone's house."  
  
"Withdrawl will take my soul," Jake said. They were all talking for awhile before Hermione and Ron joined them. They continued to talk about the holidays before they noticed the train slowing down before coming to a complete stop. Harry looked outside and saw many wizards and witches standing around waiting for their children to come off the train. They were all dressed in heavy cloaks. Some were dresses more in a muggle-ish way. Other parents were waiting outside the barrier.  
  
"Vacation time!" Matt said as they all grabbed their backpacks. Hermione and Ron were grabbing their trunks.  
  
"Let's go," Christine said as they all were ready to leave. They all filed out into a bigger crowd of students get off the train.  
  
"Ron! Ginny! Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley was yelling over the crowd of people. They all made their way through the crowd and over to her. She was over at a less crowded area of King's Cross.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said to Ron's mother.  
  
"Hello Harry dear. I'm happy to see you away from the castle for the holidays," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Jake!" a new voice yelled. Jake turned to see his father making his way through.  
  
"Hey Dad," Jake said as the man made his way over. They clasped hands and hugged.  
  
"So these are the people that you had to stay with all this time?" Jake's dad asked looking around at the elementals, Hermione, and the Weasleys.  
  
"Yup," Jake said.  
  
"It's nice to see you all. I'm surprised you lived with my son for so long. Others can't stand living with him for a weekend," Jake's dad said.  
  
"You cut me deep, Dad, really deep," Jake said trying to put on a hurt look.  
  
"Well we have to leave. Your mother wants to see you again. She's home right now going crazy around the house," Jake's dad said. He put his hand around his son's shoulders and turned him away after saying good bye to the others.  
  
"But the withdrawl!" they heard Jake saying when he was dragged away. Quickly the parents of the others arrived. Julia went home with Liz. Eventually all who was left was Ashley, her parents, Mrs. Weasley, Ron and his brothers, Ginny, Hermione, Matt and Harry. They all crossed the barrier into the muggle world and noticed that a trian had just arrived in the muggle world making the station crowded. Mrs. Weasley and her children left. Matt's parents found him quickly and after talking to Harry and Ashley for a few minutes, left. Hermione's parents came and talked for awhile before leaving as well.  
  
"There's my sister," Christine said as she stood on the tips of her toes to see over the crowd. "Hannah!" Harry looked over and saw a woman with dark brown hair down to her shoulders look over at the call of the name. She had on sunglasses. Seeing Christine she smiled and waved before making her way over.  
  
"I thought I missed you or I wasn't at the right station," Hannah said as she hugged her sister and moved on to her brother-in-law.  
  
"Hi Aunt Hannah!" Ashley said as she hugged her aunt.  
  
"Hello, it's nice to see you again," Hannah said. She looked over to Harry. "Who's this young man?"  
  
"This is my boyfriend Harry Potter," Ashley said reaching out to grab Harry's hand and pulling him closer.  
  
"Boyfriend huh? Your brother sadi that you were all going to pick him up as well. Well, it's nice to meet you. My name's Hannah but you already knew that," Hannah said holding out her hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Harry said shaking her hand.  
  
"Shall we get going?" Paul asked.  
  
"Definitely. Let's get you all home," Hannah said before she led them out of the station and through the parking lot. She stopped them in front of a dark blue truck. There was plently of room. It was big enough to hold seven people. Paul and Hannah sat in front. Christine sat behind Paul. Harry and Ashley took the back seats. They dumped their stuff in the trunk.  
  
"How was school, Ashley?" Hannah asked.  
  
"It was great. My classes aren't that hard so I'm more laid back than I thought I would be," Ashley replied.  
  
"Well that's great. If school is stressful, it's not enjoyable," Hannah said. "What about you Harry?"  
  
"Oh, it's great. I think a few of my friends are going through basketball withdrawl. They loved to play basketball but since snow came, they haven't been able to play much," Harry said a little surprised by the question.  
  
"Don't your parents want you home for Christmas?" Hannah asked. Harry's throat tightened quickly.  
  
"I don't live with my parents. I live with my aunt, uncle and cousin," Harry said.  
  
"His parents died when he was young," Paul whispered to Hannah. He tried to whisper so Harry wouldn't hear but he heard it loud and clear. He was thankful that Paul had told her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't know," Hannah said.  
  
"That's alright. It's not like you can tell when you see me," Harry replied trying to lighten the mood in the truck.  
  
"Aunt Hannah, how's Uncle Tim?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Work is driving him crazy as usual. He's going everywhere for work and misses the kids when he leaves on business. Tyler and Mark and doing fine. They're both very adventureous and sometimes make me nervous."  
  
"Mark and Tyler are my cousins. Tyler is 8 and Mark is 5," Ashley said to Harry. Harry nodded and turned to the window as he watched as things went by. He wasn't paying attention to the conversations going on around him. He watched as people walked the streets with bags full of purchases hung at their sides. They passed many stores and turned onto many roads before stopping in front of a medium sized house with tan siding and a nice white wrap-around porch.  
  
"Here we are," Ashley said as she nudged Harry's shoulder. They grabbed their things and exited the truck. Harry looked around. It wasn't a huge amount of property but it wasn't smal either. The house wasn't small nor big. It was perfect for a four-person family. There was an area of dirt in front of the porch and Harry figured that it was full of flowers in the spring and summer. A few trees were along the lawn.  
  
"Let's go inside," Christine said. Hannah had decided to go home and wasn't going to join the family inside. She had still shopping to do. She said goodbye before getting back into her truck and leaving. The rest of the group went through the front door into the house. The house was quiet except for the shouting coming from a room upstairs.  
  
The living room was small with a few couches and a few pictures on the wall. The dining room was connected. The kitchen was connected to that. In the living room was a wooden piano with a bookcase next to it filled with music books. The den was connected to the living room and held a couch and the TV. Stairs were between the living room and the den.  
  
"How do you like it so far?" Ashley asked Harry.  
  
"I love it," Harry said.  
  
"I'll show you the upstairs," Ashley said as she took Harry's hand and led him up the stairs. On the second floor were five doors. Four go to rooms while the fifth was another bathroom. The first door by the stairs was closed but loud noises were heard from behind it.  
  
"Your brother's room?" Harry asked pointing to the door.  
  
"Of course. Mine's down this hallway," Ashley said as she led him down the hallway into another room. It was a medium sized room with a bed in the center and a desk to the side. The windows in the room let in large amounts of light. From one of the windows, Harry could see the view in front of the house. The walls were decorated with pictures and posters. It was definitely a teenage girl's room.  
  
"Now I'll show you to where you'll be sleeping," Ashley said as they left her room and went into a room across the hall. The room was plain with a bed and a desk. It wasn't as homely as Ashley's but it was still nice to be in. "You can do what you want with the room. Put your stuff in the closets and drawers. Now if you'll leave your bag here, we get to meet my brother and his friends." Harry put down his bag before following Ashley out and to the closed door of Brian's room. She knocked a few times before they heard a male's voice tell them to come in.  
  
"Hey Brian," Ashley said as she walked in. Harry went in behind her. Harry saw about five guys in the room. The room was around the same size as Ashley's and the guest room. He looked around and guessed that her brother was the one with the video game controller in his hand. He had brown hair and brown eyes, exactly like what Ashley was like before being an elemental changed her.  
  
"When did you get home?" the guy asked. Harry was right. It was Brian.  
  
"Just a few minutes ago actually," Ashley said. "I just wanted you to meet Harry." She grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him next to her.  
  
"So this is the guy you were bringing back with you," Brian said. He stood and held out his hand to Harry. "Well, nice to meet you. I'm Ashley's brother, Brian." Harry shook his hand in a teenage sort of fashion. It wasn't a formal shake at all. "Do you go the same school as my sister?"  
  
"No actually. I go to a school farther away. I met Ashley at camp," Harry replied smoothly. He knew what Brian was really asking about. He wanted to know if Harry was like Ashley. Brian wanted to know if Harry was a wizard.  
  
"That's cool. Maybe tomorrow you can come and hang out with us. I can bring you to meet some other people and show you the cool places around town," Brian said. He then introduced the guys around his room. Harry nodded to each in a greeting. They talked for a little bit before Harry "shook" Brian's hand and left with Ashley. They shut the door after them and walked down the stairs.  
  
"That was better than I expected," Ashley said.  
  
"Do you think that they think I'm a muggle?" Harry asked.  
  
"You did really good. I don't think Brian had any clue that you are a wizard," Ashley said.  
  
"Didn't he already think that we don't go to the same school?" Harry asked.  
  
"Probably but he either forgot or was making conversation," Ashley responded. Harry nodded in understanding.  
  
"The house hasn't changed since I was here last," Ahsley said looking around.  
  
"What did you expect? Did you really think that your room would be turned into a second office?" Harry asked.  
  
"Maybe," Ashley said, looking sideways at Harry with a slight smile. "You never know with this family." She lead Harry to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of pretzels and before walking out the back door and into the backyard. The air was cold and Harry was thankful that he was still wearing his sweatshirt. No snow was on the grounmd but he was sure that it was cold enough for it.  
  
"Wow, it's really cold out here," Ashley said. "I was going to give you a tour of the back yard but I think we'll just stick to the inside of the house today."  
  
"Fine with me," Harry responded as they walked back into the house. They saw Christine taking a steaming tea pot off the stove. She put hot water into three cups before adding powder and milk to each.  
  
"So there you two went," she said. She took a spoon and mixed each of them. "I just made some hot chocolate. I think we all need it today." She placed the mugs on the table at three seats. The three of them took their seats at the table.  
  
"You can take off your sweatshirt, dear," Christine said to Harry. "Aren't you hot?"  
  
"I'm confortable right now actually," Harry said. He blew on his hot chocolate before taking a sip. It was still hot. He blew on it more.  
  
"Remember Harry, if you need anything let us know," Christine said. "I take it that you saw your room. Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it," Harry said.  
  
"It's not too small?" Christine asked. She knew that Harry was more claustrophbic than her daughter but didn't know how small was too small for the teenager.  
  
"It should be fine," Harry said. "It didn't seem small to me at all."  
  
"Good," Christine said, taking a sip of hot chocolate. "Today we're just going to stick around the house. Tomorrow maybe I'll take you two with me shopping."  
  
"That'll be fun," Ashley said.  
  
"You two can do whatever you want. If you need anything, just yell," Christine said before putting her empty mug into the sink. They heard her walk upstairs.  
  
"Harry?" Brian's voice called.  
  
"In the kitchen," Ashley called back. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Brian appeared in the kitchen a few seconds later.  
  
"There you are. I wanted to ask if you wanted to go for a walk around the neightborhood. My friends and I are going to take a walk down to the park," Brian asked. Harry glanced at Ashley. She nodded her head as if to say 'go'.  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Harry told Brian.  
  
"Cool, Let me get my jacket," Brian said as he left the room. He ran upstairs and a few seconds later, several people were coming down the steps.  
  
"Have fun," Ashley said as Harry put him mug in the sink and headed into the living room where everyone was. Brian was pulling on a jacket.  
  
"Let's go," Brian said as they all headed out the door and into the cold air. Harry walked with the group to the park where they threw a ball around. Harry was good. With being a seeker, he was able to catch anything that came his way. Brian's friends were asking him questions such as his school and if he played sports. Harry had made up answers and said that he played basketball and a game that his friends made up. Harry ended up teaching them how to play quidditch but kept it in muggle perspective. They played for a while before it got dark. Brian and Harry walked home while the other guys walked to their own homes.  
  
They walked into the warm house to the smell of dinner cooking. The house was lit up and Paul was sitting on a couch reading the newspaper. Harry noticed that the light on the paino was on and the keys were uncovered. Harry decided to quickly run upstairs and wash up. He ran into the bathroom and washed his hands before heading to his own room. He noticed music coming from Ashley's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Ashley's voice called. Harry turned the nob and slowly opened the door to see Ashley laying on her bed with a magazine in her lap. She turned up to see Harry enter. "Did you have a good time at the park?" she asked as she sat up and put her magazine on her desk.  
  
"It was pretty good. I taught them quidditch," Harry replied. Ashley's eyes went wide.  
  
"What?!" she asked.  
  
"I didn't tell them the name of the game. I just said that a bunch of my friends made up a game. I just taught them to pass the ball. I left out a lot actually come to think about it," Harry said. He closed the door. Ashley patted the area of the bed next to her and Harry sat there. They were silent for a little bit. Harry leaned back against the pillows before pulling Ashley down to rest on him. He wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that in silence with only the music in Ashley's cd player.  
  
"Who is this?" Harry asked about the music. "It sounds familiar."  
  
"Trapt," Ashley answered. "Do you want to listen to something else? I have lots of cds that you might like if you don't like this." She moved to get up but Harry pulled her back down.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I like this song," Harry replied. Ashley's head was resting on Harry's chest and they sat there listening to the song.  
  
"Your sweatshirt is comfortable," Ashley commented. "Nice and soft." They laughed and Ashley looked up at Harry. She moved so that she was sitting next to him instead of against him. She smiled at him before looking down.  
  
"This is going to be the best holiday," Harry said. Ashley looked up and smiled at him. Harry slowly leaned down and kissed her on the lips. They separated quickly and this time Harry looked down.  
  
"It will be the best holiday," Ashley said. She took a finger and lifted Harry's head and turned it towards her. This time she kissed him on the lips before they separated again. She smiled at him sweetly before getting up to change the cd. She put on another cd and laid down on the bed with her head on her pillows. They stayed like that before they heard Christine call up to them to say that dinner was ready. Ashley stood and headed to the door. Before opening it, she turned to look at Harry who walked up to her.  
  
"This really will be the best holiday," she said before moving her head towards Harry's. Harry leaned down to kiss her. They kissed until they heard Christine call them again.  
  
"I guess we should go down there," Harry said. Ashley sighed.  
  
"I guess," she said. She opened her door and they both walked downstairs, hand in hand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Ok there's the chapter. For those of you who wanted more romance, I hope you like it so far. I'm getting into it a little more so I hope it imporves from here.  
  
Please review! And remember NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!  
  
To my reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to all of you nice reviewers. Your name will have stars next to it. If you have no stars, don't read my story if all you're going to do is put down my work! If your name is not here: my computer is stupid and wouldn't let me on a page of the reviews so I didn't see it. If I missed it, let me know and I'll write to you next chapter.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Satan- I'm going to redo that story. I'm going to concentrate on this story right now. Rude review..  
  
:)(:- **********I don't know about a sequel but this story will be really long. I don't see an end in sight. I think that once I make them do everything until they can't do anymore, I'll have to stop it btu I don't see that anytime soon.  
  
Trance3-********** I'm glad you like the Harry/Ashley pairing. I tried to do something different than H/H.  
  
Dragon Tamer47- I was doing once a week but work and school take up time. I'm taking college courses so it just piles up but I do write just not as fast as I used to be able to.  
  
Irish Pixie- ***********I'm glad you like the characters. One reviewer hated them.  
  
Shadow 101-*********** I'm getting into more romance soon. Here's christmas. I noticed that I left out christmas too....  
  
Philton Jr.-********* I'm glad you like my story. I'm sorry for the suspense. I really am! I'll watch that next time.  
  
Master Eldryn- OK, just to tell you, when I get bored, I don't just add a character. In the beginning I had a lot of characters. Then one person helped me and told me how to get my story on ff.net and I owed him a favor so I added two of his characters and how is a story realistic is you keep to the same characters and don't change anything? People don't live in a bubble and avoid everyone else. Of course people are going to pop in and out of my story. Ok, if you don't like my elementals, don't read my story. Oh wait, did I just say that?? Did I just say MY STORY. Yeah that's right, MY Story. I can do as I wish with MY story. Some people wanted me to do something so I added her elements. Just because you have different views doesn't mean that that goes for everyone. Write your own freakin' story about your own views on freakin' elemetals and leave mine to people who want to read something that's different. I tend to think that there are more elementals than just the four majors. Ok, about the lockets, I didn't base them on Pokemon. They are based on my own mind. They were my idea. Oh, and about the teenagers, I'm a 16 year old girl and started writing when I was really young. This story was started when I was 15 and thought about when I was 14. That would mean that I was and still am a teenager writing a story on teenagers, Now I don't know how old you are or where you live but I live in New York and in a very small town. I KNOW HOW TEENAGERS ACT! I am one! So don't tell me that my characters aren't realisitc because they are. I would know! If you have a problem, leave my story alone and pick on someone else. As in thinking as teenager: I'm a girl so I don't get all the freedom as an adult. And since I have restrictions, I know I have them because I'm a teenger and I know that. WE don't think the same and I think that I'm a teenager every day so don't you dare tell me that this story isn't based on the fact because each of my characters is based upon someone I know who's around my age. You know nothing about me, my friends, or my life so keep your ideas to yourself and don't dis anyone that you don't know/. Stop reading my story and stop reviewing because I don't have the patience nor mood to read what you write. You think you're smart and you think that you're helping me out by clueing my in on things that you don't think I realize when I'm certainly aware of everything. I live in a teenager's world everyday. I have much more to say but don't have the time to waste on you.now on to my next reviewer...  
  
Morph012-********** I'm glad you like my story and I'll try to read your story as soon as possible  
  
Mysterious person- what are you talking about? Leave my story alone if you don't care for it.  
  
Ashley-************* I love how you call this a book. I do too. It's not longer than the 5th year book. (think. My story is 20 pages a chapter). My friend and I had a laugh. It really is a book now isn't it?  
  
Sajjad-************* I'm glad you like this story. Honestly, I don't know of other stories like this. That's why I wrote it.  
  
Shadow Wolf- ********** I'm glad you like it. E-mail me about the lemon thing.  
  
Zylexiaa-************** I'm glad that you love my story. Thanks for reading!  
  
Jaded Angel 8-******** Glad ya like it! Thanks for R/R  
  
Apolla/Artimis- ******** I'm glad that you like this story. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Lou143-*********** Are you crazy? You won't write a story because you think that I'll think that you're copying me? Are you crazy??? I'd love to read your story. Write on! Thanks for telling em but it wasn't necessary. Please send me the story fore I'd love to read it. Don't ever think that I'd be affended by it. I'd love to read it.  
  
Crystal, lily, James and Sirius- ******** I'm glad ya like it! I hope you liked the new chapter!  
  
Maggie- ****** simple reviews..hehe....I hope you liked the new chapter.  
  
Iceprincess-********** I updated! Sorry for the wait but things were crazy.blackout.school..work.vacation...crazy!  
  
James porter-*********** so you call it a book too?? I do now as well. It really is a book...think 20 pages per chapter (that's how much I write in Word) and you easily get a book.  
  
Shoyru lover-********** I can't write another story but maybe u can write it..if u e-mail me, I'll answer questions..give u histories, anything you need.  
  
Tom Riddle's Son- ******* I'm going to make it sad then. I know I solve problems quickly but I don't want to make the story boring. Plus if a person doesn't like a problem, it'll be over soon so they can still read the story.  
  
Jess16-******** I'm glad you like the story! Read on! 


	30. New Chap title coming soon

Back again: Hey everyone:  
  
Ok, I know I haven't updated in a while. This is why: I have a computer that we brought back from the dead, literally so naturally, it's too stupid to know how to update chapters. I have to walk to my grandfather's house to update. Even his computer wouldn't work. Well, my computer was just updated from Windows to XP. Hopefully this will work.  
  
A great friend of mine had warned me about my reviews... He told me that you started to threaten me..once again! I'm soooo sorry! I really am. I was mad that I take sooo long. It's just hard to get to my grandfather's house with school, work, tutoring, volunteering at a nature center, and since it's a 40 minute walk..it's hard to do in bad weather. And no, I don't drive....yet... I plan to end the story soon in maybe a few more chapters. Then I have a new idea. I MIGHT do a sequel but this time I'll write it all out (it's not going to be as long as this story) and THEN start to update it.  
  
For all who are interested: I redid the first chapter. Nothing was changed really except the form. I made it paragraphs! YAY!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The time that Harry spent with Ashely's family was eventful. The house was decorated with many christmas decorations. The whole house was lit up with lights. Brian had no clue that Harry was a wizard. Before Harry knew it, it was finally Christmas. Snow was falling outside covering everything in white.  
  
"Harry wake up!" a voice called in his ear. Harry opened his eyes to the morning sun. Ashley was standing by his bed, a look of excitement on her face.  
  
"Good morning to you too," Harry replied as he closed his eyes to sleep. Hedwig was sleeping in her cage.  
  
"You can't go back to sleep!" Ashley said. "It's Christmas!" Harry yawned.  
  
"Finally Christmas," he said with a smile. With his quick seeker reflexes, he grabbed Ashley's arms and pulled her onto the bed.  
  
"Hey!" Ashley exclaimed as she was pulled down. She laughed as she struggled to get back up. "Let me go!"  
  
"You woke me up," Harry said. "You deserve to suffer for that."  
  
"But it's Christmas," Ashley exclaimed. Suddenly Harry stopped. Ashley looked at him concerned. "What is it?"  
  
"If it's Christmas," Harry began. Suddenly he smiled. "Then Sirius is coming!" Ashley laughed and shook her head with a roll of her eyes. Harry looked at his clock. It was around 10 already.  
  
"What time is he going to be here?" Ashley asked.  
  
"I don't know but I hope soon," Harry replied. He threw his covers off and stepped out of bed. He crossed the room to the closet. He heard a growl of annoyance when his foot hit something soft.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said to the white puppy sleeping on a dog bed on the floor. The puppy just looked at him before shutting his eyes once again.  
  
"I have to go change too," Ashley said. She stood and left the room. Harry looked through his closet of clothes searching for something nice. He was searching through shirts when suddenly he felt pain in his head. He gasped and put a hand to his head. He put a hand to the side of the closet to steady himself. His vision blurred and changed.  
  
He saw Voldermort standing in the middle of a crowd of death eaters. He looked a little worn out. He seemed to be very angry. Harry couldn't recognize the place. It was empty and all around as if he was in a field surrounded my nothing. There wasn't a village in sight. Harry couldn't hear what he was saying but he noticed a smirk appear on Voldermort's face.  
  
Harry looked around him. Nothing was in sight for a few miles. There was no place for Harry to hide. He watched from where he was. The group started to move right toward him. Voldermort still had a smirk and was ordering his death eaters around.  
  
"They will be on their own and on their own they will die!" Voldermort exclaimed and the Death Eaters cheered. They formed a cirlce around Voldermort. Harry sighed in relief when he noticed that no one looked at him. It was as if they couldn't see him, and Harry hoped that it was true. The death eaters started saying spells. Harry couldn't figure out what they were saying. Harry felt something next to him and looked down to see a large white wolf looking at the death eaters with a snarl. It was his white wolf. The white wolf looked at Harry and gave him a lick on the hand before disappearing in a ray of light toward the sky.  
  
Harry's vision cleared and he focused in on his closet once again. He was breathing hard and felt alittle dizzy. He didn't move as he thought about what just happened. He suddenly heard a cry.  
  
"Harry!" Ashley ran into the room in a panic. Harry's head snapped to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"My elemental animal is gone!" she replied. She suddenly moved toward Harry quickly. "Harry, what's wrong, you look pale and shocked." She put a hand on his shoulder as if to steady him.  
  
Harry looked to the dog bed and noticed the white wolf was gone. "I saw something but I don't know what it was," Harry replied.  
  
"Sit down," Ashley instructed. She brought him over to the bed and they both sat down. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I was picking out clothes when suddenly I became dizzy and my vision blurred. I suddenly saw Voldermort and a bunch of death eaters in the middle of nowhere. They didn't seem to realize that I was there. Then my wolf was by my side. It licked my hand before disappearing into the sky in a ray of light," Harry explained. "Then my vision cleared and I was back here. A second later, you came running in."  
  
"What do you think it was?" Ashley asked. "A vision of the present?"  
  
"I've never experienced one of those before," Harry replied.  
  
"Well, maybe you learned something new," Ashley suggested.  
  
"Maybe, but did I have to see Voldermort on Christmas?" Harry complained. Ashley laughed.  
  
"I'm going to go and get ready. All I got to do was pick out clothes before my necklace disappeared," Ashley said. Harry looked on his bed side table and noticed that his necklace was gone as well. Just as Ashley was about to leave, Harry felt his mind blur for a second before saying, "phone," to Ashley. She turned and was about to ask him what he was talking about when the phone rang. Her eyes went wide in surprise. Harry's eyes unfocused for a second before focusing again.  
  
"I think it's Jake," Harry replied. He looked up into Ashley's eyes. "This is getting creepy." The phone rang again.  
  
"Very creepy," Ashely agreed before leaving and running to answer the phone. A second later she returned with a portable phone. She was talking to someone on the other end. Harry grabbed a pair of khaki pants before leaving to quickly brush his teeth and clean up. He returned to the room with his pants on while Ashley was still on the phone. He quickly changed into a black shirt while listening to Ashley.  
  
"It's Jake," Ashley said to him. "His necklace disappeared also. He wants to know how you knew it was him on the phone."  
  
"I don't know how. Suddenly I saw an image of him on the phone talking to you. It only lasted a second though," Harry replied. After he was done getting ready, he sat on the bed next to Ashley. He listened to the conversation. Hedwig had woken up and headed out to find food.  
  
"We should all meet," Ashley said. "The only problem is that it's Christmas."  
  
"We can meet tomorrow," Harry suggested. "We can talk to Sirius today." Ashley nodded in agreement. She told Jake her plans before hanging up with him.  
  
"So, what are the plans?" Harry asked.  
  
"We'll all get together tomorrow as soon as possible. Jake's going to call everyone else. We'll all meet at his house. It's in the middle of everyone. Hogwarts or even the House of the Gifted is too far from here," Ashely said.  
  
"Jake's parents are wizards right?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's why his house would be a good choice too," Ashley said.  
  
"We can either teleport or fly," Harry said.  
  
"I think if we fly, broomsticks will be seen and stir attention. It's not the best way," Ashley said.  
  
"Not broomsticks," Harry said. "We can fly. We're shapeshifters after all."  
  
"Oh! Birds!" Ashley exclaimed getting what Harry said. Harry nodded. "That might be cool. We can fly! I hope birds don't feel the cold."  
  
"Me too," Harry replied. They sat on the bed and looked around the room for a little bit without talking.  
  
"It's finally Christmas," Ashley said.  
  
"And I couldn't think of anyone else better to spend it with," Harry replied with a smile. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to come here for the holidays," Ashley said.  
  
"Me too," Harry replied. Suddenly he stood and went over to a drawer in the desk in the room. He reached in and took out a small box. It was wrapped in pretty paper. He walked over to Ashley and handed it to her. "Happy Christmas," he said. He sat down and put an arm around her shoulders. Ashley looked at it before slowly unwrapping it. It was a tiny box inside. She opened the box. Inside was a beautiful ring and a necklace. The ring was silver with a flower on top. In the flower was a beautiful blue stone. The necklace was a silver neckalce with a see-through locket. It had a beautiful blue stone in the center.  
  
"They're beautiful," Ashley said. "You didn't have to get me these for Christmas."  
  
"I wanted to. I found them on one of the trips to Hogsmead and I just altered them with a little bit of magic," Harry said. Ashley put the ring on her finger and looked at it. She then took the necklace out of the box and Harry put it on her neck.  
  
"I love them," she said. She hugged him and gave him a kiss. "I have something for you too." She left the room before coming back with a box and a book. She handed the box to Harry. Harry opened it and looked inside. It was a collection of various candies as well as clothes. Under the clothes was a small box. It was labeled Tarot.  
  
"This is interesting," Harry said as he took the Tarot box. He opened it to see many cards inside. He took one and looked at it. It was a fairy in great detail. Angels were in other cards. Dragons were found in some as well.  
  
"I thought you might want to try those. Since you have the element of the mind I thought that maybe you could read cards easier," Ashley said.  
  
"Maybe. Worth a try. And if I can't get it right, at least I'll enjoy just looking at the cards. They're so detailed, it's amazing," Harry said as he looked at them in turn.  
  
"I saw them in a bookshop and I fell in love with them. I thought it might be interesting to learn how to read them," Ashley said. Harry handed her the cards and took out the clothes. Most were nice clothes while others were more for everyday wearing.  
  
"If you don't like them, I can return them," Ashley said. "I saw them and I thought they would look good."  
  
"I love them," Harry replied. He put the clothes back in the box and placed the box next to his bed.  
  
"I also have something else that I want you to see," Ashley said. She stood and closed the door to the room. "I was looking through some books at the bookstore in Hogsmead and I found an interesting spell in one. It's a spell to bind two people so they know where each other are at all times and can feel if they need the other person there." Ashley picked up the book she brought into the room and flipped to a page marked with a bookmark.  
  
"You want us to bind ourselves together?" Harry asked.  
  
"We don't have to but I just don't want anything to happen to you," Ashley said. "The book says that two people can create a bond between them and they can contact each other. I wanted to do it so I knew that you were safe at all times."  
  
"And I would know the same with you," Harry said. He looked over the page. It only called for a potion to be made from simple ingredients. There was also a single cut to be made. It was simple.  
  
"We don't have to do it if you don't want to," Ashley said quickly.  
  
"No, I think this might be a good idea," Harry said. "It's simple enough for us to do alone."  
  
"With the evil arising, I thought it might be best for us to be bound together," Ashley said. "I'll search for a spell to unbind us if you'd like after the evil is gone."  
  
"I think this is important for right now. Ever since we were attcked, I always worry where you are and if you're safe. But with this bond, I wouldn't have to worry," Harry said.  
  
"Nor would I," Ashley said. They looked over the spell until they heard the doorbell ring. A second later a voice called them down. Harry put away the book before the couple left the room and headed down the stairs. When Harry reached the landing, he saw someone standing at the door. The figure shook snow off their shoulders and head before unwrapping a scarf and pulling off his hat. Harry looked back at the cold figure of his godfather.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed in excitement. He ran to his godfather and hugged him despite snow still stuck on Sirius' coat.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Harry," Sirius said. "Hello there Ashley. Happy Christmas."  
  
"Happy Christmas, Sirius," Ashley said. She hugged Sirius as well and took his coat, scarf and hat. She put them away in a closet as the group walked to the kitchen.  
  
"I hope I'm not late," Sirius said.  
  
"You're just in time," Paul said. He shook Sirius' hand and introduced Brian. Then they all sat down to a Christmas breakfast of pancakes, bacon, sausage and eggs.  
  
"How has your vacation been so far?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It's been great. I've been all through town. How is Remus and Stacy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Remus is with his own family. I was suppose to go with him but I decided to come here instead. Remus has his family and I have mine," Sirius said with a smile towards Harry. "Stacy is with her family as well. She's been worrying about all of you. You've never been out of her sight this long before."  
  
"Stacy is your teacher right?" Brian asked. Harry nodded. "What is she so worried about?"  
  
"She's worried that I'd get in trouble with some of the other kids. Plus she's worried that I'll have problems with my studies," Harry lied.  
  
"What do you mean by your studies? Doesn't she teach you?" Brian asked.  
  
"Yeah but I teach myself stuff. She gave up trying to teach me. She just lets me go on my own. She'll give me what I need to know and I'll go about learning it myself. She's just worried that something will give me problems," Harry half lied. It was partially true. Harry did learn a lot by himself and Stacy was worried that something might arise and give Harry problems. Just like his visions that popped out of no where.  
  
"I see," Brain said. They talked through breakfast until everything was cleared up. Christine informed them that company would arrive at 2:30. Brian went to his own room while Harry, Ashley and Sirius went to Harry's room.  
  
"How have you been really?" Sirius asked once they were inside Harry's room and after the door was shut.  
  
"I've been fine," Harry replied. "Except for this morning," he added quietly and quickly.  
  
"What happened this morning?" Sirius asked concerned.  
  
"I think I had a premonition but I'm not sure. It was more like a vision of the present only at a different location," Harry replied.  
  
"What happened to make you have a vision?" Sirius asked. Harry stood and paced around.  
  
"I'm not sure," he replied. He walked toward the closet. "I was looking in the closet for clothes when suddenly my vision blurred and changed. I was suddenly at this other area with Voldermort and some followers. They were talking about something until my elemental animal showed up. He licked my hand before leaving me. A second later my vision changes back to my room. Then Ashley ran in to tell me that her animal was gone as well. Then my vision blurred again and I heard the phone ring. It was only a second long. I was able to tell Ashley that the phone was about to ring and then I told who was on the phone before she even picked it up," Harry explained.  
  
"Stacy had said something about that. She knew that you still had abilities to develop. Everyone else is basically done with developing abilities. They just need to become more powerful and become better experts in their powers. She had said that you, Harry, might still have some things to learn. I guess your visions are what she meant," Sirius said as he sat on the bed.  
  
"We're all meeting tomorrow at Jake's house," Ashley said.  
  
"I'm sure you're going figure it all out," Sirius said.  
  
They showed Sirius around the house and talked before Ashley's relatives started to arrive. Harry and Sirius were introduced to them. Harry ended up being brought around by Brian. He and his male cousins were playing games and had Harry join them. Ashley was with her aunts and other cousins. Sirius was going between haning out with Harry and talking to the adults. The night grew on as dinner came and went. Christmas music was playing on the stereo. Gifts were exchanged and desert was served.  
  
Harry enjoyed hanging out with Ashely's family. It made him feel like they were his family. They treated him kindly even though they barely knew him. Harry felt great to be happy for once during the holiday. It was especially great to be spending it with his girlfriend and her family as well as his own godfather.  
  
Around midnight Ashely's family began to go home. Harry was practically asleep on the couch. He had his arms on the arm of the couch and was resting his head on them. The visions earlier in the day wore him out as well as staying up late with all the excitement. After Ashley kissed her Aunt Hannah good night, Hannah turned to Harry and waved a good night. Harry returned it. Within the next half an hour, everyone had left except for Ashely's family, Harry and Sirius.  
  
"How was Christmas?" Ashley asked Harry quietly as she sat next to him. Harry picked up his head.  
  
"Eventful," Harry replied. "It was fun. Your family is nice."  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Ashley said. She turned to Sirius. He was sitting on another couch. "You're staying the night right?"  
  
"Of course he is," her father answered as he walked into the room with Brian. He gave Sirius a smile. "He's staying the night at least."  
  
"I guess I'm staying the night," Sirius said.  
  
"You can sleep in my bed," Harry said. "I'm almost asleep on the couch anyway."  
  
"No, I'll take a couch. You're sleeping in your bed," Sirius said to Harry. Harry shrugged. He wasn't in the mood to argue with him. Harry snuggled closer into the couch. Christine walked into the room.  
  
"It's late. You three should go to bed," she said to Ashley, Harry and Brian.  
  
"Up to bed you three," Paul said. He pulled Ashley up and reached a hand out to Harry. Harry took it and Paul pulled him off the couch. "Go on. Bed time." The three went up the stairs with Sirius following them. Brian went to his own room as Sirius, Harry and Ashley went to Harry's room.  
  
"Christmas came and went too quickly for my liking," Ashley said.  
  
"It did but at least it was fun," Harry replied. He covered his mouth as he tried to hide a yawn.  
  
"I'll leave you two. It's late. Good night," Sirius said.  
  
"Good night," Harry and Ashely replied. Sirius left the two alone in the room.  
  
"We have the meeting with Jake tomorrow," Harry said.  
  
"Around noon we have to meet with him. I'll figure out where we're going tomorrow," Ashely said. Harry nodded his agreement. They both yawned and just looked around the room.  
  
"I guess I have to go to bed now before Mum and Dad kill me," Ashely said.  
  
"We'd better get to bed so we'll be up in time to meet Jake and the others," Harry said.  
  
"Good night then," Ashley said.  
  
"Good night," Harry replied. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Harry reached over to kiss her. She returned the kiss before they broke it off. "Good night, love."  
  
"Good night," Ashely replied with a smile. She got off the bed and opened the door. With one final short wave, she quietly left the room. Harry grabbed some pajamas and jumped into bed. Within a few short seconds, he was asleep.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
In his dreams he was in the middle of a cold dark place. Harry shivered and put his arms around himself for warmth. He walked around as quietly as he could before he saw flashes of light in front of him. Harry stopped and looked toward the light. Flashes of yellow light lit up the walls. Harry moved along the wall slowly. He reached a room and looked it. He gasped when he saw Voldermort in the middle of the room. He had his hands in the air. A snake like creature was flying through the air, setting off millions of falshes of lightning. Harry had to jump back to avoid being shocked. Voldermort laughed as the snake went around.  
  
Harry watched the snake. It was just like his white wolf only it was a yellow snake. It was Voldermort's elemental animal. Harry cursed uner his breath. Just what he and the others needed, Voldermort with an elemental animal. Harry moved back to avoid another bolt of lightning. He decided that he didn't want to be near the animal and its master. Harry moved backward through the halls. He reached a large door and opened it. It led outside. Harry tok a cautious step outside before he saw another flash of light. This time it was blue and it came from the sky. Other colors flashed around. Harry figured that they were the light from his own elemental animal as well as the others'. He snuck around the dark area. It was like a dark castle.  
  
Harry moved around until he stopped completely. The door in front of him opened and out stepped two death eaters: Malfoy and another. Harry's fists clenched and he held back his magic. The two death eaters were talking to each other and walked around as if they didn't notice Harry there. They looked at the flashes in the sky.  
  
"The dark lord won't be happy when he sees the other elemental animals here," the other death eater said.  
  
"Those brats. Them and their animals are always getting in our way!" Malfoy said. He took out his wand. "They won't survive much longer. Once we figure out how to get rid of their animals, they're kneel on their knees in front of us begging us for mercy." The death eaters laughed. "They won't survive once they fight the dark lord again. He's more powerful than before."  
  
"We should try to get some of them on our side," the other death eater suggested.  
  
"This time we take Potter. He was able to get the two we had remember what we tried to get them to forget. With him under our control he could help us kill the others and then it'll be easier to kill him!" Malfoy said. Harry's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Wouldn't the dark lord want to keep Potter alive to help him rule the world?" the other death eater asked.  
  
"He might, but after that Potter is dead. We can't have him slip from the powers of the potion," Malfoy said. "Those brats will die soon. With plans that we have, there is no way that they can survive. We'll just take them out, one by one. Or let the whole wizarding world see their 'protectors' fall." Harry used all his strength to hold back his magic. He was ready to kill them right there.  
  
The two death eaters turned and went back inside, probably to warn the others of an approaching threat. Harry looked over to the flashes of light and saw the elemental animals starting to emerge. From the castle, a large yellow snake approached the animals. With only a second pause, the two sides started fighting. Harry ducked out of the way and hid. He watched the fighting before his vision blurred.  
  
He was in another dark place. This time he looked around and saw Sirius and Ashley sitting in a cell like room. Across from them, Matt was sitting on the floor with Caroline's head in his lap. Caroline's eyes were closed and she had blood at the temple of her head. Harry ran over to the cell and tried to open the door but it was locked. None of them moved to notice him. Harry jiggled the door to get it open. Nothing worked. He tried using magic but it didn't work.  
  
Harry suddenly remembered that he was dreaming. This was just a dream. Harry looked at them. He looked at Ashley. She was looking around the room in fear. She moved her hand and Harry noticed a long cut on the palm of her hand. Feeling a stinging in his own hand, Harry looked down to see a long cut on his own hand. Harry looked at it and realized that it was like the cut that was needed for the bonding spell. Harry ran his finger over it. It was sealed. Harry jiggled the door again before he heard someone coming down the hallway. He quickly hid.  
  
A death eater was coming down the hallway. He stopped in front of the cell. "So how's the girl?" he sneered, talking about Caroline. "We can't have her dying before the dark lord can kill her, now can we?"  
  
"Leave us alone!" Matt yelled. "Leave us in peace or let us go. It's torturous enough to see your face everyday." The death eater raised his wand and pointed it at Matt. A killing curse was said and a green blast ran towards Matt. Harry's yell was added with Ashley's and Sirius'. Harry yelled and dove forward to try to push the death eater even though he knew it was useless. His vision suddenly blurred again.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*  
  
When Harry's vision cleared, he was sitting up in bed and was breathing heavy. Sirius was standing over him. Paul and Christine were around the room and Ashley was sitting on the bed next to him. Brian was still asleep. They were all wearing pajamas and were all looking down at him in concern.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked them.  
  
"That's what we want you to tell us," Ashley said.  
  
"Was it a nightmare?" Paul asked.  
  
"Yes," Harry answered. Then he changed it quickly, "No." He threw his hands up, "Oh, I don't know! It could've been."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It felt like a nightmare but it was also like it was real," Harry said.  
  
"That's normal though. Sometimes dreams feel real," Ashley said.  
  
"I know but this seemed too real. It was with Voldermort in a large dark castle. And he had an elemental animal," Harry explained.  
  
"I thought these nightmares were suppose to stop when you got rid of that scar," Sirius said.  
  
"So did I" Harry said. Paul and Christine didn't understand but decided to let it pass. They didn't need everything explained. It wasn't important for them to know at the moment.  
  
"Was it another vision?" Ashley asked.  
  
"The last time I had a vision I was awake," Harry said. "Is it possible to have a vision when I'm asleep? It was like I was there."  
  
"Well you didn't teleport there," Ashely said. "You were here when I came in."  
  
"Maybe it was just a nightmare and nothing more," Harry said with a yawn.  
  
"Let's go downstairs and get some tea," Christine said. "It'll calm yourself down." Harry stepted out fo bed and they all quietly made their way into the dining room. They didn't want to wake Brian. Christine went into the kitchen to up water.  
  
"Don't worry about it now," Sirius said. "We'll worry about it later. I'll ask Stacy about it when I see her."  
  
Christine came in and gave everyone a mug of warm tea each. Harry blew on it before taking a sip. He looked around the room. Everyone looked tired and he figured that he did as well. They talked quietly for a few minutes about different things. When Harry finished his tea, he yawned as he stood up and went into the kitchen. He put his mug into the sink before stretching with his hands above his head.  
  
"We have to do that bonding spell soon," a quiet voice said from behind him. He jumped a little before Ashley stood next to him and placed her mug in the sink.  
  
"When do you want to do it?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"We need to make a potion but it's simple and it takes an hour at the most. I have all the ingredients in my room," Ashley said.  
  
"Right now I'm too tired to think of a spell. I don't think it would be wise for me to do a spell when I'm tired. Definitely not a spell with us," Harry said.  
  
"Me either," Ashley agreed. "How about tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Before we go to Jake's house," Harry agreed. They left the kitchen and joined the others in the dining room. They said goodnight before heading upstairs to their own rooms. With a quick goodnight to each other, they went into their own room to go to sleep. Harry jumped into bed. He looked at the ceiling for a little while about his dream. Deciding to think about it in the morning instead, Harry rolled over and fell asleep.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Harry awoke the next morning around eight o'clock. Sun came into his window and fell upon his face. Harry rolled over and pulled the blankets over his head to shut out the light. He tried to go back to sleep but the blankets soon became hot and Harry pulled them off. A soft knock was heard from the door.  
  
"Come in," Harry said, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. The door opened and Sirius walked in.  
  
"Good morning," Sirius said. "Time to get out of bed." Harry groaned.  
  
"Why must the sun rise so early?" Harry asked.  
  
"To get lazy people like you out of bed early," Sirius said. "Breakfast will be in about half an hour."  
  
"I'll be there," Harry said, throwing his covers off. Sirius left the room. Harry quickly ran into the bathroom and took a really quick shower. When he was done getting dressed, he walked into his room to see Ashley sitting on his bed, reading out of a book. It was the book with the bonding spell in it.  
  
"Are we doing that now or after breakfast?" Harry asked.  
  
"Everything is ready for now," Ashley said, looking up at him. "As soon as possible would be best."  
  
"Okay then, what do we have to do?" Harry said rubbing his hands together in anticipation.  
  
"Let's go back to my room. Everything is already set up," Ashley said as she lead the way across the hall. Harry closed the door behind him and looked around the room. Two glasses were filled with a clear liquid on the desk. A knife and a spoon was nearby as well as a few towels.  
  
"I guess it's now or never," Harry said. Ashley nodded. No matter how much they both knew that they needed the spell, they didn't look forward to it. Ashley whispered a spell which made sure that any noise that they made couldn't be heard outside the room.  
  
"I made the potion this morning," Ashley said. "It was too hot before so I let it cool down." She picked up a glass and nodded her head. It was cool enough to drink. She picked up the knife and turned to Harry. "This is it."  
  
"I'll go first," Harry said, taking the knife. He held his hand over Ashley's glass. He closed his hand around the knife. After a deep breath, Harry quickly pulled the knife down. He closed his eyes in pain before opening them and opening his palm. Blood was quickly coming out of the wound in his hand. It dripped quickly into the glass. After a few drops Harry grabbed a towel and pressed it onto his hand, stopping the dripping.  
  
"That's one way to wake yourself in the morning," Harry said. The towel was red but the blood flow was slowing down. Ashley grabbed the knife and cut her own palm. It wasn't as deep as Harry's but it made blood drip into Harry's glass.  
  
"Well, this has got to be the most painful thing I've ever done. Painful and gross," Ashley said grabbing a towel for herself. Harry removed his towel and checked out his cut. It started to stop bleeding.  
  
"What do we do now?" he asked. Ashley grabbed the spoon and mixed them both up. She gave Harry his and took her own glass.  
  
"Bottoms up," she said.  
  
"Yes, this is the most disgusting thing I've ever done," Harry said before raising the glass to his lips. "Cheers." They both started to drink the bitter, copper-flavored drink, grimacing the whole time. They finished it as quickly as possible. Harry put his glass down quickly before his vision blurred. He became dizzy and fell to his knees. The whole room spun around. His head hurt and he had a hard time concentrating on anything. Finally the room rightened it's self and everything stood still. Harry looked over to Ashley who in front of him, looking at him in concern.  
  
"That was strange," Harry commented.  
  
"Definitely strange. Did you get dizzy as well?" Ashley asked. Harry nodded his head. He took the towel away from his hand and saw that the cut was closed. He looked at the blood soaked towel.  
  
"The cuts healed," Ashley said looking at her hand. Harry nodded. She hed up her hand to show him. Harry saw the cut across her hand. It was slight and it looked like it was fading. He looked down and noticed that his was fading as well. A thought dawned on him. The cut was in the same place as the cut in his nightmare. Before he had more time to think about it, a voice called to them from downstairs. It was breakfast time.  
  
"Let's quickly clean this up," Ashley said. Using magic, they quikcly cleaned the room and countered the silence spell on the room before leaving. Harry forgot about his nightmare as they ran down the stairs.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"So Stacy said that we have all of our abilities?" Caroline asked. They were all gathered in Jake's bedroom except for Dean who couldn't leave his friend's house. They were scattered on the bed, on chairs and on the floor. It was around 12 o'clock. Sirius had left the same time that Ashley and Harry did. He went back to Stacy and onto other duties.  
  
"So all we have to do is practice and get better?" Liz asked.  
  
"We'll have to practice hard," Harry said. His eyes were unfocused as he looked out the window. Matt looked at him and waved a hand in front of his face. Harry's eyes snapped back into focus. He looked at Matt in question.  
  
"Do you know something that we don't?" he asked. Harry was about to shake his head before he stopped himself. He remembered his vision the day before when he was getting dressed. He told the others how he was beginning to get visions.  
  
"That's strange," Caroline said. "Well, at least we know where our elemental animals went."  
  
"It really doesn't help us now does it?" Jake asked.  
  
"We're back to square one," Liz said.  
  
"Except that we've been together for almost a year," Caroline said. "Well, at least Jake and I've been. But we've all gotten stronger."  
  
"This is it," Harry said, back into his unfocused state.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ashley asked. Harry turned to look at her.  
  
"We've been together a year. We've gotten stronger. Voldermort has gotten stronger," Harry explained. "This is it. This is the year. This will be the battle for the magical world; the final battle between good and evil. Voldermort won't waste more time. He won't let us build up strategies and strength. He'll attack when he has a chance. The animals knew that and went to slow him down. From now on it's up to us." Everyone was quiet.  
  
"I was going to say that magic went to your head and that you went crazy, but you're right. We're on our own," Jake said.  
  
"On our own," Julia repeated. "But what about Stacy? And Dumbledore? And Sirius? What about them? We're not on our own."  
  
"On our own," Harry repeated as he looked down at the floor. His face scrunched up as he tried to remember where he heard that before. His eyes widened when he finally remembered. The first time he had a vision, Voldermort said that they would be on their own and on their own they would die. Harry gulped. They were in trouble.  
  
"What wrong?" Ashley asked worried. When he didn't answer, she put a hand under his chin and lifted it up to look up at her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Harry said, not wanting to worry them.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong, Harry. Something is wrong and I know," Ashley said. She grabbed his hand and traced the mark running down his palm. It didn't mean anything to anyone else but it reminded Harry of the bonding spell.  
  
"Voldermort wants to fight us alone," Harry said. "he doesn't want the interferance of everyone else. He just wants us, or more specifically, me." Everyone was quiet.  
  
"We have to hold them off," Julia said. "Practice more and more. We have to get better as soon as possible."  
  
"We need to work and try to tract exactly where he is and what he's planning," Matt said.  
  
"Professor Snape can help," Ashley said.  
  
"So could I," Julia said.  
  
"No," Jake said forcefully. "None of us are going near there. Who knows that they will do to you if they found out where you really were all this time. They wouldn't hesitate to kill you or to put you under a curse to betray us."  
  
"I miss when our worries just consisted of passing school," Caroline said.  
  
"Me too," Ashley said.  
  
"So when we get back to school, we'll talk to Stacy and Dumebledore as well as everyone else. We'll practice hard," Matt said.  
  
"I'm going to continue to train Hermione and Ron," Harry said. "They've learned a lot already and could be a big help when the time comes." Everyone agreed. They spent the rest of the day doing other things that took their mind off the troubles ahead. During the rest of the vacation, they hung out more until it was time to head back on the train back to the halls of Hogwarts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow, so many people review...... I can't thank you all! Wow, I love you all! Thank you sooooooooooo much! I just don't like the threatening ones......  
  
TO ANYONE WHO WAS WONDERING: If it doesn't say THE END at the bottom of the chapter, it's still continues...... Just to tell ya so you can stop asking. Wow, I hope you all really liked the new chapter... I become worried that you won't like the new chapter.......Well, I hope you DID like the new chapter!...Until next time......... 


End file.
